


S.O.L.D.I.E.R.

by Gepo



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 105,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepo/pseuds/Gepo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Geschichte spannt von der Zeit, wo Cloud 14 ist bis zum Ende von AC und begleitet ihn auf seinem Weg, Sephiroth lieben zu lernen, zu verlieren und schließlich zi lernen, mit dem Verlust zu leben. Diese Geschichte schrieb ich allerdings mit einem ganz anderen Gedanken: Was, wenn Sephiroth niemals wahnsinnig war? Wie lässt sich der gesamte Verläuf erklären unter der Prämisse, dass Jenova wirklich nur ein toter Alien ist und keine Kontrolle über Sephiroth erhielt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

SOLDIER

S. O. L. D. I. E. R.  
Söldner. Ordnungshüter. Liquiditeure. Dragoner. Inquisiteure. Exekuteure. Richtende.

Ein Ideal, ein Traum, ein Wunsch. Sie strebten danach. Junge Menschen, die kaum Barthaar trugen, Alte und Gebrechliche, die auf ihr Leben nur zurückschauen konnten, gescheiterte Männer, die ihres in Scherben sahen. Sie alle blickten auf zu jenen, die in schicken Uniformen, reich beschenkt und bejubelt nur mit dem Finger schnippen mussten, um alles zu haben, was ein Mann begehren konnte. Wie ihre Gesichter von Frauen aus Zeitungen geschnitten wurden, von Kindern auf Postern an den Wänden über ihren kleinen Bettchen hingen, wie erst ein scharfes Luftanhalten schon bald von einem entzückten Schrei gefolgt wurde, wenn sie im Fernsehen erschienen. Sie waren der Inbegriff dessen, was ein Mensch sich für sein Leben wünschen konnte:

R. U. H. M.  
Reuelose, uniformierte Henker – Mörder.

Sah niemand durch diese Fassade? Waren sie alle geblendet? Sephiroth schüttelte den Kopf und verzog die Lippen in Ekel. Immer und immer wieder sah er das Funkeln, das lebensfreudige Leuchten in den Augen seiner Kadetten verblassen und versiegen, wenn sie das erste Mal töteten. Sah, wie in ihnen etwas zerbrach oder abstarb und fühlte sich, als würde auch etwas in ihm vergehen. Jedes Mal wieder riss es auch ein kleines Stück aus seiner Seele.  
Er fühlte sich alt. Einundzwanzig Jahre und alt. Sterbenselend schon eher. Achtzehn Jahre hatte er in Laboratorien verbracht mit stetigen Tests, Injektionen, Trainingssimulationen, sogar mit dem Töten. Kleine Tiere, wilde Biester, Monster – schließlich Menschen, als man ihn in den Wutaikrieg schickte. Es ließ ihn kalt, wenn man Nadeln in ihn steckte, wenn er sein Schwert durch einen Gegner zog, selbst wenn sie ihn auf einen der kalten Seziertische legten, um sein Blut später nicht aufwischen zu müssen, während sie an ihm experimentierten.  
Aber diese Kinder zu sehen, wie sie verstummten, aufhörten zu lachen, zu lächeln, zu leben... um sich selbst konnte er nicht trauern. Aber sie – sie schnitten ihm in die Seele. Der einzige Schmerz, den er verspürte, war, wie ihre Seele aufhörten zu schreien. Und schließlich, wie ihre Körper aufhörten... er schloss die Augen. Die Bilder stiegen schon vor seinen geöffneten Augen auf, mitten am helllichten Tag, nicht nur nachts in seinen Alpträumen. Die Bilder von toten Soldaten, erschossen, erstochen, zerrissen, zerbombt, verwesend.  
Er war müde. So verdammt müde.  
1\. Kapitel

„Cloud! Wach endlich auf, du Schlafmütze! Du hast Schule, du faule Socke!“, keifte Misses Strife vor der Tür ihres Sohnes, die sie schon vergeblich zu öffnen versucht hatte. Anscheinend hatte der Bengel schon wieder seinen Stuhl unter die Klinke gestellt, damit sie nicht herein kam. Sie wusste ja, dass ihr Sohn langsam unabhängig sein wollte, aber bei Gaia – er übertrieb es wirklich!  
„Cloud Strife! Beweg‘ deinen Hintern unter die Dusche, aber pronto!“, ihre eigentlich zierliche Faust brachte das Holz seiner Tür zum Erbeben, „Hach, nur Ärger mit dir...“, schnaubend und den Kopf schüttelnd machte sie sich auf zur Küche.  
Cloud lauschte den Fußstapfen seiner Mutter, zog leise den Stuhl weg, öffnete seine Tür einen Spalt und linste auf den Flur, ob sie außer Sicht war, bevor er mit dem Bündel seiner Klamotten für den Tag zum Bad herüber huschte. So weit, so gut. Sie maulte zwar wie ein echter Pfundskerl, aber sie weckte ihn immer noch jeden Morgen und machte ihm Frühstück. Das würde schon sehr bald anders werden.  
Er würde nicht den Rest seines Lebens in diesem Kaff vergammeln, wo einmal im Jahr für drei Monate ein Lehrer kam, um ihnen die Rechtschreibung und Winkelberechnung wieder hinter die Ohren zu schlagen, die sie in neun Monaten vergessen hatten. Denn für mehr hatte die Stadt kein Geld. Es gab keine Schule. Keinen Arzt. Nicht einmal warmes Wasser, aber das war er mit seinen vierzehn Jahren bereits gewohnt.  
Aber der Lehrer hatte erzählt, in der Stadt gäbe es warmes Wasser. Und nicht nur das. Häuser, so weit man blicken konnte. Selbst die Armen, die unter der Platte lebten, hatten noch mindestens fünf Läden zum Einkaufen – pro Sektor. Und oben auf der Platte gäbe es riesige Theater, Bars mit hübschen Mädchen, Autos für jeden Bürger... und natürlich ShinRa. Die riesige ShinRa-Company. Cloud kannte nur den Reaktor von Nibelheim und die Villa, die ShinRa hier stehen hatte, aber das reichte, um zu fantasieren, welche Reichtümer man sich als Mitarbeiter von ShinRa verdienen konnte.  
Nur musste man richtig klug sein, um bei ShinRa arbeiten zu dürfen. Das war er nicht. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten mit Brüchen zu rechnen und seine Künste als Dichter oder Zeichner waren mehr miserabel als mittelmäßig. Rechtschreibung beherrschte er so gerade noch, Zeichensetzung war zumindest passabel. Gerade mal in Sport konnte er sich ein bisschen hervortun. Jahre von Prügeleien mit den älteren Kindern oder die gelegentlichen Monsterjagden waren es, die ihn mehr lehrten als der tatterige Lehrer mit der monotonen Stimmlage. Aber es gab etwas, wofür der Mann wirklich gut war. Jedes Mal, wenn er wieder kam, brachte er neue Geschichten aus der Stadt mit. Die Skandale, die Politik und die Heldentaten der Soldaten. ShinRas Soldaten. SOLDIER.  
Der alte Mann hatte Cloud lieb gewonnen, wie er schon als Knirps von sieben Jahren brav da saß und seinen Geschichten zuhörte. Den Geschichten vom Wutaikrieg, von Angeal, dem sanften und gutmütigen Soldaten, Genesis, dem Liebhaber der Kunst und seit drei Jahren von Sephiroth, dem gefürchteten und hochverehrten General. Wie seine Augen leuchteten, wann immer er von ihm hörte! Also hatte der alte Lehrer seine Frau gebeten ihm doch das Poster aus der Zeitschrift mitzugeben, die sie immer las.  
Ein Poster von General Sephiroth. Cloud lächelte das Bild an, was über seinem Bett hing. Sein großes Idol Sephiroth. Während er versuchte das Grinsen von seinem Gesicht zu verbannen, nahm er die Pose ein, die er auf dem Bild sah und griff nach seinem Mäppchen, um das nicht vorhandene Schwert zu ersetzen.  
Ja, genau so. Wie Sephiroth. So wollte er eines Tages auch da stehen können. Stolz, erhaben und wissend, dass alle Welt ihn liebte und verehrte. Als Held. Ja, eines Tages wollte er genau so ein Held sein.  
„Cloud! Hör‘ endlich auf zu trödeln, du Trantüte!“  
„Ja, Mama!“, der Blonde verdrehte die Augen, lächelte dem Poster zu und machte sich auf in die Küche. Schon bald würde er auch so stolz auf sich sein können...  
2\. Kapitel

„Name?“, verlangte der vor ihm Sitzende zu wissen und sah erst auf, nachdem er die Notizen der letzten Zeile beendet hatte.  
„Cloud Strife, Sir.“, der Blonde sah sich noch einmal nervös um. Überall große, bullige Kerle, halbwegs ordentlich aufgereiht vor dem breiten Tisch mit Formularen, der im Eingangsbereich der Soldatenbaracken aufgestellt worden war. Während er anstand, waren hin und wieder Leute vorbei gekommen, die einfach nur mit einem Gruß am Tisch vorbei gingen – der Kleidung nach zu urteilen SOLDIER dritten oder zweiten Ranges, ein paar Infanteristen und ein Wutaianer im schwarzen Anzug, dem Cloud mit offenem Mund hinterher gestarrt hatte – er wusste ja, dass Leute aus Wutai anders aussahen, aber so anders? Genauso wie der Kerl mit der dunklen Haut, der drei Plätze vor ihm in der Reihe gestanden hatte. Er hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass es solche Menschen gab. Was ihn derzeit nervös machte, war aber etwas ganz anderes. Es war der Mann, der seit geraumer Zeit im Raum stand und sich mit einem Mann mit mittelblondem Haar in einem blauen Jackett unterhielt.  
General Sephiroth.  
In echt, in Fleisch, in Farbe.  
„Hey, Knirps, hier spielt die Musik.“, wies ihn der Typ vor ihm zurecht, was Cloud sofort wieder fokussieren ließ, „Dein Alter will ich.“  
„Vier- vierzehn.“, stammelte der Junge hervor.  
„Hrm.“, er kritzelte es neben den Namen in das große Buch, das vor ihm lag, „Aus welcher Stadt?“  
„Nibelheim.“, eine weitere Notiz.  
„Und in welches Programm willst du? SOLDIER, Infanterie oder Turk?“  
„SOLDIER.“, murmelte Cloud leise, was den hellblau Uniformierten vor ihm aufsehen ließ.  
Der Typ sah ihn einen Moment lang an, musterte seine Gestalt, bevor er schallend zu lachen begann, den Typen neben ihm anstieß, der die zweite Schlange abfertigte und meinte: „Guck- guck dir den mal an! Der will SOLDIER werden! Der Bengel will echt- whahaha!“  
Der zweite Uniformierte musterte ihn kurz, bevor er prustete und seinen Mund hinter eine Hand versteckte, während er sich abwandte und auf sein Knie schlug.  
„Der ist gut, Kleiner!“, meinte der erste und wischte sich über das linke Augenlid, „Erstklassig...“  
„Meine Herren.“, auf die Schulter beider legte sich jeweils eine Hand.  
Clouds beschämt gesengter Blick schoß ob der Stimme nach oben.  
General...  
General...  
Sephiroth.  
Der Blonde schluckte, um seinen Unterkiefer oben zu behalten und stand aus reinem Impuls heraus stramm. Wow... der Mann versprühte vielleicht eine Aura...  
„Ich entsinne mich bei meiner Einschreibung vor drei Jahren als Mädchen ausgelacht worden zu sein, weil ich lange Haare hatte.“, er drehte beide ohne große Anstrengung auf ihren Stühlen zu sich und lehnte sich etwas zu ihnen hinab, „Und sieh an – heute bin ich General.“, hier war sicher keiner im Raum, der das nicht wusste, erst recht nicht die beiden Uniformierten, die von einer Sekunde auf die andere kreidebleich geworden waren, „Sie stimmen mir also sicher zu, dass Fehleinschätzungen sehr gravierend sein können?“  
Seine Stimme klang honigsüß und gleichzeitig unendlich kalt, während auch seine graugrünen Augen zu brennen und gleichzeitig zu gefrieren schienen.  
Cloud versuchte noch einmal zu schlucken, doch sein Mund war staubtrocken.  
Wahrscheinlich ging es den beiden Uniformierten ähnlich, denn sie nickten nur.  
„Wunderbar, dass das geklärt ist.“, Sephiroth warf beiden ein kurzes Lächeln zu, „Bei ihnen in der Infanterie können sie anstellen, was sie wollen, aber bei uns SOLDIER sind alle vom ersten Tag an meine – und ich wiederhole – meine Soldaten.“, er richtete sich auf und sah zu Cloud hinab, der gut vierzig Zentimeter kleiner war, „Willkommen bei SOLDIER, Kadett...“, sein Blick fiel kurz auf das Buch schräg links, „...Strife.“  
„Danke, Sir.“, brachte der Blonde ein wenig gequetscht, doch laut und deutlich hervor, ohne das seine Stimme brach – was sie bei Aufregung sonst zu tun pflegte. Doch im selben Moment verfluchte er sich, dass es seine hohe, mädchenhafte Stimme war und nicht die neue, weit tiefere, die er durch den Stimmbruch zu kriegen schien.  
Doch irgendwie zauberte er dabei ein ehrliches, wenn auch ein wenig traurig wirkendes Lächeln auf Sephiroths Lippen, der nach einem Formular und einem Plan griff und meinte: „Zimmer vier, das ist die erste rechts und dann die zweite Tür links.“  
Er sah auf, zeigte mit den Daumen über die Schulter und reichte Cloud das Papier, bevor er fortfuhr: „Einfach da runter. Auf dem Plan steht, wo du wann zu sein hast. Bring‘ das ausgefüllte Formular zum Antreten heute Nachmittag mit.“  
„Ja, Sir, danke, Sir.“, er schluckte – anscheinend meinten seine Speicheldrüsen doch langsam mal wieder zu funktionieren – und nahm das Gereichte entgegen, griff sich einen Stift aus der bereit stehenden Box, nickte dem General zaghaft zu und joggte – mehr lief – zu dem gezeigten Gang.  
3\. Kapitel

„Hier steckst du...“, Angeal joggte aus, schlenderte schließlich zu ihm herüber und ließ sich neben ihm nieder, „Ich such‘ dich seit Ewigkeiten, du Katze.“  
„Katze?“, der hinter dem Schaukasten Sitzende, der bis jetzt stumm auf Midgar hinab gesehen hatte, wandte sich seinem Freund zu und hob eine silberne Augenbraue.  
„Oh ja – Katze.“, der Schwarzhaarige schlug ihm spaßhaft in die Seite, was Sephiroth nicht einen Muskel verziehen ließ, „Flauschig und niedlich mit großen Augen, aber siehst du einmal weg – puff, weg war sie.“, der First Class hob eine Arm und machte mit der Hand eine wegwerfende Bewegung, „Noch nie habe ich eigensinnigere Tiere gesehen...“, er grinste seinen Freund an, „...die mit so viel davon kommen.“  
„Hm.“, der General wandte seinen Blick nur wieder dem Fenster zu.  
„Was macht dich so trübselig?“, Angeal lehnte sich zurück und neigte seinen Kopf in dessen Richtung, „Dir liegt doch was auf der Seele, nicht?“  
„Gestern sind die neuen Kadetten angekommen.“, der Jüngere verstummte, legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und seufzte leise, „Direkt unter diesem Fenster wollen sie eine Autobahn bauen... sie versauen das ganze Stadtbild.“  
„Hast du dir die Kadetten angesehen?“, Angeal wandte den Blick nicht ab.  
„Ein paar.“, gab Sephiroth zu, „Dasselbe wie immer. Massenweise Kinder, die nie im Leben eine andere Waffe außer ihrer Spielzeugpistole in der Hand hatten.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige betrachtete ihn einige Momente lang, nickte bedächtig und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter mit den Worten: „Die meisten fangen so an. Die meisten werden exzellente Soldaten. Sie haben sich für dieses Leben entschieden und können aussteigen, wann immer sie wollen.“ – er lehnte sich etwas näher – „Du kannst nicht die ganze Welt beschützen, Sephiroth. Wir hätten keine Feinde mehr, wenn dem so wäre.“  
Der Silberhaarige nickte abwesend und wandte seinen Blick zum Himmel, dem Angeal diesmal folgte, während er seine Hand zurück zu sich zog.  
„Glaubst du... die ganzen toten Soldaten... hätten ihr Leben nochmal genau so gelebt, wenn sie gewusst hätten, was passiert?“  
„Hm.“, der Ältere neigte einen Moment lang den Kopf, „Ich denke nicht. Sie hätten die Mine umgangen und wären fünf Meter weiter auf eine getreten.“  
„Angeal!“, Sephiroth schlug nach ihm, doch der andere hatte es schon kommen sehen und war ausgewichen, „Du bist unmöglich. Apropos unmöglich, wo ist dein quirliger Anhang?“  
„Zack? Ist für die Ausbildung der neuen Kadetten eingeteilt. Seit meiner Rede heute Morgen drillt er das Pack.“, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen setzte Angeal sich wieder normal hin, den Blick jedoch auf Sephiroths Faust, „Scheinen ja ein paar interessante Gestalten dabei zu sein.“  
„Hast du den kleinen Blonden gesehen? Strife?“, der Ton des Generals kühlte wieder ab.  
Angeal wich von ihm, starrte ihn einen Moment lang mit gespieltem Entsetzen an, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und meinte: „Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Dir ist jemand aufgefallen und...“ – er betonte das Wort – „...du hast dir seinen Namen gemerkt? Unfassbar... nein, ich habe nicht auf irgendjemanden geachtet. Soll ich Zack nachher fragen, wie er sich gemacht hat? Der kennt mittlerweile sicher jeden mit Lebens- und Liebesgeschichte.“  
„Er hat mir nur Leid getan.“, verteidigte Sephiroth sich, „Die Infanteristen haben ihn ausgelacht. Der ist aber auch ein Zwerg...“  
„Ein Zwerg...“, Angeal legte den Kopf in den Nacken, „Zwerg... da waren heut‘ einige Zwerge dabei. Ehrlich, die sollten das Aufnahmealter mal ein bisschen höher als vierzehn setzen.“  
„Sollten sie...“, Sephiroth wandte den Blick wieder aus dem Fenster und sprach weiter, als wäre sein Freund gar nicht da, „Wir drücken Kindern Waffen in die Hand und schicken sie in den Krieg...“  
4\. Kapitel

„Cloud!“, ein großes, schwarzhaariges, blau gekleidetes Etwas rannte mit einem Arm wedelnd auf ihn zu.  
„Morgen, Sir!“, er salutierte.  
„Das heißt Zack, du Nudel.“, der Ältere kam neben ihm zu stehen und knuffte ihn gegen die Schulter, „Aber du bist ja ein ganz Hinterhältiger, was?“, er zwinkerte, „Woher kennst du denn den General?“  
„Wie? Was? Sephiroth?“, der Blonde errötete und senkte den Blick, „Ähm... hab‘ ihn bei der Einschreibung gesehen...“  
„Naaa?“, der Third Class lehnte sich näher und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften, „Das ist doch nicht alles, oder? Woher weiß er denn dann deinen Namen? Was läuft da? Erzähl‘ mir ein schmutziges, kleines Geheimnis...“  
„Wha- Zack!“, noch röter wich der Kadett einen Schritt zurück, „Mach‘ mal halblang! Er hat nur zufällig ins Buch geguckt, weil die Infanteristen mich ausgelacht haben, weil...“, er schob die Unterlippe ein wenig vor, sodass er nuschelte, „Weil ich so klein bin...“  
Der Blauäugige starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, blinzelte und brach schließlich in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
„Das ist voll nicht witzig!“, beschwerte sich der Blonde, nahm alle Kraft zusammen und schlug gegen Zacks Schulter, was diesen gerade mal ein paar Zentimeter weichen ließ, bevor er sich wieder stabilisierte.  
„Das ist verdammt witzig!“, entgegnete der Ältere grinsend, „Das ist die absolut irrste Geschichte, wie man den General kennen lernt, die ich je gehört habe! Die toppt sogar noch meine, wo er von mir gehört hat, weil mein Ausbilder mich als hyperenergetischen Welpen bezeichnet hat.“, er verschränkte die Arme, „Cooles Wort, nich‘? Hat Angeal mir beigebracht.“  
Cloud seufzte nur und schüttelte den Kopf, während Zack sich zu ihm lehnte und einen Arm über seine Schultern legte, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen.  
„Auf jeden Fall hat sich der General an dich erinnert und er hat Angeal gefragt, ob er mich fragen könnte, wie du dich denn so machst.“  
„Was? Echt?“, mit offenem Mund sah der Teenager auf und starrte den Größeren an, „Was hast du gesagt?“  
„Dass du dich gut machst, natürlich.“, er grinste, bevor er sich näher lehnte und flüsterte, „Obwohl, sorry, Kleiner, das hätte ich auch gesagt, wenn du die letzte Flasche wärst. Bist du aber nicht. Also brauch‘ ich kein schlechtes Gewissen haben.“, richtete sich wieder auf, „Nur zu klein bist du immer noch.“  
„Zack!“  
„Hahaha!“, laut lachend marschierte der Third Class auf die Mitte des Übungsraums zu und klatschte in beide Hände, „Okay, aufgepasst, ihr Sack Flöhe! Letzte Stunde über Nahkampf. Alle, die halbwegs was in den Eiern haben, können sich aufreihen. Der erste, der es schafft mich zu Boden zu kriegen, kriegt nachher einen von mir ausgegeben!“  
Oh shit... na toll... er hatte gerade schon gesehen, wie unglaublich wenig Wirkung er auf einen Kerl wie Zack hatte. Und Zack war gegen manche hier noch „ein agiler Typ“ – ein paar sahen aus, als hätten sie ihr Leben lang nur Häuserbalken geschleppt.  
Mit eingezogenem Kopf stellte er sich ganz hinten an, während ihr Trainingsleiter schon den ersten Kerl über die Schulter warf und den nächsten heran winkte. Einer nach dem anderen ging zu Boden. Manche durch einen Schlag, manchen wich er nur mit Präzision aus, um ihnen ein Beinchen zu stellen, manche schleuderte er wie den ersten durch die Gegend. Nachdem die ersten zwölf durch waren, wollte Cloud es nicht einmal mehr versuchen.  
Nummer sechzehn.  
Nummer siebzehn.  
Als letzter trat der Blonde vor, seufzte, ließ seine Schultern absacken und schlenderte einfach nur noch zu Zack herüber. Ehrlich. Er brauchte es gar nicht erst versuchen. Er würde sich nur blaue Flecken holen.  
„Ganz schön stark, was?“, der Ältere grinste ihn an und ließ seinen Blick über die zu Boden gegangenen Massen schweifen, „Ehrlich, ich bin erst ein Jahr bei diesem Haufen, aber es tut Wunder für die Figur.“, in seiner Inspektion wandte er Cloud den Rücken zu.  
Das... wäre zu einfach... ob er... ?  
Der Vierzehnjährige schlich sich näher, packte mit einem Mal Zacks Schultern und trat ihm mit seinem Fuß von hinten ins Knie. Mit einem kurzen Aufschrei fiel der Schwarzhaarige hinten über, packte Cloud und zog ihn mit sich zu Boden.  
„Was zur- ?“, der Third class rollte zur Seite, nachdem er seinen Fall gefedert hatte und starrte mit Entsetzen im Gesicht den lachenden Cloud an, „Du- was?“, er blinzelte, „Du kleines, hinterhältiges Biest! Was ist das für eine Taktik auszusehen als könnte kein Wässerchen dich trüben und mich dann einfach anzugreifen?“  
„Haha... selber schuld! Ich war noch nicht dran gewesen!“, der Jüngere grinste, „Und ich habe dich zu Boden gebracht! Du hast nie gesagt, dass wir fair sein müssen.“  
„Ich fass‘ es nich‘...“, Zack schüttelte den Kopf und richtete sich auf, „Also, Leute, das kleine Blondchen hat sich ein Bier verdient. Täuschung macht also auch Kraft wett.“  
Die komplette Halle brach in Gelächter aus, während der Traningsleiter Cloud einen Arm zum Aufstehen anbot, ihn aber spaßhaft zurückzog, als der Blonde danach griff.  
„Idiot.“, zischte der Jüngere leise.  
„Ach was.“, Zack legte den Kopf schief, „Ich will erleben, wie gut du gegen Alkohol standhältst.“  
„Ähm...“, Cloud sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an und schluckte.  
Shit.  
5\. Kapitel

19973101, Strife, Cloud.  
Exzellent in Schießen, Unterstützung und Navigation.  
Durchschnittlich in Schwertkampf.  
Keine Stärken in Nahkampf und Biestertermination.  
Maßnahmen: Versetzung zur Infanterie.  
„Melden sie sich damit in Baracke fünf.“, wies ihn der vor ihm stehende Second Class an, „Alles Gute für die Zukunft.“, bevor er sich abwandte und dem nächsten sein Zeugnis übergab.  
Er konnte Zacks Ausdruck praktisch fallen fühlen, als sie abtreten durften und er sich mit hängendem Kopf abwandte. Er sah gerade noch, wie seine Hände, mit denen er ihm die Daumen gedrückt hatte, langsam absackten und schließlich nur noch die festen Lederschuhe, die auf ihn zu kamen.  
„Hey, Kleiner... komm, lass‘ mal sehen.“, der Schwarzhaarige hielt erwartungsvoll eine Hand hin, während er ihm die andere auf die Schulter legte, „Hm?“  
Cloud seufzte, ließ den Kopf hängen und hob das Papierstück wage in seine Richtung. War doch eh egal jetzt. Er war nicht angenommen worden. Er würde kein SOLDIER werden. Er würde nie... nie so sein können wie der große General Sephiroth.  
Sephiroth! Der wusste doch sicher, dass der Kadett, nach dem er gefragt hatte, durchgefallen war, oder? Oder... ach was, er würde sich sicher nicht einmal erinnern. War auch besser so. Viel besser. Er war nur ein Funken, der die Aufmerksamkeit des großen Helden ein paar Sekunden lang gestreift hatte.  
„Cloud? Hey, Cloud!“, jemand schüttelte an seiner Schulter – aber wer sollte dieser jemand schon anderes außer Zack sein? – und hielt ihm den Zettel vor die Nase, „Hast du das hier mal aufmerksam gelesen?“  
„Sicher...“, Cloud, der kurz aufgesehen hatte, wandte den Blick wieder zu Boden, „Bin durchgefallen...“  
„Ja, klar, schon bemerkt. Ich mein‘ das andere, was hier drauf steht!“, der Ältere wedelte das Papier ein wenig, um wieder Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.  
„Das andere?“, die Stirn in Falten legend hob der Blonde den Kopf.  
„Ja, du Obernull.“, Zack grinste, „Das hier ist das absolute Spitzenzeugnis für einen Infanteristen. Deswegen wollen die dich bei der Armee auch haben, normalerweise werden die, die durchgefallen sind, nämlich einfach nach Hause geschickt. Und von der Armee aus kann man den zu SOLDIER wechseln, wenn man den Test in Schwertkampf und Nahkampf besteht.“  
„Und... das heißt?“, Cloud sah in seine Augen, doch blinzelte zweimal kurz hintereinander.  
„Das heißt, dass die Armee dich ausbildet und SOLDIER dich dann mit Kusshand nimmt, wenn du ein bisschen gewachsen bist und Muskeln in den Armen hast. Vielleicht schon nächstes Jahr, aber auf jeden Fall übernächstes Jahr.“, der Sechzehnjährige zwinkerte, „Glaub‘ mir, mein Kollege Kunsel ist so reingekommen. Der hat durch ein Jahr bei der Armee massenweise Kontakte, die ziemlich nützlich sind, um schnell befördert zu werden.“  
„Heißt...“, Cloud griff seine Bewertung und ließ den Blick darüber schweifen, „Das hier ist eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht? Ich dreh‘ nur ein oder zwei Jahre durch die Armee, bis ich etwas größer bin? Und dann kann ich SOLDIER werden?“  
„Sicher.“, Zack zwinkerte, „Kannst auch ein Jahr lang was anderes machen, aber die Infanterie kann ich dir eigentlich ans Herz legen. Zumindest Kunsel sagt, das wär‘ kein schlechter Haufen.“  
Kein schlechter Haufen... ein Lächeln legte sich auf Clouds Lippen. Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee. Warum nicht? Jeder fing klein an. Und wenn er mal bei der Infanterie war, würde er sicher auch nicht so viel Angst vor den hier heimatlichen Monstern mehr haben – denn das war einer der Gründe, warum er so schlecht in Biestertermination abgeschnitten hatte. Diese wild gewordenen Maschinen waren wirklich umheimlich gewesen – und so viel Metall auf einmal hatte er das letzte Mal am Reaktor von Nibelheim gesehen.  
„Lass‘ uns den Abschluss feiern, ja? Haben die dir schon gesagt, wann du dich bei denen melden sollst?“, sprang Zack plötzlich zwischen den Themen.  
„Äh, ja, zu Baracke fünf soll ich...“, Cloud fuhr sich mit einer Hand ins Haar, „Besser früher als später.“  
„Gut, dann lass‘ uns rüber gehen.“, der Ältere grinste, „Ich komm‘ mit. Und danach gehen wir trinken!“  
6\. Kapitel

„Stramm. Waffe anlegen. Waffengruß. Stramm. Waffe anlegen. Waffengruß. Ja ja, genau so weiter, immer weiter im Takt.“, ihr Ausbilder ging die Reihe ab und überprüfte ihre Darbietung.  
Cloud führte die Bewegungen einwandfrei durch, konnte ebenso beim Marschieren Schritt halten, war einer der besten Schützen und durfte bei Feldeinsätzen teilnehmen. Nur seine Durchsetzungsfähigkeit bei Stadteinsätzen ließ zu wünschen übrig – weil er zu klein war. Musste man ihm das immer wieder auf die Nase binden?  
„Strife!“  
Wie gelernt trat er vor, salutierte und stand stramm.  
„Kommander Nielson will sie sehen, gehen sie zu seinem Büro. Der Rest – wegtreten!“, der Ausbilder – übrigens einer von den beiden, die ihn damals bei der SOLDIER-Anmeldung ausgelacht hatten – drehte sich um und verschwand, während die meisten Soldaten sich locker hinstellten und zu reden begannen.  
Cloud währenddessen machte sich auf zum Kommandanten. Zu ihm gerufen zu werden war hier ein wenig wie Glücksspiel. Konnte sein, dass man gescholten wurde, konnte ebenso sein, dass man befördert wurde. Mal sehen, was diesmal für ihn bereit gehalten wurde. Bisher hatte er eine Schelte wegen seines Zopfes – jetzt waren seine Haare kurz – bekommen und war zu zwei Einsätzen geschickt worden.  
„Kommandant Nielson?“, er klopfte an dessen Tür.  
„Herein!“, kam es nur.  
Der Blonde trat ein, salutierte auch hier und stand stramm.  
„Rühren.“, der Mann sah nur kurz auf, „Ich habe sie auf eine Mission in der Unterstadt eingeteilt, Strife. Lassen sie sich heute nach dem Dienst ausrüsten und treten sie morgen auf Platz drei an. Der Missionsleiter ist Belkara. Noch Fragen?“, Cloud verneinte, „Abtreten.“  
Ein Auftrag! Klasse! Grinsend machte er sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen. Und das in der Unterstadt. Von der hatte Zack ihm viel erzählt, bevor Cloud zur Armee gegangen war. Das berüchtigte Gebiet unter der Platte – hohe Kriminalität, ein Versteck für Deserteure, Widerstandskämpfer und Schwarzmarkthändler, der Lebensraum der Armen. Als er nach Midgar gekommen war, hatte er kurz ein Stück von Sektor sieben gesehen, aber... nun ja – hatte kaum Eindruck hinterlassen. Jetzt würde er das Gebiet mal so richtig kennen lernen. Was für ein Abenteuer!  
Nur dass er den doofen Belkara als Leiter haben musste... das war der andere, der ihn ausgelacht hatte. Der sah auch jetzt noch auf ihn herab und ignorierte ihn, wenn er – gezwungenermaßen – salutierte. Und das alles nur, weil er nur fast die Eins-sechzig erreichte? Was hatten die denn alle für ein Problem?  
„Hey, Strife!“, einer seiner Kumpels winkte, als er mit seinem Tablett herüber kam, „Und, was war die Überraschung?“  
„Ein Auftrag. Für mich geht es morgen in die Unterstadt!“, der Blonde grinste, setzte sich und griff zuerst einmal nach seinem Pudding, „Aber mit dem Belkara. Auf den hab‘ ich gar keine Lust.“  
„Jo, der ist auch komisch...“, meinte einer der anderen neuen Infanteristen, welcher auch nur einen halben Kopf größer als Cloud war, „Der guckt irgendwie immer so... als will der einen auffressen.“  
„Echt? Find ich nich‘.“, der erste trank einen Schluck, „Auf mich wirkt der einfach nur irgendwie kalt. Er lächelt zwar oft, aber... weiß nich‘ – als wär‘ nix dahinter.“  
„Egal, Auftrag ist Auftrag. Und ich wollte schon immer die Unterstadt sehen!“, erwiderte Cloud mit Begeisterung, „Ward ihr schon mal da? Ist das wie im Fernsehen, wo irgendwelche Revoluzzer sich in Baracken verstecken und Bomben zusammen schrauben?“  
„Sei froh, wenn du denen nicht begegnest!“, der eine klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, „Sei lieber froh, wenn es totlangweilig wird – ist besser für’s Leben.“  
7.Kapitel

„Einheit B, ihr sichert das Gelände, während Einheit A die Häuser durchsucht. Blockiert die Vorder- und Hinterausgänge der Gebäude.“, Belkara ging noch die einzelnen Gebäude durch, benannte für jedes die Posten und befahl schließlich den Aufbruch.  
Geplant war anscheinend eine Razzia vom Wall Market in Sektor fünf. Sie würden alle Ausgänge sichern und ein Trupp alle Gebäude durchsuchen. Ob sie wohl einen geheimen Handel aufdecken würden? Oder versteckte Rebellen finden?  
„Aufgeregt?“, fragte ihn der ältere Infanterist neben ihm lächelnd, der wohl bemerkt hatte, wie er nervös hibbelte, „Erste Mission?“  
„Die dritte.“, Cloud sah auf, „Aber die erste in der Unterstadt. Meinen sie, wir finden was Tolles?“  
„Selbst wenn, das wird überschattet von stundenlangem Rumstehen und Warten. Außerdem ist was Interessantes am Wall Market eine Honeybee ohne gültige Papiere.“, der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern, „Die wissen es doch garantiert lange vor uns, wenn wir kommen. Wir haben zu viele Lecks, um effektiv zu sein.“  
„Was ist eine Honeybee?“, fragte Cloud mit schief gelegtem Kopf.  
„Eine Prostituierte im bekanntesten Bordell der Slums.“, der andere verwuschelte ihm das Haar, „Aber für so etwas bist du noch zu klein.“  
Prostituierte? Bordell? Was war das? Und wieso war er dafür zu klein?  
„Hm...“, antwortete der Blonde nur, „Also wird es langweilig?“  
„Höchstwahrscheinlich.“, sie marschierten auf den Kasernenausgang zu, „Okay, Helm auf. Gleich geht es mit Marschschritt weiter.“  
Wie er gesagt hatte, kam nur wenige Sekunden später der Befehl. Sie marschierten durch Sektor acht zum Zug, mit dem sie in die Slums fuhren – Cloud wurde ein wenig übel, doch es ging. Von dort aus ging es durch Sektor sieben und sechs hinüber zu fünf, wo sie ausschwärmten und ihnen befohlenen Positionen einnahmen.  
Cloud fand sich am Hinterausgang des Schrottplatzes wieder, einem ziemlich abgelegenen Plätzchen. Aber die Chance, dass jemand hier durch entkommen wollte, war sicher groß, hier würde man auch niemanden erwarten. Also stets aufmerksam sein!  
Nach einer halben Stunde neigte sich Clouds Elan allerdings dem Nullpunkt zu. Er seufzte, suchte sich aus dem Schrott genug Teile für eine Sitzgelegenheit mit genug Überblick zusammen und ließ sich darauf nieder. Es war also wirklich so langweilig, wie der andere gesagt hatte... wie lange Einheit A wohl brauchen würde, um alles zu durchsuchen und zu überprüfen? Sicher Stunden!  
Was sollte er denn so lange machen? Das war so öde...  
Er schreckte auf. War da nicht etwas gewesen? Er richtete die Waffe in die grobe Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war und ging langsam darauf zu.  
„Ist da jemand? Zeigen sie sich!“, er ging weiter, behielt dabei die Umgebung im Blick.  
„Ich bin's nur, nicht schießen.“, sein Ausbilder Derris kam hinter einem Berg Schrott hervor, was Cloud die Waffe sinken ließ, „Wollt`nur schauen, ob alle auf Position sind.“  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie an dem Einsatz teilnehmen, Sir.“, der Blonde salutierte kurz.  
„Oh, muss auch keiner wissen, ich agiere nur im Hintergrund.“, Derris kam näher, „Ist ihre Waffe ordentlich eingestellt? Geben sie mal her.“  
„Sie ist in Ordnung, Sir.“, erwiderte Cloud ohne jede Intention dem anderen seine Waffe zu überlassen. Er war hier schließlich im Einsatz. Das durfte er nicht.  
„Infanterist, das war ein Befehl ihres Ausbilders.“, wies Derris ihn zurecht.  
„Sir, ich bin im Einsatz. Ich darf nur die Befehle derer befolgen, die meines Wissens nach direkt am Einsatz beteiligt sind. Das haben sie uns selbst beigebracht.“  
„Sehr gut, Infanterist.“, Derris trat näher, stand plötzlich nur Zentimeter entfernt, entriss ihm das Gewehr und stieß ihn nach hinten, wodurch er zu Boden ging. Mit einem Satz saß er auf beiden Oberschenkel und hatte Clouds schlagende Hände gepackt, „Hab' ihn!“  
8\. Kapitel

„Gut gemacht.“, Belkara schritt zwischen dem Schrott hindurch zu ihnen herüber, „Über dich wurden uns einige unschöne Dinge mitgeteilt, Junge.“  
„Was soll das alles?“, Cloud versuchte seine Hände zu befreien, „Lassen sie mich los!“  
„Du sollst ganz unartig gewesen sein.“, Belkara stellte sich hinter Derris, „Nimm seine Arme, der ist zuerst meins.“  
„Loslassen! Sofort!“, schrie der Blonde, wofür Derris Faust mit seinem Unterkiefer kollidierte, bevor dieselbe Hand sich auf seinen Mund drückte, „Whmhmumh!“  
Clouds Lider weiteten sich, seine Augen schnellten panisch zwischen seinen zwei Angreifern hin und her. Was sollte das? Wieso taten sie das? Was erzählte Belkara da?  
„Als Kadett hast du mit deinem Ausbilder geschlafen, was?“, ein dreckiges Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, während er Clouds Beine griff, von denen Derris sich erhoben hatte, „Und hier? Hier spielst du jetzt Jungfrau, ja? Willst uns verarschen, was?“  
Derris hielt mit einer Hand seine Handgelenke, kniete sich hinter seinen Kopf und drückte diesen in seinen Schritt. Um Clouds Arme aus dem Weg zu haben, zog er diese hinter seinen Rücken, doch ließ dafür kurz dessen Mund los.  
„Hilfe! Zack!“, Belkaras Faust fuhr auf ihn nieder, „Hil... fe... Sephiroth...“  
„Whahaha!“, während Derris seine Arme noch ordnete, riss der andere an seiner Hose, „Das ist echt der Letzte, der dich noch retten würde. Was glaubst du, warum du einen Posten am Ende der Welt hast?“  
„Nimm ihn trocken, ich will, dass er blutet!“, zischte Derris.  
„Hörst du das?“, Belkara beugte sich über ihn und grinste, „Wir nehmen dich hart, ist das nicht liebenswürdig?“  
Clouds Lider weiteten sich. Er versuchte sich aus dem Griff heraus zu winden, doch die Hand auf seinem Mund drückte ihn fest. Die hoch gezogenen Arme konnte er nicht frei bekommen. Er versuchte nach Belkara zu treten, doch seine Beine traten nur dessen Achselhöhlen und Unterarme, im besten Fall mit einem Fuß einen Oberschenkel. Er versuchte zu schreien, doch seine Lippen wurden schmerzhaft gegen seinen Zähne gepresst und bewegten sich nicht einen Millimeter.  
Seine Hose hing auf Höhe seiner Knie, Belkara hatte eine Hand bereits am Bund seiner Boxer und sein Kopf wurde gegen Derris Schritt gedrückt, als der Typ über ihm plötzlich zur Seite flog und Meter weiter im Schrott landete. Seine Arme wurden zur Seite gedrückt, als auch Derris von ihm weg gescheuert wurde.  
Cloud griff nach seiner Hose, zog sie hoch, während er zur Seite rollte und in Richtung seiner Waffe stolperte.  
„Ganz ruhig.“, meinte eine ruhige, sehr tiefe, voluminöse Stimme, „Beruhige dich, Strife.“  
Mit vor Angst halb wahnsinnigen Augen wandte sich sein Körper zu der Stimme und instinktiv hob er das Gewehr.  
„Sir?“, die Hose – zum Glück mit Gummiband – hatte sich wieder um ihn geschlossen, während er die Waffe, die er auf Sephiroth gerichtet hatte, langsam sinken ließ, „Wie... was?“, konnte das wahr sein? War das wirklich…  
„Ruhig.“, der General hob beide Arme, um zu zeigen, dass er unbewaffnet war, „Ich habe deinen Hilferuf gehört.“  
Der Blonde ließ seine Waffe neben sich fallen, sank zu Boden und vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen seinen Knien, während Schluchzer seinen Körper schüttelten. Der General war... weil diese beiden... sie wollten ihn... er war...  
„Sch...“, der Silberhaarige kniete neben ihn und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, „Es ist vorbei, Kadett. Die beiden tun dir nichts mehr.“, sanft, aber bestimmt wurde Druck auf seine Schulter ausgeübt, „Fang' dich wieder.“  
„Tut- tut mir Leid, Sir.“, Cloud sah auf, doch rannen Tränen über seine Wangen und seine Hände zitterten wie Espenlaub im Wind, „Ich- ich habe mich nur so erschrocken. Es-“  
„Ist okay.“, die silbergrünen Augen sahen tief in seine, „Ich verstehe. Es ist in Ordnung. Du darfst dich fürchten und du darfst auch weinen. Ich bin sicher, du hast dich bestmöglich verteidigt, Kadett.“  
Cloud wandte den Kopf ab und murmelte: „Ich bin durch die Prüfung gefallen, Sir. Es tut mir Leid, ich konnte ihre Erwartungen nicht erfüllen.“  
„Aber du versuchst es weiter, oder?“, der Blonde hob zaghaft den Blick wieder und nickte, „Dann wirst du es auch schaffen. Es war ein exzellenter Reflex zuerst nach deiner Waffe zu greifen, um mögliche Angreifer abzuwehren. Ich hätte schließlich auch eine Bestie sein können. Du wirst ganz sicher einmal ein hervorragender Kämpfer.“  
„Danke, Sir.“, Cloud schluckte, griff nach seiner Waffe, hing sie sich wieder um und erhob sich, ebenso wie der General, „Was genau haben sie mit den beiden gemacht, Sir?“  
„Sie angeschnippst.“, der Silberhaarige sah zu dem reglosen Belkara herüber, „Eigentlich sollten sie wieder aufwachen...“  
„Sir...“, Cloud biss sich einen kurzen Moment auf die Lippen, wobei der General sich zu ihm wandte, „Ich... bitte entschuldigen sie die Frage, aber... also...“  
„Kadett, Haltung.“, wies der General ihn zurecht, „Aussprechen oder schweigen.“  
„Wie konnten sie mich hören, Sir? Sie waren doch nicht in der Gegend, oder?“  
Das Grün in Sephiroths Augen flammte einen Moment auf, während sein Blick sich in Cloud bohrte. Einige Sekunden vergingen schweigend, in denen der Blonde mehr und mehr in sich zusammen sackte. War das unangebracht gewesen? War der General in der Nähe gewesen, aber wollte es nicht sagen? War er vielleicht in diesem Honeybee-Laden gewesen? Cloud wusste nicht genau, was es war, aber er hatte verstanden, dass es wohl eine Altersgrenze hatte und somit etwas Verbotenes.  
„Ich war in einer Besprechung mit Präsident Shinra.“, erwiderte der General schließlich doch noch.  
„Im... Shinragebäude? In der obersten Etage?“, da war das Büro des Präsidenten, oder? Aber das konnte doch nicht sein. Das war oben auf der Platte! Und so schnell konnte doch kein Mensch...  
„Ja.“, der Silberhaarige ging zu Belkara herüber und fühlte nach seinem Puls, „Ich werde die Sänitäter rufen. Sag denen, dass ihr von einem Monster angegriffen wurdet, das geflohen ist.“  
„Einem... Monster?“, Clouds Haltung sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen, „Sollte ich das hier nicht... melden?“  
Hatten die beiden nicht gerade… das durften sie doch nicht, oder? Und normal war das auch nicht, oder? Was auch immer sie da hatten tun wollen, es war gegen seinen Willen und gewalttätig gewesen, nicht wahr? Oder hatte er den General falsch verstanden? Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihn. Er verstand das hier alles nicht…  
„Wie du willst.“, Sephiroth überprüfte auch Derris, „Aber so sind sie dir etwas schuldig. Sie wären Idioten dich noch einmal anzugreifen.“, er sah kurz zu Cloud, „Und wenn doch, weißt du, nach wem du rufen musst.“  
Der Blonde schluckte, betrachtete einen Moment lang die silbergrünen Augen und murmelte: „Danke, Sir...“  
9\. Kapitel

Sephiroth schlug mit einem Schlag nicht nur den Dummy sondern auch das Übungsschwert in seiner Hand entzwei. Verdammt! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Er kochte innerlich, auch wenn er äußerlich kaum eine Miene zog. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!  
Invalidität, Mord, Blut, all diese Begleiterscheinungen des Krieges, ja, sie nahmen ihm seine Kadetten und Soldaten, damit musste er leben. Aber Angriffe innerhalb der Truppen? Übergriffe auf Jüngere? Vergewaltigungen? Er schlug die Überreste des Dummies mit dem Rücken seiner rechten Hand davon, sodass diese an der fernen Wand zerbarsten.  
„Was ist los mit dir?“, fragte Angeal ruhig.  
„Gar nichts.“, brachte Sephiroth nur halb kalt, halb knurrend hervor.  
„Schon klar.“, der Ältere zog zwei Übungsschwerter und warf Sephiroth eins zu, „Komm, lass uns ein wenig dein Gemüt kühlen.“  
Sephiroth hatte die Waffe kaum gefangen, da war Angeal schon bei ihm und setzte den ersten Schlag. Seine Kraft prasselte nur so nieder, doch der Silberhaarige hatte genug dagegen zu setzen. Ein paar Sekunden und er hatte das Angriffsmuster erkannt, durchschlug die Serie und hätte beinahe einen Treffer gelandet, wäre der andere nicht ausgewichen.  
Sephiroth betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang, bevor er noch einmal zuschlug, sodass Angeal konterte. Der Silberhaarige legte jedoch so viel Kraft hinein, dass er durch die Hebelwirkung des kürzeren Schwertes Angeal seins einfach aus der Hand schleuderte.  
„So schlimm?“, fragte der Ältere, diesmal mit Sorge im Gesicht und hob die Hände.  
Sephiroth schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ das Übungsschwert einfach los, bevor er einen Moment später antwortete: „Ich kann meine eigene Wut kaum fassen. Wie konnten sie nur...“  
„Was ist passiert?“, Angeal trat heran und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
„Unwichtig.“, die Hände des Generals ballten sich zu Fäusten.  
„Es bedrückt dich. Sprich darüber, Sephiroth. Friss nicht alles in dich hinein.“, ihre Blicke trafen einander und hielten einige Sekunden, „Es gibt Menschen, denen du vertrauen kannst, weißt du?“  
„Woher hast du diese sentimentale Ader?“, Sephiroth schnaubte.  
„Nun, ich habe zwei beste Freunde, die das beide brauchen.“, die Hand drückte kurz zu, „Du und Genesis, ihr müsst alles immer mit euch selbst ausmachen. Dabei ist es in Ordnung sich auch an andere zu wenden.“  
Der Silberhaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte ihn schließlich ab. Mit verschränkten Armen betrachtete er einen Moment lang die Überreste des Dummies, bevor er flüsterte: „Sie haben versucht ihn zu vergewaltigen.“  
„Vergewaltigen? Wer? Wen?“, Angeal machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Weißt du...“, Sephiroth seufzte und wandte sich ihm zu, „Strife? Der Kadett? Den sie ausgelacht haben, weil er so klein war?“, Angeal nickte, „Einer der Typen, den ich dafür angefahren habe...“, seine Züge verzogen sich in Wut und Missfallen.  
„Der hat versucht Strife zu vergewaltigen? Als Rache, weil du ihn klein gemacht hast?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige einige Sekunden später nach, worauf Sephiroth kaum sichtbar nickte, „Und du hast ihn gerettet?“, wieder ein Nicken, „Und jetzt bist du sauer? Auf diesen Kerl?“  
„Auch.“, meinte Sephiroth nur einsilbig und wandte sich ganz ab.  
„Auch? Auf wen noch?“, er ging, doch wurde von Angeal mit einer Hand zurück gehalten, „Seph, nicht wegrennen, reden. Auf wen noch?“  
„Auf mich, verdammt!“, der General fuhr herum und schlug mit einer Hand nach seinem Kollegen, „Weil es meine Schuld ist!“  
Angeal wich aus, musterte ihn stumm und seufzte schließlich, bevor er meinte: „Seph, das ist absoluter Mist. Schuld ist dieser Kerl. Lass uns Genesis suchen und einen trinken gehen, du brauchst dringend eine Auszeit.“  
10\. Kapitel

Cloud lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete den Himmel, den man von seinem Standpunkt aus ungewöhnlich gut sehen konnte. Er hatte mal wieder Wache, seiner Meinung nach eine der langweiligsten Aufgaben überhaupt. Den ganzen Tag stand man herum und hoffte, dass irgendetwas passierte, was eh nicht eintreffen würde.  
Andererseits war er froh über die Ruhe. Zwar hieß sie, dass seine dunklen Gedanken wieder kehrten, aber sie hieß auch, dass die Realität keine Gefahren bereithielt. Wenn es ruhig war, waren die Probleme nur in seinem Kopf – es war nicht gut, aber besser zu ertragen als die Gemeinschaftsduschen, das ständige Betatschen seiner Kameraden, der Truppenärzte, der Vorgesetzten...  
Die Realität war einige Zeit lang nur Angst und Phantomschmerz gewesen. Ein gut gemeintes Schulterklopfen hatte ihn zusammen zucken lassen. Ein Händedruck in Schweiß ausbrechen lassen. Der Schwitzkasten, in den er von Zeit zu Zeit genommen wurde... man konnte sagen, er hatte sich im Nahkampf geübt. Seine Reaktionen waren blitzschnell, seine Abwehr langsamer Übergriffe perfekt. Aber um welchen Preis? Eine Umarmung ließ ihn zitternd zurück, ein Griff in sein Haar mit einem Gefühl der Leere. Erst seit ein paar Tagen konnte er eine Berührung über sich ergehen lassen ohne am liebsten gleich zur nächsten Toilette zu rennen.  
Aber warum? Warum hatte ihm das so viel Angst gemacht? Es war doch gar nichts passiert. Doch im selben Moment, wo diese Worte durch seinen Kopf liefen, schossen Tränen aus seinen Augen. Es war nicht nichts passiert. Er hatte sich wirklich erschrocken – selbst General Sephiroth hatte gesagt, dass es okay war zu weinen. Er durfte also verletzt und ängstlich sein, oder?  
Aber nicht im Dienst. Er wischte die Träne von seiner Wange und stellte sich wieder stramm. Hier könnte jederzeit einer seiner Vorgesetzten vorbei kommen. Und von denen musste ihn sicher keiner so sehen. Wer wusste schon, ob der nächste, der ihn auslachte, nicht auch irgendetwas mit ihm vorhatte.  
So wie Belkara. In seinen dicken Handschuhen ballte sich seine Hand zur Faust. Er hatte das getan, was Sephiroth gesagt hatte. Und jetzt lief der Scheißkerl rum, als wäre nichts passiert. Und jeden Tag wieder grinste er ihn so dreckig an. Warum hatte der General gesagt, dass er Belkara decken sollte? Er hatte es zum einen nicht verdient, zum anderen schien es auch nicht den gewünschten Effekt zu haben. Der Typ kuschte ganz sicher nicht aus Angst vor ihm. Eher im Gegenteil. Bei jeder Truppenübung fühlte Cloud die Blicke auf sich. Sie liefen wie Öl über seine Haut.  
Der Infanterist schluckte seine Übelkeit hinunter. Auch die war jetzt nicht angebracht. Er würde nicht noch einmal angegriffen werden. Und wenn doch, hatte er offiziell das Recht nach dem großen General Sephiroth zu rufen.  
Und der würde ihn retten. Hundertprozentig. Cloud wusste nicht, wie, aber er würde ihn hören und finden. Da war der Blonde sich sicher. Wenn er es aus dem höchsten Stock Shinras in die Slums in wenigen Sekunden geschafft hatte, konnte er ihn immer und überall beschützen. Der Mann war nicht nur eine lebende Legende, er war überirdisch.  
Er war reiner als ein gleißend heller Stern am Abendhimmel, schöner als ein neu geborener Phönix und stärker als ein Bergdrache. Er war ein Engel. Ein schwarz gewandeter Engel mit fließendem, silbernen Haar.  
Cloud seufzte, während die Röte auf seinen Wangen brannte. Bei Gaia, das dürfte ja nie jemand hören. Ein Glück, dass man keine Gedanken lesen konnte.  
Konnte man doch nicht, oder?

11\. Kapitel

„Hey, Strife.“, Cloud fuhr herum und sah Belkara gefährlich nahe hinter ihm stehen, „Ganz ruhig, Junge. Ausbilder Derris und ich hätten gern ein Wort mit dir. Komm mit.“  
„Wohin?“, er machte präventiv einen Schritt von den beiden weg und verengte die Lider.  
„Nur hinter das Gebäude. Es ist ruhig dort und solltest du schreien, hört dich jeder. Sicher genug?“, Belkara zeigte auf die nächste Lagerhalle.  
Sollte er? Vielleicht wollten die beiden sich entschuldigen oder erklären. Wirklich weigern konnte er sich nicht, oder? Sie waren seine Vorgesetzten. Die Lagerhalle war ehrlich nicht weit. Cloud sah zwischen beiden hin und her und nickte schließlich. Wenige Momente später befand er sich hinter besagter Halle, sah sich um und nahm seine zwei Begleiter wieder in den Blick.  
„Also – worum geht es?“  
„Um den unglücklichen Vorfall damals.“, Belkara fuhr mit der Hand lässig einen Kreis, der wohl sie alle einschloss, „Wir sind dir sehr verbunden, dass du kein großes Aufsehen darum gemacht hast. Du scheinst verstanden zu haben, dass es nur zu deinem Besten geschah.“  
„Zu meinem- bist du noch ganz dicht?“, der Blonde fixierte den anderen und erhob die Stimme, „Ihr habt mich angegriffen! Ich habe nur nichts gesagt, weil der General meinte, ich solle es lassen. Ein zweites Mal schweige ich aber ganz sicher nicht.“  
Genau. Sephiroth hatte gesagt, er dürfte sich fürchten und wehren. Das hieß, dass es nicht richtig oder erlaubt oder gar normal war, was die beiden taten oder tun wollten.  
„Ganz schön dicke Lippe, Junge. Du hast definitiv eine Lektion verdient.“, auf Belkaras Worte hin legte sich eine große Hand auf seine Lippen, mit der er an eine größere Gestalt gezogen wurde.  
Derris! Er hatte ihn aus den Augen gelassen.  
„Knebeln wir ihn.“, meinte Belkara und zog einige lange Stoffstücke hervor, „Woll'n doch mal sehen, wer den schreien hört.“  
„Se-hmpf“, brachte der kleine Blonde zwischen dem Wegnehmen der Hand und dem Einsetzen des Knebels hervor.  
„Versuch es erst gar nicht.“, meinte Derris, der seine Hände gepackt hatte, um die der nächste Satz Streifen gewickelt wurde, „Der ist nicht einmal ansatzweise in der Nähe. Den haben sie zu den Verhandlungen in Wutai mitgenommen.“, er lachte auf, als Clouds vorher ausschlagende Beine plötzlich still wurden, „Was denn? Glaubst du, der hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als in deiner Nähe rumzulungern? Kleiner Irrer.“  
„Ehrlich, da sind massig Lektionen fällig.“, Belkara leckte sich über die Lippen, „Mal sehen, wie dreist du noch bist, wenn wir mit dir durch sind.“, er versuchte an Clouds Hose zu kommen, doch dieser trat nach ihm, „Verdammter Hurensohn! Derris, halt die Beine fest!“  
„Aye, Sir.“, jeder griff sich eins, Belkara gab seines weiter und machte sich über die Hose des sich windenden Clouds her. Mit einem Ruck war sie runter, sodass er sich zwischen dessen Beine knien konnte.  
„Genau das wollte ich. So ein hübsches, kleines...“, Cloud versuchte sich wegzudrehen, die Beine zusammenzudrücken, sie zu sich zu ziehen, doch alles vergebens.  
„Gib mir noch einen Knebel für die Beine.“, meinte Derris, worauf Belkara nur eine leere Hand hob, „Dann schnür' ich seine Stiefel zusammen, warte.“  
„Wir haben Zeit... hier kommt kein Mensch vorbei.“, der Typ packte nach Clouds Unterleib, „So ein braves Kind. Aber so versaut... dir gefällt das hier, stimmt's? Du hast uns nur nicht angezeigt, weil du es gemocht hast, gib es doch zu. Du bist doch auch total scharf auf mich. Guck mal, du zitterst doch vor Vorfreude.“  
Heiße Tränen rannen Clouds Wangen hinab, während er versuchte Belkara einfach aus der Realität zu schalten. Warum war er nur so dumm? So naiv gewesen? Natürlich war Sephiroth nicht immer da, um ihn zu retten! Wie hatte er so etwas glauben können? Wie hatte er nur...  
Belkara begann zu stöhnen, während er sich über ihm auf und ab bewegte. Die Bewegungen, die Stimme und die Schmerzen, alles verschwamm in einem dunklen Sud, den Cloud – so gut es ging – ausschaltete. Wenn er nicht daran dachte, würde es vielleicht weggehen. Vielleicht. Sie würden den Spaß verlieren, wenn er nur herum lag, wie eine tote Puppe... wie tot...  
„...und spricht von Opferung am Ende der Welt.“  
Cloud blinzelte und versuchte seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Seine Lider klebten leicht. Sein Oberkörper war mit einer warmen Flüssigkeit bedeckt, die an ihm herab rann und tropfte. Auf ihm lag etwas Breites, Schweres und zwischen seinen Beinen drückte etwas zwischen seinen Pobacken.  
Hätte er bloß nie die Augen geöffnet.  
Die Flüssigkeit war rot und floss aus der großen Fleischwunde direkt auf ihm. Nach einer Sekunde der Orientierung erkannte er sie als Hals mit abgetrenntem Kopf – einer Person, die auf ihm lag und deren noch immer erigierter Penis in seinem Hintern steckte.  
„Guten Morgen, Dornröschen.“, ein braunhaariger, sehr femininer Mann in einem roten Mantel ging neben ihm in die Hocke und löste mit einer Hand den Knebel, der seinen Schrei gedämpft hatte, „Gut geschlafen?“  
Cloud betrachtete ihn mit einem Ausdruck, der purem Entsetzen gleich kam, bevor er wie wild begann zu schreien und sich unter dem toten Körper hervor wand. Da jedoch die Schnürsenkel seiner Stiefel zusammen gebunden waren, kam er nicht los, egal wie sehr er sich wand und trat.  
„Psch...“, der Mann legte einen Zeigefinger an seine Lippen, „Beruhige dich, sonst kann ich dich nicht befreien.“  
Clouds panische blaue Augen fixierten ihn, bevor sein Körper zur Seite schlug, sein Mageninhalt durch seinen Mund schoss und alles schwarz wurde, bevor er auch nur auf dem Boden aufschlug.

12\. Kapitel

Cloud blinzelte zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag die Realität wieder in sein Sichtfeld, was ihn zum wiederholten Male wünschen ließ, er hätte es nie getan.  
Einen Moment lang sah er einen friedlichen, blauen Himmel, doch keine Sekunde später schlug ihm der Geruch nach Erbrochenem, Blut und Schießpulver in die Nase. Der Übungsplatz. Die Lagerhalle. Die Leichen.  
Der verdammte Irre im roten Mantel.  
Clouds Blick suchte die Umgebung ab, doch er brauchte nicht lange, um den Kerl zu entdecken. Er stand neben den beiden aufeinander liegenden – kopflosen – Leichen und fuhr mit einem Stofftuch über die Klinge seines Schwertes.  
„Wellen kräuseln die Wasseroberfläche. Rastlos sind irrende Seelen.“  
Cloud hob vorsichtig den Kopf und sah an sich hinab. Der Typ hatte seine Schuhe wieder auseinander geknotet, seine Hände befreit und ihm seine Hose hoch gezogen – und etwas weg getragen. Allerdings hatte er rein gar nichts getan, um die ganzen Sekrete – Magensaft, Blut und Sperma – von Cloud zu entfernen.  
War auch besser so.  
Je weniger er ihn anfasste, desto besser.  
„Grausam ist das Schicksal, mein Freund. Längst verloren sind Träume und Ehre. Der Pfeil hat den Bogen der Göttin verlassen.“, die grünblauen Augen – also ein SOLDIER – legten sich auf Cloud, der schluckte und trotz Schmerz auf die Beine kam und sich nach einer Waffe umsah, bevor er den anderen wieder fixierte, „Halte ein, ich bin kein Feind. Sephiroth bat mich ein Auge auf dich zu haben.“  
„Se... phi... er hat... wirklich... ?“, der Blonde beendete seine Suche, indem er ungläubig den Brünetten fixierte.  
„Ein Auge auf dich.“, ein Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Anderen, „Kadett.“  
Cloud behielt seinen Blick auf ihm, doch Tränen traten in seine Augen und liefen über seine Wangen. Er beobachtete den anderen, wie er den beiden Leichen einen Blick zuwarf und einen etwas abseits liegenden Kopf mit dem Fuß zu diesen rollte.  
„Wenn der Kampf der Bestien das Ende der Welt einläutet, wird die Göttin vom Himmel herab steigen. Die Schwingen des Lichtes und der Dunkelheit ausbreitend wird sie uns führen zu Glück, ihrem ewiglichen Geschenk.“, der Ältere drehte sich zu ihm, trat an ihn heran und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, aus der Cloud sich nicht winden konnte, wie er es im ersten Moment versuchte, „Verstehst du? Auf dunkle Zeiten folgen helle.“  
Die Lippen des Blonden legten sich zusammen und sein Haupt senkte sich. Mit einem Seufzen schüttelte er stumm den Kopf.  
„Macht es dir Spaß Infanterist zu sein?“, Cloud sah auf und nickte schweigend, „Dann ist es morgen schon wieder besser. Werde stärker und entsteige dem Elend.“  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah zwischen dem Boden und dem SOLDIER hin und her. Es sollte wieder besser werden? Hier nach? Wenn er seinen Körper und seine Seele nach seiner derzeitigen Verfassung fragte, kotzte beides ihm entgegen. Aber wenn er es sagte... wie Sephiroth wusste er das alles besser. Er sollte auf die Worte vertrauen. Besser war es...  
„Wie... heißt ihr, Sir?“, fragte Cloud zögernd.  
„Genesis.“, der SOLDIER nickte, „Geh zur Sanitätsstation. Habe keine Scheu. Die Ärzte müssen sowieso alles wissen, sonst wird man dich noch in Verruf bringen. Sag ruhig, dass ich diese hier getötet habe. Mir soll es gleich sein, was man über mich denkt.“  
Schön musste es sein, wenn einem die Meinung anderer egal sein konnte.  
Der Brünette wandte sich ab und machte sich auf in Richtung Stadt. Cloud sah von seinem Rücken zu den Leichen und beeilte sich dem Rat zu folgen. Die Sanitätsstation klang derzeit wie der Himmel.  
Er hörte nur schwach, wie Genesis murmelte: „Und auch wenn die zwei Liebenden sich kein Versprechen gaben, in ihren Herzen flammte Licht sich einst zurück zu haben.“  
13\. Kapitel

„Sephiroth?“, Angeal trat neben den General, der sich über eine Karte beugte und strategische Transportwege nachzog, „Vor der Tür stehen zwei Turks. Sie meinen, Genesis hätte einige Infanteristen ermordet. Sie wollen deswegen mit uns reden.“  
„Was hat er?“, der Silberhaarige richtete sich auf und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, „Weißt du etwas darüber?“  
Der Andere schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Lassen wir sie rein.“, Angeal ging zur Tür und bat die beiden herein, „Oh, Veld persönlich. Mit Vertreter.“, Sephiroth nickte den beiden höchsten Turks zu, „Scheint eine wirklich wichtige Sache zu sein.“  
„Wenn ein First Class Armisten köpft und dann für kein Interview zur Verfügung steht, wundert man sich. Shinra will keine internen Probleme.“, Veld nickte zurück, „Gleich vorweg – wisst ihr irgendetwas über die Sache?“  
„Nein, wir haben ihn nicht gesehen oder gesprochen seit der letzten wutaianischen Verhandlung. Wir sind auch gerade erst zurück gekehrt.“, der schwarzhaarige SOLDIER trat vor, „Was ist denn passiert?“  
„Tja, zwei der Ausbilder wurden geköpft hinter einer Halle neben dem Schießübungsplatz gefunden.“, Veld ließ sich von Tseng sein Klappbrett mit den Berichten geben, „Und auf der Krankenstation liegt ein vergewaltigter Infanterist, der aussagt, dass Genesis aufgetaucht sei und beide geköpft habe, als er die Szene erkannte.“  
„Eine Vergewaltigung?“, Angeal schloss die Augen und seufzte.  
Sephiroth kippte leicht zur Seite, stützte sich mit einer Hand auf den Tisch hinter sich und hob die andere langsam vor sein Gesicht.  
„Sir?“, Velds Lider verengten sich.  
„Ich... wie heißen die Infanteristen?“, ihm wurden die Namen der beiden Toten gegeben, worauf Sephiroth schluckte, „Nein...“  
Angeal trat zu ihm, packte ihn an den Schultern, damit er sich auf den Tisch setzte: „Seph, was ist los?“  
„Das...“, der General seufzte und richtete sich wieder auf, „Der verletzte Infanterist dürfte ein Bekannter von mir sein. Die beiden Ausbilder waren mir als übergriffig bekannt, der Infanterist hat sich schon einmal deswegen an mich gewandt.“, Angeals Griff festigte sich, „Da ich mir Sorgen machte, bat ich Genesis ein Auge auf ihn zu haben, während ich nicht da war.“  
Veld und Tseng tauschten einen Blick.  
„Shinra will keinen Ärger. Das ganze wird als Notwehr in die Akten gehen.“, murmelte der Anführer der Turks, „Aber ich denke, uns ist allen klar, dass der First Class weit überlegen war und sie mit nur einem Wort von der Tat hätte abbringen können.“  
„Wir reden mit ihm.“, versicherte Sephiroth sofort und trat ein kleines Stück vor, „Ist Strife noch auf den Krankenstation? Wie geht es ihm?“  
„Den Umständen entsprechend.“, sagte Tseng zum ersten Mal etwas, „Ich habe mit ihm geredet. Er sah grausam aus, aber die Ärzte meinen, er wird wieder. Er ist noch dort.“  
„Entschuldigen sie mich, bitte?“, der Silberhaarige wartete steif stehend, bis Veld nickte und bahnte sich dann elegant – doch schnell – einen Weg an den Turks vorbei.  
Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Warum? Hatte man denn gar keinen Respekt mehr vor ihm? Jetzt war der Kleine schon wieder angefallen worden und das nur, weil er auf ihn gehört hatte. Schon wieder nur wegen ihm...  
Warum war es so weit gekommen? Warum war Genesis zu spät gekommen? Hatten sie ihn wirklich komplett... Sephiroth schluckte seine Gefühle und wandelte seine Mimik wieder zu einer möglichst ausdruckslosen Maske. Wären die beiden nicht tot, würde er sie höchstpersönlich zerfleischen.  
Warum immer seine Kadetten?  
14\. Kapitel

Cloud zuckte zusammen, rollte weg von der Hand, die eigentlich nur über seinen Unterarm gestrichen hatte.  
Sephiroth seufzte, senkte die Lider und zog seine Hand zurück. Der Kadett sah mit geschlossenen Augen nicht anders aus als normal. Dasselbe wilde, blonde Haar, dieselbe schlanke, grazile Figur, dieselbe weiche, samtene Haut. Doch die Augen... die Augen...  
„Sir?“, Cloud blinzelte und sah unsicher auf. Der General? An seinen Krankenbett? War er hier, um ihm zu sagen, dass er es Leid war ihn immer zu beschützen?  
„Es tut mir Leid.“, Sephiroth wandte den Blick ab.  
Der Infanterist schluckte und senkte den Kopf. Konnte der General ihn nicht einmal mehr ansehen? War er so ein Schandfleck? Es stimmte, er hatte sich wieder nicht wehren können...  
„Dass mein Rat hierzu geführt hat... ich hatte wirklich gedacht, dass sie nicht so unglaublich dumm wären...“, der SOLDIER schüttelte den Kopf, „Es war unverantwortlich von mir nicht sofort mit dir zu deinem Vorgesetzten zu gehen. Und ich möchte mich deshalb entschuldigen. Wäre ich etwas hellsichtiger gewesen, wäre dir das hier erspart geblieben.“  
„Sir...“, Cloud hob den Kopf wieder, wobei Tränen in seinen Augen standen, „Sir, sie haben mehr für mich getan als jeder andere Mensch dieser Welt... ausgenommen meiner Mutter. Aber das zählt nicht. Ich wollte ihnen eigentlich danken, dass sie so gut auf mich geachtet haben, obwohl ich...“, er leckte über seine Lippen und schmeckte Salzwasser, „Obwohl ich ein kompletter Niemand bin.“  
Sephiroth sah auf und lenkte seinen Blick direkt auf seine Augen. Einen langen Moment betrachteten sich die beiden – Cloud hypnotisiert von den graugrünen Augen, Sephiroth suchend und prüfend.  
Der Blonde wirkte so ehrlich. Aber wie konnte er dankbar sein, obwohl er ihn nicht hatte beschützen können? Wieso strahlten seine Augen, obwohl Tränen in ihnen standen? Wieso waren sie nicht matt und müde wie der Blick derer, die Schlimmstes durchlebt hatten?  
„Wie schaffst du es so fröhlich zu wirken?“, der Silberhaarige hob die Hand, die von Clouds Augen scharf beobachtet wurde – er zuckte nicht, als sie sich auf seine Wange legte und dort eine Tränen davon strich. Einen Moment später schloss er sogar die Lider.  
„Genesis sagte, auf schlechte Zeiten folgen gute. Und dass ich an meinen Beruf denken soll, der mir Spaß macht. Und ich denke auch an meine Mama, die zuhause sicher stolz auf mich wartet. Und außerdem schmeckt das Essen hier gar nicht so schlimm, wie alle immer sagen. Und...“, Rot legte sich auf seine Wangen, ebenso wie ein Lächeln, „Ihr habt gesagt, dass ich weinen darf. Also habe ich das gemacht und danach ging es mir viel besser.“, er hob die Lider wieder, „Jetzt muss ich nur noch lernen nicht jedes Mal zusammen zu zucken, wenn mir jemand zu nahe kommt.“  
„Du bist wirklich tapfer.“, erwiderte Sephiroth mit einem tiefen, ernsten Ton, „Und stärker als ich es in deiner Situation wahrscheinlich wäre. Deine Haltung finde ich bewundernswert. Ich habe mich nicht getäuscht, du wärst ein einzigartiger First Class.“, auf Sephiroths Lippen legte sich ein Lächeln, „Man könnte dich durch Folter schicken und die Rettung der Welt in deine Hände legen, du würdest aufrechten Hauptes alles auf dich nehmen und zu einem guten Ende bringen.“  
„Sir...“, Clouds ganzer Kopf färbte sich tomatenrot, „Ich- ich- also- das... das ist... also...“  
„Wenn du mir nicht glauben kannst, vertraue einfach auf mein Wort. Ich täusche mich selten in Menschen.“, das Lächeln war mit einem Schlag aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, „Ich frage mich nur, warum es immer so katastrophale Auswirkungen hat, wenn ich mich irre.“  
„Ihr seid General.“, der Blonde sah mit vor Freude und Bewunderung leuchtenden Augen auf, „Ihr tragt die Verantwortung für eure Soldaten und den Schutz unseres Landes. Ihr seid ein Held!“  
Der Silberhaarige lächelte schief und schüttelte halb ungläubig, halb belustigt den Kopf mit den Worten: „Du bist wirklich einzigartig. Komm bald wieder auf die Beine.“  
„Ja, Sir!“  
15\. Kapitel

„Strife, Cloud.“, stolz die Brust heraus gestreckt trat der Blonde vor, „Torhan, William. Und Zechajen, Buckart.“, Heidegger, ihr fetter Vorgesetzter, hob den Kopf, „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Beförderung!“  
Ein Uniformierter trat auf ihn zu und klebte ihm symbolisch einen Streifen an, der ihn als ausgebildeten Infanteristen kennzeichnete. Neun Monate Ausbildung – er war durch!  
Und nicht nur das. Er war auf hübsche eins-paar-und-sechzig gewachsen und noch immer dabei. Wenn er hoch geschossen war, würden die Muskeln ansetzen und dann – ja, dann – wäre er endlich bereit die SOLDIER-Prüfung zu bestehen. Die dieses Jahr würde er wohl nicht schaffen, aber nächstes Jahr war er ohne Frage dabei.  
„Möglicherweise habt ihr gehört, das unser Präsident mit Wutai verhandelt.“, fuhr Heidegger nach einer langen Pause fort, „Diese Verhandlungen sind gescheitert. Wir sind nun im Krieg mit Wutai.“, er lachte schief, „Natürlich wird dieser Krieg von SOLDIER geführt – mit eurer Unterstützung. Gebt euer Bestes!“  
Krieg? Cloud stutzte einen Moment. Krieg mit Wutai? Das war ja mal eine völlige Neuigkeit. Waren nicht Verhandlungen für eine Zusammenarbeit und Auslegung des Versorgungsnetzwerkes in Wutai aktuell gewesen? Wieso folgte auf deren Scheitern Krieg? Er runzelte die Stirn. Nun ja... ihn hatte das nichts anzugehen. Er war Infanterist, nicht Politiker.  
„Abtreten!“, wie gewohnt hieß das bei Heidegger nicht, dass man gehen durfte, sondern dass man ab zu marschieren hatte, aber es war dennoch das ersehnte Wort gewesen. Lächelnd strebte er auf die Baracken zu, doch wurde durch das Rufen seines Namens zurückgehalten.  
„Cloud! Hey, warte doch mal.“, einer seiner Kumpels lief aus und kam neben ihm zum Stehen, „Hilfe... du bist zu schnell für deine Größe, Knirps.“, er wischte sich über die Stirn, richtete sich auf und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Blonden, „Wollen wir nicht heute Abend deine Beförderung feiern? Mit ein paar Drinks und so.“  
„Mit den Jungs in die Unterstadt?“, ein Funkeln zog durch den Blick des Blonden, „Aber hallo, klar, da bin ich dabei.“  
„Ah... mit allen?“, der andere betrachtete ihn einen Moment, doch zuckte mit den Schultern, „Na gut. Ich frag sie, ja?“  
„Danke, Tyson!“, der Fünfzehnjährige lächelte zu ihm hoch.  
„Kein Problem!“, der als Tyson bezeichnete salutierte spaßhaft und jagte davon.  
Das war doch mal eine Idee. Mit den Jungs war er schon seit zwei Monaten nicht mehr weg gewesen. Dabei hatten sie seitdem einige Prüfungen zusammen gehabt – und bestanden. Egal, er war durch. Die meisten nicht, aber er schon. Das stolze Lächeln legte sich wieder auf seine Lippen. Als Infanterist war er wirklich gut. Mittlerweile hänselte man ihn nicht einmal mehr, weil er klein war. Sein Ausbilder hatte gesagt, er wirke viel selbstsicherer.  
Er legte eine Hand auf sein Herz. Ein Lächeln spielte mit seinen Lippen. Selbstsicher? Innen ganz sicher nicht. Doch er trug einen Schatz mit sich, den kein anderer hatte.  
Sich Blick wandte sich ganz automatisch zu den oberen Etagen des Shinragebäudes. Irgendwo da war der Mann gerade, den er so verehrte. Der gesagt hatte, er sei einzigartig. Er sei... ein kleiner Held.  
Cloud kicherte innerlich wie ein errötendes Schulmädchen. Gut, so hatte er das nicht gesagt. Aber so gemeint, oder? Auch jetzt, Monate später, geisterten dem Blonden die Worte durch den Kopf. Ob Sephiroth wohl manchmal an ihn dachte? Sich fragte, wie es ihm ginge? Was er so mache?  
Cloud stellte sich diese Fragen über ihn. Ständig. Jeden Tag mehrfach. In seinen freien Minuten. Selten auch während der Arbeit oder einer Übung, aber nur, wenn er die Muße hatte.  
Verehrter General. Geliebter General. Vielleicht würde er ja einen Einsatz mit ihm bekommen? Wenn sie jetzt wegen des Krieges zusammen arbeiteten?  
16\. Kapitel

Cloud kippte seinen vierten Obi. Oil, beach and ice – Wodka mit Karamellikör, braunem Zucker, Limettensaft und noch irgendetwas. Einer seiner Kumpel – ihm war schon nicht mehr genau klar, welcher – hatte diese Bar entdeckt und ihm vor ungefähr einer Stunde das erste Getränk dieser Art unter die Nase gehalten.  
Es schmeckte nach Midgar. Bitter und gleichzeitig süß, doch mit einem alkoholischen, brennenden Nachgeschmack. Schön auf den ersten Blick, Ekel erregend auf den letzten. Man kam an mit großen Erwartungen und ging geschlagen und gescheitert. So sagten die Älteren immer.  
„Auf die... Beförderung!“, er hob das Glas, doch die ruckartige Bewegung nahm ihm einen Moment lang den Sinn für sein Gleichgewicht. Er kippte seitlich gegen Tyson, der zur Sicherung schon einen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte.  
„Na, na... ruhich...“, sprach dieser, doch statt sich ihm zuzuwenden, schlug er sein Kinn gegen Clouds Stirn, „Huh... bis' plöslich so... anschmichsam.“  
Die zwei anderen, die mit ihnen da waren, harkten bei ihrem Anblick die Arme ineinander, schunkelten und begannen etwas sehr Schräges zu singen. Wie viele Obis hatten sie nochmal intus? Cloud sah nur verwirrt in sein Glas. Egal, da passten noch ein paar.  
„Wisst'er, wie ich dat hier gefunden hab'?“, der Typ ihm gegenüber knallte sein Glas auf den Tisch und lehnte sich vor, „N' Massaker war's. Genau die Straße runter. Nur abgestochen, aber die Hunde ham den zerfetzt, dat war nich' mehr schön. Wir muss...“, er kniff kurz die Lider zusammen, „Mussten den einsammeln. Hab' 'nen scheiß Köter ‘n Oberschen... -schenkel abnehmen müssen.“, er nahm noch einen Schluck, „Da braucht'ik was zu saufen. Hab' Chef gefragt und durft... da bin ich hier gelandet.“  
„Jo, die Hunsche...“, Tyson lehnte sich vor, was Cloud mitzog, „Habsch lestens einen abgeschnallt... hat misch ange- gesprun' das Vieh.“, er rieb mit seiner Hand über Clouds Schulter, „Aber tat mir voll Leisch, dasch Din'... wollsch nur spiel'n... aber habsch misch voll erschoggen.“  
„Ah...“, der Vierte kratzte sich am Kopf und nahm seinen Drink auf ex, „Das macht einen manchmal voll fertig, nicht? Der Job.“, er ließ den Kopf ein Stück hängen, „Und jetzt wieder Krieg... Da hat mir mein Vater von erzählt, der war schon bei Shinra. Du hast die besseren Waffen und die Gegner... die fliegen einfach in die Luft...“  
„Wie mit Flücheln!“, Tyson warf den Kopf zurück und lachte.  
„Hm...“, der andere Typ schüttelte den Kopf, „Jetzt lachen wir noch und trinken auf Beförderungen... wer weiß, wie schnell wir für das Vergessen trinken? Meinen Alten hat's erwischt.“, er sah zu Cloud, „Mit dem Alkohol, mein' ich. War nicht lustig.“, er starrte in sein leeres Glas, „Ist schrecklich gewalttätig geworden.“  
Tyson währenddessen hatte den Kopf auf Clouds Schulter gelegt und begann seinen Hals mit der Zunge hinauf zu fahren. Das Gesicht verziehend griff der Kleinere nach seiner Stirn und drückte ihn weg.  
Der dritte im Bunde sah mit glasigen Augen zu, bevor sein Kopf vornüber auf die Tischplatte knallte, was den Wirt aufsehen ließ. Mit festen Schritt und einem leichten Kopfschütteln kam er hinüber und rüttelte an der Schulter des anscheinend fest Schlafenden, bevor er die noch halbwegs wachen drei ansah: „Okay, Jungs, für euch reicht es heute. Zahlen und ab nach Hause ist angesagt.“  
„Wir schin noch voll nüschtern!“, beschwerte sich Tyson auffahrend, doch Cloud klopfte ihm nur mit einer Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Lass gut sein... es reicht für heute...“, er wie auch der andere noch Wache griffen nach ihrem Geld, der Wirt zog welches aus der Tasche des Schlafenden und Tyson verschränkte die Arme, bevor er allerdings auch zahlte.  
„Cloud, nehmen wir den?“, der Vierte nickte zum Schlafenden, worauf der Blonde äußerst vorsichtig aufstand – er hatte schon gelernt – und sich neben diesen stellte, um dessen Arm um seine Schultern zu legen.  
„Hey, dasch isch mein Schlaud!“, ereiferte sich Tyson und zog fahrig an Clouds Ärmel.  
„Tyson, kein Interesse. Schau, dass du gerade laufen kannst.“

17\. Kapitel

Ein Auftrag mit dem General!  
Innerlich machte Cloud Purzelbäume – äußerlich lächelte er nur, doch blieb natürlich in seiner Haltung, schließlich hatte er stramm zu stehen. Neun andere und er waren als Trupp B zur Unterstützung des Angriffs auf eine wutaianische Festung eingeteilt. Und wer leitete Trupp B?  
Sein Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen.  
Ob Sephiroth ihn noch erkennen würde? Sich an ihn erinnern würde? Sicher, oder? Vielleicht nicht gleich seinen Namen, aber irgendetwas war sicher zurückgeblieben in dem hübschen, silbern behaarten Haupt. Ob er vielleicht eine freie Minute hatte, wo man ihn ansprechen könnte? Aber was sollte er sagen?  
Erst mal sollte er lieber zuhören. Beinahe hatte er die Erwähnung der Antrittsorder verpasst. Das wäre etwas – aus Schwärmerei das Erscheinen zur Mission verschlafen. Da könnte er seine Beförderung gleich wieder zurückgeben. Er war sowieso als kleiner Träumer verschrien, weil er andauernd in Gedanken versank, er musste sich dadurch nicht auch noch bei der Arbeit behindern lassen.  
„Und jemand muss ihm diese Papiere bringen. Freiwillige vor.“, der Blonde machte sofort einen Schritt nach vorne, „Ah, Strife, wunderbar. Hier.“, sein Vorgesetzter trat näher und gab ihm die Papiere, „Neunundvierzigste Etage, an der Information kriegst du die Karte.“, er nickte, „Alles klar, Rest kann abtreten. Und seid morgen ja pünktlich! Macht mir keine Schande!“  
„Ja, Sir!“, kam es im Chor, auch wenn die meisten schon nicht mehr ordnungsgemäß standen.  
Cloud währenddessen machte sich auf zum Shinragebäude, bat unten an der Information nach einer Karte für den Aufzug – wobei er dreimal scharf gefragt wurde, ob das wirklich persönlich überbracht werden musste und schließlich sogar Direktor Lazard angerufen wurde, der freundlicherweise bestätigte, dass es in Ordnung war ihn herauf zu lassen – und schaffte es zwanzig Minuten später auf die SOLDAT-Ebene.  
Tief durch atmend trat er aus dem Aufzug und sah sich um. In der Mitte der Etage befand sich eine mit Glas abgesperrte Ebene, an der er vorbei ging. Ein Trainingsraum zur Rechten, eine Sitzecke, ein Materialabor. Ah, Besprechungsraum! Ob Sephiroth wohl hier war? Ob er eintreten durfte? Verdammt, konnte hier nicht irgendwer sein, den er fragen könnte?  
Wo war Zack, wenn man ihn mal brauchte?  
„Verlaufen, Kleiner?“, Cloud fuhr herum und erkannte die Person hinter sich anhand der Uniform als Zweiten.  
„Nicht wirklich. Ich soll diese Unterlagen zu General Sephiroth bringen und kann ihn nicht finden.“  
„Gute Nase dann.“, der Andere nickte zur Tür hin, „Da drin ist er. Aber ich würde nicht stören. Er und Lazard brüten.“  
„Chocobos?“, fragte Cloud mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
Der Second-Class lachte auf und stemmte eine Faust in die Seite, bevor er weiter sprach: „So was in der Art. Du bist okay, Kleiner. Wie heißt du?“  
„Cloud.“  
„Kunsel.“, der andere streckte die Hand aus.  
„Kunsel?“, der Blonde merkte auf, „Zack hat von ihnen erzählt. Sie haben von der Armee zu SOLDIER gewechselt, oder?“  
„Den kennst du?“, Kunsel drehte sich etwas zur Seite, „Na ja, wer kennt ihn nicht? Wollen wir uns setzen? Von da hinten siehst du es auch, wenn sie mit ihrer Besprechung fertig sind.“  
„Gern.“, Cloud folgte ihm zurück zur Sitzgruppe, „Zack war mein Ausbilder, als ich Kadett war. Ich hab' die Prüfungen nicht bestanden, weil ich noch ziemlich zierlich war, aber die Armee wollte mich haben. Ich möchte auch hierher wechseln, wenn ich sechzehn bin.“  
„Zierlich bist du immer noch.“, bemerkte Kunsel, der gute fünfzehn Zentimeter größer als er war, „Ist Zack auf seine Art und Weise aber auch und der hat es weit gebracht. Wenn er so weiter macht, wird er innerhalb des nächsten Monats First-Class.“  
„Echt?“, Cloud ging einen Moment lang der Unterkiefer flöten, „First-Class... wow... aber er ist auch ziemlich stark, oder?“  
„Er ist vor allen Dingen ein absoluter Glückskeks und ein guter Freund von Angeal.“, Kunsel ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen, „Jetzt, wo Genesis endgültig durchgeknallt ist, wird es dünn in den oberen Rängen.“  
„Genesis? Durchgeknallt?“, Cloud dachte an den Brünetten in seinem roten Mantel. Der Mann hatte auch auf ihn keinen Eindruck großer geistiger Stabilität gemacht, aber... er legte eine Hand auf seinen Mund und schluckte tief. Es war der Mann, der ihn damals gerettet hatte. Den Sephiroth gebeten hatte auf ihn aufzupassen. Er war Sephiroths Freund, oder?  
„Jepp. Ist in Wutai mit massenweise SOLDIER desertiert. Shinra ist absolut außer sich.“, Kunsel legte eine Hand auf die Lippen, „Aber das soll diese Hallen nicht verlassen, ja? Shinra will sein Gesicht wahren.“  
„Kein Problem.“, der Blonde ließ den Kopf ein wenig hängen, „Ich dachte mir nur gerade, dass es den General ziemlich treffen muss. Die beiden waren doch gute Freunde, oder?“  
„Du weißt auffällig gut über unsere oberen Ränge Bescheid. Bist du ein Spion?“, doch Kunsel lächelte, während er das sagte.  
„Was für einen Sinn hätte es SOLDIER auszuspionieren?“  
„Nun, wenn Wutai unser HQ angreifen will, jetzt wäre perfekt für sie.“  
Cloud blinzelte und lehnte sich etwas vor, bevor er fragte: „Dann anders herum – warum trauen sie mir?“  
„Weil du absolut wie ein Nicht-Wutaianer aussiehst. Diese Haare sind unfälschbar.“, Kunsel zog einen Mundwinkel höher, „Außerdem bin ich Experte für Spionage und ziemlich selbstsicher. Ich vertraue auf meine Fähigkeit Spione zu enttarnen.“

18\. Kapitel

„Da kommt er.“, Kunsel nickte zur Seite, wo Sephiroth und der Mann, der schon bei Clouds Einschreibung mit diesem diskutiert hatte, den Besprechungsraum verließen. War der dann Direktor Lazard? Ziemlich junger Mann.  
Cloud erhob sich, um Sephiroth zu erwischen, sollte dieser Richtung Aufzug gehen, doch er schlenderte tief in Gedanken zur Sitzecke hinüber.  
„General Sephiroth, Sir.“, er salutierte, um den anderen aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen.  
„Hu?“, der Silberhaarige merkte auf, blinzelte einen kurzen Moment, doch fing sich sofort, „Kadett Strife?“  
„Zu Diensten, Sir.“, Cloud reichte ihm die Mappe, „Die Einsatzunterlagen für morgen, Sir.“  
„Verstehe ich auch, wenn Sir nicht jedes dritte Wort ist.“, Sephiroth nahm die Papiere mit der Linken und strich Cloud mit der Rechten abwesend durchs Haar, bevor er sich setzte und die Mappe aufschlug.  
Dieser blinzelte nur überrascht, fuhr sich selbst noch einmal durch das Haar und blieb abwartend stehen. Eigentlich hatte er seine Aufgabe ja erfüllt, aber... na ja... er hatte den General seit Monaten nicht gesehen.  
„Du kommst mit?“, der Sitzende sah auf – auch wenn er nicht weit aufsehen musste, so klein, wie Cloud noch immer war.  
„Sicher.“, schluckend brachte dieser sein Gewicht auf eine Seite, „Ist... missfällt ihnen das?“  
„Mir missfällt dieser ganze Krieg.“, mit einem leisen Seufzer wandte der Ältere sich wieder den Unterlagen zu, „Setz' dich doch.“  
Ein Lächeln schlug sich auf Clouds Lippen, während er an Sephiroths Seite auf die Couch rutschte. War er doch erwünscht. Ein Glück. Der General erinnerte sich nicht nur, er mochte ihn auch immer noch.  
„Was missfällt, wenn ich fragen darf?“  
„Der fehlende Sinn.“, erwiderte der Silberhaarige trocken und blätterte durch die Papiere, „Die Verhandlungen waren eine endlose Farce, die wir jetzt ausbügeln dürfen...“  
„Sie waren bei den Verhandlungen dabei, richtig?“, der Andere nickte nur ohne aufzusehen, „Genesis erzählte mir davon.“, genau genommen war es der Scheißkerl Derris, aber das war jetzt nicht von Belang.  
Sephiroth zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, während Kunsel hastig aufsprang und haspelte: „Ich- äh... ich gehe trainieren, einen guten Tag, Sir.“  
Der General sah die Unterlagen weiter durch, als wäre nichts gewesen. Als er jedoch an der letzten Seite angekommen war, konnte er nicht anders als die Mappe zu zuklappen und sich Cloud zu zuwenden. Sein Blick jedoch blieb alles, was er als Antwort gab.  
Der Blonde senkte seinen, da Sephiroths die wahrscheinlich einschüchternd gewollte Wirkung nicht verfehlte, bevor er sich traute zu sprechen: „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung. Es geht mich nichts an.“  
„Du weißt, was passiert ist?“  
„Er ist verschwunden und Direktor Lazard spricht von Desertion.“  
Die Hand Sephiroths, die sich noch in Clouds Blickfeld befand, ballte sich zur Faust.  
„An dem allem ist doch etwas faul...“, zischte der Andere leise, „Es sind so komische Dinge passiert in letzter Zeit. Bei einer Übung wurde Genesis verletzt und die Wunde verheilte nicht. Und kaum eine Woche später verschwindet er plötzlich. Seinen Arzt kann ich nicht erreichen. Und mein Vater beginnt noch wahnsinnigeres Zeug als sonst zu erzählen...“  
„Ihr Vater?“, der Blonde sah auf und fand Sephiroth mit abgewandtem Gesicht.  
„Hojo, der Leiter der Forschungsabteilung. Ich bin sein... Sohn.“, das Wort klang seltsam bizarr nach, „Zumindest nach meiner Akte.“  
„Sie haben kein gutes Verhältnis?“, fragte Cloud vorsichtig.  
„Wir haben ein Arbeitsverhältnis.“, wich der Silberhaarige aus und erhob sich, „Ich... ich denke, ich werde mich zurück ziehen. Ich habe noch einige Akten zu bearbeiten.“  
„Sir?“, hielt Cloud ihn auf, da er schon zwei kräftige Schritte in Richtung der Aufzüge genommen hatte, „Bitte entschuldigen sie noch einmal meine Unverschämtheit. Es geht mich zwar nichts an, aber ich komme nicht umhin mir Sorgen zu machen. Sie... sie wirken auf mich, als würden sie viel zu viel in sich hinein fressen. Besonders... nach dieser Sache...“  
Sephiroth verharrte stumm auf der Stelle, ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Die zu Fäusten geballten Hände in den schwarzen Lederhandschuhen, die er immer trug, entspannten langsam und seine Schultern sackten ein Stück ab.  
„Danke...“, es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, „Bis morgen.“  
Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen verschwand der General.

19\. Kapitel

Cloud presste eine Hand auf seine Lippen und sich selbst gegen die Wand des Wagens. Das war ein verdammt gemeines Schlagloch gewesen. Und die Schaukelei machte es auch nicht besser.  
„Geht es?“, Sephiroth hatte sich irgendwann in der letzten halben Stunde neben ihm niedergelassen.  
„Passt schon, danke.“, der Blonde atmete tief ein und aus, „Wenn ich wieder auf festem Boden bin, verfliegt das ganz schnell.“  
„Möchtest du versuchen zu schlafen? Wir sind noch sicher zwei Stunden unterwegs.“, und waren es schon seit etlichen anderen. Im ersten Wagen auf fester Fahrbahn hatte es noch halbwegs geklappt, auf dem Schiff war es schon schlimm gewesen, aber hier... „Hast du das schon lange?“  
Cloud zuckte schwach mit den Schultern, während er antwortete: „Keine Ahnung. Ich habe mit vierzehn das erste Mal ein Auto gesehen. Für uns in Nibelheim ist so etwas zu teuer.“  
„Oh.“, Sephiroth verzog wie meist kaum eine Miene, doch seine Augenbraue hob sich ein wenig, wenn man genau hinsah, „Ich vergaß. So etwas ist schwer in den Kopf zu kriegen, wenn man in Obermidgar aufgewachsen ist.“  
„Ich kann sie mir gar nicht als Kind vorstellen.“, gab der Blonde zu und ließ die Hand sinken, die er sicherheitshalber vor seine Lippen gehalten hatte, „Hatten sie schon immer lange, silberne Haare?“  
„Hm.“, der General nickte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und zog seine Haarpracht über eine Schulter, „Mir wurde gesagt, dass meine Mutter auch diese einzigartige Farbe hatte. Es gibt leider keine Bilder von ihr, also… tja, ich dachte, ich lasse sie einfach lang, wie meine Mutter sie sicher getragen hat.“, er hob fast scheu wieder den Blick, „Wehe, du lachst.“  
„Käme ich nicht zu.“, auch wenn sich ein verdammt breites Grinsen auf seine Lippen gelegt hatte, „Als ich hier ankam, hatte ich schließlich auch einen langen blonden Zopf – wie meine Mutter.“, er kratzte sich mit einer Hand im Nacken, „Aber für die Armee musste ich meine Haare abschneiden.“  
Sephiroth zog die seinen weg, als hätte Cloud eine Schere in der Hand und sah ihn erschrocken an – was den Kleineren dann doch in Gelächter ausbrechen ließ.  
„Diese Ästhetikbanausen.“, fluchte der General leise, „Langes, kräftiges Haar zeugt von Jugend und Kraft.“, er seufzte, „Aber das wollen diese Kurzhaarfanatiker nicht sehen. Von Tseng habe ich gehört, dass Shinra seinen Sohn gezwungen hat sich die Haare abzuschneiden, weil er sie für unmännlich hielt.“, er unterbrach sich für die Zeit eines Kopfschüttelns, „Jetzt mal ehrlich, wie viele gut aussehende Männer in dieser Firma tragen ihre Haare kurz? Mir fällt nur Tuesti aus der Stadtentwicklung ein. Und der will sie auch wachsen lassen, wie ich gehört habe. Und Tseng auch.“, er legte eine Hand an sein Kinn, „Veld sieht noch ganz passabel aus, der hat halblanges Haar. Aber der arbeitet ja jetzt nicht mehr hier.“  
Und er selbst war mit kurzen Haaren nicht mehr gut aussehend, ja?  
„In der Armee gibt es sicher auch ein oder zwei hübsche Kerle.“, klang er wirklich so beleidigt, wie er sich in seinen eigenen Ohren anhörte?  
„Du bist SOLDIER-Kadett. Fällt dir ansonsten spontan ein gut aussehender Typ ein? Du kennst die Truppe besser als ich. Ich sehe sie ja immer nur mit Helmen.“  
War… hatte… oh shit, der General hatte die Implikation verstanden. Röte schoss auf Clouds Wangen. Er fand ihn also wirklich hübsch? Er selbst wagte es nicht das zu beurteilen, aber so einige Typen hatten ihm gesagt, dass er nicht unbedingt hässlich war.  
„Äh- ähm…“, stotterte der Blonde hervor, „Also…“  
„Fällt dir jemand ein?“  
Er atmete tief ein, hielt dem Blick der graugrünen Augen stand, die ihn gefangen nahmen und schüttelte schließlich langsam den Kopf. Selbst wenn es sie gab, ihm war nicht danach sie zu erwähnen.

20\. Kapitel

Cloud schaffte es nicht seine Konzentration auf dem Spalt in der Wand zu behalten, den die Bombe gesprengt hatte. Immer wieder schweifte sein Blick zu dem toten Wutaisoldaten, den die Explosion in seine Richtung geschleudert hatte.  
Feuchte Augen, die ins Nichts starrten. Schwarze Strähnen, die darüber fielen. Wo früher sicher einmal der Hals in die Brust übergegangen war, quoll rotschwarzes Fleisch hervor, was vorhin im Mondlicht noch einen Hauch von Glanz gehabt hatte, der jetzt jedoch schon verloren war. Besser zu erkennen waren die Fliegen, die seit geraumer Zeit das heimsuchten, was man jetzt wahrscheinlich als Kadaver bezeichnete. Besonders über die offene Wunde am Hals konnte man sie krabbeln sehen.  
Doch wenn er nicht aufpasste, läge er in kürzester Zeit daneben. Also wieder zum Spalt sehen. Der General hatte gesagt, dass möglicherweise Feinde versuchen würden dadurch zu fliehen – und alle nieder zu schießen waren. Auch Frauen. Wutaianer waren Meister der Verkleidung. Es könnte sein, dass sie versuchten als Frauen zu entkommen.  
Und Kinder?  
Was, wenn Kinder heraus kamen?  
Cloud hatte es nicht gewagt die Frage laut auszusprechen. Ein anderer schon. Sephiroths kalte Stimme jagte ihm selbst bei der Erinnerung daran noch einen Schauer durch den Leib: „Wenn das Kind einen Handraketenwerfer hebt, ist es für euch zu spät. Mein Befehl ist und bleibt: Niederschießen.“  
Also immer schön auf den Spalt achten. Die Waffe darauf richten. Schussbereit. Sollte nur ein Blatt heraus wehen, sofort schießen. Nicht nachdenken.  
Sein Blick kehrte zu der klaffenden Wunde der Leiche zurück. Auch auf die paar Meter Distanz erkannte er den hellen Tausendfüßler, der sich über ein Stück Muskel her machte. Die Fliegen hatten mittlerweile die Augen als trocken genug befunden, um sich auch dort nieder zu lassen. Im Licht der Dämmerung konnte Cloud nun auch einen Zug Ameisen ausmachen, der von der Leiche zu einem kleinen Hügel führte.  
Ein Krächzen ließ ihn zusammen zucken. Der Spalt war noch immer leer. Nichts hinter ihm. Ein Monster? Nein, da – ob des kreisenden Schattens auf dem Boden warf er einen Blick nach oben und entdeckte einen schwarzen Vogel, der auf den Kadaver nieder schoss und damit die Fliegen in Aufruhr versetzte. Mit einem weiteren Krächzen hüpfte der relativ große Vogel – ein Rabe, wenn Cloud ihn genau betrachtete – zum Hals und begann in die Wunde zu picken, wo er noch feuchtes, hellrotes Fleisch hervor zog.  
Der Fünfzehnjährige würgte, wandte den Blick ab und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was da neben ihm geschah. Lieber wieder auf den Spalt sehen, wie befohlen. Abwarten. Schussbereit. Alles niederschießen, das war der Befehl. Nicht an die Leiche denken, nicht auf die Geräusche hören, Konzentration auf die zertrümmerte Wand.  
Aber dieser Vogel – das war zu viel. Das konnte man doch keinem gesunden Verstand zumuten. Hatten nicht auch die Leichen der Feinde Respekt verdient? Durfte er den Vogel nicht einfach abschießen? Aber wer war er mitten in einer Kriegssituation mit klarem Befehl diesen zu missachten, nur um ein armes Tier zu erschießen? Auf eben die Leiche zu schießen, die er schützen wollte?  
Er sollte ehrlich sein. Und die Ehre des Feindes ging es ihm nicht. Er wollte diesen zerfetzten Körper einfach nicht sehen. Erst recht nicht, wie irgendein verdammtes Federvieh sich darüber hermachte. Aber das war kein Grund zu schießen. Die Stille zu brechen. Vielleicht glaubte der Feind sich langsam sicher. Vielleicht würden sie gleich heraus kommen.  
PRUCH – im hinteren Teil ging eine Sprengladung los, schnell gefolgt von einer zweiten, diesmal näher. Von knapp hinter dem Spalt war panisches Geschrei zu hören und ein Schwall von Frauen und Kindern ergoss sich aus der Lücke.  
Mit einem Schrei begann Cloud zu schießen – das waren nur verkleidete Feinde.  
21\. Kapitel

„Sechsunddreißig Tote, Sir. Einundzwanzig Frauen, fünfzehn Kinder.“, berichtete der Truppführer der Infanterie Direktor Lazard persönlich, „Wir haben alle durchsucht und aufgestapelt. Bis auf sieben Dolche hatte keiner Waffen oder Wertgegenstände dabei.“  
„Zivilisten also…“, der Dunkelblonde schüttelte den Kopf, „Da ist nichts zu machen. Dennoch gute Arbeit. Verscharren sie die Toten.“, er wandte sich den zwei SOLDIER zu, die gerade aus dem Wald kamen.  
Sephiroth und Zack. Sein Vorbild und sein Freund. Cloud betrachtete die beiden, doch regte sich keinen Zentimeter. Er hielt verkrampft die Waffe zwischen seinen Fingern und schaffte es nicht einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Frauen.  
Kinder.  
Zivilisten.  
„Ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet. Beide. Angeal ist nicht bei euch?“  
„Von ihm fehlt jede Spur, doch dazu später mehr. Die Lage spitzt sich immer mehr zu. Wir müssen uns wappnen.“, gab Sephiroth ohne jede Emotion in der Stimme zurück, während Zack die Arme verschränkte.  
„Ich verstehe.“, Lazard legte eine Hand an sein Kinn, „Shinra wird das als Verrat sehen.“, er wartete einen Moment, in dem der Silberhaarige kaum merklich nickte, „Mich wundert schon fast, dass du noch hier bist, Sephiroth.“  
„Ich denke, dass ich für meine Forschungen die Quellen der Firma nutzen sollte.“, wiederum trug seine Stimme nur Eis mit sich.  
„Nun gut.“, der Direktor nickte, „Nehmt ihr den Hubschrauber mit mir zurück?“  
„Ich bleibe bei den Truppen.“, meinte Sephiroth, während Zack zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her sah und schließlich zu Lazard trat, während er den Anderen mit Abneigung musterte. Angeal… das war Zacks Mentor und Freund gewesen, nicht wahr?  
Doch Cloud schaffte es nicht mehr Gedanken darauf zu verwenden. Es war, als wollte er danach greifen, doch sie rannen wie Wasser durch seine Finger. Die Bilder, die die Realität vor seinen Augen zeigte, wechselten ab mit denen der Leichen, bis er schließlich Sephiroth als eine von Kugeln durchlöcherte Gestalt vor sich sah.  
Er schloss die Lider und schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht jetzt. Er war auf einem Einsatz. Es war wie bei den Übergriffen – Vergewaltigungen – er durfte nicht kurz danach darüber nachdenken. Erst, wenn er in Sicherheit war. Wenn er loslassen durfte. Er war noch nicht zurück in Midgar.  
„Hey, du.“, der Truppführer stieß ihn an, „Hast du nicht zugehört?“, Cloud blinzelte, doch durch den Helm konnte das wahrscheinlich keiner sehen, „Lazard hat befohlen, dass die Leichen unter die Erde gebracht werden. Hol’ dir eine Schaufel und fang’ an zu graben.“  
„Wie? Äh- ja. Ja, Sir.“, er salutierte und schritt ab zum Wagen.  
Ein Grab. Ein Grab? Oder viele Gräber? Sie wollten die sechsunddreißig Menschen nicht in ein Grab schmeißen, oder? Er erschauderte. Nicht dran denken. Handeln. Er griff eine der Schaufeln und machte sich auf zu dem Punkt, wo sie die Leichen zurückgelassen hatten. Die anderen Infanteristen waren schon an der Arbeit – an einem Grab.  
Ein Massengrab.  
Cloud schloss einen Moment lang die Augen und atmete tief durch. Wald. Schießpulver. Blut. Auch mit geschlossenen Lidern waren die Sensationen nicht zu verneinen. Er sah erst zu den Arbeitenden, bevor er nach einem kurzen Seufzer zu dem Leichenberg blickte. Ein Haufen von Frauen und Kindern. Aufgetürmt auf dem einen wutaianischen Soldaten, den die Explosion durch die Luft geschleudert hatte. Da hinten hatte er gesessen. Von da aus hatte er diesen betrachtet. Von da aus die Zivilisten erschossen. Er begab sich ans Graben.  
22\. Kapitel

Cloud sank zu Boden, den Rücken gegen die Trennwand zum Fahrhaus des Truppenwagens und zog schlapp den Helm von seinem Kopf. Mit einem Poltern fiel dieser neben ihn, wurde ein paar Sekunden später als Behälter für seine Handschuhe missbraucht.  
Er hob eine Hand zu seiner Wange und strich die Tränen hinweg, die er dort schon erwartet hatte. Wie immer. Als Sephiroth sagte, dass er weinen dürfe, hatte er sicher nicht gemeint, dass er zur Heulsuse mutieren durfte. Und das hier war schließlich keine Vergewaltigung. Es war Alltag in seinem Job. Ganz normal.  
Warum ging es ihm so nahe?  
Er atmete tief durch und legte den Kopf zurück. Alltag war das nicht wirklich, oder? Menschen erschossen sie kaum. Erst recht keine Frauen und Kinder. Aber trotzdem... das hier war sein Job. Er hatte sich selbst dafür entschieden. Er wusste, dass so etwas kommen würde. Warum regte er sich also so auf?  
Sein Blick wanderte über die versammelten Soldaten, die nach und nach die Reihen rechts und links füllten. Die meisten starrten einfach nur in die Luft, wie sie es schon auf der Hinfahrt getan hatten. Ein paar sahen zu ihm rüber. Zwei hatten den Kopf in ihren Händen begraben. Außer ihm weinte keiner offen – außer ihm hatte allerdings auch keiner den Helm abgelegt.  
„Strife?“, das Gesicht des Generals tauchte hinter der noch offenen Wagenplanke auf, „Ah, hier bist du.“, mit einem einzigen, eleganten Schritt überwand Sephiroth den Meter Höhenunterschied und kam – mit eingezogenem Kopf, die Decke war nicht sehr hoch – zu ihm herüber, „Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?“  
„Bitte, Sir.“, der Blonde rutschte ein Stück zur Seite und wischte noch einmal zur Sicherheit über seine Wangen, wobei er jedoch den durchdringenden Blick des anderen klar auf seiner Haut spürte.  
„Habt ihr hier etwas zu trinken?“  
„Ich kann ihnen nur meine Feldflasche anbieten.“, Cloud griff an seine Seite und zog den Behälter hervor, „Ich habe sie vorhin noch aufgefüllt.“  
„Wo?“, der General bedankte sich mit einem Nicken und schraubte sie auf.  
„An einem Bergfluss.“, niemals stehende Gewässer oder Brunnen, die könnte der Feind vergiftet haben – so hatten sie das gelernt.  
„Keine gute Idee. Das Sicherste in der Wildnis, das ist wahr, aber wenn du eine andere Wahl hast, nimm die. Auch eine Quelle kann zum Beispiel extrem schwefelhaltig sein, was für dich giftig wäre.“, Sephiroth trank mehrere tiefe Schlücke und schraubte die Flasche wieder zu, „Das hier ist allerdings in Ordnung. Danke.“  
„Ähm...“, der Blonde nahm sie wieder entgegen, „Wenn dem so ist... sollten sie dann nicht besser nicht davon trinken?“  
„SOLDIER sind gegen praktisch alles immun, besonders bei hohem Rang. Keine Krankheiten, nicht vergiftbar, überleben wochenlang ohne Nahrung.“, Sephiroth sah aus dem Wagen ins Freie, „Wir sind keine Menschen mehr.“  
„Sir?“, Cloud legte die Stirn in Falten. War der Ton des anderen gerade... traurig gewesen? Nur ein Hauch? Und sein Blick wirkte so seltsam distanziert, „Denken sie an... Genesis?“  
„Huh?“, der silbern behaarte Kopf wandte sich ihm zu und die Augenlider, deren Wimpern man kaum sehen konnte, flatterten einen Moment lang auf und ab, „Bist du Gedankenleser?“  
„General-Sephiroth-Leser allerhöchstens.“, Cloud lächelte und betete im selben Moment, dass er nicht rot wurde und sein Gegenüber ihm die Frage nicht übel nahm.  
Der General lächelte kurz, schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Genug von mir. Wie geht es dir? Das war dein erster rein militärischer Einsatz, richtig?“  
Bamm. Da schlug die verbale Faust in seinen Magen. Die Tränen stiegen wieder in seine Augen und er wandte schnell den Blick ab.  
„Du brauchst dich nicht schämen wegen deiner Tränen.“, eine Hand in schwarzem Leder griff sanft sein Kinn und zog seinen Kopf zurück, „Es ist sogar besser als zu versuchen sie zu unterdrücken. Jemanden zu erschießen ist keine leichte Sache. Es ist normal, dass das weh tut.“  
„Ehrlich?“, Clouds Stimme zitterte wie seine Unterlippe und er spürte die Tränen erneut über seine Wange rinnen, „Obwohl... ich Soldat bin?“  
„Gerade weil du Soldat bist. Du kannst nicht damit rechnen, dass es das einzige oder gar letzte Mal in deinem Leben ist. Es geht immer so weiter. Wenn es auch in Kriegszeiten weit schlimmer ist.“  
Der Blonde nickte zaghaft und ließ den Kopf hängen.  
„Was ist denn passiert?“, die Stimme des Generals war leise und vorsichtig.  
„Bei... bei der zweiten Explosion... sind die Zivilisten aus der Festung geflohen... nur Frauen und Kinder... alle unbewaffnet...“, brachte Cloud stockend hervor.  
„Ihr habt sie alle erschossen?“, er nickte kaum merklich, „Besser sie als ihr. Obwohl es mir sehr Leid tut, dass es dazu kommen musste. Ich wünschte, Shinra wäre nicht so... radikal. Ich hinterfrage in letzter Zeit öfter die Methoden...“, gab der General zu, wobei er immer leiser wurde.  
„Genesis ist desertiert. Angeal anscheinend auch. Und jetzt diese Zweifel?“, flüsterte Cloud so leise, dass wirklich nur Sephiroth ihn hören konnte.  
„Nicht hier.“, zischte Sephiroth nur und sprach wieder lauter, „Hattet ihr Zeit die Toten zu begraben oder wurden sie liegen gelassen?“  
„Liegen lassen?“, Cloud wich entsetzt zurück, „So etwas gab es schon?“  
„Im letzten Krieg kam es vor. Wir haben unsere Toten auf einem Wagen mitgenommen und die der Feinde auf einem Haufen verbrannt.“, er setzte sich wieder normal hin, „Hatten wir diesmal Tote auf unserer Seite?“, ein Kopfschütteln, „Ich sehe... das haben wir Zack zu verdanken, weißt du? Er hat unglaubliche Arbeit geleistet, ich bin positiv überrascht von ihm.“, Sephiroth seufzte leise, „Ab jetzt werde ich mir ein eigenes Bild machen müssen...“  
„Angeal war auch ein guter Freund, richtig?“, Cloud zog die Knie an und legte die Arme darum.  
Der General währenddessen nickte nur und betrachtete die Gegend außerhalb des mittlerweile fahrenden Wagens. Sowohl er als auch der reisekranke Infanterist zogen es vor den Rest der Fahrt zu schweigen.  
23\. Kapitel

„Nachthalt! Raus mit euch, baut die Zelte auf!“, erschallte von draußen ein Ruf, bevor ihr Wagen eher abrupt hielt. Cloud hielt sich stöhnend den Magen und drückte die andere Hand auf seine Lippen.  
„Den ersten Teil hast du geschafft.“, während die Soldaten des Wagens heraus strömten, strich die ledern behandschuhte Hand des Generals einmal kurz über sein Haar, bevor dieser sich erhob und Cloud dieselbe reichte, „Hilfst du mir mit meinem Zelt?“  
„Hm-hm...“, murmelte der Jüngere wenig enthusiastisch, zog sich an der gereichten Hand ganz langsam hoch und machte – diese stets haltend – seinen Weg aus dem Höllengefährt heraus. Während er beim letzten Mal noch ganz vorsichtig von der Kante gerutscht war, griff Sephiroth diesmal unter seine Achseln und hob ihn den Meter nach unten.  
„Danke, Sir.“, der Infanterist richtete sich auf, behielt jedoch einen Arm auf seinem Magen, „Wo sind ihre Sachen?“  
„Auch im Transportwagen.“, mit einem eleganten Sprung, der den Silberhaarigen schwerelos wirken ließ, stellte dieser sich neben Cloud und sah sich um, „Ich werde erstmal deinen Truppenführer finden müssen. Findest du mich wieder?“  
„Sie sind schwer zu übersehen, Sir.“, ein Lächeln legte sich auf des Blonden Lippen, „Ich gehe in der Zwischenzeit alles holen.“  
„Danke, Strife.“, ein Nicken und ihre Wege trennten sich.  
Transportwagen... da. Der Wagen, um den die meisten Leute standen, war meist der Richtige. Der Blonde wartete, bis der größte Schwall Menschen abgezogen – und seine Übelkeit größtenteils verflogen – war, bevor er vortrat und nach den Sachen des Generals fragte. Der eine Infanterist auf dem Wagen warf ihm einfach nur das erstbeste Zelt zu, was er an einen Typen neben sich gab, während der zweite die Augen verdrehte und im hinteren Teil des Wagens verschwand, um mit einem Zelt, einer aufgerollten Matratze, einer Decke, einem Kissen und einem riesigen Rucksack zurück zu kommen.  
„Habt ihr noch mehr zu bieten?“, fragte Cloud nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, doch ließ sich brav alles aufladen, um damit zurück zum General zu gehen. Kein weites Stück, sein Haar war wie vermutet noch bestens zu erkennen.  
„Oh Gaia – was haben sie mir diesmal alles eingepackt?“, dieser kam ihm schon entgegen, „Lass dir was abnehmen.“  
„Kein Problem, Sir. Wo soll ihr Zelt aufgebaut werden?“, so schwer waren die Sachen dann auch nicht. Es ging nicht an, dass ein General einem Infanteristen beim Tragen half, das war schlicht und ergreifend verkehrt.  
„Dort.“, Sephiroth gab ihm eine kurze Lagebeschreibung, „Der Truppführer hat mich gebeten eine kurze Aufklärungsmission durchzuführen. Könnte ich dich bitten schonmal ohne mich anzufangen?“  
„Natürlich, Sir.“, Cloud lächelte leicht amüsiert über die unglaubliche Höflichkeit des anderen, „Viel Glück und Erfolg für ihre Mission.“  
„Wow.“, der Andere erwiderte das Lächeln, „Das war ja ohne Sir hinten dran.“, eine Hand fuhr wieder einmal durch sein unbändigbares Haar, bevor der General sich umdrehte und zu einem Wagen herüber ging, an dem sich bereits fünf Infanteristen gesammelt hatten.  
Cloud währenddessen machte sich daran das riesige Zelt ordentlich aufzubauen – eine logistische Meisterleistung, gemessen daran, dass dessen Spitze doppelt so hoch war wie er selbst – blies die Matratze auf und besorgte schließlich noch einen Wasserkanister, nachdem er alles eingerichtet hatte. Die gute Stunde Arbeit trübte seine Laune allerdings nur minimal. Um Sephiroth brauchte er sich kaum Sorgen zu machen, der würde sicher unbeschadet wieder kommen. Nur dass er ihn heute Abend dann wahrscheinlich nicht mehr sprechen würde, das war schade. Mit Stolz und Wehmut betrachtete Cloud das fertige Zelt einige Sekunden, bevor er sein eigenes holen ging.  
24\. Kapitel

„Strife?“, Sephiroth runzelte die Stirn und trat näher, „Richtig geraten... hast du Nachtwache?“  
Der General massierte mit einer Hand seine Augenbrauen und schloss die Lider für einen kurzen Moment. Mit der zweiten Hand stützte er sich neben dem Blonden an die Wand.  
„Ja, Sir.“, Clouds Stimme wirkte ein wenig belegt, „Bitte entschuldigen sie die Frage, aber was machen sie um drei Uhr nachts im Archiv?“  
„Lesen?“, der Andere warf einen Blick auf dem Fenster, „Drei Uhr morgens ist es?“, er studierte den Mond, „Welchen Tages?“  
„Eine Woche seit Rückkehr der Wutai-Mission.“, Cloud trat einen Schritt näher, „Geht es ihnen gut?“  
„Ich habe nicht viel geschlafen in den letzten Tagen.“, gab Sephiroth zu und richtete sich auf, „Gar nicht, glaube ich...“  
„Gar nicht? Seit einer Woche?“, der Blonde schluckte – war das nicht eine Foltermethode? „Ich bringe sie zu ihrem Zimmer, in Ordnung, Sir?“  
„Nein, ich... ich wollte nur etwas trinken und essen...“, der Silberhaarige kniff die Lider kurz zusammen, „Ich muss ins Archiv zurück.“  
„Meine Vorgesetzten mögen mir verzeihen, aber sie müssen vor allen Dingen schlafen, Sir.“, wies Cloud ihn mit ein wenig Nachdruck in der Stimme an, „Ich bringe ihnen auch gerne etwas aus der Küche.“, er wartete einige Sekunden, bis Sephiroth geschlagen nickte, worauf er in Richtung Aufzug ging mit dem General hinter sich, „Haben sie in der letzten Woche auch nichts zu sich genommen?“  
Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah Sephiroth kraftlos den Kopf schütteln. Bei allen Geistern dieser Welt, der war echt fertig. Eine Woche ohne Wasser, Nahrung oder Schlaf machte wohl auch SOLDIER etwas aus. Was war bloß so Wichtiges im Archiv, dass er sich nicht eine Minute Ruhe gegönnt hatte?  
„Würden sie ihre Etage eingeben?“, fragte Cloud höflich und musterte den Größeren im Licht des Fahrstuhls genauer. War es möglich und er war noch bleicher als sowieso? Seine Bewegungen wirkten fahrig, fast unkoordiniert, während er seine Karte einführte und zwei Zahlen eintippte.  
„Wie geht es dir so?“, murmelte Sephiroth leise und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Glaswand des Aufzugs.  
„Besser als ihnen.“, flüsterte Cloud kurz, bevor er zu einer ehrlichen Antwort ansetzte, „Ich hatte Alpträume und war sehr schreckhaft, genau wie zu der Zeit nach den... Vergewaltigungen. Es ist das gleiche Gefühl, nur mit der Angst jemand würde mich erschießen oder eine Mine zünden und nicht über mich herfallen.“  
„Kommst du klar?“, der General zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, öffnete die Lider einen kurzen Moment, doch sie fielen sofort wieder zu.  
„Es geht.“, Cloud schnaubte, „Ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich das erlebe.“, er sah zwischen dem General und der offenen Fahrstuhltür hin und her und drückte vorsichtshalber auf die Taste zum Offenhalten, „Wir sind angekommen, Sir.“  
„Wirklich?“, Sephiroth blickte sich kurz um, „Ja...“, er drückte sich mit einer Hand von der Wand ab und trat heraus – Cloud folgte ihm vorsichtshalber. War wohl besser so. Direkt hinter den Türen blieb der Andere nämlich plötzlich stehen.  
„Welches Zimmer?“  
„Fünfhundertneun...“, Sephiroths Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, als er in die ausgeschilderte Richtung ging, sodass er den praktisch bereits Schlafenden führte. Wie hatte der General es bloß eine Woche ohne Schlaf ausgehalten? Das war doch reiner Wahnsinn.  
Der Blonde betrachtete ihn einen Moment. Anscheinend hatte er nicht einmal registriert, dass sie stehen geblieben waren und es mit der logischen Konsequenz verbunden, dass er die Tür aufschließen musste. Sollte er...  
Cloud seufzte einfach nur, zog die Codekarte aus Sephiroth Manteltasche, in die er diese vorhin getan hatte und öffnete die Tür. Er griff nach dessen Unterarm und zog den Älteren in die Richtung, in der das Schlafzimmer schon erkennbar war. Das war ja ein richtiges Appartement hier... er war nicht zum Gucken da. Er hielt mit dem General neben dem Bett und betrachtete ihn kurz.  
Sephiroth Augenlider waren geschlossen.  
Er schwankte leicht.  
Er schien nichts mehr zu registrieren.  
Cloud trat hinter ihn und zog ihm den Mantel von den Schultern, nur um mit einem Keuchen etwas in die Knie zu sacken. Scheiße... wie schwer war das Ding denn? Er trug es mit Mühe zum nächsten Stuhl. Das zu SOLDIER und ihrer Kraft...  
Sephiroth zeigte immer noch keine Regung.  
Na toll. Seufzend packte der Jüngere seinen Oberarm, drehte ihn und legte seine Hände auf dessen Schultern, um ihn zum Sitzen zu bringen. Er löste anschließend die Bauchplatte und die Stiefel – alles auch mit einem Gewicht, dass ihm klar machte, wie unglaublich machtlos er gegen jemanden wie Sephiroth war. Wieder griff er nach dessen Oberarm und drückte gegen die andere Schulter, worauf dieser sich auf das Bett legte. Cloud hob ihm die Beine hinterher, zog die Decke hervor und legte sie über den General.  
„Oh, vergessen.“, er langte nach dem Silberhaarigen und zog an dessen Handschuh, doch plötzlich schoss ein Arm hervor und packte sein Handgelenk schmerzhaft, „Ah- au... Sir...“  
„Nicht.“, flüsterte der Sephiroth und sah angsterfüllt mit weit aufgerissenen Lidern zu ihm auf, „Lass mich...“  
„Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Bitte lassen sie los.“, zischte Cloud durch zusammen gepresste Zähne, „Das tut weh...“  
Der Griff lockerte sich immens.  
„Entschuldige...“, der General atmete tief durch, „Bitte... lass mich nun allein.“  
„Natürlich, Sir.“, der Blonde richtete sich auf und zögerte, „Sie... halten mich fest.“  
Die grausilbernen Augen wandten sich ihm zu, wanderten zu seinem Handgelenk, bevor sich die Lider über ihnen schlossen und die Spannung mit einem Schlag auf Sephiroths Körper wich.  
„Sir...“, Cloud legte eine Hand auf dessen, doch die Finger gaben ihn nicht frei, sodass der Blonde sich auf der Kante des Bettes setzte, „Ähm... General Sephiroth?“, der Andere gab keine Antwort, hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien zu schlafen, „Und... jetzt?“  
Er versuchte noch einmal sanft seine Hand zu lösen, doch der Silberhaarige ließ ihn nicht gehen. Mit einem Seufzen kniete Cloud sich hin und ließ diesen einfach seinen Arm haben. Aber was sollte er jetzt machen? Er war doch eigentlich im Dienst... na ja. Diese Nacht würde schon keiner groß angreifen.  
Genau genommen... so schlecht war die Situation auch nicht. Er rutschte etwas näher zu Sephiroths Gesicht und betrachtete es ausgiebig. Bei Gaia... dieser Mann war echt wunderschön. Mit seiner freien Hand strich er einige silberne Strähnen aus dessen Gesicht.  
Sephiroth passte auf ihn auf.  
Was konnte ihm da schon jemals passieren?

25\. Kapitel

„Huh?“, der noch halb Schlafende kniff die Augen zusammen, blinzelte und betrachtete ihn mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Guten Morgen, General.“, Cloud lächelte sanft, „Haben sie gut geschlafen?“  
„Ja... danke...“, murmelte Sephiroth bewildert und richtete sich auf, „Was... wärst du wohl so gut mich zu unterrichten, was genau gestern passiert ist?“, er blickte an sich herunter und scannte den Raum, „Was genau machst du hier? Und wie komme ich hierher?“  
„Ich hatte Nachtwache.“, erklärte der Jüngere ruhig, „Gegen drei Uhr sind sie plötzlich aufgetaucht, kaum noch in der Lage auf den eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Ich habe sie in ihr Zimmer gebracht. Allerdings haben sie mich nicht los gelassen...“, mit Röte auf den Wangen hob er seine Hand, deren Gelenk auch jetzt noch von Sephiroths Finger gehalten wurde.  
„Oh.“, der Silberhaarige verzog kurz verwirrt das Gesicht, bevor er seine Hand zu sich zog, als hätte er sich verbrannt, „Entschuldige, bitte...“, er leckte über seine Lippe, „Habe ich irgendetwas erzählt?“  
„Keineswegs.“, Cloud schüttelte seine Hand aus, „Sie haben sogar nach meinem Wohlbefinden gefragt. Für einen vor Schlaflosigkeit fast Wehrlosen waren sie sehr umsichtig.“, er hielt kurz inne in seiner Bewegung, „Nun... sie haben erzählt, dass sie die letzte Woche in der Bibliothek waren und weder gegessen noch geschlafen haben... oh ja!“, er wandte sich dem Anderen zu, „Ich wollte ihnen ein Frühstück besorgen. Ich bin sofort zurück, ja?“  
„Ja... natürlich...“, Sephiroth fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und merkte dabei auf, „Strife... du hast meine Handschuhe nicht angerührt, oder?“  
Der Blonde stoppte alle Bewegungen, obwohl er die Tür fast erreicht hatte. Na wunderbar. Das... würde jetzt nicht ihre Freundschaft zerstören, oder? Er sprach vorsichtig ohne sich umzudrehen: „Ich... habe es versucht. Sie haben... sehr verängstigt reagiert, darum habe ich es gelassen.“  
„Danke.“, ein Seufzer der Erleichterung verließ Sephiroths Körper, „Ein verdammtes Glück, dass du mich gefunden hast... jeder andere hätte die Situation wahrscheinlich ausgenutzt.“  
Um... es war nicht so, als hätte er sie nicht auch ein wenig ausgenutzt...  
„Wirklich, mein tiefster Dank.“, Cloud wagte es über die Schulter zu sehen und fand dort ein wirklich unglaublich schönes Lächeln auf Sephiroths Lippen, was ihn nicht nur erröten, sondern auch schleunigst wieder umdrehen ließ.  
„K- kei- keine Ursache, Sir.“, er schluckte, „Ich- ich hole dann mal ihr Frühstück.“  
„Danke.“, hörte er noch hinter sich, „Und ich werde vermutlich besser duschen...“  
Keine schlechte Idee – so nach einer Woche. Nur stiegen dem Infanteristen massenweise unerwünschter – nun ja, mehr oder weniger halt – Bilder in den Kopf. Hieß das, wenn er zurück kam, war der General im... Handtuch? Oder Bademantel? Er biss auf seine Lippe. Ließ der General seine Haare wohl an der Luft trocknen? Benutzte er ein bestimmtes Shampoo? Cremte er seine Haut nach dem Duschen ein? Cloud schluckte. Oh Shiva – wo kam der Gedanke gerade her? Es war ja wohl vollkommen egal, ob Sephiroths Schamhaar nun silbern oder schwarz oder sonst etwas war!  
Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
Verdammt nochmal. Warum sollte ihn so etwas denn bitte interessieren? Natürlich war er ein Fan vom General, aber doch kein so obsessiver, oder? Jeder hatte ja wohl ein wenig Privatsphäre verdient. Seien das nun Geschlechtsteile oder Schlafgewohnheiten oder... oder... Hände...  
Cloud seufzte. Was war das bitte mit Sephiroth und seinen Händen? Wieso hatte er so schreckliche Angst davor, dass man ihm die Handschuhe auszog? Waren sie verletzt? Sephiroths ganzer Körper war makellos, kratzte da eine Narbe vielleicht an seinem Stolz?  
Nein. Cloud schüttelte über seine Gedanken den Kopf. Wegen so etwas würde Sephiroth kaum eine Panikattacke kriegen. Was also war es dann?  
26\. Kapitel

„Bin wieder da.“, kündigte Cloud sich an und klopfte gleichzeitig.  
„In der Küche.“, kam es leise von rechts zurück, sodass der Blonde diese Richtung ansteuerte.  
Gefunden... der Infanterist leckte über seine Lippen, erfreut, dass Sephiroth sich seiner Kaffeemaschine zugewandt hatte und diese Reaktion daher nicht sah. Sein Haar hing in Strähnen herunter, nach hinten gekämmt und wohl nur durch das Wasser zusammen gehalten. Die schwarze Hose stammte von der ursprünglichen Uniform für First Class SOLDIER und sein Hemd sah aus wie ein normales Baumwollunterhemd – halb durchsichtig dadurch, dass er es auf nasse Haut angezogen hatte. Obwohl man weniger seines Oberkörpers sah als sonst, wirkte das Ganze auf eine faszinierende Art und weise erotischer als sein komplettes Lederoutfit.  
Cloud errötete. Was zur Hölle interessierte es ihn denn bitte, ob der General erotisch war? War er etwa... er blieb stehen und unterdrückte einen Würgereflex. War er etwa auch so krank... so wie Belkara... wenn er einen Mann mochte, war er nicht so wie Belkara?  
„Strife?“, zwei Hände legten sich auf seine Wangen und hoben sein Gesicht, „Strife, was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut?“  
„Nein, nein...“, mit einem Kopfschütteln wand der Kleinere sich aus dem Griff und machte einen Schritt zurück, „Das ist... etwas Schreckliches...“  
„Strife, bitte sprich mit mir.“, Sephiroths Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er streckte wie unbewusst eine Hand nach dem Anderen aus, „Was ist schrecklich?“, er sah sich um, als könnte er den Grund im Raum erspähen.  
„Nein... nein... das ist nicht richtig...“, mit beiden Händen fuhr Cloud in sein Haar und beugte sich vornüber, „Das bin ich nicht!“  
„Was bist du nicht?“, Sephiroth griff seine Oberarme und richtete ihn auf, „Strife, sprich mit mir, nicht mit deinem Kopf.“, sein Ton trug mittlerweile Befehlsgewalt in sich, die den Infanteristen zusammen zucken ließ.  
„Das... das...“, er schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf, „Ich... es tut mir so Leid, Sir!“  
„Was tut dir leid?“, unterbrach der General ihn sofort, die Stimme kalt und dominant.  
„Dass... dass ich gedacht habe, dass sie gut aussehen, Sir.“, der wilde Blick des Blonden suchte einen Punkt weit weg von seinem Vorgesetzten, „Das darf man nicht, das weiß ich. Das ist krank, wenn Männer das denken. Das ist nicht richtig. Das ist das, was Belkara macht.“  
„Wer hat dir diesen Schwachsinn eingeredet?“, er blinzelte, stutzte, sah vorsichtig zurück in die silbergrünen Augen des Anderen, „Gut so. Erst einmal: Vielen Dank für das Kompliment. Das sagt man mir öfters, auch verheiratete Männer haben das schon getan. Es ist also anscheinend nicht abartig so zu denken.“, Clouds Miene entspannte sich ein wenig, wandelte sich jedoch in eine der Neugier und Verwirrung, „Und selbst wenn du sexuelle Gefühle für Männer hast, ist das nicht dasselbe, was dieser Belkara getan hat. Nur weil du jemanden schön findest, willst du ihn nicht gleich vergewaltigen, oder?“, ein leicht schiefes Lächeln legte sich auf Sephiroths Lippen, „Oder muss ich jetzt Angst vor dir haben?“  
Das rang selbst dem Blonden ein Glucksen ab, bevor er los gelassen wurde und mit der rechten Hand über die Stelle am linken Arm strich, die Sephiroth besonders fest gepackt hatte. Nach einem Moment sah er wieder auf und sprach auf den erwartungsvollen Blick des Generals hin: „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals auch nur annähernd so stark bin wie sie.“  
Ein Rotschimmer schlich sich wieder auf seine Wangen, sodass er sein Haupt senkte und murmelnd hinzu fügte: „Also... ähm... wenn ich das dann sagen darf... ich finde, diese lockere Kleidung steht ihnen sehr gut.“  
„Vielen Dank.“, der Größere strich ein paar der Strähnen, die über seine Schulter gefallen waren, wieder zurück, „Wollen wir frühstücken?“  
Nur drei Worte: höllisch stark, engelsgleich schön und umwerfend freundlich. Sephiroth war perfekt.  
27\. Kapitel

„Guten Abend.“, grüßte Cloud den General ruhig, der nicht einmal den Kopf kurz in seine Richtung wandte, um ihn zu registrieren, „Ich wusste, ich würde sie hier finden. Ich habe ihnen Wasser und ein Abendessen mitgebracht.“  
Das ließ Sephiroth doch kurz aufmerken und die Mitbringsel einen Moment lang betrachten, bevor er sich lächelnd bedankte und wieder in seine Lektüre vertiefte.  
„Darf ich wissen, was sie beschäftigt?“, fragte der Jüngere nach, doch griff sich einfach eines der Bücher von den vor dem Anderen auf dem Tisch liegenden Stapeln, nachdem er keine Antwort bekam, „Forschungsberichte?“  
Sephiroths Schultern hoben sich ein Stück, senkten sich nach einem Moment wieder, bevor er den Blick hob und Cloud stumm betrachtete. Dieser blinzelte kurz, biss sich einen Moment später auf die Unterlippe und zog den Kopf ein wenig ein. Das Buch legte er dahin zurück, wo er es gerade her genommen hatte.  
„Sir?“, fragte er vorsichtig, als der andere sich noch immer nicht regte.  
„Wenn ich spreche, wirst du Dinge erfahren, die dein Weltbild zerstören. Du wirst deine Existenz anzweifeln und – schlimmer noch – Shinra höchstpersönlich. Du wirst dich selbst hassen für die Kurzsichtigkeit, die dein behütetes, ahnungsloses Leben dir gegeben hat.“, Sephiroths Mimik änderte sich um nicht einen Deut, „Ich rede von Hochverrat. Wissen ist Macht und dieses Wissen kann dein Leben kosten.“  
Cloud beobachtete ihn einen Moment, ob er noch etwas hinzufügen wollte und ließ währenddessen nur seine Unterlippe los, die er noch immer mit den Zähnen hielt. Hochverrat... Sephiroth schien auch vor zu haben zu desertieren. Beeinflusst durch das Wissen, das vor ihnen lag. Shinra schien mächtig etwas falsch zu machen, darum ging es. Wollte er dieses Wissen? Wollte er sich gegen Shinra stellen? Er könnte so weiter arbeiten, bis er irgendwann im Dienst starb. Er könnte... er warf einen Blick über die Schulter und lauschte einen Moment, bevor er sich dem General zuwandte und nach vorne lehnte.  
Lider senkten sich über die silbergrünen Iriden und ein leises Geräusch, was entfernt nach einem Seufzen klang, verließ Sephiroths Lippen.  
„Menschenversuche.“, flüsterte er und sah Cloud tief in die Augen, „Künstliche Genveränderung. Genesis und Angeals Mütter haben hier in Midgar in den Slums als Prostituierte gearbeitet. Professor Gast hat beiden viel Geld bezahlt, damit sie die Kinder austragen, die er ihnen einpflanzte. Er entnahm Eizellen der Mütter und verband sie mit Spermien, denen er ein alternatives Erbgut einsetzte. Viele Versuche scheiterten, aber schließlich trugen beide Kinder aus. Angeal war der Hauptversuch, Genesis praktisch die Kontrollgruppe. Shinra baute die Stadt Banora, um den beiden eine sichere, aber weltfremde Umwelt zu geben, in der sie aufwachsen konnten. So weit lief alles nach Plan. Nur schien Gast damals nicht bedacht zu haben, dass sich mit dem Lebensalter die Telomere...“, Cloud zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, „Ah, natürlich. Das sind Genabschnitte am Ende der Chromosomen. Wenn sie zu kurz werden, kann sich eine Zelle nicht mehr teilen und stirbt schließlich ab. Das ist der natürliche Alterungsprozess.“, der Jüngere nickte langsam, „Nun, genau das bedachte er nicht, als er das Erbmaterial in die Spermien als Träger übertrug. Genesis und Angeal unterliegen beide einem sehr verkürzten Alterungsprozess, was dazu führt, dass sie... sie beide...“, Sephiroth schloss kurz die Lippen, schluckte und wandte den Blick ab, „Dass sie... sterben. Schon sehr bald. Wenn sie den Prozess nicht aufhalten können.“  
Cloud betrachtete den anderen stumm und reglos. Menschenversuche... gekaufte Frauen, die genveränderte Kinder austrugen... er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Ganz ehrlich? So wirklich traf ihn das nicht. Natürlich war es traurig, dass die beiden First deswegen ein kürzeres Leben hatten, aber was war denn sonst schlimm daran? Irgendwie verstand er das durchbrechende Problem nicht ganz. Aber es traf den General tief – würde er erfahren, dass seine beiden besten Freunde in kurzer Zeit sterben würden, weil irgendein Forscher an ihnen rumgepfuscht hatte, wäre er wohl genauso zerstört. Und würde Shinra dafür hassen, dass sie so etwas angeordnet hatten.  
„Können wir etwas tun, um ihnen zu helfen?“, er selbst sowieso nicht, aber vielleicht fiel Sephiroth ja etwas ein. Er schien Ahnung von diesen Forschungssachen zu haben.  
Der General wandte noch immer den Kopf ab. Nicht eine Haarsträhne bewegte sich, als würde er nicht einmal mehr atmen. Oder doch? Ein paar der hinteren Strähnen sackten etwas ab, die vorderen änderten ihren Winkel minimal. Seine Schultern lagen ein wenig tiefer, die Gesichtsmuskeln spannten nicht mehr unter der Haut, sodass sie wieder engelsgleich glatt wirkte. Kaum hörbar rang der Silberhaarige sich schließlich eine Antwort ab: „Sie töten.“  
„Sie...“, Cloud sah sich schnell um, „Warum?“  
„Ihre Körper sterben. Nach und nach zerfallen sie. Die Organe arbeiten immer weniger, bis sie schließlich ganz versagen.“, quälend langsam wandte Sephiroth sich zu ihm, „Angeal gehört zu den Leuten, die so etwas akzeptieren können, aber Genesis kann das nicht. Er hat Angst vor dem Tod. Besonders solch einem. Er hat Gast entführt und lässt diesen Kopien erschaffen, in der Hoffnung ein Gegenmittel zu finden. Aber Gast nutzt ihn aus für seine Rache an Shinra. Gast weiß, dass es kein Gegenmittel gibt. Genesis wird langsam wahnsinnig dadurch. Er spürt sich selbst... schwinden.“  
Sephiroths Miene verriet keine Emotionen, doch seine Augen schienen zu schreien, als könnte er Genesis Schmerzen selbst spüren.  
„Woher... wissen sie das?“, fragte Cloud vorsichtig. Hatte er Genesis getroffen? Oder riet er nur? Stellte sich vor, wie es ihm selbst in dessen Situation gehen würde?  
„Tseng und Zack wurden nach Banora gesandt, um die Mütter zu suchen.“, diesmal war es sehr klar ein Seufzen, das Sephiroth von sich gab, „Vor Genesis Haus haben sie Gräber gefunden. Tseng hat die Leichen untersucht. Genesis scheint seine Mutter und seinen Stiefvater umgebracht zu haben. Angeals Mutter hat Selbstmord begangen. Kurz bevor Shinra das Bombardement auf die Stadt begann, um alle Spuren zu verwischen, ist Zack auf Angeal und Genesis getroffen...“  
Cloud schluckte. Heilige... und das alles... wegen dieser Experimente?  
„Angeal hat aufgegeben.“, die silbergrünen Augen senkten ihren Blick, „Er lässt über Zack seine Abschiedsworte vermitteln... er will mich nicht mehr sehen... wahrscheinlich, damit ich ihn nicht so sehe, wie er jetzt aussieht...“  
„Wie er... aussieht?“, fragte der Infanterist vorsichtig.  
„Ihm sind... Flügel gewachsen. Er mutiert zu einem Monster.“, Sephiroth vergrub eine Hand in seinem silbernen Haar, „Genesis ebenso. Ich habe ihn getroffen. Er... er...“, der General schloss einen Moment die Augen, „Er hasst mich nun. Weil ich... ein Mensch bin.“  
Sein Blick verlor sich in die Ferne.  
„Ein Mensch...“, wiederholte er monoton.  
28\. Kapitel

„Wie... lange haben die beiden noch?“, erkundigte Cloud sich vorsichtig.  
Sephiroth schüttelte nur abwesend den Kopf.  
„Gibt es noch mehr solcher... Experimente?“, noch mehr Mütter, die von ihren Kindern ermordet wurden oder sich umbrachten, weil ihre Söhne vor ihren Augen zu Monstern mutierten?  
Diesmal war es ein schwaches Nicken, doch die silbergrünen Augen verloren sich in der Ferne. Sephiroth schien mit den Gedanken woanders zu sein. Aber Cloud hatte Zeit. Er konnte warten, bis der Andere sich wieder fing. Nach einer unbestimmbaren Zeit fokussierte der General ihn wieder und schien die Frage registriert zu haben: „SOLDIER... wir haben immer wieder Zwischenfälle, wo Soldaten verschwinden. Mein Va- nein... Hojo hat immer angegeben, diese hätten das Mako nicht vertragen, das ihnen gespritzt wurde. Aber... stimmt das auch?“  
Sephiroth lehnte sich vor, den Kopf mit dem Kinn auf einem Daumen gestützt, die restlichen Finger vor seinen Lippen, den Blick auf ein Regal gerichtet, bevor er fortfuhr: „Ich frage mich, ob Hojo in diese Forschung verwickelt war. Ob er davon wusste. Ob er sogar für neue Testobjekte gesorgt hat... indem er meine Kadetten nahm...“  
„Um... das verstehe ich nicht ganz.“, gab Cloud leise zu, „Was würde es bringen Erwachsene zu nehmen? Ihr Erbgut kann man doch nicht mehr ändern, oder?“  
„Mit genug Mako möglicherweise schon.“, die silbernen Augenbrauen zogen sich ein Stück zusammen, „Aber du hast Recht... das ist nicht Gasts Arbeitsweise. Hojo ist der, der vor allen Dingen mit Mako arbeitet. Er wäre in dem Fall auch ein... oder haben die beiden zusammen gearbeitet?“, Sephiroth atmete scharf aus, vergrub seinen Kopf zwischen seinen Händen und flüsterte, „Hat er... mich betrogen? ...um meine Freunde... mein Leben...“  
Der Blonde haderte einen Moment mit sich, doch griff schließlich nach den mit schwarzem Leder behandschuhten Händen, zog diese aus dem silbernen Haar und hielt sie, während er sprach: „Wir sollten nicht direkt von dem Schlimmsten ausgehen. Wir haben keinerlei Beweise, dass etwas an der Aussage ihres Vaters nicht stimmt. Vielleicht hatten die Kadetten wirklich eine Makoüberdosis. Niemand sagt, dass an ihnen experimentiert wurde.“  
Sephiroth blieb einen Moment lang bewegungslos, bevor er langsam nickte und mit dem Blick über die Verbindung ihrer Arme zu Clouds Gesicht wanderte, bevor er sprach: „Das ist richtig. Wahrscheinlich ziehe ich falsche Schlüsse.“ – er nickte noch einmal kräftig – „Ja, mein Vater war nicht in diese Forschung verwickelt. Der Gedanke ist irrsinnig.“  
„Gut...“, hoffentlich war es wirklich so, der General sah nämlich ungewöhnlich bleich aus, „Wollen sie vielleicht etwas essen? Das haben sie doch sicher wieder vergessen, nicht wahr?“  
„Ja... allerdings...“, die Lider schlossen sich einen kurzen Moment über die silbergrünen Augen, bevor er ihm die Hand entzog und nach dem Essenstablett griff, „Vielen Dank. Und was hast du in der Zwischenzeit gemacht?“  
„Die Stadt kontrolliert. Mehrere Reporter und Wutai-Spione sind in der Stadt, die Shinra gefangen haben will. Ich habe in letzter Zeit oft mit SOLDAT zusammen gearbeitet. Gab es diese Streitereien eigentlich schon immer?“, Cloud versuchte bewusst auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen.  
„Ohne Frage. Es ist regelrecht grausam. Die Infanterie meint, wir werden nicht gebraucht. Die Waffenabteilung arbeitet für die Infanterie, deren Labore aber für uns, also ändern die nach Lust und Laune die Meinung. Und Direktor Lazard versucht immer zu retten, was zu retten ist – unser Budget. Die einzigen auf unserer Seite ist die Forschungsabteilung, deren Testobjekte wir alle sind.“, Sephiroths Blick wurde wieder mit einem Trauerschleier überzogen und er begann die Gabel in seiner Hand zu drehen, „Und...“, er schien sich zwingen zu müssen aufzusehen, „Was wird dein nächster Auftrag?“  
29\. Kapitel

Modeoheim. Einen First Class auf seiner Mission begleiten. Reine Unterstützungsarbeit. Man baue Zelte auf, mache Feuer, sorge für Essen, übernehme Wachen, kontrolliere das Gelände, spreche mit Zivilisten... das ganz normale Programm halt.  
Wenn nicht der Hubschrauber abgeschossen wurde.  
Cloud zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, was sich als sehr großer Fehler herausstellte. Mit dieser Bewegung schlug praktisch ein Vorschlaghammer gegen seinen Kopf, sodass er jeden Nerven einzeln fühlen konnte. Als drücke jemand seinen Schädel zusammen, um vorne die Augen rauszuquetschen. Vorsichtig probierte er jeden Muskeln einzeln durch, doch kein weiterer schneidender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Zumindest keiner, der schlimmer als seine Kopfschmerzen war. Er brachte sich selbst in eine knieende Position, führte denselben Test noch einmal durch und schloss, dass der Schnee seinen Fall wohl gut abgefangen hatte. Dennoch stand er langsam auf und erwartete jeden Moment einen nachgebenden Knochen oder das Auftauchen eines riesigen Blutflecks.  
Nun gut, er stand. Grobe Untersuchung abgeschlossen. Er zog einen Handspiegel hervor, um seine Pupillen zu überprüfen und befand sie für gleich groß. Also Paracetamoltablette rein, dann musste es gehen. Neben ihm führte der andere Infanterist dieselbe Untersuchung durch, während Tseng mit einem missbilligenden Blick den Schnee von seinem Anzug strich. Zack – First Class Soldier – stand einige Meter entfernt und schien die Umgebung zu untersuchen. Die konnte wirklich nichts tot kriegen.  
Und unermüdlich schienen sie auch zu sein. Sein Kollege war weit zurück geblieben und selbst Tseng stapfte missmutig und durch den Mund atmend etwas weiter hinter ihnen. Cloud währenddessen hatte kein Problem mit Zack Schritt zu halten. Wenn er eins gewohnt war, dann lange Bergwanderungen. Bei ihm hatte zwar nie so viel Schnee gelegen, aber dafür hatte es immer gestürmt. Dagegen war diese Gegend fruchtbar und fröhlich.  
„Hey! Lasst euch nicht so weit zurückfallen.“, konnte man Zacks Grinsen als dreckig bezeichnen, so wie er Tseng schadenfroh ansah? Nun ja, es war halt Zack. „Wenigstens du kannst Schritt halten.“  
„Tja, ich bin auch ein Landei.“, meinte Cloud nur. Ob der andere ihn wohl wieder erkennen würde? Noch trug er einen Helm. Andererseits war es jetzt fast anderthalb Jahre her, dass Zack zwei Wochen als sein Ausbilder verbracht hatte.  
„Woher?“, fragte Zack neugierig.  
„Nibelheim.“  
Na toll. Freundlich wie immer. Da stand ein First Class und lachte sich über ihn kaputt. Ja, verdammt, er wusste selbst, dass Nibelheim ein totales Kaff war! Es war halt nur eine Ansammlung von ein paar Häusern um einen Reaktor am Fuße eines Gebirges.  
„Und du?“, fragte Cloud im Gegenzug.  
„Ich? Gongaga.“, der Blonde prustete los. Das hatte er ja noch nie gehört! Gongaga? Was war das denn für ein Name? Da klang selbst Nibelheim noch besser.  
„Hey, was ist daran denn so lustig? Kennst du Gongaga?“, obwohl er verärgert klang, lächelte Zack breit.  
„Nein, aber klingt nach `nem ziemlichen Kaff.“, sie blieben beide stehen. War wohl besser, wenn sie auf die anderen warteten.  
„Und erst Nibelheim!“, na gut, beides Käffer.  
„Warst doch noch nie da!“, feixte Cloud zurück.  
„Nein, aber es gibt da einen Reaktor, oder? Ein Mako-Reaktor außerhalb Midgars bedeutet normalerweise...“  
„...dass sonst tote Hose ist.“, schlossen beide im Chor und verfielen ins Lachen. Oh je. Die Beförderungen hatten Zack echt nicht ernster gemacht. Wahrscheinlich war er immer noch unglaublich beliebt bei den Neuen. Ein guter Ausgleich zu Sephiroth, der zwar nett, doch sehr reserviert war und immer ziemlich erhaben wirkte.  
„Gute Neuigkeiten, Tseng! Ich und...“, rief Zack und sah kurz zu ihm.  
„Cloud.“, er zog seinen Helm herab und sah im Gesicht des anderen Erkenntnis blitzen. Er hatte ihn echt nicht vergessen? Wow...  
„Ich und Cloud sind beide Hinterwäldler. Oh yeah!“, Cloud lachte wieder. Hilfe, was hatte der für eine Energie. Zack war echt ein Unikat.  
„Gut! Dann bringt uns hier raus.“, kam von Tseng nur eine erschöpfte Antwort.  
„Ich fass es nicht!“, wandte Zack sich ihm zu und grinste praktisch über seine Ohren hinaus, „Mein kleiner Cloud? Der Zwerg, den ich damals trainiert habe?“  
„Hey, so klein war ich auch nicht...“, maulte der Blonde und sie gingen langsam weiter.  
„Klar warst du das. Du warst ultramini.“, der andere musterte ihn, „Jetzt bist du nur noch mini.“  
„Zack!“, grollte der Jüngere und schlug nach diesem, „Au...“, und zog die Hand zurück, während er sie ausschüttelte.  
„Das nennt man Muskeln.“, ließ der First Class ihn grinsend wissen, „Die sind so hart, dass Schüsse daran abprallen.“, er posierte spaßhaft, doch der Jüngere kam nicht umhin ihn wirklich ein wenig zu beneiden. Bei ihm setzten die erst langsam an.  
„Sicher?“, der Blonde hob mit einem bösen Grinsen sein Maschinengewehr.  
„Ja, sehr sicher.“, Zack hielt seinen Arm dagegen, „Obwohl ich dazu tendiere Schüssen lieber auszuweichen.“, er lächelte, doch ein Schatten legte sich auf seine Augen, „Soldier sind nicht wie normale Menschen. Allein unsere Haut ist wie eine Rüstung.“  
„Zack...“, Cloud legte den Kopf ein wenig schief.  
„Tja...“, der Schwarzhaarige legte den Kopf in den Nacken, „Ich habe... eine Freundin. Du weißt schon – ein Mädchen.“, ein fettes Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, „Ich spüre es nicht, wenn sie mich berührt. Aber hier drin...“, er klopfte gegen sein Brustbein, „Da kann ich es noch sehr gut fühlen. Und das ist alles, was zählt, nicht?“  
Nicht... fühlen? Seine blauen Augen richteten sich auf den Schnee. Das war wohl der Preis, wenn man ein Soldier sein wollte. Solch eine Kraft kam nicht ohne Nachteile... natürlich nicht...  
Cloud schluckte und wandte den Blick zum Horizont.  
Genesis, Angeal und Sephiroth. Sie waren die stärksten Kämpfer. Genesis und Angeal degradierten, so hatte der General es genannt. Er blieb stehen und ballte eine Hand zur Faust. Seine Lider weiteten sich und seine Augen schwankten zwischen Zack und dem ewigen Weiß der Umgebung.  
Welchen Preis musste Sephiroth zahlen?

30\. Kapitel

„Wir sind zurück...“, meinte Zack leblos, der Kopf hängend, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet, langsam und schwer einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, bis er kurz vor Sephiroth zu Stehen kam.  
Dieser betrachtete die Szene nur schweigend. Sein Blick huschte zwischen dem nieder geschlagenen Zack und Cloud, der mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihm aufsah, hin und her.  
Zweifel? Trauer? Hoffnungslosigkeit? Der General legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Was für eine Emotion war das auf dem Gesicht seines Kadetten? Er kannte sie. Schon fast zu gut und doch wollte er nicht darauf kommen... aber ja!  
Es war Sorge.  
Sephiroth erstarrte. Sorge? Warum? Warum wurde er mit einem sorgenvollen Blick angesehen? Nein... er schüttelte langsam den Kopf und machte einen Schritt zurück, wobei er gegen seinen Schreibtisch stieß. Nein, bitte nicht... wollten sie ihm einen Scherz spielen? Warum lachte Zack nicht? War so fröhlich wie immer? So hoffnungsvoll und wutgeladen, so enthusiastisch... selbst im Angesicht eines Betrugs...  
Er erstarrte.  
Das Schwert.  
Das Schwert auf Zacks Rücken...  
„Angeal...“, fuhr der Schwarzhaarige fort und brach ab, doch genau genommen musste er auch nicht fortfahren.  
Sephiroths Brust zog sich zusammen. Er packte mit der Hand an die Stelle, wo sich sein Herz befand. Es war, als habe sich eine Faust darum geschlossen, die es erbarmungslos zusammen drückte. Im Hintergrund seiner Augen spürte er ein leichtes Jucken, in seine Sicht mischten sich Punkte, Wellen... bis sie schließlich verschwamm. Er presste die Lider zusammen und wandte den Kopf ab.  
„Wie?“, verlangte er kalt zu wissen.  
„Sephiroth...“, Cloud machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch der General hob nur eine Hand, um ihn mit einem Zeichen zu stoppen.  
„Er... ließ... Gaia...“, zwei Spuren heißer Tränen zeichneten sich auf Zacks Wangen ab, er hickste, schluchzte, holte tief Luft, „Die Monster fraßen seinen schwachen Körper und fusionierten zu einem. Er hatte mich gebeten ihn zu töten... er hatte... wollte...“, er unterbrach sich selbst mit einem Schluchzen, „Ich schlug die Biester aus ihm raus, aber... er war so schwach, er... er ist...“  
Sephiroths halb erhobene Hand zitterte, fiel in sich zusammen, streckte sich ein wenig in Clouds Richtung, der sie ergriff und zwischen seine kleinen, warmen Hände nahm.  
„Verdammt!“, Zack wandte sich ab und schlug gegen die Wand, „Scheiße. Scheiße! Wie konntest du einfach sterben, du Mistkerl?“, schrie er, bevor er wieder schluchzte und auf die Knie sank, „Warum...“  
„Angeal...“, flüsterte der Silberhaarige leise und drückte Clouds Hand. Doch sein Gesicht blieb abgewandt, auch wenn seine Schulter sich nach vorne senkten, ebenso wie sein Kopf.  
Dem Blonden schossen Sephiroths letzte Worte über seinen besten Freund durch die Gedanken. Er hatte Abschiedsgrüße ausrichten lassen. Er wolle Sephiroth nicht mehr sehen, weil er zum Monster mutiere. Der General hatte es gewusst. Gefürchtet, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Der Tag, an dem er den ersten seiner zwei einzigen Freunde verlor.  
Eine unsichtbare Kraft zog Cloud näher zu dem Größeren, doch er widerstand dem Drang. Was machte er hier? Er war nur ein einfacher Infanterist. Was hatte er hier zu suchen? Zack und Sephiroth hatten beide einen besten Freund verloren. Was gab ihm das Recht bei ihnen zu sein in dieser Stunde der Trauer? Was hatte er sich angemaßt?  
„Das ist nicht alles.“, flüsterte der First und drehte sich um, Tränen im Gesicht, ebenso wie Schmerz im Ausdruck, „Genesis war ebenfalls dort. Wir kämpften und ich konnte ihn besiegen. Darauf...“, er schluckte und ließ den Kopf hängen, „Gaia... das kann doch alles gar nicht wahr sein...“, in seiner Stimme lag ein Flehen.  
„Darauf?“, fragte Sephiroth nach, den Kopf abgewandt, die Stimme wie erstickt.  
„Er hat sich die Makoförderanlage runter gestürzt.“, Zack sah langsam auf, „Er ist... auch...“, er schloss den Mund wieder und schluckte, „Ich... ich gehe...“, presste er gezwungen hervor, als versuche er die Tränen nun zurück zu halten und wandte sich ab, „Ich bin in Sektor fünf, wenn du mich brauchst. In den Slums.“  
Sephiroth nickte nur, obwohl beide praktisch mit dem Rücken zueinander standen und sich nicht sehen konnte.  
„Bis dann, Cloud.“  
„Bis-“, doch der Andere war bereits heraus gestürmt, „...bald...“  
Der Blonde ließ den Kopf hängen und verstärkte sanft den Druck auf Sephiroths Hand. Also war Genesis auch tot. Beide waren tot.  
Sephiroths zwei beste Freunde.  
Tot.  
„Du brauchst mich nicht trösten.“, flüsterte Sephiroth, die Stimme kalt, doch leicht zittrig. Noch immer stand er abgewandt, eine Hand zwischen Clouds kleinen, leicht in sich selbst zusammen gesunken.  
„Es... es tut mir Leid.“, gab dieser ebenso leise zurück und erzitterte kurz, „Dass sie jemanden verloren haben, der ihnen so wichtig war. Gleich zwei Personen sogar. Besonders unter solchen Umständen.“, er atmete tief durch und starrte auf die eine Hand, die er hielt, „Ich würde ihnen gern beistehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann und wie, aber... ich möchte sie jetzt nicht allein lassen. Es kommt mir falsch vor.“  
Sephiroths Schultern hoben und senkten sich langsam, bevor er sich zu Cloud wandte und diesem in die Augen sah. Auf seinen Wangen standen Tränen, schimmernd wie kleine Diamanten auf samtenen Untergrund.

 

31\. Kapitel

Clouds Lider weiteten sich. Er erstarrte einen Moment, obwohl er dabei nach vorne fiel. Nicht weit jedoch, da seine Wange mit warmer Haut und seine Hände mit Leder über einer Metallplatte kollidierten.  
„S- Sir?“, er sah auf, doch konnte in Sephiroths Gesicht keine Erklärung finden, da dieser stumm und ausdruckslos die Augen geschlossen hatte.  
Doch seine Arme lagen um Cloud. Er hatte den Jüngeren an sich gezogen. Woz- ah, natürlich! Er wollte umarmt werden. Mental gab der Infanterist sich selbst eine Kopfnuss. Natürlich... seine Mutter hatte ihn auch immer umarmt, wenn die Nachbarskinder wieder böse zu ihm gewesen waren. So konnte er also auch den General trösten.  
Vorsichtig hob er die Arme, immer noch unsicher, ob er den richtigen Entschluss gefasst hatte und legte sie um die Schultern des Größeren. Einen kurzen Moment standen sie regungslos so da, bevor er sich mit einem Mal noch einen halben Meter höher befand, gehalten durch Sephiroths Arm unter seinem Hintern, der ihn nach oben gezogen hatte. Durch die kleine Bewegung war er mit dem General auf selber Höhe und konnte so dessen Kopf vorsichtig auf seine Schulter legen, während er sich mit den Knien auf dem Schreibtisch abstützte, an den sie noch immer lehnten.  
Ja, das war angenehm. Gehalten durch Sephiroths starke Arme und somit weit genug oben, um ihn richtig in den Arm nehmen zu können. So konnte er ihn gut trösten. Sein Blick flackerte über den hinteren Teil des Büros, auf das er nun sehen konnte. Huh... Hilfe... das war ja wirklich ziemlich hoch.  
Dementsprechend quiekte er ziemlich unmännlich auf, als Sephiroth sich plötzlich aufrichtete und er damit den Kontakt zum Schreibtisch verlor. Rein aus Reflex klammerte er sich an dem Größeren fest, sodass er sich tragen ließ, während der General das Büro verließ und zum Aufzug hinüber ging. Wo wollte er denn hin? An der Nummer, die der andere im Aufzug tippte, erkannte Cloud, dass es Richtung Wohnung ging.  
Sephiroths Wohnung.  
Natürlich, verständlich. Der Größere wollte sicher nicht, dass ihn jemand so sah und in das große Büro konnte stets irgendwer kommen. In seiner Wohnung war er sicher und konnte sich etwas gehen lassen. Wie auch immer „gehen lassen“ bei General Sephiroth überhaupt aussah. Nun ja, zumindest konnte er sich etwas Bequemes anziehen, wenn er wollte.  
Apropos... er selbst könnte auch eine Runde frischer Klamotten gebrauchen. Er war noch immer in der Montur, in der er nach Modeoheim gereist und einen Helikopterabsturz mitgemacht hatte. Als Zack ihm gesagt hatte, mit welchem Bericht er zu Sephiroth wollte, hatte er darauf bestanden mitzukommen. Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht? Vielleicht war es jetzt gut so, Sephiroth musste das nicht allein durchstehen, aber... ihm stand das doch gar nicht zu. Was bildete er sich ein? Und doch konnte er irgendwie nicht anders als fest die Arme um den General zu legen und mit einer Hand durch dessen Haar zu fahren.  
Sephiroth...  
Der Blonde schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl des weichen Haares an seiner Wange. Der General hatte gesagt, dass er von vielen Menschen schön gefunden wurde. Viele verehrten ihn so. Sicher war keiner ihm so nah gekommen wie Cloud, aber diese Gefühle waren etwas Normales. Das hieß nicht, dass er krank war. Nicht so wie Belkara. Das hatte Sephiroth gesagt.  
Sein geliebter Sephiroth.

 

32\. Kapitel

Angekommen in Sephiroths Wohnung steuerte dieser direkt auf das Schlafzimmer zu, dessen Tür er hinter ihnen schloss. Er setzte sich auf das Bett, wodurch Cloud wieder eine Fläche hatte, auf der er knien konnte. Das tat er auch einen Moment, bevor er sich auf Sephiroths Oberschenkel sinken ließ und mit einer Hand die ins Gesicht fallende weiße Mähne zur Seite strich.  
„Sephiroth?“  
„Hm...“, gab dieser nur unbestimmt zur Antwort, den Blick zu Boden gesenkt.  
„Kann ich ihnen irgendetwas Gutes tun? Einen Kaffee? Schokolade? Ein heißes Bad?“, oder was auch immer der General mochte. Verdammt, das wusste er gar nicht. Was waren die Vorlieben dieses Mannes?  
„Duz mich.“, flüsterte dieser so leise, dass Cloud es fast nicht verstanden hätte.  
„Öhm- okay... wie sie, äh, du möchtest.“, der Blonde blinzelte einen Moment lang, doch kappte schließlich die Gedankengänge, die durch seinen Kopf rasten, „Kann ich dir irgendetwas Gutes tun?“  
„Würdest du... nein, vergiss es.“, der General wandte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, „Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, Strife-“  
„Cloud.“, unterbrach der Jüngere, „Bitte nennen sie mich beim Vornamen, wenn ich sie duzen darf.“  
„Cloud.“, einen Moment lang betrachteten ihn die silbergrünen Augen, „Cloud... das ist ein schöner Name.“  
„Danke, Sir- äh, Sephiroth.“, er gab sich selbst einen kleinen Schlag gegen die Stirn, „Was wolltest du dir gerade wünschen?“  
Die Lippenlinie verhärtete sich, die Lider über den katzenhaften Augen verengten sich und Sephiroths Nasenspitze zuckte einmal. Doch mit jedem Atemzug wich die Spannung aus seinem Gesicht, machte einem offenen, vielleicht sogar ein wenig flehenden Ausdruck platz.  
„Nun, ich... ich denke, es ist gut, wenn ich etwas schlafe. Würdest du bei mir bleiben?“  
„Sicher.“, antwortete Cloud ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken.  
„Danke.“, der General ließ seinen Kopf nach vorne sinken und legte ihn einen Moment lang mit der Stirn auf seine Schulter, „Ich bin nicht gern allein.“  
„Ich ebenso.“, der Jüngere zog seine Handschuhe aus und strich mit einer Hand über das seidige, weiße Haar, „Obwohl ich oft gern mal allein wäre, seit ich in den Baracken lebe. Mit fünf Typen auf einer Stube zu leben, schränkt einen schon irgendwie ein.“  
„Würde ich nicht drei Millionen Aufschreie und Mahnungen kriegen, würde ich dich einladen hier zu wohnen.“, Sephiroth seufzte und richtete sich wieder auf, bevor er ein Bein anzog, um seinen Stiefel zu öffnen, „Andererseits glaube ich nicht, dass es sich mit mir leicht leben lässt.“  
„Wieso? Sie sind doch höflich und ordentlich.“, der Blonde legte den Kopf schief, „Warum sollte man nicht gut mit ihnen leben?“  
„Hm…“, murmelte jener nur unbestimmt und zog auch seinen zweiten Stiefel aus, „Ein paar meiner Macken sind… beschwerlich.“  
„Bisher hat es mich nur gewundert, dass sie, äh, du deine Handschuhe nicht ausziehen willst. Das ist keine Macke, die in irgendeiner Form störend ist.“, hoffentlich ging er nicht zu weit mit der Erwähnung… Sephiroth hatte letztens doch wirklich außergewöhnlich reagiert.  
„Ja… das.“, dieser betrachtete seine Hand, „Muss schon ziemlich komisch wirken, was? Wenn ich mit Handschuhen den Papierkram mache, werde ich auch angestarrt.“  
„Die meisten starren sicher nur, weil du so schön bist.“, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen hob Cloud eine Hand und fuhr dem Anderen durch das Haar, „Aber du wolltest schlafen, nicht wahr?“, er stand auf und ließ sich von Sephiroth einen Moment später dessen Mantel geben. Schweigend beobachtete er, wie dieser auch den Rest seiner Kleidung bis auf eine schwarze Retro-Unterhose ablegte und mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen unter der Decke verschwand.  
„Ich… öhm… darf ich meine Schuhe ausziehen?“, fragte Cloud unsicher.  
„Du kommst gerade von der Mission, nicht wahr?“, der General richtete sich ein wenig auf und stützte sich mit einer Hand ab, „Wenn du duschen willst, das Bad ist hinter dir. In dem Schrank dort…“, er zeigte zur Seite, „Sind ein paar Sachen von Zack, die sich über die Zeit hier angesammelt haben. Nimm dir ruhig welche.“  
„Von… Zack…“, wiederholte der Blonde und spürte einen Stich, „Was machen dessen Sachen in ihrem Schlafzimmer, Sir?“  
Sephiroth machte mit der Hand eine wegwerfende Bewegung und antwortete: „Ach, durchzechte Nächte, zu späte Partys, das Übliche. Er hasst sein neues Einzelzimmer und hat daher mein Wohnzimmer zu seiner Zweitwohnung erklärt.“  
„Ach so.“, der Atem, den Cloud nicht bewusst angehalten hatte, entfuhr ihm, „Die Armee prägt wohl, was? Man gewöhnt sich daran mit anderen zu leben.“  
„Wahrscheinlich.“, der Ältere ließ sich zurück aufs Bett sinken, „Bis gleich.“  
„Schlafen sie- äh, schlaf gut, Sephiroth. Bis nachher.“, Cloud machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Wenn man es ihm schon anbot…

33\. Kapitel

„Cloud?“, Sephiroth hob ein Augenlid und sah zur Seite, wo er den anderen vermutete, „Bist du da?“  
„Ich bin hier.“, der Infanterist rückte heran, „Schlaf ruhig weiter, ich bin hier.“  
„Komm her…“, mit geschlossenen Augen schlug Sephiroth die Decke zur Seite und streckte seine Hand nach dem Jüngeren aus.  
„Ähm... okay...“, das letzte Wort hörte sich fast wie eine Frage an, doch Cloud erhob sich dennoch und ließ sich neben dem General auf die Matratze gleiten. War ihm vielleicht kalt? Oder wollte er wieder umarmt werden? Ja, das musste es sein. Vielleicht bekam er ja Alpträume. Da half es doch, wenn jemand da war, nicht? Dennoch streckte Cloud seine Arme nicht nach dem anderen aus und bettete sein Haupt erst auf dessen Arm, als Sephiroths andere Hand es dahin zog. Eben jener dazu gehörende Arm erschlaffte nach dieser Bewegung und legte sich um den kleinen Körper.  
„Ist das in Ordnung?“, hörte er Sephiroth so leise flüstern, dass es fast nicht zu hören war.  
„Ja... ja, natürlich...“, nun, wenn es ihm half... Cloud rückte von selbst näher, rutschte noch ein wenig, bis er komfortabel lag und schloss die Augen. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden übermannte ihn fast das angenehme Gefühl von Wärme. In Sephiroths Bademantel – den er fast zweimal um sich schlingen konnte – in Sephiroths Bett in Sephiroths Armen. Sein Atem vertiefte sich. Beschützt. Warm. Geborgen.  
Nur die Hand, die durch sein Haar strich, nervte. Der Blonde grummelte, rümpfte die Nase und versuchte ihr zu entkommen, indem er sich weg rollte. Ein leises Glucksen ließ ihn widerwillig die Lider öffnen. Bett, Zimmer, Mensch... hä? Er drehte sich zurück und warf einen Blick in hellwache silbergrüne Augen.  
„Guten Morgen?“, Sephiroths rechter Mundwinkel hob sich.  
„Schon Morgen?“, kam von Cloud eine verschlafene Antwort, bevor er die Lider zusammen kniff, sich mit dem Handrücken die Augen rieb und aufsetzte, „Guten Morgen, Si- Sephiroth.“  
Der Größere, der seinen Kopf auf einen Arm gestützt hatte, lächelte zu ihm hinauf.  
„Haben sie gut geschlafen?“  
„Ja, vielen Dank.“, genau diese tiefe Stimme am Morgen vertrieb Kummer und Sorgen...  
„Sehr gut.“, der Blonde warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr, die auf dem Nachttisch stand, „Macht es ihnen- äh, dir etwas aus, wenn ich zuerst ins Bad gehe? Ich muss in einer halben Stunde antreten.“  
„Soll ich dir etwas zu frühstücken machen? Was magst du?“  
Cloud stockte. Er blinzelte. Er sah zu Sephiroth. Irgendwie war das hier surreal. Er lag im Bett des Generals in dessen Bademantel und bekam angeboten, dass man ihm Frühstück machte?  
„Ähm... hab- hast du Milch?“, und er duzte ihn! Und nannte ihm beim Vornamen!  
„Sicher.“, ein echtes Lächeln schlich sich einen Moment lang auf die Lippen des anderen.  
„Heiße Milch mit Honig?“, fragte Cloud etwas kleinlauter, „Bitte?“  
„Aber natürlich.“, der General nickte, „Bis gleich.“  
Hieß das, sie waren Freunde? Während der Fünfzehnjährige ins Bad taperte, zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. Ein Freund von General Sephiroth? Wow... er hielt einen Moment inne und senkte den Blick. Jetzt, wo Genesis und Angeal tot waren, hatte Sephiroth nur noch Zack... kein Wunder, dass er Gesellschaft brauchte. Cloud begann seine Sachen anziehen, die er gestern teils gewaschen, teils aufgehängt hatte. Andererseits war es schon sehr stark von ihm sich trotz des Verlustes seiner beiden besten Freunde mit jemand Neuem einzulassen. Überhaupt jemanden an ihn heran zu lassen. Der General schien ihm sehr viel Vertrauen entgegen zu bringen.  
Cloud errötete.  
Hatte er das überhaupt verdient? Dass der General, der Führer der Armee der Weltordnung, ihn, den kleinen, blonden Niemand, als Freund ansah? Ein Grinsen schlug sich auf seine Lippen. Wow. Er war ein Freund von General Sephiroth. Cool!  
Immer noch grinsend eilte er in die Küche, wo eben jener in denselben Klamotten stand, die er vor wenigen Tagen nach dem Duschen getragen hatte. Auch trocken standen sie ihm recht gut. Das Haar hatte er zu einem losen Zopf geflochten, der halb offen war, da er kein Haargummi benutzt hatte. Sephiroth begegnete ihm mit einem Lächeln, bevor er ihm schweigend einen Becher überreichte, aus dem es ein wenig dampfte.  
„Danke schön.“, entgegnete Cloud artig und nahm ihn mit beiden Händen entgegen, „Das ist auch etwas, was ich in den Baracken nicht kriege. Und...“, Rot schlich sich auf seine Wangen, „Ich wage es nicht sowas irgendwo zu bestellen. Die anderen würden mich auslachen.“  
„Dass du dir so viele Gedanken machst, was andere denken, sorgt nur dafür, dass sie eine komische Meinung von dir haben.“, Sephiroths Hand fuhr in sein Haar und strich sanft über seine Kopfhaut, „Mit Selbstbewusstsein kannst du so andersartig sein wie du möchtest. Und Selbstbewusstsein erhältst du durch Andersartigkeit.“  
„Sie würden trotzdem lachen...“, murmelte Cloud leise und lehnte in die sanfte Berührung.  
„Sollen sie doch.“, der General lehnte sich zu ihm herab und legte ihre Stirn aneinander, „Ich kann immer noch zurück lachen.“, er zog sich ein Stück zurück, „Kommst du mich nach Dienstschluss suchen?“  
„Sicher.“, der Blonde lächelte und leerte seinen Becher, „Vielen Dank, Sephiroth.“, ihm wurde der Becher abgenommen, „Bis heute Abend.“  
„Bis dann.“, jener lächelte, wandte sich Cloud ein Stück zu, doch verharrte irgendwo in der Bewegung.  
Auch der Jüngere, der sich eigentlich hatte abwenden wollen, schien wie festgeklebt auf dem Boden. Er errötete, senkte den Blick und sah einen Moment später scheu wieder auf. Ihr Blick verharkte sich ineinander, hielt die Augen des anderen, bevor Sephiroth quälend langsam einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat und die Arme um ihn legte.  
„Pass auf dich auf, ja?“  
„Ja...“, Cloud lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, um zu ihm aufzusehen, „Du auch, ja?“  
Der General murmelte eine Zustimmung, während dieser sich noch weiter errötend abwandte und den Raum verließ.  
34\. Kapitel

Den General suchen. Gemessen daran, wie viele Generäle diese Armee hatte, sollte das doch eigentlich keine schwere Aufgabe sein, nicht? Aber nein, Mister Es-gibt-eh-niemand-Auffälligeren-als-mich schien sich plötzlich in ein Chamäleon verwandelt zu haben. Die lange Diskussion mit der Rezeptionisten, um die SOLDIER-Ebene nach ihm zu durchsuchen, hätte er sich sparen können. Wenigstens wusste er daher von Kunsel, dass Zack trainieren war – und Zack sollte theoretisch wissen, wo sich Mister Chamäleon gerade aufhielt. Aber auch Trainieren war ein weiter Begriff. Im Trainingslabor der SOLDIER-Ebene war er nämlich nicht gewesen. Also zurück zu den Baracken zur Infanterietrainingshalle... hoffentlich war er überhaupt in einer der Trainingshallen. Aber das schon draußen hörbare Geräusch aufeinander schmetternder Schwerter stimmte ihn zuversichtlich, schließlich benutzte die Infanterie keine.  
Er trat ein und ließ den Blick über den Hallenboden schweifen, bevor er aufsah und überrascht blinzelte. Sephiroth führte einen Schlag gegen Zack, der mit einem Übungsschwert blockte und dafür gegen die Wand der Halle geschleudert wurde. Er nutzte diese wie ein Trampolin, schnellte auf Sephiroth zu, der eine Hand auf sein Schwert legte und blockte, was ihn zu Boden schlug. Er drückte den noch fallenden Zack zur Seite, sodass er auf dem Boden eine Rolle machte, bevor er sich aufrichtete und erneut angriff.  
Cloud sah kurz zur Seite, bevor er sich dort auf einer Bank nieder ließ, um dem Treiben der beiden zuzusehen. Zack führte einen Angriff nach dem nächsten, während Sephiroth recht defensiv kämpfte. Dennoch war die Performance schier und ergreifend unglaublich. Cloud erwischte sich dabei, wie er Sephiroth anfeuerte und mit Zischen und Ausrufen mitfieberte. Allerdings konnte er das dumpfe Gefühl nicht verneinen, dass sich in seiner Magengegend breit machte. So gut würde er nie sein. Was dachte er sich dabei SOLDIER beitreten zu wollen? Gegen die beiden war er ein Witz, nicht einmal eine Fliege.  
„Hah... hah...“, schwer atmend sank Zack auf ein Knie, funkelte Sephiroth einen Moment an, bevor er mit einem Seufzen die Lider schloss und den Kopf hängen ließ, „Ich geb‘ auf...“  
„Deine Schläge sind sicherer geworden. Entweder du hast die Scheu verloren auf mich einzuschlagen oder du bist wirklich besser als vorher.“, ein amüsiertes Lächeln spielte mit Sephiroths Lippen, während er weder hörbar atmete noch sichtbar schwitzte.  
„Das war cool!“, jubelte Cloud, der lächelnd angerannt kam.  
„Hey, Kleiner...“, grüßte Zack schwach ohne aufzusehen.  
„Hallo, Cloud.“, der General nickte, „Schön, dass du uns gefunden hast.“  
„Das war schwer, niemand wusste, wo du warst. Musst du nicht irgendwen informieren, falls irgendein Notfall geschieht?“, Cloud erwischte sich dabei, dass er schmollend die Unterlippe vorgeschoben hatte und richtete seinen Mund sofort wieder. Sephiroth sollte nicht denken, dass er ein Kind war!  
„Wenn es einen Notfall gibt, höre ich das.“, der Größere tippte an sein Ohr, „So wie ich stets höre, ob es dir gut geht.“  
Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf Clouds Lippen. So, wie Sephiroth ihn damals gerettet hatte, als Belkara das erste Mal über ihn hergefallen war. Hatte der General sich selbst vergeben, dass er ihn das zweite Mal nicht hatte retten können?  
„Magst du mit uns trainieren?“, riss Sephiroth sie aus ihrem intimen Blickkontakt, der mehr Informationen und Gefühle als Tausende von Worten ausgetauscht hatte.  
„Ich?“, der Blonde blinzelte, „Nein, nein, ich kann nicht einmal annähernd mit euch mithalten. Ich wäre nur eine Last.“  
„Ach was, ich habe nie so einen hinterhältigen Kadetten gesehen. Ich greife von vorne an und du von der Seite und hinten. Ich wette, zusammen kriegen wir Sephiroth klein.“, schlug Zack mit einem Grinsen vor.  
„Ich habe in meinem Leben nicht einmal ein Schwert in den Händen gehalten...“, gab Cloud leise zu.  
„Höchste Eisenbahn es auszuprobieren.“, voller Energie sprang Zack auf, „Komm, schnappen wir uns ein paar Übungsschwerter!“  
„Ich weiß nicht...“, murmelte der Jüngste unsicher, doch ließ sich von dem hyperaktiven First mitziehen. Er warf einen fragenden Blick zu Sephiroth, der jedoch lächelnd folgte.  
Zack schnappte drei stumpfe, aber recht schwere Eisenschwerter und reichte Cloud eins, der unter dem Gewicht erst einmal in die Knie ging. Mit einem entschiedenen Schnauben richtete er sich jedoch auf, nachdem er Zacks schadenfrohes Grinsen gesehen hatte. Das würde er schon hinkriegen. Er wollte schließlich nächstes Jahr seine SOLDIER-Prüfung machen. Trainieren war eine gute Idee. Sie gingen beide zurück zu Sephiroth, der seinen Mantel abgelegt hatte und sich von Zack ein Schwert geben ließ.  
„Freizügig, freizügig...“, der Schwarzhaarige pfiff anerkennend, „Wo sind die Mädels, die du beeindrucken willst?“  
„Zackary, nicht alles dreht sich um Frauen, auch wenn ich anerkenne, dass dein Intellekt bedingt, dass du dich auf nicht mehr als Sex und Schwertkampf konzentrieren kannst.“, mockte der General, bevor er ernster wurde, „Nun, Schwertkampf ist eine Kunst, die Stärke, Agilität und Takt miteinander vereint. Es ist ein Tanz mit dem Gegner und jeder Schritt kann tödlich sein-“  
„Weniger Melodramatik, Chef. SOLDIER-Schwertkampf beschränkt sich darauf mit möglichst viel Kraft auf den Gegner einzudreschen. Ein Schwert ist nur die Verlängerung deiner Faust.“, ging Zack dazwischen.  
Die Lider der silbergrünen Augen verengten sich, bevor Sephiroth in einer Fechtpose vier schnelle, kaum sichtbare Stöße gegen Zack führte, der dafür auf den Hintern fiel und kurz aufhisste.  
„Man kann sicherlich hirnlos mit viel Kraft auf Gegner eindreschen, wie Zack so eloquent ausdrückte.“, der General hob eine silberne Augenbraue, „Aber das ist nur ein Kampfstil von vielen verschiedenen. Die meisten Schwertkampfstile fordern Geschwindigkeit und Gelenkigkeit. Mit diesen Brechern von Schwertern...“, sein Ton klang abfällig, „...ist Agilität natürlich schwer zu erlernen. Diese sind wirklich darauf ausgelegt, dass man lernt, mit sehr viel Kraft zuzuschlagen.“  
Er erklärte Cloud einige Übungen, die richtige Haltung und den richtigen Stand und ließ ihn ein paar Grundschläge machen, bevor er Schläge von unten und oben erklärte, die er Cloud mehrfach wiederholen ließ. Zwei Stunden vergingen wie im Fluge, bevor sie das angekündigte Match veranstalten – was Sephiroth natürlich gewann, da beide irgendwann erschöpft aufgaben.  
Der Infanterist entschied ihn nicht darauf anzusprechen, dass während des Kampfes Tränen in den Augen des Generals geblitzt hatten.

35\. Kapitel

Cloud wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Mit seinem Kameraden der Infanterie war das hier schon Horror. Aber mit Zack und Sephiroth? Er war so rot wie eine Tomate und überlegte ernsthaft, ob er mit irgendeiner Ausrede besser zu den Duschen der Baracken laufen sollte. So wie er war, sah er einfach nur wie versteinert zu, während Sephiroth sich aus seinen Lederklamotten pellte und Zack in Unterhose durch die Umkleide lief und Schränke durchsuchte.  
„Handtücher, Handtücher, noch mehr Handtücher... Spiky, habt ihr Wechselkleidung hier?“  
Schweigend deutete der Blonde auf einen Schrank an der Seite. Ohne es wirklich zu merken, starrte er den General an, während dieser sich auszog, bis Zack mit einer Hand vor seinen Augen auf und ab fuhr.  
„Erde an Himmel. Kommst du mal wieder runter?“, der First grinste, „Wie wäre es mit ausziehen? Ist nicht so, als müsstest du dich für etwas schämen, oder?“  
„Äh- was- nein!“, Cloud wich mit hochrotem Gesicht zurück, „Ich meine- also- ich kann doch nicht- ähm...“  
„Du kannst nicht mit uns duschen gehen?“, Zack legte den Kopf zur Seite und hob beide Augenbrauen, „Ich weiß ja, dass du schüchtern bist, aber ist dir schonmal aufgefallen, dass du bei der Armee arbeitest?“  
„Zack, lass das.“, Sephiroth trat heran, nichts als ein Handtuch um die Hüften tragend, „Geh vor.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige richtete sich wieder auf, sah zwischen beiden hin und her und wandte sich zu den Duschen, wobei er ein absolut dreckiges Grinsen auf den Lippen trug und meinte: „Ja, ja, was heute so alles ans Tageslicht kommt.“  
„Deine Phantasie geht mit dir durch.“, erwiderte der General nur und wartete, bis sein Stellvertreter in den Nebenraum getreten war, bevor er sich wieder Cloud zuwandte, „Alles okay?“  
„Ja...“, murmelte dieser nur, das Gesicht zu Boden gesenkt, während die Röte sogar seine Ohrenspitzen färbte, „I- ich- al- also-“  
„Ja?“, Sephiroth legte eine Wand auf seine Wange und hockte sich hin, um ihm von unten ins Gesicht zu sehen, wodurch oh-Gaia-bitte-nicht-bloß-nicht-hinsehen sein Handtuch seine Beine hinab rutschte und oh-Gaia-vielen-vielen-Dank so zu liegen kam, dass man seinen Unterleib nicht erkennen konnte.  
Cloud presste die Lippen zusammen, zwang sich nach oben zu blicken und quiekte mädchenhaft, als er in Sephiroths Augen sah. Zwischen diesen bildeten sich kleine Fältchen, ebenso auf der Stirn, bevor sie sich plötzlich glätteten und die silbergrünen Augen zur Abwechslung Clouds Unterleib fixierten.  
„Oh, da liegt das Problem.“, der General gluckste und erhob sich, „Ah, ich vergaß, wie scheu Jugendliche sind. Das passiert nach einem guten Training öfter mal.“, er legte eine Hand auf den blonden Schopf und verwuschelte ihn kurz, „Ich werde Zack ein wenig in der Dusche unterhalten, hm? Schau beizeiten doch mal vorbei.“, er wandte sich ab und schritt ebenfalls in jene Richtung, „Ach ja, aus persönlicher Erfahrung... schließ die Tür der Umkleide besser ab.“  
Oh-Gaia-Gaia-Gaia-Gaia-Gaia-Gaia-Gaia-Gaia-Gaia-Gaia-Gaia-Gaia-Gaia – der Infanterist kniff die Augenlider zu und wünschte sich auf einen anderen Planeten. Bloß weit, weit weg von hier. Gaia, war das peinlich! Er versetzte sich selbst einen Schlag zwischen die Beine, bevor er aufjaulte und mit einer Hand gegen seinen Unterleib drückte, während er von einem Bein aufs andere sprang.  
Er war ein Idiot. So ein Idiot. Mit tränenden Augen sah er sich in der Umkleide um. Sollte er... wirklich... ?  
Andererseits, wie peinlich wäre es nach der Ansprache in die Dusche zu gehen und vom Anblick des Generals wieder einen Ständer zu bekommen? So könnte er wenigstens halbwegs sicher gehen, dass ihm die Peinlichkeit erspart blieb... oh Gaia, ein Glück, dass er wenigstens nicht wusste, dass er der Grund für diese Reaktion war. Das wäre noch peinlicher. Als wäre das hier nicht schon schlimm genug...  
Aber Sephiroth hatte gesagt, es sei okay, oder? Dass andere Männer ihn auch schön fanden? Die Reaktion war nichts Anormales, oder? Cloud schluckte. Gaia, er wünschte, er könnte fragen, aber so eine Frage stellte man nun wirklich nicht.  
Oh, er war so dumm. Wieso musste auch gerade ihm so was passieren? Hm... vielleicht... könnte er doch fragen... nicht Sephiroth, aber Zack vielleicht? Der schien doch offen... und das Schlimmste, das passieren könnte, wäre, dass er sich über ihn lustig machte.  
Nun ja, für’s erste sollte er wohl sein Problem los werden – und die Umkleidetür abschließen.

36\. Kapitel

„Was ich von Sephiroth halte?“, Zack kippte einen Obi auf ex, „Welche Richtung genau nimmt dieses Gespräch?“  
„Na- na ja... ich meine...“, Cloud unterbrach sich, in dem er einen hastigen Schluck nahm, der ihn husten ließ, „Koff- ouf... also... er ist ein guter Freund. Ein wirklich guter Freund. Er ist nett und fürsorglich und tut wirklich viel für andere...“  
„U-hu...“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige ihm gegenüber unbestimmt.  
„Und er ist auch ein sehr gut aussehender Mann.“, setzte Cloud hinterher und sah Zack eine Augenbraue heben, „Hey, ist er! Das sagen ziemlich viele Menschen.“  
„Ehrlich gesagt hat mich sein Aussehen nie viel interessiert, solange er mir half Angeal zu retten. Mittlerweile... ja, doch, ist er ein Freund. Ich mag den Kerl, auch wenn er ein paar Macken hat. Ich meine, ich habe ihn noch nie mit einer Frau rummachen sehen.“, blaugrüne Augen beobachteten ihn über ein gehobenes Glas hinweg, „Auch wenn mir langsam klar wird, was der Grund dafür sein könnte...“  
Natürlich! Die Handschuhe! Wenn er mit jemandem rummachen würde, wie Zack das ausdrückte, würde die Person natürlich irgendwann fragen, warum er seine Handschuhe nicht auszog.  
„Nun, ich glaube, er hat Angst, dass jemand hinter ein Geheimnis kommt, was er hat. Ich denke, du weißt, wovon ich-“  
„Seid ihr zusammen?“, unterbrach Zack ihn.  
„Bitte was?“, Cloud blinzelte verwirrt und stellte sein Glas ab, „Was meinst du mit zusammen?“  
„Nun, du weißt schon...“, der Ältere malte unbestimmt mit der Hand einen Kreis in die Luft, „Reden, lachen, knutschen, miteinander schlafen...“, er hatte den Kopf abgewandt und fuhr mit der Hand durch sein Haar, „So... als Paar halt.“  
„Nein!“, rief Cloud verärgert, doch zuckte zusammen, als sich einige Leute in ihre Richtung drehten, „Also... nein. Ich meine...“, er verzog das Gesicht, „Zwei Männer? Zusammen? Das ist doch eklig.“  
„Ah, gut.“, Zack grinste, „Sorry, Kleiner, ich wollte dir nichts unterstellen. Man hört halt nur die Leute reden... ich habe gehört, dass Seph in letzter Zeit öfter mal einen jungen, blonden Mann über Nacht in seiner Wohnung behalten hat. Da dachte ich...“  
„Das war auch ich.“, gestand der Andere, „Aber das heißt doch nicht, dass wir irgendwelche abartigen Sachen miteinander machen. Wie kommt man auf die Idee?“  
„Na ja...“, wieder so eine kaum deutbare Handgeste, „Er ist halt sowas wie... der Vorgesetzte des Vorgesetzten der Vorgesetzten deiner Vorgesetzten. Also... das ist schon eine etwas ungewöhnliche Freundschaft, verstehst du?“, Zack biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, „Also... das verstehen die Leute nicht so einfach. Also suchen sie ‘ne andere Erklärung. Und na ja... du bist halt ziemlich hübsch...“  
„Ich fass‘ es nicht...“, Cloud schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen großen Schluck seines Obis, „Ich meine, der General würde so etwas nie tun. Er ist doch nicht krank.“, er schnaufte, „Also echt, den General so in den Schmutz zu ziehen. Er ist nicht so einer.“  
„Hm... du hast aber ziemlich was gegen Homosexuelle.“, stellte Zack fest, „Schlechte Erfahrungen?“  
„Sehr schlechte.“, bestätigte der Jüngere.  
„Verstehe. Na ja, kein Wunder bei deinem Gesicht.“, mit einem Zug wurde eines der beiden Gläser geleert, „Nun, sorry, ich habe vom Thema abgelenkt. Was wolltest du wissen?“  
„Nun... nun... ist eigentlich auch egal.“, schloss Cloud, „Wahrscheinlich hatte das eine gar nichts mit dem anderen zu tun und ich sehe nur Dinge, wo gar keine sind.“, er seufzte und nahm einen weiteren Schluck, der sein Glas ebenfalls leerte.  
„Wusstest du, dass viele Männer, die etwas gegen Homosexuelle haben, in Wirklichkeit oft Männer erotisch finden?“, fragte Zack nebensächlich, „Sie wollen es nur nicht wahrhaben.“  
„Uhm... ja, da habe ich mal von gehört...“, der Blonde senkte den Kopf, damit sein Gegenüber sein Gesicht nicht sah, „Findest du das eigentlich schlimm? Wenn man von Männern erregt wird?“  
„Ich weiß, es ist in der Armee nicht sehr beliebt.“, Zack betrachtete den Jüngeren einen Moment lang, „Wenn so etwas raus kommt, kann man sich auf so einige Beschimpfungen vorbereiten. Viele haben lange Zeit geglaubt, ich würde mit Angeal schlafen, weil er mich so mochte.“, er schluckte und wandte den Blick ab, „Natürlich war da nie etwas zwischen uns. Er war eher wie ein älterer Bruder. Ein Mentor. Ich habe zu ihm aufgesehen.“  
„War es schlimm?“, Cloud lehnte sich vor, „Für schwul gehalten zu werden?“  
„Nö, ich fand es lustig. Ich habe Witze darüber gemacht und mich absichtlich weiblich verhalten, dann ließen sie mich schnell in Ruhe. Ich denke, so etwas zu verneinen oder zu ignorieren ist idiotisch. Die meisten wissen eh nicht einmal, über was sie da reden.“  
„Aber... wenn ich... wenn ich wirklich...“, Cloud biss auf seine Unterlippe.  
„Huh? Wenn du was?“, Zack wandte sich zur Bar und rief, „Noch zwei Obis!“  
„Schon okay.“, der Jüngere winkte ab und schob sein leeres Glas von sich, „Ich glaube, ich bin angetrunken. Mein Kopf ist schummrig.“  
„Cloud.“, Zack griff seinen Oberarm und nahm ihn mit einem Blick gefangen, sein Gesicht vollkommener Ernst, „Was ist los?“  
„Es... nichts...“, der Andere seufzte, wich dem Blick aus, doch sah einen Moment später zurück, „Was ist, wenn ich wirklich schwul bin? Ich will das nicht. Ich will nicht krank sein. Das... das ist nur eine Phase, oder?“  
„Du bist in Sephiroth verknallt?“, fasste Zack zusammen, wozu Cloud nach einem Moment nickte, „Huh... die nächste Runde geht auf mich, Kleiner.“

37\. Kapitel

„Und? Was hast du heute gemacht?“, fragte Sephiroth, während sie nebeneinander Schritte und Schläge übten.  
„Uhm...“, Röte legte sich auf Clouds Wangen.  
„Ist es was Schmutziges?“, warf Zack begeistert ein, als er das im Seitenwinkel sah, „Inspektion des Honeybee Inn?“  
„Das hätte ich ehrlich lieber gemacht...“, murmelte der Jüngere nur. Er wandte beschämt den Blick ab.  
„Natürlich hättest du das. Um die Mission wird sich jährlich gerissen. Aber sie geht nur noch an schwule Mitglieder der Armee – nicht, dass davon viele bekannt wären. Also muss das bisweilen auch an andere...“, Zacks Gesicht tauchte nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt plötzlich auf, „Du hättest Chancen.“  
„Wah!“, Cloud sprang zur Seite gegen eine harte, warme Körperhälfte, deren Arm sich sofort um ihn legte, um ihn zu stabilisieren, „Danke, Sephiroth... erschreck mich nicht so, du Idiot! Und nein, zum letzten Mal, ich war noch nie im Honeybee Inn. Ich habe ein verdammtes Kätzchen von einem Haussims holen dürfen.“  
Zack brach in Gelächter aus. Was auch sonst? Cloud spürte seine Wangen brennen. Wenigstens hatte Sephiroth nicht losgelacht. Er stand einfach nur hinter ihm mit einem Arm um seinen Oberkörper und... streichelte seine Brust? Der Blonde sah auf die Hand hinab. Tatsächlich. Sephiroth fuhr mit seinem Daumen über seinen Oberkörper und- oh Gaia, so fühlte es sich an, wenn jemand über seine Brustwarzen strich? Mit einem Seufzen lehnte er sich gegen den Größeren.  
„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer, ihr zwei.“, Zack verdrehte die Augen, „Ich geh schon mal duschen!“  
Die Röte schoss von seinen Wangen über sein ganzes Gesicht. Es- es war nicht so, dass- also... er sah auf die Hand hinab, legte seine eigene darüber und drehte sich zu Sephiroth. Während ihre beiden Hände auf Clouds Brust lagen, sahen sie einander in die Augen.  
Keiner blinzelte. Keiner wich dem Blick aus. Sephiroths zweite Hand hob sich und legte sich in Clouds Nacken. Sein Blick fiel zu Clouds Lippen hinab.  
Wollte er... nein, doch nicht... doch, oder? Er wollte ihn... küssen? Jetzt im Ernst? Er spürte sein Gesicht glühen und schaffte es dennoch nicht, den Blick abzuwenden. Letzte Chance. Noch konnte er nein sagen. Es war nur eine Phase, nicht? Es würde vorbei gehen. Er würde Sephiroth als Freund verlieren. Seine Kameraden würden ihn hassen. Seine Karriere...  
Sephiroth lehnte sich vor. Kurz vor Clouds Gesicht legte er den Kopf seitlich, schloss die Augen. Sein Atem geisterte über die junge Haut. In einer flüssigen Bewegung stellte der Kleinere sich auf seine Zehenspitzen, überwand so die Millimeter zwischen ihren Lippen und kam dem Anderen entgegen. Seine Lider flatterten zu.  
Es war... komisch. Nicht schlecht, nicht gut, einfach... anders. Nicht, dass er etwas zum Vergleichen hätte, aber... die Hände fielen von seiner Brust, der dazu gehörende Arm legte sich um seine Taille und zog ihn näher. Da war kein Vulkan, der in seinem Inneren ausbrach. Keine Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch. Kein Dahinschmelzen, als wäre er Butter.  
Nicht, dass man den Kitschromanen seiner Mutter viel Glauben zu schenken hatte. Aber etwas Wahres musste da sein, oder? Man sollte doch zumindest etwas fühlen, oder? Cloud spürte sich selbst die Arme um den Größeren legen. Ihre Lippen trennten sich mit einem hörbaren Geräusch, was ihn mit einem leeren Gefühl in der Brust zurück ließ. Als würde plötzlich etwas fehlen...  
Der Blonde atmete leise, aber tief, den Blick auf Sephiroths freie Brust gelenkt, wo er ein paar kleine, kaum sichtbare, weiße Haare entdeckte. Die Hand in seinem Nacken – natürlich behandschuht – kraulte ihn sanft. Er konnte Sephiroth atmen spüren, aber nicht hören. Aber seinen Herzschlag... Cloud legte den Kopf an seine Brust. Ja, der Herzschlag...  
Sephiroths Herzschlag machte seinem Maschinengewehr Konkurrenz.  
„Das war mein erster Kuss.“, murmelte der Blonde in die Stille.  
„Meiner auch.“, gab Sephiroth zu und ließ den Arm von Clouds Nacken um seine Schultern sinken und drückte ihn vorsichtig an sich.  
„Meinst du das ernst?“, der Blonde lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und sah in die silbergrünen Augen, „Dein... erster Kuss?“  
Sephiroth nickte, den Blick auf einen Punkt irgendwo unter Clouds Kinn gerichtet. Der General schien nicht fähig zu erröten, aber der Jüngere konnte in dieser Situation in Gedanken die Farbe auf seine Wangen malen. Es war nicht schwer. Als General der größten Armee der Welt noch nie jemand geküsst zu haben...  
„Hast du schonmal mit jemanden geschlafen?“, fragte Cloud nach – Kopfschütteln, „Huh... oh Gaia... kaum zu fassen, ich habe mehr sexuelle Erfahrung als du.“  
„Mit Gewalt...“, flüsterte Sephiroth, den Ausdruck hart, „Eine Vergewaltigung ist kein Sex. Es ist rohe, bösartige Gewalt.“  
„Oh... okay.“, der Jüngere legte den Kopf schief, „Ja, der Gedanke ist gar nicht schlecht. Das... also, es... sollte etwas Schönes sein. In das Bild passt keine Vergewaltigung.“  
An den Mundwinkeln des Generals zog ein kleines Lächeln, dass er damit verbarg sich vorzubeugen und Cloud auf die Stirn zu küssen.

 

38\. Kapitel

„Ich hab's getan! Ich hab's getan!“, jubilierte Cloud und fiel Zack um den Hals.  
„Was?“, fragte der Andere verwirrt, klopfte ihm aber dennoch auf die Schulter, „Hast du den General flach gelegt?“  
„Bitte?“, der Blonde wich zurück mit ungläubigem Entsetzen, „Du meinst... ich... ihn?“  
„Es war ein Scherz.“, informierte Zack grinsend, „Aber eine interessante Reaktion. Du hältst es für möglich?“, Schweigen, rote Wangen, inhaltloses Stottern, „Also, was hast du nun gemacht?“  
„Ich habe Sephiroth geküsst...“, murmelte er leise.  
„Woah! Heilige- also... ehrlich?“, der First wich zurück mit offen stehendem Mund, geweiteten Lidern, halb erhobenen Armen, „Du hast… den Sephiroth? Ich meine, den General Sephiroth?“, er musterte ihn, „Gaia verflucht, das ist wie ein Ei auf Schmalzbrot…“  
„Hä?“, Cloud zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Oh, sorry, sagt man so in Gongaga. Etwas ganz Seltenes halt. Sehr nahrhaft, aber verdammt komisch. Welch eine Vorstellung… und du bist noch am Leben.“, Zack drehte eine Runde um ihn, „Tatsächlich, alles dran. Ich muss dich nicht in Stückchen von Masamune waschen?“  
„Nein, es…“, mehr Rot, „Das war so etwas… zusammen… so gemeinsam… du weißt schon.“, Cloud machte eine undefinierte Geste in der Luft.  
„Ehrlich gesagt… nein, weiß ich nicht. Wovon redest du?“  
„Nun, also, ich meine, er… er hat halt… auch… also… wir…“, er ließ beide Hände gleichmäßig aufeinander zukommen, bis sie sich trafen.  
„Ihr habt Händchen gehalten?“, ein Moment der Stille, „Ähm… Cloud, ich verstehe dich nicht. Rede doch einfach. Nachträglich wird Sephiroth dich sicher nicht köpfen.“, Zack fuhr durch sein Haar, „Denke ich.“  
„Hach… ich meine…“, er sah sich um, ob irgendwer in der Nähe stand, bevor er sich vorbeugte, um in Zacks Ohr zu flüstern, obwohl meilenweit keiner zu sehen war, „Er hat mich auch geküsst.“, mit einem neuen Schub Rot auf den Wangen zog er sich zurück und starrte auf den Boden.  
„O… kay…“, der Schwarzhaarige legte den Kopf schief, „Eigentlich sollte mich das ja nicht überraschen, nicht? Andererseits… woah… als wir damals in der Bar darüber sprachen, war das relativ theoretisch, nur Gedanken, Eingebungen… das hier ist ziemlich real.“  
Der Blick der blauen Augen hob sich, ängstlich, zitternd, unsicher, ein Spalt zwischen den Lippen, jede Farbe aus der Haut gewichen, ein Bild von Entsetzen und Angst.  
„Hey, hey, ruhig, Spiky! Ruhig!“, Zack hob beide Hände, als würde man ihn mit einer Waffe bedrohen, bevor er sie auf Clouds Schultern legte, „Ruhig, Mann… lass doch nicht gleich alle Chocobos mit dir durchgehen. Der Gedanke ist ungewöhnlich, okay? Ihr seid meine besten Freunde. Da muss ich erstmal drüber hinweg, ja? Kein Grund gleich so zu gucken.“  
„Sorry.“, die Spannung wich aus Clouds Körper, sodass er sich gegen den anderen lehnte, „Ich… ich habe so viel Angst… ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich… wirklich… ich verstehe das nicht, wie ich ihn so mögen kann. Also, ich meine, auf diese Art und Weise, das ist doch… doch krank…“  
„Du machst dir mehr Sorgen als ich, oder?“, Zack tätschelte das blonde Haar, während der Andere ungläubig schnaufte.  
„Wann ist dem nicht so, Soldier First Class Zack Fair?“, fragte er neckend.  
„Hey!“, der Ältere schnaufte, „Ich kann auch verantwortungsvoll sein.“, er schob die Unterlippe vor, „Manchmal... egal. Also noch mal... Sephiroth und du, ihr habt euch geküsst, ja?“, ein Nicken als Bestätigung, „Du wolltest das und er wollte das, ja?“, wiederum ein Nicken, „Kein böses Blut, kein beschämtes Wegrennen oder so?“, Kopfschütteln, „Also... seid ihr jetzt zusammen?“  
„Uhm... weiß nicht. Wir... wir sind dann hinter dir her und duschen gegangen... wir haben nicht mehr geredet. Also... ich denke... ich glaube, dass wir es sind... oder?“, Cloud sah unsicher auf.  
„Was? In den zwei Minuten, die ich euch allein gelassen habe, ist das alles passiert?“, Zack wich noch einmal zurück, die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen, „Ihr habt kein Stück anders gewirkt als sonst! Nur stiller vielleicht... nun, nicht wirklich, Sephiroth ist meistens ziemlich still.“, er kratzte sich an Hinterkopf, „Hach, Mann... das ist schon echt komisch. Zu denken, dass ihr wirklich... über so etwas Scherze zu machen ist echt voll was anderes. Na ja. So lange ihr glücklich seid...“, er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Passt schon. Irgendwie.“  
„Meinst du, ich sollte mit ihm darüber reden?“, der Jüngere kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.  
„Weiß ich doch nich‘.“, Zack legte den Kopf schief, „Ich war noch nie mit einem Mann- also... ich bin halt nicht schwul. Das ist schon was anderes, oder?“  
„Aber du hast eine Freundin, nicht?“, Clouds Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, „Was würdest du denn machen, wenn dir das mit ihr passiert wäre?“  
„Wenn- wenn- wenn... wenn Aeris mich küssen würde?“, der Andere sah nach oben, ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen, „Das... das wäre so cool... ah-“, er senkte den Kopf, den Blick abgewandt, eine Hand wieder in seinen Haaren, „Ich... ich habe sie noch nicht geküsst, weißt du? Also... sie küsst mich manchmal auf die Wange, weißt du? Aber... also... so richtig habe ich nicht...“, er hustete und sah wieder auf, „Außerdem kann man Sephiroth nicht mit einem Mädchen vergleichen, oder?“  
„Uhm... wahrscheinlich nicht.“, Cloud drehte mit seiner Schuhspitze Kreise auf der Erde, „Ähm... wir sehen uns ja dann morgen, nicht? Zum Training...“  
„Hm... ja. Tun wir dann.“, Zack wandte sich ab, blieb in der Drehung stehen, sah noch einmal zurück, doch drehte sich wieder weg, „Na ja. Bis dann, nicht?“  
„Ja... bis dann.“, die blauen Augen verfolgten die Bewegungen seines Fußes.  
„Ja... ja...“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige leise vor sich hin und ging.

 

39\. Kapitel

Sephiroth seufzte, ließ den Bericht sinken und wandte seinen Blick zum Fenster. Die Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch liegen lassend erhob er sich und trat auf dieses zu. Mit den Fingern fuhr er sanft über das Glas, bevor er die Stirn dagegen lehnte und die Augen schloss.  
Fünfzehn Kadetten.  
Warum liefen die Monster noch immer frei herum? Warum fanden sie immer wieder Genesis-Kopien und Tiere mit Angeals Gesicht? Sie waren doch beide tot... beide nicht mehr am Leben... warum mussten ihre Gene in Monstern weiterleben? Monster, die seine Leute töteten.  
Angeal hatte ihn getröstet. Wenn solch ein Bericht auf seinem Schreibtisch lag, war der andere da gewesen, hatte ihn gesucht und still zugehört. Manchmal hatte er sogar nur still da gesessen. Bis sie Genesis suchen gegangen waren, um sich über ein paar Getränken weitere Zitate aus Loveless anzuhören.  
Und jetzt töteten Monster mit ihren Gesichtern seine Kadetten. Seine Leute. Diese Kinder, für die er verantwortlich war. Er hatte keinen von ihnen gekannt, aber dennoch schnitt es ihm ins Herz. Sie waren so jung gewesen. Es hätte jemand sein können, den er kannte.  
Cloud!  
Sephiroth zuckte zusammen, bevor er die Arme um sich legte und versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Cloud... Cloud hätte unter ihnen sein können. Hätte er nicht entschieden die Prüfung erst nächstes Jahr zu machen, würde er ein Teil dieses Leichenbergs sein. Cloud. Sein Cloud. Sein kleiner, junger Kadett.  
Er wandte sich um und schritt zur Tür. Im Gehen zog er sein Handy hervor und klappte es auf – sechzehn Uhr dreiundvierzig – bevor er die Nummer des Blonden wählte.  
Erstes Tuten.  
Zweites.  
„Cloud Strife, Infanterist, zwölfte Kompanie.“, meldete sich eine junge Stimme.  
„Arbeitest du noch?“, fragte Sephiroth ohne jede Begrüßung.  
„Sephiroth?“, er konnte genau verstehen, wie Clouds Kameraden die Luft einzogen und zueinander flüsterten, „Wir sind gerade auf dem Rückweg aus den Slums, Sektor sechs. Was ist denn los?“  
„Bin sofort da.“, er stieg in den Fahrstuhl und tippte die Taste für das Erdgeschoss, während er auflegte ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten.  
Mit beschleunigtem Atem schritt er aus dem Aufzug und spitzte die Ohren. Die Kameraden, die im Hintergrund des Gesprächs geflüstert hatten, konnte er noch immer hören, wenn auch weit leiser. Er folgte ihren Stimmen, brachte den Weg in schnellen Sprüngen hinter sich, legte ein paar Sekunden des Weges auf dem Dach des Zuges zurück. Knappe vierundzwanzig Sekunden nach dem Auflegen stand er vor der Gruppe von fünf Infanteristen.  
Cloud blinzelte.  
Sephiroth schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass der Kleine nie gefragt hatte, wie er das schaffte... plötzlich woanders aufzutauchen. Es hatte ihm nie etwas ausgemacht, wie außergewöhnlich... nein, wie unmenschlich er selbst war. Cloud hatte nie gefragt. Auch nicht wegen der Handschuhe. Er hatte immer nur akzeptiert. Akzeptiert, dass er... anders war. Aber das hier?  
„General.“, Cloud salutierte, „Was ist passiert?“, unter den aneinander liegenden Fingern hatte sich seine Stirn in Falten gelegt, „Sir?“  
„Schon in Ordnung.“, Sephiroth hob eine Hand, „Regt euch.“, das ging an alle, da natürlich alle stramm standen, „Kann ich dich ausleihen?“  
„Sicher...“, der Andere wandte sich an einen jungen Mann neben sich, „Tyson, sagst du Bescheid, dass der General mich sprechen wollte?“, dieser nickte, „Dann bis später.“, er ging an Sephiroth vorbei, der natürlich mit einem einzigen Schritt aufholte und neben ihm her schritt, „Wo sollen wir hingehen?“  
„Irgendwo, wo es ruhig ist...“, er schluckte, studierte Cloud einen Moment, bevor er seinen Oberarm griff, „Vertraust du mir?“  
„Sicher.“, erwiderte jener ohne zu zögern.  
Sollte er... wirklich? Was, wenn Cloud ihn dafür hassen würde so... anders zu sein? Wenn er Angst bekäme? Wenn er ihn dann nicht mehr haben wollte? Er war schon so nur eine Last, hatte nichts als Macken, die kaum jemand mögen konnte. Trotzdem war Cloud da. Sah ihn an mit diesen großen, blauen, unschuldigen Augen. Er konnte keinen Hass in ihnen ertragen. Erst recht nicht, wenn er gegen ihn selbst gerichtet war.  
„Nein... schon gut.“, er wandte sich wieder dem Weg zu und ging weiter, „Lass uns den Zug nehmen. Ich möchte erst einmal hier weg. Subjekt Zero wohnt hier.“  
„Subjekt Zero?“, der Kleine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, „Was meinst du?“  
„Ah- nichts.“, Sephiroth wandte den Blick ab, „Nichts weiter.“

 

40\. Kapitel

Sephiroth war komisch. Ohne Frage, da war irgendetwas wirklich Unnatürliches im Gange. Erst klang er, als schwebten sie alle in Lebensgefahr, dann tauchte er plötzlich auf und jetzt sagte er so unzusammenhängende Sachen.  
Ob er ihm vertraute? Natürlich, der Mann schützte ihn und war unheimlich stark. Er war immer für ihn da gewesen. Hatte seit dem ersten Tag hier in Midgar auf ihn aufgepasst.  
Und dann der Kram mit Subjekt Zero. Das war doch kein Name, oder? War das ein Tier aus der Forschungsabteilung? Andererseits hatte Sephiroth ganz klar von wohnen gesprochen, das hörte sich an wie ein Wort, dass man mit Menschen assoziierte. Gab es noch mehr Menschenversuche als Genesis und Angeal? Waren die beiden nicht die einzigen gewesen?  
Die Gedanken kreisten, schlugen von innen gegen seinen Schädel, doch er blieb stumm, bis sie Sephiroths Wohnung betraten. Nein, genau genommen blieb er noch länger stumm. Eine Antwort, ob er etwas trinken wolle, konnte man nicht als Brechen des Schweigens bezeichnen. Nicht bei den Worten, die zwischen ihnen standen.  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Cloud noch einmal, auch wenn das erste Mal Stunden entfernt schien.  
„Ich...“, Sephiroth blieb stehen, den Rücken zu ihm gewandt und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, „Ich wollte dich einfach nur sehen. Um zu wissen, dass es dir gut geht. Dass du am Leben bist.“  
Dass er... am Leben war? Hatte Sephiroth an Genesis und Angeal denken müssen? Was war passiert, um diese Gedanken wieder in sein Bewusstsein zu ziehen? Cloud trat ein paar Schritte vor und legte von hinten die Arme um den Größeren.  
Ein Ellbogen schlug hart gegen seinen Oberarm.  
Er schrie auf.  
Sephiroth wirbelte herum, sprang dabei ein Stück zurück.  
Cloud sackte zu Boden, schlug mit den Knien auf das Parkett, griff an den schmerzenden Arm.  
„Oh- oh...“, Sephiroth atmete hektisch, hob die Hand, als wollte er nach ihm greifen, doch verharrte in den Luft, das Gesicht in Schmerz und Sorge verzogen, „Gaia... es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir so Leid. Ein Reflex- aus dem Krieg- tut mir Leid... habe ich dir etwas gebrochen?“  
„Nein... nein...“, presste Cloud hervor und verzog sein Gesicht, „Geht schon... Moment...“, ah... verdammt... er biss die Zähne zusammen, „Tut nur weh... glaub‘ ich...“  
„Ich... ich...“, der Andere schluckte, brachte seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle, „Ich... hole Eis? Zum Kühlen... ja...“, er richtete sich auf und schritt zur Eistruhe, die unter dem Kühlschrank weilte, um einen Kühlbeutel heraus zu nehmen, wie er auch auf den Sanitätsstationen zu finden war, „Bitte...“, er reichte es Cloud.  
„Mit... einem... Handtuch... darum.“, presste dieser hervor und versuchte seine Gedanken auf die Tatsache zu fokussieren, dass Sephiroth das Päckchen aus dem Gefrierfach mit den bloßen Fingern hielt. Hatte Zack nicht gesagt, dass die Makomengen einem die Fähigkeit nahmen Berührungen zu spüren?  
Er drückte das Kühlpack – mit Tuch – gegen seinen Oberarm, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er sich erhob.  
„Besser?“, fragte Sephiroth leise.  
„Ja... danke.“, Luft rein, Luft raus, ganz langsam, „Das war... schmerzhaft.“, er schluckte und ließ den Atem durch den Mund aus, während er seine Muskeln wieder entspannte, „Jedem seine Macken, was? Nur für’s Protokoll, was sollte ich besser nicht tun?“  
„Nun... sich anschleichen, von hinten kommen und mir die Handschuhe ausziehen.“, Letztere ballten sich zur Faust, „Was ich getan habe, tut mir außerordentlich Leid.“  
„Ist ja gut...“, Cloud hob kurz das Kühlpaket und musterte seine Haut, „Das wird nur einen blauen Fleck geben. Mach‘ mir nächstes Mal eine Narbe, dann habe ich was zum Prahlen.“  
„Zum... Prahlen?“, eine silberne Augenbraue hob sich.  
„Ja, natürlich. Schau, hier, die habe ich vom großen General Sephiroth.“, er grinste nach seiner Stimmimitation, „Das ist der Brüller jeder Kneipentour.“  
„Ah... ja.“, Sephiroth klang äußerst entgeistert.  
„Och komm, du bist Soldat. Irgendwann hast du auch mal auf einer Stube gelebt, oder? Keine wilden Frauengeschichten gehört und Narben verglichen? Dass du kein Wettfurzen mitgemacht hast, kann ich mir ja vorstellen, aber sonst?“  
Der Größere blinzelte nur.  
„Ist SOLDAT so tugendhaft?“, Cloud schüttelte den Kopf, „Hast du jemals schonmal wirklich gelebt?“  
„Gehört so etwas zum Leben?“, Sephiroths Stimme klang vorsichtig, unsicher sogar, „Und nein, ich habe nie auf einer Stube gelebt. Nur ein paar Tage als Kadett.“  
„Echt nicht?“, eine Grimasse des Erstaunens, „Warum das denn? Da hast du echt was verpasst. Wenn ich daran denke, was ich alles an Mist angestellt habe... und ich bin erst fünfzehn. Du bist sieben Jahre älter! Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass auch du in deiner Jugend jede Menge Schwachsinn fabriziert hast. Gibt es keine voll peinlichen Aktionen in deinem Leben?“  
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste.“, der General verschränkte die Arme, „Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich so etwas machen sollte.“  
„Weil es Spaß macht!“, Cloud schmiss das Kühlpaket auf den Küchentresen, um seine Worte mit Gesten zu unterstützen, „Einfach eine Runde was trinken und nachts durch die Stadt rennen mit ein paar Kumpels, an jeder Kreuzung Flaschen drehen, wo es als nächstes hingeht... solche Sachen! Das ist einfach lustig.“  
„Das ist nicht lustig, dass ist gefährlich. Ihr begebt euch mit einer Alkoholintoxikation nachts auf die Straße? Vielleicht auch noch in die Slums?“, Sephiroths Stimme hob sich, „Weißt du denn nicht, was da draußen alles auf euch wartet? Wie kannst du so verantwortungslos mit deinem Leben umgehen?“  
„Was regst du dich so auf?“, die Stirn des Jüngeren legte sich in Falten, „Das ist völlig harmlos. Kein Mensch würde Shinra-Soldaten in Midgar angreifen.“  
„Ach nein?“, donnerte der General, „Und was macht Avalanche dann? Und die Wutaianer? Ein paar überlebende Soldaten haben heute bei der Navigationsmission fünfzehn Kadetten niedergemetzelt. Das waren Jungen genau wie du. Fünfzehn Tote!“, sein Finger tippte hart gegen Clouds Brust, „Alle nur kleine, naive Kinder, für die ich verantwortlich bin. Es ist meine Schuld, weißt du das? Ich kann nicht einmal meine eigenen Leute beschützen. Und morgen hält Shinra mir einen Vortrag, welch tragischer Verlust menschlicher Ressourcen der Vorfall für seine Firma ist. Sag mir, für was sind diese Jungen gestorben? Für was, Cloud?“  
Dieser schluckte und wich zurück. Fünfzehn Tote. Das war es also, was Sephiroth so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Fünfzehn Kadetten? Von diesem Jahr? Wo er entschieden hatte doch nicht teilzunehmen sondern lieber ein Jahr zu warten... er schluckte noch einmal tief. Sephiroths Worte vom Beginn ihrer heutigen Begegnung rannen noch einmal durch seinen Kopf. Oh... er hatte... Angst Cloud zu verlieren? Und er fühlte sich schuldig...  
„Tut mir Leid...“, flüsterte der Blonde, „Ich werde besser auf mich Acht geben, okay?“

41\. Kapitel

Sephiroth seufzte, indem er kaum hörbar aus dem Mund ausatmete. Er wandte den Blick ab und hob eine Hand, um eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht zu streifen. Sehr gut gemacht, Sephiroth. Jetzt hatte er auch noch Cloud angeschrien und eingeschüchtert. War er eigentlich für irgendetwas zu gebrauchen?  
„Bitte.“, er legte die Hände auf die Hüften und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich will nicht für mehr Tode verantwortlich sein. Erst recht nicht von Leuten, die mir etwas bedeuten.“, er hob den Blick, wandte ihn dabei oft ab, die Stimme plötzlich leiser und zitternd, „Angeal und... Genesis... sie... wir waren Freunde...“  
„Ist okay...“, Clouds Stirn legte sich in Falten und er trat einen Schritt näher, „Ich passe auf mich auf, versprochen. Ich renne nicht weg, ich betrüge dich nicht und wenn ich Hilfe brauche, bitte ich dich auch darum. In Ordnung?“  
Sicher. Natürlich. Sephiroth stieß die Luft durch die Nase aus. Wenn er den Worten doch nur glauben könnte. Wenn er nur eine Sicherheit hätte, dass sich andere auch daran hielten. Wenn er die Kraft hätte ihnen zu helfen... er schloss die Arme um Cloud, zog seinen Kopf in die Höhe und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Er war ein Versager. Ein wahrer Nichtskönner. Alle glaubten nur, er könnte etwas. Cloud glaubte, er könnte ihn beschützen. Hah! Sie waren über ihn hergefallen und hatten ihn vergewaltigt und noch immer hielt er an diesem Glauben fest. Setzte Erwartungen, die Sephiroth nicht erfüllen konnte. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Andere erkannte, was für einem Irrglauben er aufgesessen hatte. Bis er ihn verließ.  
Bis man ihn wieder allein lassen würde.  
Mit der Zunge durchdrang er die weichen Lippen und tippte sanft gegen Clouds. Er strich mit einem Daumen über die erhitzte Wange und sog mit jedem Atemzug diesen unvergleichlichen Duft ein. Schmeckte diese Mischung, die ganz und gar Cloud war.  
Das war Sonnenschein. Sein kleiner Kadett war der Sonnenschein. Der freie Himmel, den er als Kind stets betrachtet hatte. Dieses riesige Meer aus Licht und Wolken, die endlose Weite, die man mit Flügeln durchstreichen konnte. Das alles war Cloud für ihn.  
Aber als Kind hatte er nur hinter dem Fenster gesessen. Hatte sich gewünscht dort draußen zu sein. Die Flügel, die Genesis und anscheinend auch Angeal trugen, waren nur ein Zeichen ihrer Monstrosität. Flügel gehörten Monstern. Freiheit gehörte Monstern. Frei zu sein, das war etwas, was er als Mensch niemals sein konnte. Cloud für immer zu halten, das benötigte schon Gewalt. Er würde so ein Wunder niemals halten können. Er war diesem Stern nicht würdig. Er war ein Nichts gegen die Reinheit und das Licht, das Cloud für ihn war.  
„Uhm... Sephiroth?“, der Jüngere zog ein wenig den Kopf ein und sah blinzelnd zu ihm auf, „Kann ich dich was fragen?“  
„Sicher.“, der Andere griff in das blonde Haar, drehte dessen Kopf zur Seite und zog ihn an seine Brust.  
„Ähm...“, Clouds Wange an seiner Brust erhitzte sich ein wenig – wahrscheinlich errötete er, „Nun... wir verstehen uns sehr gut und wir haben uns geküsst. Also, zweimal jetzt sogar. Da wollte ich fragen, ob... also... ähm...“  
Sephiroths scharf geschnittene Nägel kratzten sanft über seine Kopfhaut, sodass der Andere die Augen schloss. Eigentlich wollte er ja hören, was Cloud sagen wollte, aber irgendwie konnte er nicht widerstehen. Es war so... so faszinierend, was kleine Bewegungen auslösen konnten. Es sah aus, als würde es ihm gefallen. So wie die Küsse. Von denen hatte er ja gehört, dass andere das mochten. Er musste noch mehr herausfinden, wie man andere glücklich machen konnte. Vielleicht würde Cloud ihn dann nicht so schnell verlassen.  
„S- sin- sind... sind wir ein Paar?“, jener nuschelte die Worte, doch das übernatürliche Gehör Sephiroths nahm sie natürlich wahr.  
Schlucken. Oh... hm... ein Paar? Ein Paar, das hieß zusammen gehörend. Wie ein Paar Stiefel. Aber sie sahen nicht gleich aus. Ergänzten sie sich? Vielleicht. Aber wahrscheinlich war damit eine Bedeutung gemeint, die sich ihm nicht sofort erschloss.  
„Wie meinst du das genau?“, fragte er nach und versuchte nicht unsicher zu klingen.  
„Oh... ouh... tut mir Leid.“, der Infanterist löste sich aus der Umarmung und machte einen Schritt zurück, „Ich habe wohl zu viel hinein interpretiert. Bitte entschuldige die dreiste Frage.“  
„Nein, bitte.“, verdammt, er hatte Cloud verletzt, weil er es nicht verstand, „Ich... bitte erkläre mir, welche Art von Paar du meinst. Der Begriff ist hier nicht sehr gebräuchlich.“  
Hoffte er. Irgendwann würde er mit seiner Liste von ungebräuchlichen Wörtern noch auffliegen. Dank Gaia, dass der Kleine aus Nibelheim stammte und ihm daher vielleicht nicht direkt auf die Schliche kam.  
„Ach so, entschuldige. Uhm...“, ein Hauch von rot spielte mit Clouds Haut, „Nun, wie soll ich das erklären? Ähm... ich meine... zusammen halt. In einer Beziehung. Einer Liebesbeziehung.“, er sah vorsichtig auf, „Klarer so?“  
Zumindest das Wort, ja. Ein Paar wie in einer Liebesbeziehung. So wie das Ehepaar aus Loveless? Die beiden hatten zusammen gelebt. Lebte man als Paar zusammen? Nein, halt, Zack hatte eine Freundin, die beiden waren demnach ein Paar. Und sie lebten nicht zusammen. Aber sie sahen sich, so oft sie konnten. Und sie telefonierten, wenn sie sich nicht sehen konnten. Und anscheinend gehörte auch Küssen dazu ein Paar zu sein.  
„Natürlich.“, Sephiroth lächelte mit einem Ausdruck, mit dem er sich normalerweise von Betriebsfeiern davon stahl – die Frau nannten es charmant, „Aber sind wir das nicht schon?“  
Hoffentlich hatte er nichts Dummes gesagt. Hoffentlich nicht. Bei Gaia, Cloud sollte ihn bitte nicht für einen Idioten halten. Alle schienen so etwas zu wissen, aber er... er war hoffnungslos. Und in dieser verdammten Bibliothek hatte er kein einziges Buch darüber gefunden!  
„Ja...“, Cloud stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus und lächelte zu ihm hinauf, „Danke, Sephiroth... ich werde mein Bestes geben, um dir ein würdiger Freund zu sein.“  
Ein... Freund? Halt, waren Freunde nicht etwas anderes als Geliebte? Außerdem waren sie doch schon lange Freunde, oder? Konnte ihm das nicht mal irgendwer erklären, bitte?  
„Das heißt, ich darf dich küssen?“, fragte der General nach.  
„Natürlich.“, Cloud legte die Arme um seinen Hals, „Küssen, berühren... was immer du willst...“, der Kleine grinste so breit seine Mundwinkel es zuließen, „Na ja... ‘n bisschen zumindest.“  
„Ich weiß mich zu benehmen.“

42\. Kapitel

„Zack, wir müssen reden.“, kündigte Sephiroth im Vorbeigehen an, „In mein Büro.“  
„Oho...“, Kunsel sah dem General hinterher, „Was hast du jetzt schon wieder verbrochen?“  
„Weiß ich doch nicht...“, jammerte der Schwarzhaarige.  
„Geh schon, los!“, der Second schlug ihm auf die Schulter, um ihn in Sephiroths Richtung zu drehen, „Mach ihn nicht noch saurer, Alter.“  
„Okay...“, Zack hastete dem General hinterher, schaffte es gerade noch mit ihm in den Aufzug und blieb dort lieber ganz still stehen. Der Andere ließ auch keinen Ton verlauten sondern starrte stur die Tür an. Es war nur ein kläglicher Versuch Zacks hibbeliges Hin- und Hergehüpfe ignorieren zu wollen.  
„Ist was passiert?“, fragte dieser, als sie ein paar Sekunden später ausstiegen.  
„Gleich.“  
„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?“  
„Gleich.“  
„Ist et-“  
„Gleich!“, zischte Sephiroth, was Zack zusammen zucken ließ. Kein Wunder. Er wusste selbst nicht einmal, ob er schon jemals jemanden angezischt hatte. Im Gehen betrachtete er kurz seine Hand. Ja, ein leises Zittern... er musste nervös sein. Er sollte das allerdings trotzdem nicht an seinem einzigen Freund auslassen.  
„Wir sind im Büro.“, erwähnte dieser das Offensichtliche – Sephiroth ließ es unkommentiert und schloss die Tür ab, „Ähm... General? Was wird das?“  
„Wir müssen reden.“, wiederholte der Silberhaarige noch einmal und nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz, „Von... Freund zu Freund.“  
„Oh.“, Zack blinzelte, schüttelte seine Muskeln aus und knackte mit zwei Gelenken, „Okay... heißt, ich hab‘ nix ausgefressen?“  
„Gibt es etwas, was ich wissen sollte?“  
„Nein, nein!“, er hob abwehrend beide Arme, „Nix, gar nichts, ich schwör’s!“  
„Gut...“, Sephiroth lehnte sich vor, die Hände ineinander verschränkt auf Augenhöhe, die Ellbogen auf dem Schreibtisch, „Nun... was hältst du von Hojo?“  
„Dem Forscher?“, Zack schreckte zurück, wandte den Blick kurz zur Tür, senkte die Stimme, „Das ist kein Loyalitätstest, oder?“  
„Nein.“, der General schloss kurz die Lider, „Nur du und ich, keiner hört mit. Versprochen. Also sei bitte ehrlich.“  
„Also wenn du den Forscher Hojo meinst, der ist ziemlich... na ja... abartig. Also nein, so hart meine ich das nicht, er ist nur... komisch. Ja...“, Zack kratzte seinen Hinterkopf, „Macht mir ‘n bissel Angst. Bezeichnet alle als Subjekte. Der hat mich mal als Test eines neu entwickelten Trainingsprogrammes gegen echt harte Viecher kämpfen lassen. Und der lacht immer so komisch. Irgendwie... wahnsinnig. Klingt ein bisschen schräg im Kopf, weißt du?“  
„Das trifft es wohl.“, Sephiroth lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme, „Der Mann ist mein Vater.“  
„Was?“, rief der Andere, beugte sich vor und ließ den Mund einen Moment offen.  
„Ja, ich weiß, man glaubt es kaum. Meine Mutter ist kurz nach meiner Geburt gestorben, daher hat er mich allein groß gezogen.“, Zacks schon fast als angeekelt deutbarer Gesichtsausdruck stellte ungefähr das dar, was er wohl über diese Erziehung zu denken hatte, wenn man die Standards betrachtete, von denen er bisher gehört hatte, „Wie du dir denken kannst, war das... suboptimal.“, der Andere nickte nur abwesend und starrte ihn an, „Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich meine Defizite ausgleichen sollte und wollte dich daher um Hilfe bitten.“  
„Äh...“, er blinzelte und legte den Kopf schief, „Hä?“  
„Nun... ich will damit sagen, ich weiß nicht sehr viel über Beziehungen. Ich meine... ich fühle mich mit der Situation mit Cloud überfordert. Verstehst du?“  
Zack sah ihm mit herunter hängendem Kinn an und bewegte sich nicht. Das war... unmissverständlich. Er hatte gerade etwas sehr, sehr Dummes getan. Wie jetzt reagieren? Sollte er sagen, es war ein Scherz? Aber das würde nicht einmal Zack ihm glauben. Wenn er nun-  
„Moment...“, der Schwarzhaarige hob eine Hand, „Du willst sagen, dass du keine Ahnungen von Beziehungen hast?“, der General nickte vorsichtig, „Und du fragst mich...“, er betonte das Wort, „...um Rat?“, ein weiteres Nicken, „Das ist... echt krass.“  
Echt... krass...? Sephiroth schluckte. Was hieß denn das Wort nun schon wieder?  
„Okay.“, der First nahm den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches, sprang aber sofort wieder auf und ging zum Fenster hinüber, „Hey, coole Aussicht.“, er begann seine Kniebeugen, „Nun... du willst etwas über Beziehungen wissen? Du meinst, das ganz Grundlegende, was eigentlich jeder wissen sollte, aber was du nicht weiß, weil Hojo ein echt beschissener Vater ist, ja?“  
Nun... wahrscheinlich. Zumindest hatte er nicht das Gefühl über Beziehungen Bescheid zu wissen und Hojo hatte eine vergleichsweise unnatürliche Erziehungsweise nach seinem derzeitigem Stand – hieß: „Ja.“  
„Nun gut. Ist wohl auch besser so. Würdest du den Kerl fragen, würde er dir wahrscheinlich sagen, dass Beziehungen das Vorspiel der Reproduktion sind oder so ‘nen Quatsch.“, Zack sah aus dem Fenster, ging in die Knie, kam wieder hoch, wiederholte das, „Du willst aber wirklich was über Beziehungen, ja? Nicht Sex oder so, ja? Wir reden hier nur von Gefühlen und verliebt sein und so ‘nem Kram?“  
„Ja?“, Sephiroth verschränkte die Arme. Das war so eine Blamage. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde Zack ihn auslachen. Verübeln konnte er es ihm nicht. Für ihn war das wahrscheinlich genau so wie die Frage, wie man ein Schwert benutzte. Klare Allgemeinbildung.  
„Okay...“, der Andere machte weiter Sit-ups, „Also, ich weiß nicht, wie das bei euch Schwulen läuft, aber wenn man als Kerl ein Mädchen attraktiv findet, möchte man es ja normalerweise für sich haben.“, so wie mit Cloud also, „Also spricht man sie an, lernt sie kennen, lädt sie zum Essen oder zum Kino oder so ein, macht ihr Geschenke, tut ihr Gefallen... nun, man verbringt halt Zeit miteinander und lernt sich kennen.“, wieder – so wie mit Cloud, „Und dann... Hilfe, ich komm‘ mir echt schräg vor. Das ist schon das, was du wissen wolltest, oder?“  
„Ja, fahr bitte fort.“, das war genau das, was er wissen wollte und nirgendwo finden konnte.  
„Na ja, wenn man sie nach einiger Zeit immer noch mag und schön findet und für sich haben will, dann fragt man sie halt, ob sie mit einem zusammen sein will. Oder man küsst sie, das bedeutet meistens dasselbe. Ich... ich hab‘ Aeris übrigens noch nich‘ gefragt...“, Zack atmete tief durch, beendete die Sit-ups und wanderte stattdessen ziellos durch den Raum, „Dieses Zusammensein ist eine Beziehung. Als fester Freund und feste Freundin. Das ist so ein kleines Versprechen, dass man nicht mit anderen rumknutscht und viel Zeit miteinander verbringt und dass man gerne länger miteinander zusammen sein will und... so halt. Und wenn das dann auch ein paar Jahre hält und man die Person immer noch klasse findet, nun, dann macht man normalerweise einen Heiratsantrag. Das... du weißt, was eine Ehe ist, oder?“  
„Das, was Shinra und Misses Shinra hatten, bevor sie starb?“, er hatte gehört, sie seien verheiratet, das Wort klang ähnlich.  
„Nun... im Endeffekt ja. Meistens nimmt die Frau den Nachnamen des Mannes an und sie kriegt Kinder. Er geht arbeiten und verdient das Geld für die Familie. Aber ich hab‘ gehört, dass Shinra seine Frau umgebracht hat... das ist natürlich nicht normal. Wenn man sich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr liebt, kann man sich scheiden lassen. Das ist das Ende einer Ehe. Aber Ehe und Scheidung erfordert jede Menge Papierkram und Rechtszeug.“  
Perfekt, das hieß, das konnte er in der Bibliothek nachlesen.  
43\. Kapitel

„Du glaubst nie, was mir heut‘ passiert ist.“, meinte Zack und legte einen Arm um Clouds Schultern.  
„Huh? Was denn?“, er blinzelte mit seinen großen, blauen Augen.  
„Darf ich dir nicht sagen.“, der Ältere grinste, „Weißt schon, top secret und so.“  
„Warum hältst du mir es dann vor die Nase?“, Cloud haute ihm gegen den Oberarm, „Idiot. Hast du Sephiroth gesehen?“  
„Meinte, er geht zur Bibliothek. Wieso? Sehnsucht?“, der Schwarzhaarige grinste schief.  
„Ach, halt doch die Klappe.“, der Andere verschränkte die Arme, „Du bist nur neidisch. Seph und ich sind erst seit ein paar Tagen zusammen und wir haben uns schon geküsst. Sogar schon zweimal!“  
„Aeris hat mich auch geküsst!“, hielt Zack dagegen, „Auf die Wange...“  
„Das ist ganz was anderes.“, behauptete Cloud stur, „Sei endlich ein Mann und ergreif die Initiative.“  
„Habe ich! Ich habe ihr ein Geschenk gemacht. Sie hat sich richtig gefreut darüber.“, der Sprechende verschränkte die Arme ebenso, „Hat dir Sephiroth schon einmal etwas geschenkt?“  
„Seinen ersten Kuss?“, konterte der Blonde, „Das übersteigt alles Materielle.“  
„Was zur-“, Zack wich mit geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck zurück, „Also... ich weiß ja, dass Seph echt nicht viel mit Beziehungen am Hut hat, aber nicht einmal geküsst hat der vorher? Wenn das so weiter geht, fragt der mich wirklich noch, wie man mit jemandem schläft.“  
„Ich glaube, das kriege ich gerade noch so auf die Reihe.“, behauptete der Blonde mit nach vorne geschobener Unterlippe, „Sollte er das fragen, kannst du ihn gern zu mir schicken.“  
„Woah! Kleiner!“, ein weiterer Schritt zurück, „Solltest du mit fünfzehn nicht klein, niedlich und unschuldig sein?“  
„Sollen ist nicht sein. Vieles sollte sein und ist nicht.“, erwiderte Cloud mit verhärteten Gesichtszügen, „Na ja, auch egal. Hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor?“  
„Nicht direkt, wieso?“  
„Gehen wir einen trinken?“, er legte den Kopf schief, „Sephiroth mag es nicht, wenn ich allein oder mit den anderen Infanteristen nachts in den Slums bin. Aber du bist sicher okay, dich macht keiner so einfach fertig.“  
„Aber hallo.“, Zack legte die Hände auf die Hüften, stellte sich breitbeinig hin und streckte die Brust hinaus, „Schließlich bin ich ein Soldier First Class.“  
„Luft raus, sonst pfeift's.“, Cloud schüttelte seinen Kopf, „Komm, ich habe ein Gehalt auf den Kopf zu hauen.“  
„Dann kannst du mir ja einen ausgeben.“, Zack grinste und lehnte sich näher, „Aber sag mal, Kleiner... warum fragst du nicht Sephiroth, ob er mit dir kommt?“  
„Was?“, ein Hauch von Rot schoss auf Clouds Wangen, „A- a- aber- das... das geht doch nicht!“, er schüttelte den Kopf, „Erst einmal: Sephiroth und trinken? Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Und überhaupt, wetten der ist immun gegen Alkohol oder so? Ich kann mir keinen betrunkenen Sephiroth vorstellen.“, Zack gegenüber kratzte sich dazu am Kopf, doch nickte, „Und... ich meine, würdest du Aeris mitnehmen? Wäre es dir nicht auch unglaublich peinlich, wenn sie dich betrunken sieht?“  
„Öhm...“, der Schwarzhaarige hob beide Augenbrauen, „Doch... ziemlich. Aber das ist, weil sie ein Mädchen ist. Kerle können betrunken rumrennen, die machen so einen Mist. Aber Mädchen?“, er legte den Kopf schief und sah Cloud wieder an, „Du betrachtest Sephiroth nicht als Mädchen, oder?“  
„Natürlich nicht!“, dieser stapfte auf, „Ist bei dir die Sicherung durchgebrannt oder so? Wir sprechen von Sephiroth, dem legendären Krieger der Wutai-Schlachten!“  
„Was weiß ich schon? Ich bin nicht schwul.“, Zack zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ist das so, dass einer bei euch eine feminine Rolle einnimmt?“  
„Kein Stück.“, der Kleinere schüttelte sich, „Was für ‘ne krasse Vorstellung... Sephiroth mit Hausschürze beim Kochen oder so etwas...“  
„Urgh...“, Zack verzog das Gesicht, „Okay, lassen wir das Thema. Wo gehen wir hin?“

44\. Kapitel

„Cloud, pass auf!“  
Der Blonde wandte sich um und sah den Bomber gerade noch erzittern. Reflexartig sprang er davon weg, warf sich zu Boden, die Arm schützend um seinen Kopf geschlungen.  
Die Explosion warf seinen Körper weiter durch die Luft, sprengte seine Trommelfelle, ließ ihn über die Erde schrappen, bevor eine Feuerwolke über ihn hinweg fegte. Die Hitze züngelte an seiner Haut, brannte sich in seine Poren und trocknete seine Kehle aus, sodass sein Schrei erstickte.  
Als ein Grünschimmer seine Sicht durchzog, der Schmerz einsetzte und er weichen Stoff auf Brust und Bauch spürte, war er dementsprechend nur kurzzeitig verwirrt. Ruhig atmen. Keine Panik. Lage analysieren. Er ging die einzelnen Schritte in seinem Kopf durch. Zuerst auf die Atmung konzentrieren. Den Schmerz ausblenden. Mit noch vorhandenen Sinnen die Umgebung wahrnehmen.  
Er hörte nichts.  
Okay. Keine Panik. Ganz ruhig. Sein Gehör würde man im Krankenhaus schon irgendwie wieder zusammen kriegen, was auch immer passiert war. Sein Gefühl konnte er dank des Schmerzes auch relativ vergessen, aber zumindest nahm er wahr, dass er auf dem Bauch lag und sein Rücken verletzt war. Die Explosion hatte also seine Hinterseite erfasst.  
Derzeit schien er im Krankenhaus zu sein. Vorsichtig sah er sich um, achtete darauf die Lider nicht zu sehr zu bewegen, sollte er sich in Feindeshand befinden. Nein, das war ganz klar das Shinra... nun, die Leute trugen Shinraembleme und –karten. Wahrscheinlich war er im Shinra-Krankenhaus.  
Eine Person beugte sich über seinen Kopf, sagte etwas, griff sich seine Lider und leuchtete in seine Pupillen. Einen Moment später bewegten sich die Lippen wieder. Cloud versuchte die Hand zu heben, um per Zeichensprache zu erklären, dass er nichts hörte, doch er konnte sich nicht regen.  
Ruhig. Auf die Atmung konzentrieren. Natürlich hatte er noch Hände und Arme. Wahrscheinlich blockierten die Schmerzmittel seine Bewegung. Alles in Ordnung. Sie würden ihn wieder hinkriegen.  
Die Person entfernte sich und wurde durch eine weitere ersetzt. Wieder leuchtete man ihm in die Augen. Man kniete sich auf seine Höhe, sagte etwas. Cloud blinzelte nur. Der Mann hob den Daumen und blinzelte zweimal, senkte ihn und blinzelte dreimal. Ah... so sollte er kommunizieren. Der Arzt zeigte auf ihn, danach auf sich selbst und seine Augen.  
Cloud blinzelte zweimal. Ja, er konnte sehen. Ja, er verstand. Ob er sprechen konnte? Er versuchte die Lippen zu öffnen und spürte ein tiefes Kratzen im Hals, als er versuchte Töne von sich zu geben. Aber wenigstens konnte er hören, dass er etwas krächzte. Er war also nicht taub. Der Arzt schlug eine Stimmgabel an und setzte sie ihm hinter die Ohren, während er auf seine eigenen Ohren zeigte. Cloud blinzelte zweimal, um zu bestätigen, dass er etwas hörte. Schon komisch... er hörte Vibration?  
Der Arzt gab ihm ein Okay-Zeichen, wandte sich zur Seite, rief anscheinend etwas und nahm von einer herbei eilenden Schwester eine dicke Spritze entgegen, die keinen Kopf hatte. Er hielt Cloud das am Bettrand stehende Wasserglas vor die Nase, zog mit der Spritze etwas auf und gab einen Teil davon ihn Clouds Mund, wonach dieser artig schluckte. Der Arzt sah auf und hob und senkte seinen Daumen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er wissen, wie gut das Schlucken war. Cloud blinzelte zweimal. Er wollte mehr Wasser, verdammt! Wow, er bekam es sogar. Fröhlich schluckte er eine Spritzenfüllung nach der nächsten, bis ihm immer wieder Wasser aus dem Mund lief und seine Lider zufielen.  
Die Medikamente machten ihn wohl echt müde...

45\. Kapitel

„Was?“, Sephiroths Lider weiteten sich, seine Atem wurde scharf eingesogen und stoppte, während sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten.  
„Ich war bei seinen Kameraden, die haben mir gesagt, er sei von der Mission nicht zurück gekommen. Danach war ich bei seinem Vorgesetzten, der sagte mir, dass von den acht Infanteristen bei einer Explosion drei umgekommen und vier auf der Intensivstation seien. Cloud gehört zu den Vieren.“, Zack atmete tief durch, „Ich wollte eigentlich sofort hin, aber ich dachte, ich hole dich vorher besser und nehme dich mit.“  
„Ja... ja, danke.“, der General schluckte, versuchte seine Züge wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und atmete tief durch, bevor er langsam Richtung Tür schritt, „Weißt du Genaueres über seinen Zustand?“  
„Nein, noch nicht.“, gab Zack leise zu.  
„Das heißt, mein Freund liegt möglicherweise im Sterben und ich erfahre per Zufall davon?“, seine Faust schlug ein tiefes Loch in die Tür, die gerade öffnen wollte, sodass sie mit einem lauten Quietschen stoppte und sich verharkte. Mit ein Tritt beförderte er sie samt eines Teils der Wand ins sein Vorzimmer.  
„Argh! General!“, seine Sekretärin fuhr hoch schreiend auf und starrte ihn furchtvoll an, „Herr... Herr Sephiroth?“  
„Überweisen sie Shinra die Kosten für die Tür. Streichen sie alle meine Termine für heute.“, wies der Silberhaarige sie mit kalten Worten an und schritt zum Aufzug, blieb jedoch kurz davor stehen, „Zack? Wie geübt bist du darin zwischen Gebäuden hin und her zu springen?“  
„Was?“, dieser zuckte etwas zusammen und wich zurück.  
Sephiroth öffnete mit aller Ruhe der Welt das Fenster neben sich und stieg auf den Sims mit den Worten: „Schaffst du den Sprung hinüber zum Krankenhaus?“  
„Du- du willst... aber... das sind dreißig Stockwerke... und sicher achthundert Meter horizontal...“, Zack leckte über seine Lippen und schluckte, „Ist das nicht auch für uns etwas heftig?“  
„Hast du Angst?“, Sephiroth wandte sich ruhig zu ihm und lächelte, „Gib mir deine Hand.“  
„Bist du... sicher?“, der Schwarzhaarige folgte ihm trotzdem nach draußen, stellte sich neben ihn und warf einen Blick in die Tiefe, „Kay... auf deine Verantwortung.“  
„Sicher.“, er legte einen Arm um die Hüfte des Kleineren, „Und vergiss nicht – außer uns weiß niemand, was wir können.“, Zack nickte und sicherte sich mit einer Hand unter Sephiroths Schulterplatte. Synchron gingen sie in die Knie, den Blick fest auf das Dach des Krankenhauses gerichtet, „Wir sind keine Menschen mehr...“  
Er sprang.  
Zack ebenso.  
Sie flogen.  
Er spürte Zack nach einen Moment schneller fallen als sich selbst und zog ihn daher an seine Seite. Anscheinend bestanden zwischen ihnen doch einige Unterschiede. Zacks Sprungkraft reichte für diesen Stunt nicht. Und wenn er diesen weiter festhielt, würde es auch ihn selbst vor dem Krankenhaus aufkommen lassen – und achtundvierzig Stockwerke hatte er sich noch nicht fallen lassen. Würde er das überleben?  
Sephiroths Mundwinkel hob sich. Was war das Leben ohne ein paar Adrenalinstöße? Es vertrieb die Bilder von zerbombten, zerfetzten, leblosen Körpern. Zerbombten, zerfetzten, leblosen Clouds. Das Gefühl von Angst durchfuhr ihn heftigst und doch spürte er nichts als Euphorie.  
Sie fielen.  
Knapp vor dem Krankenhaus.  
Sephiroth zog Masamune, aktivierte seine Höllen-Feuga-Materia und versetzte ihnen mit einer Explosion einen Stoß, der sie an die Krankenhauswand brachte. Er rannte die Betonverstrebungen zwischen den Fenstern hinab, Zack fliegend an seiner Seite, gehalten durch einen Arm. Drei Stockwerke über dem Grund sprang er ab, ließ sich fallen, erschuf eine weitere Explosion unter ihnen und fluchte tonlos, als diese Zack von ihm schleuderte. Graziös kam er auf dem Boden auf, wandte sich zu dem anderen Körper und sah diesen auf einem Bein aufkommen, sich abrollen und über den Boden kugeln, bis er liegen blieb.  
Keine Miene verziehend schritt Sephiroth herüber und konzentrierte sich vorsorglich auf die Heilmateria in seinem Handschuh.  
„Au... scheiße, verfluchte...“, Zack rappelte sich auf und packte seine Schulter, über die er sich abgerollt hatte, „Verdammte... das Landen muss ich noch lernen.“, er wandte sich zu Sephiroth und grinste, „Coole Aktion, Sephiroth! Ich werd’s üben.“  
„Gut. Lass uns zu Cloud gehen.“, der Silberhaarige steckte sein Schwert weg, machte in einer Bewegung kehrt und strebte auf den Haupteingang der Klinik zu, „Eine Explosion ist keine Kleinigkeit für jemanden ohne Mako.“

46\. Kapitel

„Oh, General Sephiroth.“, die Schwester errötete, „Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?“  
„Ich suche Cloud Strife und den behandelnden Arzt.“, kündigte er ruhig an, in seinem Gesicht dabei nicht ein einziger Ausdruck außer Gleichgültigkeit.  
„Bitte folgen sie mir.“, sie brachte die beiden SOLDIER First Class zu einem der Krankenzimmer und ließ sie herein, „Bitte seien sie leise, die Patienten müssen schlafen. Besonders Mister Strifes Trommelfelle sind schwer geschädigt. Ich werde den Arzt holen gehen.“  
Sephiroth nickte ihr nur zu und trat mit wenigen Schritten an das Bett, über das sich ein großes, grünes Tuch spannte. Mehrere Kabel und drei Schläuche ragten unter der Decke hervor und verbanden den nicht zu erkennenden Körper mit Geräten. Einen Schlauch konnte er problemlos zu einem Tropf verfolgen, einen zu einer unter dem Bett angebrachten Flasche und den dritten sah er an ein Beatmungsgerät angeschlossen. Kurz vor diesem Anschluss verließ den breiten, weißlich durchsichtigen Schlauch ein zweiter, kleinerer, der sich an einem T-Ventil zu zwei Tropfen mit gelblichen Inhalt zog.  
Aus den Laboren kannte er all diese Geräte. Cloud wurde beatmet, ernährt, getränkt und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Seine rudimentären medizinischen Kenntnisse schlossen daraus, dass es seinem Freund so schlecht ging, wie er erwartet hatte. Er warf einen Blick auf die anderen Geräte, an denen die Kabel hingen. Clouds Puls war zu hoch, sein Blutdruck zu niedrig. Seine Hirnwellen zeigten, dass er tief und fest schlief. Er wandte sich kurz Zack zu und legte einen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen, obwohl dieser totenstill am Bettende stand. Aus seinem Gesicht war jegliche Farbe gewichen.  
Sephiroth trat einen weiteren Schritt vor und folgte mit den Augen dem Beatmungsschlauch zu Clouds Gesicht. Der Junge lag auf dem Bauch. Das blonde Haar klebte kraftlos und fettig auf dem Kissen. Die grüne Decke war wirklich gespannt, schwebte wenige Zentimeter über der Haut des Liegenden. Mit ein wenig Bewegung konnte Sephiroth bis zu Clouds Nacken sehen – die Haut, die bei Infanteristen unter dem Helm hervor sah, war rot, pellte sich ab und war durchzogen von versenkten Haarwurzeln.  
Der General schloss die Lider. So und ähnlich würde wahrscheinlich Clouds kompletter Rücken aussehen. Das erklärte die Kreislaufwerte... sein Freund verdurstete, weil sein Körper das Wasser nicht halten konnte, da die Hälfte seiner Haut praktisch fehlte. Und man konnte nur endlich Flüssigkeit und Mineralstoffe nachfüllen. Sephiroth richtete sich wieder auf, schluckte, schloss die Lider und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Da war selbst Materia machtlos. Materia konnte nur Selbstheilungskräfte beschleunigen, die der Körper auch wirklich hatte. Wenn sie hier nicht half... nein, würde man Cloud jetzt so heilen, würde er an den Folgen der Heilung sterben. Sein Körper war nicht kräftig genug.  
Er atmete tief durch, trat einen Schritt zurück und öffnete die Lider wieder. Einen Moment betrachtete er seinen Freund noch, bevor sich sein Blick hob, da er Zacks Augen brennend auf sich spürte.  
„Wird er... es schaffen?“, flüsterte der Soldat.  
Sephiroth schluckte, straffte sich, trat neben den anderen und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und mit jeder Sekunde weiteten sich Zacks Lider. Nach einigen Momenten schüttelte der General sanft den Kopf und deutete seinen Vize an ihm zu folgen. Er schritt zur Tür.  
Zack blieb zurück und betrachtete das grüne Tuch. Der irre Gedanke, dass es auch hätte weiß sein können, fuhr Sephiroth durch den Kopf. Die Bedeutung wäre dieselbe gewesen. Nur ein Wunder könnte Cloud noch retten. Aber da durfte er jetzt nicht dran denken. Er musste ruhig bleiben. Er musste den Arzt sprechen. Vielleicht war seine Einschätzung falsch. Vielleicht... vielleicht...  
47\. Kapitel

„Ihr Besuch ehrt mich, General.“, der Arzt reichte ihm die Hand, die er ergriff, „Ich hörte, sie haben sich nach Mister Strife erkundigt?“  
„Was können sie mir über seinen Zustand sagen?“, brachte Sephiroth das Gespräch direkt auf den Punkt. Er hatte keine Zeit für Höflichkeit. Er nahm eher unbewusst wahr, dass Zack schräg hinter ihn trat.  
„Nun, Mister Strife hat Verbrennungen dritten Grades an seiner kompletten Rückseite erlitten. Wir wissen durch seine Kameraden, dass ein Bomber direkt neben ihm explodierte. Er scheint sich in letzter Sekunde zu Boden geworfen zu haben, was ihm wohl das Leben gerettet hat. Nach seiner Einlieferung konnten wir ihn stabilisieren.“  
Allen höheren Wesen sei Dank. Ein Teil seines Atems verließ Sephiroths Lungen. Dann hatte er die Situation doch schlimmer eingeschätzt.  
„Er war ansprechbar, wenn er auch durch Risse in beiden Trommelfellen nichts hören konnte. Wir konnten über Augenbewegungen kommunizieren und er war zur selbstständigen Atmung in der Lage. Innerhalb der nächsten Stunden hat sich sein Zustand jedoch drastisch verschlechtert.“  
Zack sog scharf die Luft ein und trat einen Schritt vor. Sephiroth erstarrte gänzlich. Nein. Nein... bitte nicht...  
„Sein Körper kann durch die Verbrennungen kein Wasser mehr halten. Das hat seinen Kreislauf zusammenbrechen lassen. Ein opportunistischer bronchialer Infekt hat sich ausgebreitet, sodass wir ihn nun beatmen. Des Weiteren fürchten wir um seine Nieren. Sein kompletter Wasserhaushalt ist völlig außer Kontrolle und wir haben die ersten Ausfallszeichen. Sein Körper führt zur Zeit einen Kampf gegen die Zeit. Entweder seine Haut heilt so weit, dass Wasser zurückgehalten werden kann oder seine Nieren versagen, worauf ein multiples Organversagen und damit der Tod folgen würde.“  
„Aber sie müssen doch etwas tun können!“, rief Zack mit Verzweiflung in der Stimme.  
„Ruhig.“, wies der General ihn ausdruckslos an, „Die Patienten brauchen Ruhe.“, das Leder seiner Handschuhe kratzte übereinander, obwohl seine Fäuste vor Anspannung schon zitterten, „Cloud braucht Ruhe...“  
„Seph...“, der Jüngere sah mit einem Ausdruck der Angst zu ihm auf.  
„Bitte sprechen sie weiter.“, forderte der General ruhig.  
„Nun... mehr können wir zur Zeit nicht für den Jungen tun. Daher habe ich die Forschungsabteilung angerufen. Sie haben dort einige Geräte mehr, mit dem sie ihm vielleicht noch helfen können. Sie haben gesagt, sie schicken einen Mitarbeiter vorbei, damit er sich Mister Strife ansieht.“, der Arzt schluckte und machte unbewusst einen Schritt zurück, den Blick auf den Silberhaarigen gerichtet, zwischen den Augenbrauen tiefe Falten.  
„Forschungsabteilung? Sie haben Hojo angerufen?“, brachte dieser hervor mit Wut und Verzweiflung, die nur durch ein leichtes Zittern der Stimme zu entdecken war.  
„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die mir noch einfällt, wie wir ihm weiter helfen können. Auch die Medizin hat leider Grenzen.“, der Arzt zog seine Kladde an seine Brust, „Mehr können wir zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht unternehmen. Ich wollte gleich noch bei seiner Kompanie anrufen, um nachzufragen, ob er Angehörige hat.“  
„Können sie eine Prognose stellen, wie lange er hat, wenn die Forschungsabteilung ihm nicht helfen kann?“, Sephiroths Stimme sackte einen Moment ab, bevor er das Wort nicht aussprechen konnte. Er schlug nach Zacks Hand, noch bevor diese seine Schulter erreichte.  
„Nun... wenn es so weiter geht wie bisher, werden seine Organe im Laufe der Nacht versagen. Aber natürlich hoffen wir, dass sich sein Zustand noch stabilisiert.“, die Züge des Mannes erweichten etwas, „Kannten sie den Jungen gut?“  
„Sprechen sie nicht, als wäre er bereits tot.“, zischte Sephiroth und wandte den Blick ab, „Können sie mir sagen, ob er Schmerzen hat?“  
„Er... nun, wir können ihm keine Medikamente geben, die über die Nieren gehen oder wasserlöslich sind. Wir blockieren zur Zeit die Schmerzweiterleitung direkt im Rückenmark. Er dürfte also außer einem Brennen im Nacken nichts spüren.“, der Arzt warf der neben ihm stehenden Schwester einen Blick zu, „Haben sie noch weitere Fragen? Sonst werde ich nun die Angehörigen benachrichtigen.“  
„Kann ich mich zu ihm setzen? Oder ist das gefährlich?“, er schaffte es nicht das Zittern in seiner Stimme noch länger zu unterdrücken.  
„Sein Körper ist zur Zeit sehr anfällig für Erreger. Es wäre daher sinnvoller auf dem Gang zu warten. Sie können sich jedoch auch zu ihm setzen. Vielleicht kann ihre Anwesenheit ihm Kraft geben.“, der Arzt schwieg einen Moment, nickte und wies auf die Schwester, „Kana wird ihnen alles bringen, was sie benötigen sollten.“, er wandte sich ab und sah noch kurz zu ihr, „Sagen sie mir bitte Bescheid, wenn der Forscher eintrifft.“  
„Ja, Herr Doktor.“, sie nickte.  
Sephiroth setzte bewusst einen Schritt vor den anderen und konzentrierte sich darauf ruhig zu atmen. Nach wenigen in Richtung des Zimmers blieb er stehen und wandte sich zu Zack, der ihn noch immer mit Sorge beobachtete.  
„Wenn ich weiß, was weiter mit ihm geschieht... können wir trainieren gehen?“  
Der Schwarzhaarige zog etwas den Kopf ein, legte die Stirn in Falten, doch nickte vorsichtig.

48\. Kapitel

„Professor, ich sehe Beta-Rhythmen.“, vernahm Cloud wie im Traum.  
„Dann sieh genauer hin, du Made. Seine Augen sind geschlossen. Das dürften REM-Phasen sein.“, schnarrte eine zweite Stimme, die unangenehm laut widerhallte.  
„Aber... das sind keine Sägezähne, Professor. Und die Frequenz-“  
„Mach Platz.“, die Stimme näherte sich, „Oh... sehr interessant. Du kannst uns also hören, Soldat?“, ein Schatten fiel über seine Lider.  
„Waren seine Trommelfelle nicht zerstört, Professor?“  
„Längst ersetzt. Tz... diese Inkompetenz. Soldat!“, Clouds Lider schossen wie aus Reflex in die Höhe, „Na, geht doch.“  
Grün. Alles war grün. Nass. Schwerelos. Cloud schoss in die Höhe, der verschwommenen Gestalt entgegen, die immer mehr die Konturen eines Menschen annahm. Mit einem Klang stieß sein Atemgerät gegen dickes Glas. Er versuchte dagegen zu schlagen, doch natürlich kam er im... in was immer er sich befand kaum vorwärts. Er tastete das Glas entlang.  
Eine Röhre. Er war in einer Röhre voll Flüssigkeit. Er schloss kurz die Augen, um sich auf seinen Atem zu konzentrieren. Er hatte genug Luft. Er hatte eine Atemmaske auf. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie ihn hier rein getan, weil er auf den Verbrennungen nicht liegen konnte. Nur warum war alles so grün?  
„Guten Morgen, Subjekt.“, er wandte sich der schnarrenden Stimme zu, „Mein Genie hat dein kümmerliches Leben gerettet. Für einen einfachen Infanteristen haben wir nun recht viel Geld in dich gesteckt. Danke uns das, indem du überlebst. Ich gedenke noch einige Tests an dir durchzuführen.“  
Tests? Cloud zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Im Sinne von Untersuchungen, ob er wieder in Ordnung war? Er probierte ein wenig seine Muskeln aus. Theoretisch fühlte er sich nicht schlecht.  
Aber dieser Arzt war irgendwie komisch. Und wie ein Krankenhaus sah es hier auch nicht aus, so weit er das erkennen konnte. Seine Augen passten sich langsam der Flüssigkeit an. Er befand sich in einem vertikalen Tank. Neben ihm standen noch zwei, die allerdings leer waren. Da waren zwei Tische mit Computern und anderen Geräten und jede Menge Kabel auf dem Boden. An einem der Computer stand ein junger Mann mit Kittel, der die Daten zweier Bildschirme verglich. Direkt vor ihm stand ein älterer Herr, ebenfalls mit weißen Kittel, die Haare rabenschwarz mit gebeugtem Rücken. Irgendwie wirkte er wenig sympathisch.  
„Hast du das verstanden, Subjekt?“  
Subjekt? War der irgendwie mit Sephiroth verwandt? Warum benutzten sie für Menschen solche Worte? Oder war das in dieser Gegend normal und nur bei ihm verband man das mit etwas Negativem, wenn man Leute so bezeichnete? Ja, das musste es wohl sein. Er nickte pflichtbewusst.  
„Gut.“, der Mann zeigte auf Clouds Arm, „Über diese Infusion wirst du ernährt und erhältst Medikamente. Pass auf, dass du nicht daran kommst. Es ist sowieso besser, wenn du dich nicht bewegst. Wir werden dir ein Schlafmittel geben.“  
O... kay... nun gut, wenn er noch heilen musste, war es vielleicht besser, wenn er schlief. Warum also nicht. Er entspannte seinen Körper, schloss die Augen und wartete. Sie hatten ihn wohl in diesen speziellen Klinikteil geschickt, weil er so stark verletzt gewesen war. Das Leben gerettet... hoffentlich hatte er Sephiroth nicht zu viele Sorgen bereitet. Der Mann hatte genug Menschen verloren. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich wieder irgendwo vergraben. Trank nichts, aß nichts, schlief nicht.  
Er musste schnell wieder gesund werden und Sephiroth in sein Bett ziehen. Ein schiefes Lächeln legte sich auf Clouds Lippen. Nein, nicht so ins Bett. Einfach so. Zum Schlafen. Ach verdammt, warum hatte das so ähnliche Begriffe? Watte begann seinen Kopf einzupacken. Das mussten die Schlafmittel sein...  
49\. Kapitel

„Sephiroth, meinst du nicht, wir sollten mal nach Cloud sehen?“, Zack beugte sich vor und legte den Kopf schief, „Es sind jetzt drei Tage. Du hast nicht einmal nach ihm gefragt. Was, wenn... oh.“, er schluckte und senkte den Kopf, „Du hast Angst, dass Cloud... shit... sorry, Mann.“  
„Das ist es nicht.“, die silbergrünen Augen richteten sich auf das Fenster, „Ich weiß, dass Cloud lebt. Ich habe zwei Forscher überhört, wie sie über ihn sprachen. Er ist auf dem Weg der Besserung.“  
„Wa- aber...“, Zack sah auf und legte die Stirn in Falten, „Warum besuchen wir ihn dann nicht? Er muss doch da sicher nur rum liegen. Ich wette, ihm ist furchtbar langweilig.“  
„Vielleicht...“, der General legte ein Bein über das andere, verschränkte die Arme und sah zu seinem Vize, „Dennoch werden wir nicht zu ihm gehen. Auch nicht du allein. Das ist ein Befehl.“  
„Aber warum?“, der Schwarzhaarige sprang auf, „Was soll der Scheiß? Wieso können wir nicht zu ihm?“  
„Es wissen schon zu viele, dass er etwas mit mir zu tun hat.“, Sephiroth wandte den Blick ab, „Das ist gefährlich.“  
„Gefährlich?“, Zack seufzte, sprang auf und begann seine Kniebeugen, „Meinst du wegen der Wutaianer? Ich weiß, dass wir in Shinra ein paar Spione haben, aber meinst du, einer würde sich in die Forschungsabteilung schleichen, um jemanden zu ermorden, nur weil du mit ihm befreundet bist?“  
„Unwahrscheinlich.“, urteilte Sephiroth trocken.  
„Was ist es dann, Mann? Was gibt es denn noch an Gefahren? Dieses Gebäude ist das am besten bewachte des ganzen Planeten.“, er sprach ohne in irgendeiner Form schwer atmen zu müssen.  
„Die Gefahr lauert im Inneren...“, der General wandte den Blick ab und schwieg – Zack ebenso, die Augen starr auf den anderen gerichtet, „Ich... mein Vater... Professor Hojo ist kein Mann, der sehr viel Wert auf Gefühle legt. Sie sind ihm eher fremd. Wenn er mitkriegt, dass ich einen Freund habe – besonders solch einen Freund – wird er Cloud wahrscheinlich sezieren, um nach Besonderheiten zu suchen.“  
„Woah... das traust du ihm zu?“, Zack stoppte abrupt.  
„Ich... vielleicht. In letzter Zeit bin ich nicht mehr sicher, was ich glauben soll. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass es keine gute Idee ist, wenn dieser Mann erfährt, was zwischen Cloud und mir ist.“, Sephiroths Haupt senkte sich etwas, „Darum ist es besser, wenn wir ihn nicht sehen.“  
„Hm... macht Sinn.“, gab der Jüngere zu und verschränkte die Arme, „Aber andererseits... wenn Hojo so ein Mann ist... wäre es dann nicht gerade sinnvoll Cloud zu besuchen? Damit er weiß, dass irgendjemand den Jungen vermissen würde?“  
„Wie?“, der silbern behaarte Kopf wandte sich ihm zu.  
„Nun... wäre ich ein verrückter Professor, der Versuche an Menschen durchführt, wäre ich froh über jeden Halbtoten, den man mir schickt. Ich würde einfach sagen, er wäre gestorben und ihn als Versuchsobjekt verwenden. Ich meine, es dürfte nicht leicht sein an solche zu kommen, oder? Das ist nicht legal, oder?“  
Sephiroth erstarrte. Seine Lider weiteten sich. Seine Lippen verhärteten sich.  
„Nicht?“, fragte Zack etwas kleinlaut und zog den Kopf ein, „Wah!“  
Mit einem Mal schoss der General in die Höhe und schritt mit nicht verhaltener Hast an seinem Vize vorbei. Dieser sprang ihm aus dem Weg, sah ihm kurz hinterher, bevor er an seine Seite hetzte.  
„Was denn?“, fragte er wie ein verzweifeltes Kind.  
„Du hast vollkommen Recht.“, erwiderte Sephiroth nur und stürmte in Richtung der Forschungsabteilung weiter.

 

50\. Kapitel

Cloud atmete schwer. Er drückte bewusst die Lider zusammen, doch der ihn pulsartig durchfahrende Schmerz riss sie ihm jedes Mal wieder auseinander. Vom Schreien blieb ihm die Luft weg, sodass sich Messer in seine Seiten bohrten. Seine Haut war zum Zerreißen gespannt, die Muskeln darunter hart wie Steine durch die Krämpfe.  
Es tat weh.  
Es tat so verdammt weh.  
Ein weiterer Elektroschock. Seine Arme und Beine schlugen zur Seite, knallten gegen die verstärkte Glasröhre. Seine Lider flogen in die Höhe und er betrachtete einen kurzen Moment lang die blass grün erscheinende Decke des Tanks, bevor auch seine Augen ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr und er die Lider wieder zukniff.  
Warum?  
Warum taten sie das?  
Warum musste er diese Schmerzen ertragen?  
„Hojo!“, ah... Sephiroth. Ja, das war sein geliebter, über alles verehrter Sephiroth. War das sein Tod? Spielte sein Kopf ihm noch einmal die Stimme seines Liebsten vor, bevor sein Körper aufgab?  
Bald war es vorbei... bald...  
„Ah, Subjekt eins. Wie hervorragend, dass du einmal selbst zu mir findest.“, gerade die Stimme des Professors brauchte er nicht in seinem Moment des Sterbens. Aber wenigstens ließ der Schmerz langsam nach. Der Schlag war ausgeblieben.  
„Subjekt? Geht’s noch? Der Typ ist ihr Sohn, oder?“, donnerte Zack.  
„Schweig, du Imbezil. Du bist ein gutes Testobjekt, aber mehr Wert hast du nicht.“, schnarrte Hojo. Die ersten klaren Gedanken erfassten Cloud. Hörte er da einem echten Gespräch zu? Hatten Sephiroth und Zack ihn gefunden? Waren sie hier, um ihn zu retten?  
Nein. Er sollte besser nicht hoffen. Der nächste Schlag würde gleich kommen. Er durfte seine Anspannung nicht aufgeben. Es würde nur noch mehr wehtun.  
„Wir haben eine Abmachung, Hojo. Keine Experimente an meinen Kadetten. Wenn Strife keine medizinische Versorgung mehr braucht, lassen sie ihn frei.“, forderte Sephiroth.  
„Ein Kadett?“, Schritte, Klacken, „Er ist ein einfacher Infanterist. Kein Kadett.“  
„Er ist vorletztes Jahr zur Prüfung angetreten und für die nächste eingetragen. Kommandant Fair hier trainiert den Jungen. Er fällt sehr wohl unter unser Abkommen.“  
„Ein Jammer.“, ein Glucksen und Cloud spürte plötzlich die Schwerkraft wieder, „Aber er war sowieso ungeeignet. Seine Toleranz für Mako ist gering. Als SOLDAT wird er nicht viel her machen. Ein gescheitertes Experiment.“  
„Hören sie auf solche Scheiße zu labern! Cloud ist ein guter Soldat!“, brüllte Zack und ein lautes Klirren deutete das Zerbrechen von kleineren Glasgefäßen an.  
„Zack, lass ihn los.“, befahl Sephiroth ruhig.  
Das grüne Wasser währenddessen war fast abgelaufen. Cloud befand sich auf seinem Hintern, kraftlos gegen das Röhrenglas gelehnt. Er wagte es die Lider ein wenig zu öffnen, doch auch ohne das Wasser um ihn herum durchfuhr ihn der Schmerz. Es war so verdammt hell...  
„Wird er beatmet oder kann er selbst atmen?“  
„Ach, was weiß ich.“, schnarrte der Mann namens Hojo, „Vermutlich atmet er selbst. Schaff mir das Subjekt einfach aus den Augen. Und dusch das Mako ab, wenn du nicht willst, dass er sich vergiftet.“  
„Danke.“, Sephiroths Stimme klang wie tot, vollkommen emotions- und ausdruckslos.  
Das Glas zerrte Clouds Haut nach oben. Es zog schmerzhaft seine Schulter entlang, doch der Infanterist hatte keine Kraft sich aufzurichten. Er spürte, wie ein Arm sich um ihn legte und hielt, nachdem das Glas es nicht mehr tat. Die Sauerstoffmaske wurde von seinem Gesicht weg gezogen und mit dem nächsten Luftzug zuckte erneut Schmerz durch ihn. Alles war so scharf. Die Gerüche schnitten in sein Fleisch. Kaum spürte er dagegen, wie die Nadel aus seinem Arm gelöst wurde. Die Stimme des Generals, der Zack anwies, was er ihm bringen sollte, bohrte sich dagegen in seinen Kopf.  
Er wimmerte, spürte heiße Tränen seine Augen überfluten, deren Lider er weiterhin geschlossen hielt. Sephiroth schwieg, wickelte ihn in seinen Mantel und hob ihn auf seine Arme.  
„Wir gehen.“, flüsterte er, „Und sei leise. Strife reagiert sehr sensibel derzeit.“  
„Kay...“, gab der Andere mit unterdrückter Wut zurück.

 

51\. Kapitel

„Wir haben uns also gegen den Antrag der städtischen Baukommission entschieden. Fahren wir fort mit dem Antrag des bibliothekarischen Einrichtungskommitees...“, Shinras Stimme rollte über Sephiroth hinweg ohne irgendeinen bleibenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Dieser Senat war sowieso nur Farce, die Entscheidungen traf ganz allein Shinra.  
Hier saß er und vergeudete seine Zeit. Hörte irgendwelchen Idioten in ihren Fünzigern zu, wie sie eine Nichtigkeit nach der anderen breit diskutierten, während draußen auf den Straßen Soldaten und Infanteristen verletzt wurden. Während Menschen starben und in den Slums dahin siechten, weil das einzige Interesse der Firma Geld war. Während Cloud in seiner Wohnung lag und möglicherweise genau in diesem Moment desorientiert erwachte und Hilfe brauchte.  
„Ich erkläre damit die Sitzung für geschlossen.“, Sephiroth gab einen erleichterten, jedoch unhörbaren Seufzer von sich und stand auf, um sich ohne einen weiteren Kommentar dem Ausgang zuzuwenden, „General Sephiroth! Bleiben sie doch bitte einen Moment.“  
Nein, er würde ihn nicht erschlagen. Nicht bedrohen. Sollte er eine Ausrede finden und sich davon machen? Argh... nein, die fünf Minuten konnte er opfern. Hoffentlich würde er das nicht bereuen. Schweigend drehte er sich zu seinem Vorgesetzten und sah zu ihm hinab.  
„Gehen wir doch in mein Büro.“  
Reden konnte man an jeder verdammten Stelle! Die ganze Etage war ein Hochsicherheitstrakt! Sephiroth verzog jedoch keine Miene und folgte dem beleibten Herrn, der sich in seinem Sessel niederließ und die Beine ausstreckte.  
„Nun, mir sind da ein paar Dinge zu Ohren gekommen... nehmt doch Platz, General.“  
Irgendwie... hörte sich die Einleitung bedrohlich an. Aber er hatte sich doch nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen, oder? Was für Dinge hätte er denn bitte hören können?  
„Ich denke, uns ist beiden bekannt, dass in dieser Firma nicht alles so rechtens ist, wie es nach außen erscheint...“, leitete der Präsident ein, während Sephiroth sich setzte, „Die meisten Dinge verschleiern wir zum Schutz unserer Mitarbeiter.“  
Gemessen daran, dass die Firma den Ruf hatte ein korrupter, menschenverachtender, kriegswütiger Haufen zu sein, wollte er nicht wissen, was da zu verschleiern war – außer natürlich die Affäre des Präsidenten mit Scarlett, das gehörte zum Schutz der Umwelt ordentlich verschleiert.  
„Natürlich ist die Gerüchteküche innerhalb des Konzerns schwer zu unterdrücken.“, Shinra legte seine gewaltigen Arme auf den Sessellehnen ab, „Mir ist daher zu Ohren gekommen, dass ihr seit neuestem selbst eine kleine... Liason habt.“, er hob eine Hand, „Natürlich nimmt euch das keiner übel. Ich hörte, es sei eine Schönheit.“  
Sprach er von Cloud? Der war nämlich auf jeden Fall eine. Erst recht, seit sie ihn von Hojo zurück hatten. Man konnte einiges Schlechtes über Mako sagen, aber es ließ Körper wachsen, Muskeln anschwellen, straffte die Haut und machte so aus Kindern Männer – körperlich.  
„Ich entnehme eurem Schweigen, dass das so weit stimmt.“, Shinra lehnte sich vor, stützte sich auf den Schreibtisch, „Ein paar Dinge, die ich hörte, haben mich jedoch besorgt...“  
Zu denen konnte er ruhig langsam mal kommen.  
„Zum einen soll eure... Liason nicht nur männlich, sondern auch minderjährig sein.“, er hob eine der Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch, „Ein... Infanterist, Cloud Strife mit Namen. Ist das so richtig?“, Sephiroth nickte nur, „Ist euch klar, welche Wirkung das hätte, wenn diese Information die Öffentlichkeit erreicht?“  
Männlich und minderjährig stellten also Probleme dar? Er könnte warten, das wäre nicht das Problem, aber männlich würde Cloud sein Leben lang bleiben.  
„Das wäre ein Skandal!“, anscheinend schlimmer als seine Geliebte zur Leiterin der Waffenabteilung zu machen, „Wir müssen also den Schein wahren. Es darf nicht vermutet werden, dass zwischen ihnen mehr als ein Arbeitsverhältnis ist. Verstehen sie das?“, Sephiroth nickte, „Ist dieser Strife einigermaßen gut mit dem Schwert?“, ein weiteres Nicken, „Dann wird er in der Ausbildung nächstes Mal als Kadett antreten und ihrer Truppe zugeteilt.“  
„Das wollte und wird er sowieso.“, erwiderte Sephiroth zum ersten Mal verbal.  
„Gut. Bis dahin weise ich sie an Abstand voneinander zu halten, damit sich das Gerede legt. Sie sind unsere Repräsentanz nach außen. Ein Skandal um sie wäre unser Ruin. Also sorgen sie dafür, dass solche Vermutungen nicht aufkommen.“  
„Wie sie wünschen.“, Sephiroth erhob sich und sah leicht abfällig auf seinen Vorgesetzten hinab.  
„Ich bin noch nicht fertig.“, informierte dieser gereizt, „Ihr... Freund ist verschwunden. Ich habe ihn für zwei Wochen vom Dienst freigestellt, aber wehe, er taucht dann nicht auf. Haben wir uns da verstanden?“  
„Wann soll er sich melden?“  
„Nächste Woche Mittwoch.“, auch der Präsident erhob sich, „Und seien sie diskret.“

 

52\. Kapitel

Cloud hob die Lider und kniff sie noch in derselben Sekunde wieder zusammen. Schmerz... seine Lippen zogen sich in die Breite und Tränen wallten in seinen Augen auf. Würde er je wieder sehen können? Andererseits... hören konnte er doch auch wieder, nicht?  
Er lauschte dem monotonen Ticken der Uhr auf dem Nachttisch. Wenigstens war er sicher. In Sephiroths Wohnung war er sicher. Sein Freund würde ihn beschützen, komme, was wolle. Er konnte hier bleiben und... heilen. Richtig?  
Erzitternd drehte er sich auf die Seite und tastete sich voran. Ein Ende des Bettes, ein Nachttisch, die Uhr. Sehr gut. Daran konnte er sich orientieren. Die andere Seite des Bettes mit einer zweiten Decke und einem Kissen... ein Zettel? Den musste Sephiroth ihm hinterlassen haben. Im guten Glauben, dass er ihn lesen könnte... Cloud schnaubte, bevor er seinen Kopf in eben jenes Kissen drückte und aufschluchzte. Am ganzen Körper zitternd schlang er seine Arme darum und versuchte durch den Druck seine Laute zu ersticken.  
Nicht weinen. Weinen brachte nichts. Er hatte nach den Vergewaltigungen geweint, bei den ersten selbst erschossenen Leichen und über gefallene Kameraden. Weinen hatte nie etwas gebracht. Es ging doch eh nur immer weiter. Mehr Tote, mehr Opfer. Nur die Qualen änderten sich. Und doch konnte er die Tränen nicht aufhalten.  
Er hörte Schritte. Leise. Sie näherten sich. War Sephiroth etwa da? Die Tür hatte er nicht gehört. Er hob den Kopf und lauschte. Mit dem Ärmel seines viel zu großen Pyjamas wischte er über sein Gesicht. Einen so langen, geraden Weg, wie diese Schritte erklangen, gab es in der Wohnung gar nicht, oder? Ein Schauer überkam ihn. Er war doch in Sephiroths Wohnung, oder?  
Eine Karte wurde durch einen Schlitz gezogen. An der Tür? Clouds Stirn legte sich in Falten. Das konnte er hören? Waren die Schritte dann auf dem Gang gewesen? Cloud lauschte. Jemand bewegte sich leise – in seinen Ohren aber recht gut hörbar – auf dem Flur in Richtung des Schlafzimmers, in dem er war.  
„Sephiroth?“, fragte er flüsternd.  
„Ja?“, hauchte dieser zurück, während er ins Zimmer schritt – krass, er konnte wirklich weit besser hören.  
„Ich kann nichts sehen.“, eröffnete Cloud sofort, „Ich kann meine Lider nicht öffnen. Es tut so weh.“, er schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich muss schrecklich aussehen.“  
Brandwunden. Hässliche Brandwunden. Der ganze Rücken vernarbt. Warum hatte er nicht vorher daran gedacht? Er musste Sephiroth anekeln. Er wandte sein Gesicht ab, während Sephiroth am Rand des Bettes Platz nahm.  
„Keine Angst, du siehst wunderbar aus.“, murmelte dieser, „Das Mako hat all deine Wunden restlos verheilen lassen. Man sieht nicht eine Schramme mehr.“, langsam und sanft berührten erst Fingerspitzen seinen Handrücken, bevor sich eine große Hand um seine schloss, „Das Mako hat dich sehr empfindlich gemacht. Ich wette, du hörst sehr gut, richtig?“, Cloud nickte, den Kopf grob in Sephiroths Richtung gewandt, „Du siehst auch sehr gut. So gut, dass sich deine Augen nun erst an die Helligkeit gewöhnen müssen. Ich dimme den Raum ab, dann kannst du die Augen auf machen, in Ordnung?“  
„Ehrlich?“, zwischen den Lippen des Jüngeren bildete sich ein Spalt, „Ich werde wieder sehen können?“  
„Du wirst wieder völlig gesund.“, sicherte Sephiroth leise zu, „Es braucht nur ein wenig Zeit und Training. Keine Angst. Wir schaffen das.“, die Hand drückte die seine, „Warte, ich bin sofort wieder bei dir.“, er erhob sich, drückte auf einen der Schalter neben der Tür und mit einem Summen senkten sich die Jalousien, die Cloud schonmal aufgefallen waren – weil sie sich im Zimmer befanden, „Du müsstest die Lider öffnen können. Es ist normal, wenn deine Sicht erst sehr verschwommen ist und du Kopfschmerzen bekommst.“  
„Okay...“, Clouds Stimme zitterte und er griff blind vor sich, „Wo bist du?“  
„Hier.“, Sephiroth griff seine Hand erneut, „Mach langsam. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.“  
„Hm...“, der Jüngere schluckte und erstarrte in seiner Bewegung, „Und... was ist, wenn... wenn ich trotzdem nicht...“  
„Dann finden wir eine andere Lösung.“, erwiderte Sephiroth mit fester Stimme, „Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich kenne viele Ärzte, die Augen wieder heilen können und habe sicherlich auch genug Geld sie zu bezahlen. Und was du jetzt durchlebst, hatte ich selbst schon mehrfach. Das ist eine Makoüberdosis.“  
„Mako?“, er runzelte die Stirn, „Das, was man bei SOLDIER gespritzt kriegt?“  
„Genau. Die meisten SOLDIER haben genau diese Symptome schon oft durchlebt. Es ist nur die ersten paar Male schlimm.“, versicherte der General ihm.  
Ach so... es waren also Nebenwirkungen von Mako. Dem Aufputschmittel, was SOLDIER bekamen. Dass er auch irgendwann bekommen würde. Würde er das hier also noch oft durchmachen? Er zuckte zusammen. Wollte er das wirklich noch einmal... er atmete tief durch. Erstmal dies hier hinter sich bringen.

53\. Kapitel

Cloud öffnete die Lider einen Spalt breit und kniff sie wieder zu. Jedoch verspürte er keinen Schmerz. Also noch einmal. Weiter. Länger. Nach einigem Blinzeln hatte er die Augen geöffnet und erkannte Sephiroth schemenhaft. Nach ein paar Sekunden klärte sich seine Sicht.  
„Geht es?“, fragte der vor ihm Kniende.  
„Ja... du wirst langsam schärfer...“, ein plötzliches Grinsen schlug sich auf seine Lippen, „Gaia sei Dank... danke, Sephiroth. Danke. Ich hatte Angst, dass...“, er verstummte, senkte den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf, „Echt, ich dachte, ich würde nie wieder sehen können.“  
„Ich damals auch.“, die Hand des Anderen – natürlich im Lederhandschuh – strich über seine Wange, „Ich kann mich nicht mehr so gut erinnern, aber ich weiß, es war schrecklich. Ich war so verwirrt von meinen Sinnen, dass ich geweint und geschrien habe.“  
„Du hast-“, Cloud sah wieder auf, „Oh... das muss schrecklich gewesen sein. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du...“  
„Jedes Geräusch war wie Kanonenfeuer, jede Lichtquelle wie eine Blendgranate und essen konnte ich auch nicht, weil alles wie Chili und Salz pur schmeckte.“, Sephiroth erhob sich und ließ sich neben Cloud nieder, „Mako erhöht die Sinne exzessiv. Vieles ist schmerzhaft. Es sorgt dafür, dass nach längerer Behandlung die Schmerzsinne absterben. Fühlen ist zwar noch eingeschränkt möglich, aber die meisten Noxen werden kaum mehr wahrgenommen. Außerdem erhöht es natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit.“  
„Zack hat mir erklärt, dass Mako die Haut dicker macht.“, Cloud sah zu seinem Arm, „Was zur-“, er fuhr auf und streckte die Arme von sich, kippte dabei jedoch um und wurde von Sephiroth gefangen.  
„Ruhig...“, dieser schlang die Arme um ihn, „Mako macht einen kräftiger und widerstandsfähiger. Du hast einiges an Höhe und Muskelkraft zugelegt.“  
„Ach du Scheiße...“, halb in der Umarmung hängend blickte die Blonde an sich hinab, „Ich bin so... groß...“, er stellte sich wieder auf und versuchte sein Gleichgewicht zu finden, bevor er aufsah, nur um seinen Blick zu senken, „Gaia! Bist du... nein, nicht klein. Aber... ich bin echt groß.“, Cloud fasste auf seine Haare, die sich längst wieder von selbst aufgestellt hatten und bestimmte ihre Höhe auf die von Sephiroths Kinn, „Hey, meine längste Strähne wird dich bald überholen!“  
„Wie du meinst.“, ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf dessen Lippen, „Aber du hast noch ein paar Jahre zum Wachsen, das stimmt. Du bist nicht einmal sechzehn...“, der Ausdruck fiel und wurde von Nachdenklichkeit und Trauer ersetzt, „In dem Alter sollte man nicht erlebt haben, was du durchgemacht hast. Man sollte es nie erleben. Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich... dass ich so unglaublich nutzlos bin...“, Sephiroth wandte den Blick ab und senkte den Kopf, „Hätte ich nur etwas nachgedacht, hätte ich vorher mit Zack gesprochen, ich hätte dir all das ersparen können, hätte-“  
Cloud sprang ein Stück, schlang die Arme um Sephiroths Hals und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Er zog ihn mit sich hinunter und hielt ihn in seiner Umarmung gefangen. Wirklich eine effektive Art den General zum Schweigen zu bringen, nicht? Und es tat so verdammt gut... Sephiroth hatte ihn gerettet. Wieder. Jedes Mal beendete er seine Schmerzen, sorgte sich um ihn, war für ihn da – niemand, wirklich niemand hatte je so viel für ihn bedeutet. Schuld war das letzte Gefühl, dass er wegen ihm zu haben hatte.  
„Sei bloß still.“, befahl der Blonde, „Du hast mich gerettet. Ich schulde dir mein Leben. Mehrfach.“, er trat einen Schritt zurück, sah an sich hinab und blickte vorsichtig wieder auf, „Sag mal... magst du mich so eigentlich noch?“  
„Ob ich-“, zwei kleine Falten bildeten sich zwischen Sephiroths Augenbrauen, „Cloud, dass du jetzt groß und muskulös bist, ändert nichts daran, dass ich dich mag. Und es ist ganz sicher kein Makel.“  
„Uhm... magst du es... denn lieber?“, der noch immer Kleinere legte den Kopf schief.  
„Es ist anders.“, Sephiroth trat heran und legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken, „Es ändert für mich nicht, wer du bist.“  
„Ja, aber... rein... also...“, errötend wandte Cloud sich ab, „Ach, schon gut. Hast du irgendwo einen Spiegel?“, er sah sich kurz um und ging automatisch Richtung Bad, bevor er plötzlich im Gehen erstarrte und einen Moment später mit der Hand vorsichtig seinen Nacken berührte, „Sag... habe ich... sieht man die...“  
„Verbrennungen?“, ergänzte Sephiroth, „Nein, die wurden vom Mako restlos geheilt. Als SOLDIER ist es schwer Narben zu bekommen.“  
„Zack hat... Narben...“, warf Cloud ein, doch betastete seinen Nacken weit forscher.  
„Er hat sich geweigert die Wunden zu heilen. Sie erinnern ihn an wichtige Momente in seinem Leben.“, erklärte der Andere, „Und du hast keine. Man sieht nichts. Du siehst aus wie jeder andere Jugendliche. Nur muskulöser.“  
„Echt?“, Cloud wandte sich mit einen erleichterten Seufzer um, „Diese Narben sieht man nicht?“  
„Nein.“, Sephiroths Stirn legte sich in Falten, „Diese Narben? Welche soll man denn sehen können?“  
„Nun, von... von der Vergewaltigung.“, er senkte den Kopf und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, „Ich bin doch sicher zerfetzt dort unten...“  
„Man sieht nichts.“, flüsterte Sephiroth, „Ich habe sicher nicht genau geguckt, aber ich habe dich geduscht und angezogen. Du siehst wirklich ganz normal aus.“  
„Ganz sicher?“, Cloud sah unsicher auf.  
„Ja.“, der Größere nickte mit verschränkten Armen, „Und entschuldige bitte, dass ich das alles getan habe, während du bewusstlos warst...“  
„Ist okay.“, er legte die Arme um sich als wäre ihm kalt, „Ich... ich will nicht daran denken, aber bei dir... bei dir ist das okay.“, Sephiroth sah nur schweigend zu ihm, „Du bist... für mich gibt es dich und den Rest der Welt. Ich weiß, du bist immer für mich da. Du rettest mich, wenn ich dich brauche und du würdest mir nie wissentlich etwas Böses tun. Daran glaube ich. Daran halte ich fest, was immer auch passiert. Ob man mich vergewaltigt oder foltert, ich weiß, du wirst mich retten... du bist mein persönliches Wunder.“

54\. Kapitel

„Sephiroth?“, Zack klopfte, obwohl er sowieso gerade ins Büro gestürmt war, was das sehr müßig machte, „Äh, ‘tschuldige. Hör mal. Ist Cloud noch bei dir?“  
„Bis Mittwoch, ja.“, der Silberhaarige sah auf, „Ist etwas passiert?“  
„Uhm... ja, gewissermaßen.“, der Andere legte eine Hand auf seine Hüfte und fuhr mit der anderen durch sein Haar, „Das ist ein wenig ungeplant, weißt du, jetzt haben die sich damit an mich gewandt, weil die wussten, dass ich Cloud ja kenne und ich dachte, er sei ja wahrscheinlich eh bei dir und-“  
„Was. Ist. Los?“, erfragte Sephiroth, zwischen jedem Wort dabei eine bedeutende Pause. Seine Lider verengten sich ein Stück.  
„Tschuldige!“, Zack salutierte, „Da scheint jemand nach Cloud zu suchen. Ich weiß nicht wer, es ist jemand von außerhalb. Die Person hat seine Vorgesetzten und Kameraden durch, war im Krankenhaus und hat versucht in die Forschungsabteilung zu kommen.“  
„Sir?“, die Sekretärin erschien an Zacks Seite, der noch immer im Türrahmen stand, „Bitte entschuldigen sie, wenn ich störe. Ich vermute, das gehört zum Thema. Da scheint eine aufgebrachte Frau an der Rezeption zu sein, die verlangt sie zu sprechen. Die Damen unten sehen sich überfordert.“  
Sephiroth atmete ruhig ein, ließ die Luft langsam wieder aus und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. Mit einem weiteren Atemzug, der einem Seufzen glich, wandte er sich an seine Vorzimmerdame: „Okay, langsam... können sie mir sagen, wer diese Frau ist?“  
„Eine Frau Strife, Mutter eines... Kadetten, glaube ich.“  
„Clouds Mutter?“, eine silberne Augenbraue hob sich, „Dann lassen sie sie doch bitte herauf.“  
„Echt?“, sie zuckte zurück mit geweiteten Lidern, „O... okay... wie sie wünschen, Sir.“  
„Komm rein.“, wies er Zack an, welcher einen Schritt vor trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss, „Weißt du womöglich, was Clouds Mutter hier macht? Und was sie von mir wollen könnte?“  
„Nun... hört sich an, als suche sie ihren Sohn.“, er hob einen Arm, um sein Kinn darauf zu stützen und den anderen, um eine Ablagefläche für den eben genannten Arm zu haben, „Sagte der Arzt im Krankenhaus nicht, dass er versucht Clouds Angehörige zu erreichen? Da, wo noch nicht fest stand, ob er es schafft?“  
„Hm... warum ist sie dann hier? Ist sie Ärztin?“, obwohl Zack das wahrscheinlich kaum wusste.  
„Woher soll-“, azurblaue Augen landeten auf ihm, was diesen stoppen ließ – nach einem Moment des Schweigens senkte Sephiroth den Kopf, um seinem Vize zu bedeuten fortzufahren, „Uhm... weißt du, wenn eine normale Mutter hört, dass ihrem Kind etwas passiert ist, dann macht sie sich Sorgen. Und wenn sie hört, dass ihr Kind möglicherweise stirbt, will sie bei ihm sein. Und wenn es nur ist, um es ein letztes Mal zu sehen. Und wirklich liebe Mütter stoppen vor nichts, um dann zu ihren Kindern zu kommen.“  
Sephiroths Gesicht war erstarrt. Zack hatte ihn einfach so durchschaut? Er kannte ihn viel zu gut. Würde ihm das mit Cloud passieren, würde... kaum einer würde bei ihm bleiben wollen, wenn sie erfuhren, wie hilflos er in Wirklichkeit war. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, wie sich Mütter verhielten. Genau genommen... er hatte noch nie eine getroffen. Bewusst. Außer als ihr Feind, um sie und ihre Kinder zu töten. Aber die meisten hatten versucht ihre Kinder zu schützen. Das war wahr. Sie alle hatten ihr Leben dafür gelassen. Ebenso wie ihre Kinder.  
„Egal, was sie sagt, du musst dich nicht angegriffen fühlen. Vielleicht hat sie noch gar nicht erfahren, dass Cloud es geschafft hat. Sie wird außer sich sein vor Sorge.“, erklärte Zack weiter und lehnte sich an der Seite gegen die Wand, „Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob ich eine große Hilfe bin, aber gib‘ mir einfach ein Zeichen, wenn ich einspringen soll.“  
„Du bist bedeutend ernster geworden im letzten Jahr.“, bemerkte der General leise.  
„Ich habe meinen besten Freund und Mentor mit meinen eigenen Händen getötet.“, erwiderte der Andere nur, verschränkte die Arme und wandte den Blick zur Tür, wo hektische Fußschritte zu vernehmen waren.  
„Ah. Guten Tag. Ich bin Misses Strife. Ich suche den General.“, hörten sie eine Frauenstimme auf dem Flur.  
„Er erwartet sie bereits. Bitte folgen sie mir.“, seine Sekretärin hatte sie wohl direkt abgefangen, um ihn herzuführen. Pflichtgemäß klopfte sie, öffnete die Tür und kündigte die Dame an, bevor sie sie einließ.  
Frau Strife entsprach so sehr seinen Erwartungen, wie sie ihnen widersprach. Natürlich hatte sie blondes Haar, doch hatte sie es in einer Hochstreckfrisur gezähmt. Ihre Züge glichen Clouds verstörend – zumindest denen vor seiner makoinduzierten Alterung. Und sie war ebenso ein abgebrochener Meter wie ihr Sohn es zuvor gewesen war. Die eins-siebzig erreichte sie nicht. Ihre Augen waren blau wie der Himmel und ihre Lippen ebenso rosig-voll wie die des jungen Clouds. Das blaue Kleid, das sie trug, stand ihr wunderbar, aber es war sichtlich einfach. Keine der Nähte trug Verzierungen, es hatte weder Taft noch Schulterpolster. Und es glich keinerlei Kleidern, die er je in der Stadt gesehen hatte. Seiner Kenntnis nach hieß das, dass sie ländliche Mode trug.  
Sie sah unsicher zwischen seiner Sekretärin und ihm hin und her, bevor sie tief Luft holte, sich straffte und hinein schritt. Sie stoppte kurz vor seinem Schreibtisch und beugte ihren Oberkörper herab, die Hände vor sich zusammen gefaltet, die Ellbogen leicht abgeknickt und sehr steif.  
„Bitte entschuldigen sie meine Störung. Sie sind sicher ein sehr viel beschäftigter Mann, aber ich wusste leider nicht, an wen ich mich wenden soll. Mein Sohn ist ein großer Fan von ihnen. Er ist vor etwas über einem Jahr der Armee beigetreten, um sie kennen zu lernen, daher habe ich gehofft, dass sie ihn kennen und mir sagen können, wie es um ihn steht.“, brachte sie mit zitternder Stimme hervor, die sich im Laufe der Sätze festigte.  
„Sie sprechen von Cloud Strife, richtig?“, fragte der General mit kühler Stimme nach. War das wahr? Cloud war nur hier, weil er ihn hatte kennen lernen wollen?  
„Oh! Bitte entschuldigen sie!“, sie richtete sich auf und reichte ihm die Hand, „Ich bin Emma Strife, die Mutter von Cloud Strife. Sie kennen ihn also?“, sie lehnte sich vor, die Augenlider geweitet, „Wissen sie, wie es ihm geht?“  
„Sehr erfreut.“, er erhob sich zu seinen über zwei Metern Größe und ergriff ihre Hand, zwischen ihnen der Schreibtisch, der sie zum Glück etwas von ihm fern hielt, „Ihrem Sohn geht es wieder gut, Misses Strife. Er wurde vor vier Tagen entlassen und kuriert sich seitdem aus.“  
„Gaia sei Dank...“, der Atem, den sie gehalten hatte, verließ sie, während ihre Schultern absackten, „Ich kann ihnen nicht sagen, welch einen Stein sie mir vom Herzen nehmen. Ich hatte das Schlimmste befürchtet, als das Krankenhaus mich anrief.“  
„Es tut mir sehr leid, dass wir sie nicht weiter auf dem Laufenden gehalten haben. Er wurde in den wenigen Tagen sehr oft verlegt.“, Sephiroth senkte schuldbewusst seinen Kopf. Clouds Mutter. An sie hätte er denken müssen! Er hätte ja kaum erwarten können, dass der bewusstlose Cloud ihn an solche Dinge erinnerte – und Hojo hätte sie ganz sicher nicht angerufen.  
„Oh, das...“, sie wich etwas zurück und senkte ebenso den Kopf, „Ich bin ja hierher gereist. Und so etwas wie ein Handy können wir Landmenschen uns nicht leisten.“  
„E- Entschuldigung.“, verdammt, er war solch ein Idiot! Was musste sie nur von ihm halten? Dabei wollte er doch, dass sie ihn mochte. „Ich wollte sie nicht beschämen.“  
„Nein, nein, das macht nichts.“, sie winkte ab, „Ist es wohl möglich meinen Sohn zu sehen?“  
Sephiroth erstarrte. Cloud... befand sich noch in seiner Wohnung. Das war problematisch, oder?

55\. Kapitel

Sephiroth schluckte.  
Was jetzt? Was jetzt? Schnell. Verdammt, sonst lobten sie ihn doch immer für seine Denkfähigkeit. Warum fiel ihm nichts ein? Es musste doch irgendeine logische Erklärung geben, warum sie Cloud in seinem Bett untergebracht hatten. Abgebrannte Baracken? Nicht gut genug. Bewachte seine Wohnung? Hörte sich nach einem Haustier an. Gefahr vor Wutai-Spionen? Na, da war seine Wohnung ja genau der richtige Ort, um jemanden zu verstecken...  
„Herr General?“, fragte Misses Strife nach, „Ist es... nicht möglich ihn zu sehen?“  
Was sollte er tun? Was- er warf Zack einen Blick zu. Natürlich! Das Hündchen hatte doch gesagt, er würde einspringen.  
„Doch, natürlich.“, versicherte dieser, drückte sich von der Wand ab und schritt herüber, „Er ist auf einer der Sicherheitsebenen in einer Wohnung untergebracht für die Zeit seiner Heilung. Das Problem ist, dass wir normalerweise niemanden dort hinauf lassen dürfen. Aber in unserer Begleitung ist das sicher kein Problem, meinen sie nicht, General?“  
„Natürlich.“, Sephiroth nickte einfach nur. Aber war diese Erklärung nicht etwas zu einfach?  
„Oh, ich verstehe.“, sie legte den Kopf zur Seite und lächelte ihn an, „Ich danke ihnen sehr, dass sie mir solch eine Erlaubnis geben.“  
Hm... anscheinend nicht. Er trat hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und öffnete die Tür, wie er es manche Herren für weibliche Angestellte hatte tun sehen. Sie lächelten dann immer und waren glücklich. Genau den erwarteten Effekt hatte es auch auf Misses Strife, was ihn unwillkürlich das Lächeln erwidern ließ.  
„Meine Güte, wie lange hat mir niemand mehr die Tür aufgehalten.“, sie legte die Hände an ihre Wangen und trat hindurch, „Sie sind ein sehr charmanter Mann, Herr General. Ich bin sehr froh, dass mein Sohn jemanden wie sie zum Vorgesetzten hat. Ich hoffe, er macht ihnen keinen Ärger.“  
„Keineswegs.“, versicherte der General und führte die Dame an den ungläubigen Augen seiner Sekretärin vorbei, „Er ist ein hervorragender Schwertkämpfer.“  
„Wirklich?“, sie senkte den Kopf, „Sie müssen nicht zu beschönigend sein. Sein Truppenführer meinte, Cloud könne kaum mit Waffen umgehen, ignoriert bisweilen Befehle und beschwert sich oft ungerecht behandelt zu werden.“  
„Davon wüsste ich nichts.“, Sephiroth zog seine Karte durch den Schlitz für den Aufzug, „Ich habe ihn nie groß mit den Maschinengewehren der Infanterie kämpfen sehen. Aber meine Befehle hat er noch nie ignoriert und beschwert hat er sich bei mir auch nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich mit diesem Truppenführer mal ein Wort wechseln.“  
„Oh, ich wollte niemanden verpetzen oder so etwas.“, sie sah etwas erschrocken auf.  
„Ver...“, er drehte sich zu Zack und hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Verpetzen, du Stadtkindchen. Das ist, wenn das Vertrauen von jemandem betrügst, indem du anderen erzählst, was dieser Böses getan hat.“, der Schwarzhaarige grinste frech, „Wenn ich dir erzähle, was Cloud für deinen Geburtstag plant, ist das Verpetzen.“  
Cloud plante etwas Böses für seinen Geburtstag? Nein, wahrscheinlich verstand er da etwas falsch. Oder Zack erklärte das einfach nur blöd.  
„Ich muss ihnen schrecklich unkultiviert vorkommen.“, Misses Strife sah auf die geschlossenen Aufzugtüren, „Ich bin auch in Midgar aufgewachsen, aber ich lebe seit nunmehr sechzehn Jahren in Nibelheim.“  
„Das heißt, sie waren schwanger, als sie dorthin zogen?“, müsste sie rechnerisch. Er hatte gelesen, dass Frauen neun Monate schwanger waren, bevor das Kind kam. Und das sogar schon vor Zacks Kommentar ihm Sex und Schwangerschaft nicht erklären zu wollen.  
„Ja...“, sie senkte kurz den Kopf, bevor sie unsicher zu ihm aufsah, „Wissen sie... ich wurde damals von meinem Geliebten gebeten dorthin zu ziehen, bevor jemand heraus fand, dass ich schwanger war. Er war einer anderen versprochen und durfte sich das nicht ruinieren. Ich naives Ding habe getan, was er wollte und mit dem Geld, was er uns schickte Cloud groß gezogen. Nur...“, sie seufzte tief und alle betraten den gerade angekommenen Aufzug, „Als Städterin kann man sich kaum vorstellen, wie vorurteilsbelastet und feindlich Menschen vom Land sein können. Da Cloud unehelich war, wurde er von den Dorfleuten gehasst und nieder gemacht. Er... er hatte es nie leicht. Daher möchte ich ihnen wirklich auf tiefsten Herzen danken, dass sie sich seiner so annehmen.“  
Sephiroth zog den Kopf unmerklich ein, lächelte leicht und schwieg. So viel Preis und Lobrede hatte er doch gar nicht verdient. Klar mochte er Cloud, aber doch nur, weil er... weil er halt Cloud war. Doch ein wenig zu denken gaben ihm die Worte schon. Er wusste zwar nicht, wie eine normale Kindheit aussah, aber von allen Menschen, denen man begegnete, gehasst zu werden, war sicher auch nicht gerade leicht. Wenn er sich selbst als inhumanes Subjekt betrachtete, weil er stets so behandelt wurde, dachte Cloud dann wohl von sich, dass man ihn nur hassen konnte?  
„Da schweigt er wieder vor sich hin.“, Zack legte grinsend einen Arm um Misses Strifes Schultern, „Das bedeutet übersetzt, dass er sich sehr über das Kompliment freut und dafür dankt.“  
Oh. Verdammt. Man musste sich bedanken, wenn man ein Kompliment bekam?  
„Machen sie sich nichts draus, er ist halt mit vollster Seele Soldat. Soziale Umgangsformen liegen ihm nicht so ganz.“, erklärte der Schwarzhaarige mit Schelm in den Augen.  
Zack! Sephiroths Lippen verdünnten sich zu einer Linie. Das war Clouds Mutter! Er wollte doch, dass sie ihn mochte. Musste er ihn denn so runter machen vor ihr?  
„Aber bitte, er ist doch ein echter Gentleman. Und sie beide haben mich sofort empfangen und begleiten mich, obwohl sie sicherlich langsam einem wohl verdienten Feierabend entgegen sehen. Was könnte ich mir mehr wünschen?“, sie lächelte so strahlend, wie Sephiroth es bei Cloud nur nach ihrem ersten Kuss einmal gesehen hatte, „Nach den Erfahrungen, die ich in meinem Leben mit Männern gemacht habe, kann ich ihnen versichern, dass sie jede meiner Erwartungen überflügeln.“  
„Oh, das...“, Zack wich zurück, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und senkte errötend den Blick, „Nun, also...“  
„Das war ein Kompliment. Du musst dich bedanken.“, unterrichtete Sephiroth ihn mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.

56\. Kapitel

Clouds Blick flog über die Zeilen eines der Bücher, die Sephiroth ihm gebracht hatte. Es war echt erstaunlich, wie leicht es mittlerweile war zu sehen. Selbst Tageslicht ließ ihn nicht sofort erblinden, obwohl es immer noch unangenehm war. Und wie gut das Sandwich schmeckte, was er sich gemacht hatte, war kaum für Normalsterbliche zu erklären – es ließ ihn allerdings vor dem Kantinenessen der Armee fürchten. Ebenso die Stadt. Wenn sie schon mit normalem Gehör viel zu laut war, wie würde das erst jetzt werden?  
Aber die Vorteile überwogen klar. Grinsend legte Cloud das Buch weg, sprang auf und lief Richtung Tür. Sephiroth kam! Und er hatte Zack dabei und- halt mal, da waren noch mehr Schritte. Er stoppte und betrachtete die Tür mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen. War etwas passiert? Sollte er sich besser verstecken?  
„...sin... –ben vorhanden... alles... brauchen sich... –gen zu machen.“, vernahm er seinen besten Freund.  
„Das beruhigt.“, halt mal, die Stimme... weiblich? Kannte er diese Stimme nicht? „Cloud ist mein kleiner Schatz. Warum musste er bloß unbedingt zur Armee wollen?“  
Verstecken! So schnell wie möglich! Scheiße, was zur Hölle machte seine Mutter hier? Wo sollte er hin? Wo bloß? Er sah sich hektisch im Schlafzimmer um. Unters Bett? Kleiderschrank? Er errötete. Das war Sephiroths Kleiderschrank, da konnte er ja wohl kaum- das Bad! Natürlich! Er hastete hinein, schloss die Tür ab, zog sich die Boxer runter und schaltete die Dusche an. Hah! Hier könnten sie ihm nicht folgen.  
„Oh, welch ein wunderschönes Appartement.“, hörte er seine Mutter und sah vor seinem inneren Auge, wie die Hände zusammen schlug und sich umsah, „Wem gehört das?“, oh Gaia, nein, warum musste sie unbedingt diese Frage stellen?  
„Mir. Shinra hat es für mich reserviert, aber ich bin kaum hier.“, weil er Tag und Nacht arbeitete, „Ich bewahre eigentlich nur meine Sachen hier auf.“  
„Sie müssen wirklich gute Freunde sein.“, mehr als das, Mama... „Das freut mich sehr für meinen Jungen. Ihm scheint es hier wirklich gut zu gehen. Wenn er nun nicht so einen riskanten Beruf hätte...“  
Ach ja – und warum hatte er den? Die Armee war die einzige gut bezahlende Organisation, die ab vierzehn einstellte. Natürlich hatte er auch selbst hin gewollt, aber seine Mutter hatte auch das Geld gebraucht...  
„Er scheint zu duschen.“, hörte er Sephiroth recht nah von ihm sagen, bevor an die Tür geklopft wurde, „Cloud? Bist du bald fertig? Deine Mutter ist zu Besuch.“  
„Was?“, er versuchte geschockt zu klingen, „Aber ich habe nichts zum Anziehen!“  
„Du kannst meine Sachen haben.“, meldete sich Zack, bevor seine Stimme leiser wurde, „Irgendwo hatte ich noch Zeug von mir, oder? Wo hast du das hin gepackt?“  
„Eine weiter rechts.“, wies Sephiroth ihn an, „Das ist mittlerweile übrigens echt viel Zeug. Warum hast du so viel Trainingskleidung?“  
„Ich leih mir immer neue, weil ich das Zeug bei dir vergesse.“  
Oh Gaia, oh Gaia, Gaia... was musste seine Mutter bloß über dieses Gespräch denken? Sephiroths Wohnung, wo er gerade lebte und Zack seine Sachen liegen ließ... wie musste das auf eine Frau vom Land wirken? Nicht, dass sie noch vermute, dass sie drei mehr waren als Freunde. Wer wusste schon, was für Vorurteile sie hatte?  
„Cloud? Machst du kurz auf, damit ihr dir die Sachen rein reichen kann?“  
Na gut... er seufzte. Ende der Scharade. Er stellte das Wasser ab, warf ein Handtuch über seine Schulter, öffnete die Tür ein Stück und nahm die Sachen, die ihm hinein gehalten wurden mit einem gruffigen Dank.  
„Und beeil dich!“, rief seine Mutter ihm nach, „Ehrlich, wenn ich daran denke, wie lang der Junge schon früher brauchte, um sich fertig zu machen. Ich habe mich schneller geschminkt als er zum Anziehen brauchte.“  
„Mama!“, schallte es empört aus dem Badezimmer, „Hör auf peinliche Geschichten zu erzählen!“  
„Wieso? Die beiden sind doch deine Freunde, oder? Die ertragen dich rund um die Uhr, so wie ich früher.“, wieder einmal konnte er sich genau vorstellen, wie sie die Arme verschränkte und mit gespitzten Lippen die Tür anstarrte.  
„Bin ja da, bin ja da...“, Cloud zurrte das Band der Jogginghose zu, schnappte das Shirt und öffnete die Badtür, „Schnell genug?“, mit einem Seufzen zog er sich auch noch das Oberteil an, während er auf seine Mutter zuging.  
„Meine Güte, bist du gewachsen!“, seine Mutter fiel ihm um den Hals, „Ich habe ganz vergessen, was für Wachstumsschübe Jungen in deinem Alter haben. Und du duscht immer noch kalt?“, sie lehnte sich etwas zurück, „Hier ist Midgar gibt es doch für alle warmes Wasser, oder?“  
„Theoretisch schon.“, er ließ es über sich ergehen, dass sie seine Wangen küsste, „Aber ist halt Gewohnheit. Auf Feldeinsätzen gibt es auch kein warmes Wasser, also warum spießig werden?“  
„Auch wieder wahr. Ich sehe, die Stadt ist dir nicht über den Kopf gewachsen. Und wie geht es dir nun? Die Ärzte meinten, du seist in ernsthafter Gefahr gewesen.“, ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten.  
„Die haben dich angerufen?“, Cloud blinzelte, „Oh... ja, ein paar Tage sah es wirklich nicht gut aus. Aber Shinra... nun, die haben halt so ihre Hintertürchen. Und jetzt geht es mir viel besser als vorher.“  
„Ich hörte schon, dass sie dich in die Forschungsabteilung gesteckt haben.“, seine Mutter – ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als er – löste sich von ihm und trat einen halben Schritt zurück, „Ist es wahr, was man erzählt? Halten die da wirklich Monster und ziehen sie groß?“  
„Uhm... ich habe da nicht so viel gesehen.“, er warf Sephiroth einen Blick zu, doch dieser trug einen kühlen, distanzierten Ausdruck und hielt sich recht steif, „Entschuldige bitte, Sephiroth! Natürlich – wir sollten nicht die ganze Zeit im Schlafzimmer rumstehen.“, er sah noch einmal zu seinem Freund – das schien es nicht gewesen zu sein, was den anderen beschäftigte, „Darf ich Mama etwas zu trinken anbieten?“, hatte er irgendetwas falsch gemacht? War Sephiroth sauer auf ihn?  
„Sicher.“, erwiderte der Andere tonlos, „Fühlt euch... ganz wie zuhause.“

57\. Kapitel

„Und du kurierst dich noch aus? Was hattest du denn genau?“, fragte seine Mutter, nachdem er ihr ein Glas Saft serviert hatte, das sie mit äußerster Faszination probierte.  
„Du kennst doch diese schwarzrot flammenden Kugeln aus dem Gebirge, nicht?“, sie nickte, hob jedoch auch eine Hand vor ihren Mund, „Die gibt es hier in gelbrot. So einer ist neben mir explodiert.“, sie stieß leise einen undefinierbaren Laut aus, „Aber die Ärzte hier sind wirklich gut.“, sein Gesicht verzog sich für eine Sekunde, „Meine Haut ist narbenlos wieder verheilt.“  
Sephiroth wandte den Kopf ab.  
„Ein Glück... solche Ärzte bräuchten wir in Nibelheim.“, sie seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen, „Letztens hat es zwei Kinder erwischt. Die ganze Stadt war in Aufruhr. Bei der Jagd sind drei mit Verbrennungen zurück gekehrt – obwohl sie Amulette trugen.“  
„Was für Amulette?“, Zack ließ sich auf das zweite Sofa neben Sephiroth fallen und sah zu Frau Strife hinüber, die auf dem anderen saß.  
„Feuerschutzamulette. Die etwas reicheren Bürger tragen sie. Wir haben eine Überpopulation dieser Monster, die wir Bomber nennen – nebst den feuerspeienden Drachen. Wir haben auch sehr viele Donnervögel, aber die bleiben auf den Bergen. Die Drachen und Bomber andererseits greifen regelmäßig das Dorf an. Darum schützen wir uns, indem wir sie jagen, bevor sie uns angreifen. Nur sind Brandunfälle da sehr häufig.“, sie ließ den Kopf hängen, „Bevor Cloud zur Armee ging, hat er ein paar dieser Jagdgruppen begleitet. Ich war schon fast ein wenig froh, dass er nach Midgar zog, weil ich diese Stadt für sicherer halte. Die Armee ist vermutlich sicherer als unser Dorf...“, sie drehte ihn noch ein wenig zur Seite, „Besonders für uns, da wir kaum Geld haben.“  
„Sie besitzen keine Amulette?“, fragte Sephiroth nach.  
„Was kostet so was?“, wandte sich Zack sofort an ihn, „Kann man sowas zum Geburtstag schenken?“  
Der General erhob sich nur, trat zum Schrank hinüber und öffnete Türen und Schubladen, anscheinend auf der Suche nach etwas, während er sprach: „Feuerschutzamulette sind rote Kristalle, die aus der Essenz von Bombern hergestellt werden. Man muss sie dabei in einem bestimmten Stadium aufschneiden und ihre Essenz kristallisieren. Es braucht auch bestimmte Bomber und die Technik ist sehr schwer. Genesis zum Beispiel beherrschte sie äußerst gut. Deswegen wurde er oft auf solche so genannten Schatzsuchermissionen geschickt. Mit seinem Sinn für Ästhetik hat er die schönsten Kristalle allerdings einfach behalten...“  
Cloud und seine Mutter warfen sich einen Blick zu, während Sephiroth mit einem Kästchen zurück an den Tisch trat, es dort abstellte, sich davor setzte und es öffnete.  
„Mit seinem... Tod... sind seine Habseligkeiten alle an mich gegangen. Unter anderen auch seine Schmucksammlung. Daher besitze ich alle möglichen Schutzkristalle.“, er fasste mit der Hand hinein und zog eine riesige Masse von Ketten hervor, an denen sicher zwanzig Kristalle verschiedenster Farben baumelten, „Sie stehen unnütz in meinem Zimmer... ist das nicht amüsant?“, das Glitzern reflektierte unheimlich in seinen Augen, „Die ganze Zeit habe ich hier Ausrüstung, die für dich und andere Menschen über Leben und Tod entscheiden kann und denke nicht einmal darüber nach.“, er schmiss mit einem Klirren all die goldenen und silbernen Ketten auf den Tisch, während er sein Gesicht in einer Hand vergrub, „Ich fasse es nicht...“  
„Bitte, Herr General...“, Frau Strife erhob sich und kniete sich neben ihn, „Für sie sind unsere Leben doch eine ganz andere Welt. Sie können nicht immer an alle denken. Und so viel beschäftigt, wie sie sind, entfallen manche Sachen mal. Sie müssen sich dafür nicht schuldig fühlen.“, sie griff mit ihren Händen nach Sephiroths, die behandschuht auf seinem Oberschenkel weilte, „Ich werde das auch dem Dorf mitteilen. Ich weiß, dort gibt es viele Stimmen, die sie ungerechtfertigt verurteilen. Aber sie können nicht überall allen und jeden retten. Sie sind doch auch nur ein Mensch.“  
Sephiroth schnaubte und lächelte nur schief.

58\. Kapitel

„Er hat es überlebt, Sephiroth.“, Zack zuckte mit den Schultern, „Vielleicht kannst du ihm ja etwas Ausrüstung schenken, dann tut er das auch in Zukunft.“, er schnippte mit den Fingern, „Hey, die Idee ist gut! Hast du vielleicht eine Feder übrig? Und ein paar Protektoren? Obwohl die wahrscheinlich mit seiner Uniform nicht passen...“, die beiden sahen sich in die Augen und schwiegen einen Moment, „Keine... gute Idee?“  
Sephiroth blieb regunglos. Den Blick starr auf Zacks azurblaue Augen gerichtet. Die Lider leicht geweitet. Die Lippen ein einziger Strich auf seinem Gesicht. Die Wangen höhlten etwas aus, sodass sich kalte Arroganz auf die aristokratischen Züge schlich. Zwischen seinen Lippen bildete sich ein Spalt, der sich bewegte, als würde er Worte formen, doch seiner Kehle entkam kein hörbarer Laut.  
„Sephiroth?“, Zack legte den Kopf schief und kratzte seinen Hinterkopf, „Irgendwas nicht okay?“  
„Herr General?“, Frau Strife beugte sich näher zu ihm.  
„Es tut mir Leid...“, hauchte der Silberhaarige, „Es tut mir... Leid...“, seine Augen suchten Cloud, „Was ich dir hätte ersparen... was... es tut mir so Leid...“  
„Wie? Nein!“, der Blonde kam um den Tisch herum und kniete sich auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite seiner Mutter neben den Mann, „Dir muss gar nichts Leid tun. Du bist doch stets für mich da. Du... was wäre ich denn ohne dich?“, er senkte die Stimme, „Doch längst tot... mehrfach...“  
„Cloud?“, die Hand seiner Mutter schlug vor ihre Lippen, „Was... ?“  
„Sephiroth hat mich schon oft gerettet. Er ist ein wahrer Held. Auch dieses Mal... ohne ihn hätte ich das nicht geschafft. Er ist immer da und passt auf mich auf.“, erklärte er hastig, bevor er sich wieder seinem Freund zuwandte, „Bitte, Seph... warum fühlst du dich immer schuldig? Warum glaubst du nicht genug getan zu haben?“  
„Weil ich es nicht habe.“, erklärte dieser ruhig, doch mit unterschwellig bebender Stimme, während er sich erhob, „Ich hätte so vieles tun können...“, er griff zwei der Ketten, ließ sich zurück aufs Sofa fallen und öffnete die erste, „...nicht nur ich, sondern auch all das, was mir zu Verfügung steht.“, er legte sie Frau Strife um, „Zack hat völlig Recht. Ich hätte dich beinahe verloren und das nur, weil ich nicht mal eine ruhige Minute nachgedacht habe, was ich dir schuldig gewesen wäre.“  
„Du bist mir nichts schuldig-“, die silbergrünen Augen richteten sich auf seine eigenen und brachten ihn zu Schweigen.  
„Du bist-“, ein schneller Blick traf Clouds Mutter, „Du bist wichtig für mich. Ich hätte alles tun müssen, um deine Sicherheit zu garantieren. Aber ich habe versagt. Dafür gibt es kaum eine Entschuldigung.“, etwas wie ein Seufzer entfuhr ihm, „Ich verstehe nicht, wie du mir immer wieder verzeihen kannst.“  
„Ich verstehe nicht, wie du dir immer wieder die Schuld geben kannst, du hättest nicht genug getan.“, Cloud schüttelte langsam den Kopf, „Du brauchst nicht so hohe Ansprüche zu stellen. Ich bin doch mehr als zufrieden mit dem, was du tust.“  
„Es ist wohl meine Art...“, Sephiroth wandte den Blick ab, „Ich versuche das wieder gut zu machen.“  
„Sephiroth, es gibt nichts wieder gut zu machen.“, Cloud seufzte tief und fuhr sich durch sein Haar, „Du bringst einen echt zur Verzweiflung. Und danke für die Kette. Ich weiß, wie viel dir diese Sachen wohl bedeuten.“  
„Es gibt Dinge, die bedeuten mehr.“, der Andere lehnte sich nochmal nach vorne und zog zwischen den vielen Ketten – manche mit Kristallen verschiedener Farben, manche nur einfacher Schmuck – eine sehr kurze Kette hervor, „Würdest du mir bitte dein rechtes Handgelenk geben?“  
„Ähm... okay...“, Cloud machte eine Bewegung, als wollte er seinen Handschuh abstreifen und hob den Arm, „Ein silbernes Armband?“  
Sephiroth band es ihm nur schweigend um, die Bewegungen dabei sehr geschickt und filigran für jemanden, der Handschuhe trug. Einen Moment später wandte er sich Zack zu und meinte: „Gib ihm doch bitte kurz dein Schwert.“  
„Mein... ?“, blinzelnd warf der Schwarzhaarige einen Blick zur Seite, „Du weißt, dass das schwerer ist als wir alle zusammen?“, er hob es dennoch von seinem Rücken und hielt es mit einer Hand ausgestreckt in Clouds Richtung.  
Dieser hob nur abwehrend die Arme und sah zwischen ihm und Sephiroth hin und her mit der Frage: „Was... was soll ich tun?“  
„Versuche es zu halten.“  
„Was? A- aber...“, schnellere Blickwechsel, „Das kriege ich doch nie... Sephiroth?“, doch dieser stand nur mit verschränkten Armen da, „Okay... versuch' ich's mal.“, er umfasste den Griff mit beiden Händen, „Zack?“  
Dieser ließ einfach nur los, wodurch das Schwert mit einem lauten Rums in den Boden schlug. Cloud biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sah zum General, doch schluckte nach ein paar Momenten und versuchte das Gewicht zu heben – sein Mund fiel auf, als er in der Lage war es zu heben und in Position zu bringen.  
„Wow... cool!“, Zack grinste, „Das ist stark. Das haben die neuen Dritties nicht geschafft.“, er schlug mit einer Hand auf Clouds Schulter, wodurch er einen Schritt nach vorn machte, um nicht umzufallen – das Schwert schlug eine zweite Kerbe in den Boden, „Wenn die dich jetzt nochmal wegen deiner Körperkraft durchfallen lassen, ist irgendwas falsch.“  
„Ist das nicht... schummeln?“, fragte der Blonde nach.  
„Magische Gegenstände sind selten und teuer. Niemand hat je darüber nachgedacht sie zu verbieten.“, Sephiroth trat hinter ihn, griff an ihm vorbei und löste das Armband – Cloud keuchte auf, gab kurz nach, doch hob das Schwert wieder, „Außerdem unterstützt es nur.“  
„Wow...“  
„Mako.“, meinte Zack nur stolz.

 

59\. Kapitel

Sephiroth setzte elegant eine Unterschrift unter ein weiteres Dokument. Fünfzig neue Übungsschwerter, Kenntnisnahme der neuen Maschinengewehrbestellung der Infanterie, Urlaub für Ruben, Cheta und- und Zack? Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er hob das Dokument auf. Zack wurde von der Abteilung für innere Sicherheit Urlaub befohlen... was war das für ein Blödsinn? Sie hatten Massendesertation, eine Viertelung der Leitung und man schickte seinen Vize in den Urlaub? Konnte er das ablehnen?  
Er griff zum Telefon.  
Zwölf Minuten später hatte er das akute Bedürfnis den Hörer frustriert auf die Gabel zu schmeißen – entgegen seiner Intention setzte er ihn allerdings ohne erkennbare Aggressionen ab. Nach einem tiefen Durchatmen schloss er für einen Moment die Augen und hob eine Hand, um eine Schläfe zu massieren.  
Was für ein verdammtes Chaos.  
Er sah kurz zur Tür, bevor er es sich erlaubte zu seufzen. Halb zehn abends, allein im Büro, seine Sekretärin hatte schon Feierabend gemacht... er betrachtete nachdenklich den noch vorhandenen Stapel von zu bearbeitenden Papieren, bevor er sich resolut erhob, zur Tür schritt und das Licht ausschaltete. Genug für heute. Er machte sich auf zum Fahrstuhl.  
Ob Cloud wohl noch auf war? Ob er wohl etwas für ihn gekocht hatte? Nein, Wunschdenken... wahrscheinlich würde er die Reste einer Pizza in seinem Ofen finden. Oder aber den markanten Geruch von bestelltem chinesischen Essen. Das waren die Dinge, die junge Menschen so aßen. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln näherte er sich der Wohnung und konzentrierte sich auf seine Nase. Tomaten, Käse, etwas Fleisch... wahrscheinlich Pizza. Allerdings fehlte da eine Note... er trat ein, rief einen Gruß, doch hörte bereits das Geplänkel des Fernsehers. Die Reste des Essens auf dem Couchtisch identifizierte er als Canneloni, bevor er sich seinem Freund zu wandte.  
„Was bietet das Abendprogramm?“, erkundigte er sich und sank neben Cloud auf die Couch.  
„Zeichentrickfilme...“, leicht errötend zog dieser den Kopf ein, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es so viele Filme gibt... wir hatten zwar ein paar Fernseher im Dorf, aber keinen Empfang. Nur Videos.“  
„Diese Stadt muss ein großer Kulturschock sein.“, lächelnd legte Sephiroth einen Arm um diesen und zog ihn an seine Seite, „Dann lass uns diese Filme schauen.“  
„Oh, das musst du nicht!“, blaue Augen wandten sich ihm unsicher zu, „Für dich ist das bestimmt kindisch und langweilig, das musst du nicht für mich tun.“  
„Ich möchte aber wissen, was dich interessiert. Ist das dort ein Hund oder eine Katze? Warum ist es mit einer Kuh befreundet?“, bewegte Zeichnungen – eine interessante Idee sowas als Filme zu benutzen. Das war also Fernsehen für Kinder? Schien sehr lustig, wenn auch einfach.  
Auf die Trickfilme folgten Musikvideos und Werbung. Sephiroth verfolgte mit Faszination die Körperbewegungen der Tänzerinnen und befand, dass sie nicht so viel mit Kampf zu tun hatten, wie man ihm stets erzählte. Manche wirkten wahrlich unkoordiniert und viele Bewegungen wurden regelmäßig wiederholt. So etwas könnte einem im Kampf das Leben kosten.  
Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als Cloud mit den Küssen auf seine Wange zu seinem Hals absank. Er drückte den Kleineren sanft von sich – hoffentlich beging er hier keinen schrecklichen Fehler – und legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite.  
„Nicht gut?“, der Blonde zog den Kopf ein und es brauchte wenig Fantasie, um sich Hundeohren auf seinem Kopf vorzustellen, die waagerecht angelegt wurden.  
„Münder in der Nähe von Hälsen resultieren in meinem Leben in ausgebissenen Kehlen oder Vergewaltigungen. Ich vermute, ich kenne das nicht als... etwas anderes.“, endete er eher lahm.  
„Das... oh. Ich wollte keine schlechten Erinnerungen wecken. Tut mir Leid.“, der warme, nicht mehr ganz so kleine Körper drückte sich in seine Seite, „Also deinen Hals soll ich nicht anfassen?“  
Der General überlegte einige Sekunden, bevor er nickte. Würde jemand seinen Hals anfassen, würde er wahrscheinlich automatisch die gelernte Abwehr von Würgeangriffen einschalten. Das wollte er dem Anderen ganz sicher nicht antun.  
„Danke. Sag einfach, was du nicht magst.“, Cloud ließ sich seufzend wieder nieder, lehnte sich gegen Sephiroth und sah zum Fernseher.  
„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“, fragte der Ältere nach einem Moment des Beobachtens.  
„Nein, ist nichts...“, murmelte der Andere nur.  
„Hm.“, er nickte und wandte sich wieder dem Fernseher zu.

60\. Kapitel

„Ich will nicht...“  
„Du musst aber.“  
„Ich will aber nicht!“  
Sephiroth seufzte, schloss kurz die Lider und meinte: „Du musst morgen wieder bei der Infanterie antreten und die haben Vorschriften, an die du dich halten musst, bis du zu uns kommst.“  
„Aber es sind nur fünf Monate...“, Cloud zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, legte die Stirn in Falten und sah mit großen, wässrigen Augen zu ihm auf.  
„Richtig, fünf Monate.“, der General verschränkte die Arme, „So lange musst du dein Haar den Regeln entsprechend tragen. Also müssen die langen Strähnen ab.“  
„Aber du hast gesagt, du magst lange Haare... kannst du mir nicht eine Erlaubnis schreiben?“, Hände legten sich auf dessen linken Unterarm und unter den blonden Strähnen sah er die blauen Kristalle verdächtig glänzen.  
„Nein, das kann ich nicht.“, Sephiroth schob den Anderen bestimmt von sich, „Ich werde meine Position nicht missbrauchen. Auch nicht für dich. Und erst recht nicht wegen so einer belanglosen Sache.“  
„Das war auch eigentlich ein Scherz...“, Cloud legte die Arme um sich, „Ich weiß, dass du das nicht tun würdest. Du wärst nicht der große General Sephiroth, wenn du dich nicht an die Regeln halten würdest. Disziplin macht dich ja so faszinierend.“, ein leises Seufzen, „Ich kriege das irgendwie nicht so hin... ich will immer ein guter Infanterist sein, aber dann sage oder mache ich irgendetwas, was die anderen oder meine Vorgesetzten nervt. Ich kann manchmal einfach meine Klappe nicht halten.“  
„Manchmal ist es auch richtig etwas zu sagen. Aber als Soldat hält man seine Klappe, selbst wenn man unsinnige Befehle bekommt.“, Sephiroth legte seine Hände auf seine Hüften, „Wenn man mir sagt, dass ich ein wutaianisches Dorf auslöschen soll, dann tue ich das, auch wenn ich es für sinnlos halte. Es ist nicht unsere Aufgabe zu denken. Wir sind nur ausführende Organe.“  
„Und müssen uns strikt an die Regeln halten, ja ja...“, der Blick des Anderen wandte sich ab, bevor er kurz hinter den blonden Strähnen hervor lugte und sein Gesicht zur Seite legte, „Sag mal... also... in den Regeln... nein, vergiss es.“  
„Was denn?“, der General trat näher.  
„Nein, unwichtig. Ich muss also heute noch zum Frisör?“  
„Lenk‘ nicht ab, Cloud. Was ist?“, er drängte den anderen gegen die Rückseite der Couch, sodass er nicht einfach abhauen konnte.  
„Na ja... in den Regeln steht... du weißt schon. Halt, dass man... als Männer... also dass man nicht andere Soldaten... du weißt schon.“, Sephiroth hob eine Augenbraue, „Hah... dass man nicht mit anderen Soldaten schlafen darf. Hältst du dich auch daran?“  
„Oh.“, er trat schluckend wieder einen Schritt zurück, „Nun, das... du meinst, ob ich nicht mit dir schlafen würde, nur weil es in den Regeln steht?“, der Andere nickte, „Nun ja, die halbe Firma glaubt sowieso, dass ich mit dir schlafe und Shinra hat mir praktisch ein Okay gegeben, so lange wir keinen Skandal anzetteln...“  
„Was?“, Cloud schien von einem Moment auf den anderen von Kopf bis Fuß rot anzulaufen, „A- a- a...“  
„Jemanden in seiner Wohnung zu haben scheint wohl ein klares Zeichen für andere zu sein.“, die Arme des Älteren verschränkten sich erneut, „Ich wurde auch ermahnt, dass du gefälligst in den Baracken zu schlafen hast.“  
„Und wie soll ich dich dann ins Bett kriegen?“, fast im selben Moment schlug Cloud auch schon eine Hand vor seine Lippen, während seine Lider sich weiteten.  
„Bitte?“, Sephiroth legte den Kopf zur Seite.  
„Äh... ähm... nichts.“, der Andere wandte den flammend roten Kopf ab, schnappte sich Brieftasche und Schlüssel und steckte sie in die unzähligen Taschen seiner Hose, „Ich geh dann mal zum Frisör. Trainieren wir morgen wieder?“  
„Du lenkst heute auffällig oft vom Thema ab. Was war das mit meinem Bett?“, Sephiroth trat zwischen ihn und die Tür.  
„Ähm... ich... ich meine nur...“, er lehnte sich gegen das Holz zurück, während Cloud vor sich hin stotterte, „Du weißt schon... wir sind jetzt schon ein paar Wochen zusammen, da dachte ich... ich dachte, dass-“  
„Dass wir tun sollten, was alle erwarten, was wir tun.“, beendete er für seinen Freund den Satz, erwiderte einen Moment lang seinen Blick und seufzte schließlich leise, „Du möchtest mir mit schlafen?“  
„Du... nicht?“, Cloud biss sich auf die Unterlippe, „Ist es... wegen dem, was passiert ist?“  
„Was passiert?“, die silbergrünen Augen richteten sich auf ihn, „Entschuldige, natürlich. Nein, das macht mir gar nichts. Solch eine Gewalt ist kein Sex. Für mich bist du... bei Jungen spricht man nicht von Jungfrau, was?“, jener zog schüchtern den Kopf ein, „Oder... du hast doch sonst keine Erfahrungen, oder?“  
Die langen blonden Strähnen flogen, während der Infanterist den Kopf schüttelte, bevor er fragte: „Du?“  
„Nein.“, gab Sephiroth zu, „Ich bin ein paar Mal in solche Szenen gestolpert, aber... ich habe leider auch keine Bücher darüber gefunden.“  
„So was lernt man auch nicht aus Büchern.“, die Röte hatte Clouds Gesicht zu einem großen Teil verlassen, aber seine Wangen schienen immer noch zu brennen, „Die älteren Soldaten unterhalten sich oft darüber. Ich denke, ich weiß so das Grundlegende. Zumindest mit Frauen... aber wahrscheinlich ist das mit Männern ähnlich, oder?“  
„Du willst es einfach ausprobieren?“, Sephiroth versuchte zurück zu weichen, doch fand die Tür noch immer direkt hinter sich, „Sollten wir uns nicht vorher besser informieren? Ich... ich habe lieber einen Plan, was ich tun muss...“  
„Und wo kriegt man solche Infos?“, der Kleinere stemmte die Arme in die Seiten.  
„Ich... kannst du nicht diese Soldaten fragen? Die nehmen dir das doch sicher nicht übel, oder?“  
„Und was ist das für ein Skandal, wenn ich in der Armee rumfrage, wie man mit Männern schläft? Die können auch eins und eins zusammen zählen, weißt du?“, er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das wilde Haar, „Wir sollten doch keinen Skandal riskieren, oder?“  
„Nun... da hast du sicherlich Recht. Dennoch...“, der Kopf des Anderen hob sich abrupt, „Du könntest Zack fragen. Der nimmt dir das sicher nicht übel.“  
„Warum fragst du ihn nicht?“  
„Er hat es mir verboten...“, murmelte Sephiroth.  
„Bitte?“, fragte sein Gegenüber nach, obwohl er ihn sicher sehr gut verstanden hatte.  
„Er meinte, er erklärt mir zwar Beziehungen, aber nichts über Sex.“  
„Klasse...“, Cloud seufzte, „Ich habe ihm auch gesagt, dass er dich zu mir schicken soll, solltest du jemals nach Sex fragen. Schöner Schlamassel.“, sie blickten sich in die Augen, „Und jetzt?“, ein Moment des Schweigens verging, „Wollen wir... es doch einfach probieren?“  
Sephiroth sah nur schweigend zu ihm, versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen, doch konnte sich wohl nicht von ihm abwenden. Cloud nahm die zwei kurzen Schritte zu ihm, packte seinen Kragen und zog ihn zu sich. Ihre Lippen trafen sich einen Moment, bevor er wieder etwas Abstand zwischen ihnen schaffte, unsicher aufsah und fragte: „Etwas außer deinen Handschuhen, was du anbehalten willst?“

61\. Kapitel

„Du hast dich auch noch nicht ganz erholt, oder?“, Tyson musterte seinen Kameraden von oben bis unten, während sie zusammen die Straße patrollierten, „Hast einen komischen Gang.“  
„Wird schon noch.“, quetschte Cloud hervor. Tja, wenigstens konnte er das auf die Explosion und seine Verletzungen schieben. Aber wie sollte das in Zukunft aussehen? Er schluckte und versuchte den Schmerz zu vergessen, der seinen kompletten Rücken hoch zu laufen schien.  
„Du bist noch immer verletzt, hm? Warum musst du schon wieder arbeiten?“, sein Kollege blieb stehen und wandte sich zu ihm, „Du hast sichtbar Schmerzen. Wollen wir nicht besser zurück? Ich bringe dich zum Sanitäter.“  
„Nein.“, erwiderte Cloud – vielleicht etwas zu schnell, „Nein... wir haben Dienst. Da muss man durch.“  
„Ich weiß, unsere Vorgesetzten mögen dich nicht so, aber die werden dich nicht rauswerfen deswegen. Du brauchst noch Zeit. Es ist offensichtlich, dass du noch nicht wieder arbeiten kannst.“, der Blonde jedoch ging stur weiter, „Was ist, wenn wir angegriffen werden? Kannst du so kämpfen?“, Schweigen, „Das ist weder dir noch mir gegenüber verantwortlich. Komm mit, wir gehen zurück.“  
„Nein... bitte, Tyson.“, er schluckte und drehte sich doch zu ihm, „Ehrlich, das... das hat nichts mit meinen Verletzungen zu tun. Das war meine eigene Schuld. Und das bade ich auch jetzt aus.“  
„Deine Schuld.“, Tyson musterte ihn noch einmal, „Bist du auch auf die Idee gekommen dir eine der Sportflaschen in den Hintern zu schieben?“  
„B- bitte?“, die blonden Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.  
„Ah, die anderen... na ja.“, dieser kratzte sich unterm Helm im Nacken und seufzte, „Sie hielten das für eine lustige Idee. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, sie sollten vordehnen oder wenigstens irgendein Gleitmittel wie unseren Lippenbalsam oder so benutzen, aber hören wollten sie nicht. Die sind nachher auch so gelaufen.“  
„V- vor... vordehnen? Du meinst...“, Cloud warf einen Blick auf seinen Hintern, „Wie geht das?“  
„Mit Fingern zum Beispiel. Na ja...“, Tyson wurde sichtlich rot, „Solltest du jemals solch ein Experiment starten, kann ich es dir gern zeigen.“  
„Uhm... nein, danke.“, mit Fingern vordehnen und Gleitmittel benutzen. Nun, an so etwas wie Gleitmittel hatte er auch gedacht, aber Lippenbalsam? Die Idee war gar nicht schlecht. War sicherlich besser als seine Idee mit dem Öl gestern.  
„Das wäre wie bei den Homos, oder?“, fragte Cloud leise nach. Hoffentlich war das nicht zu offensichtlich...  
„Nicht ganz. Da spart ein gutes Kondom eine Menge Arbeit.“  
Kondom, das kannte er. Davon hatten die Älteren manchmal erzählt, besonders wenn es um Puffs ging. Das hatte irgendetwas mit Schwangerschaftsschutz zu tun, oder? Warum sollten zwei Männer so etwas benutzen?  
„Apropos... du weißt schon...“, ein Schimmer Rot schlich sich auf Clouds Wangen, sodass er den Kopf senkte, damit der Andere das nicht sah, „Wo kriegt man die her?“  
„Oh?“, dieser begann zu grinsen, „Hat da jemand etwa eine Freundin?“  
„Na... ja... so... in etwa. Also, nein, ich meine... vielleicht...“  
„Die guten Nutten haben welche da, falls du dort hin wolltest.“, Tyson legte einen Arm um seine Schulter, „Das Honeybee Inn hat Wagenladungen davon. Und eine kleine Straßennutte willst du nicht, glaub mir das. Ansonsten kriegt man Kondome in jedem guten Supermarkt. Brauchst du ‘ne Anleitung, was man damit macht?“  
Wie sagten die Alten beim Pokern? Drin für einen Gil, drin für zehn. Zum Idioten hatte er sich genug gemacht. Warum hatte er nicht gleich auf Sephiroth gehört? Idiotischer Stolz...  
„Uhm... ja, bitte.“, murmelte Cloud.  
„Kein Problem... wenn ich jetzt bedenke, wie du läufst, du hast es nicht zufällig mit einem Mann versucht?“, das flammend rote Gesicht schien Antwort genug zu sein, „Alter, ich fass es nicht... wer? Wo findet man in der Armee zwei schwule Naivchen, die nichts über safer sex wissen?“, Tyson begann zu lachen, „Keine Sorge, ich hab‘ kein Problem mit Homos, bin ich selbst, aber sowas... hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich dich weit mehr angebaggert.“  
„Äh... was?“  
„Angraben. Ich. Dich.“, sein Kollege zeigte abwechselnd auf ihn und sich, „Du hast das nicht einmal mitbekommen, oder? Bisweilen merkt man dir deine fünfzehn ja doch an.“  
„Oh... sorry?“, mittlerweile hatte Cloud zumindest einen Gang gefunden, der nicht mehr allzu sehr schmerzte.  
„Schon gut. Dass dich allerdings jemand verführt hat, der ebenso naiv ist... oder hast du dich da freiwillig mit ‘nem bare-back-Sadisten eingelassen?“, der Jüngere blinzelte nur, „Okay... Cloud, wir gehen heute Abend einen trinken. Du lädst mich ein. Und ich erklär‘ dir das Zeug.“

62\. Kapitel

Sephiroth seufzte und warf erneut einen Blick auf sein Handy, das unschuldig auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Schon zehn Uhr zweiundvierzig. Wollte Zack nicht bald mal anrufen? Nicht, dass er es angekündigt hätte oder sich an irgendwelche Vorgaben hielt, aber sonst rief er doch auch dauernd an, um irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten zu erzählen. Hatte er heute noch keinen violetten Krebs gesehen oder so etwas?  
Er setzte erneut Unterschriften auf Dokumente, bevor er wieder zu dem kleinen Gerät sah. Sollte er Zack anrufen? Aber mit welcher Nachricht? Zack, wir haben`s getan? Zack, ich bin ein Loser im Bett? Zack, Sex ist göttlich, aber ich habe Cloud weh getan? Ganz toll. Das hatte Zack alles nichts anzugehen. Aber er musste es irgendwem sagen! Und er brauchte dringend einen Rat...  
„Herr General?“, er zuckte, sein Kopf schnellte in die Höhe, erblickte die in der Tür stehende Sekretärin.  
„Klopfen sie gefälligst!“, grollte er dunkel.  
„Ich... habe geklopft.“, sie zog die Mappe, die sie in den Armen hielt, vor ihre Brust, „Ich... wollte ihnen nur die n- neuen Dokumente bringen...“  
„Natürlich.“, er atmete tief durch, „Ich war wohl in Gedanken. Geben sie sie her.“  
Sie kam vorsichtig herüber und legte ihm die Sachen mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf die Kante des Schreibtisches, um möglichst viel Abstand zu ihm zu wahren, bevor sie aus dem Büro huschte und die Tür hinter sich zu zog.  
Immer schön ruhig... seine Sekretärin konnte ganz sicher nichts für dieses Dilemma. Er brauchte sich nicht an ihr auszulassen. Mit einem weiteren Seufzer zog er den neuen Stapel Papier heran, nachdem er auch noch die letzten Blätter des alten signiert hatte. Was stand denn diesmal zur Bewilligung an? Erstmal eine Reihe von Verlustmeldungen – wie schaffte man es ein Schwert zu verlegen? – ein Kündigungsgesuch aus familiären Gründen, Krankmeldungen, der Report des Nachschubs, Urlaubsgesuche, Urlaubsverlängerungsanträge – wie bitte? Zacks Urlaub sollte verlängert werden? Erzählte sein Vize ihm nicht andauernd, wie sehr er sich langweilte? Wollten die Zack aus irgendeinem Grund aus dem Weg haben? Sephiroth zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Plante da jemand einen Coup und versuchte SOLDIER auszuschalten? Sie waren stark dezimiert, die Führungsspitze wurde der Zentrale fern gehalten... irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Er musste heraus finden, wer diesen Antrag initiiert hatte.  
Dedede-dee-dee-de-dedede! Seine Hand flog praktisch zu seinem Handy, nahm an und hob es zu seinem Ohr.  
„Zack?“  
„Jo, Seph! Wie geht’s dir?“, meldete sich dieser munter wie immer.  
„Ich b-“, er stoppte sich selbst – Zack ging das nichts an, „Ich... bei mir ist alles wie immer. Langweiliger Papierkram.“, und er brachte es nicht über die Lippen, „Darunter ist eine Urlaubsverlängerung für dich.“  
„Och nö... ich will zurück zu Aerith.“, nun, das konnte er bestens verstehen, er wollte Cloud auch am liebsten bei sich haben, „Ich werd' hier eh nur brauner und brauner. Bald sehe ich so aus wie Rude von den Turks.“  
„Zack, es gibt Worte und Namen, die in der Öffentlichkeit nicht zu erwähnen sind.“, wies der General ihn an.  
„Ach, hier hört mich eh keiner. Ist wohl keine Saison. Außer ein paar Surfern ist hier nur dein Vater mit ein paar Beachbunnies. Ehrlich, wie die an dem hängen, das geht voll über meinen Schädel. Aber das war voll der Schock! Ich meine, der sieht doch immer so aus, als täte er nichts als sich in Laboren zu vergraben. Ward ihr früher öfter am Strand?“  
„Nun... nein, ich wusste nicht, dass Professor Hojo gerne zum Strand fährt. Das muss eine neuere Entwicklung sein.“  
„Kay. Ich hätt' mir auch ehrlich nicht vorstellen können, wie du als Kind am Strand spielst. Wäre cool, wenn du und Cloud auch Urlaub hättet. Ich wette, ihr könntet Aerith her schmuggeln.“  
„Ja... wir sollten gemeinsam Urlaub machen.“, er schluckte – dann konnte ihm wenigstens jemand erklären, was man in einem Urlaub tun musste, „Weißt du, wegen Cloud...“  
„Hat er wieder Probleme mit seinen Vorgesetzten? Glaub denen ja kein Wort, die mögen ihn nur nicht, weil er bekannter und beliebter als sie ist.“, warf Zack heißblütig ein, „Hey, da hinten ist ein voll cooler Krebs! Ich widme dir tausend Kniebeugen, ja? Vergiss auch dein Training nicht, klar?“  
„Sicher...“, murmelte Sephiroth leicht bewildert.  
„Gut. Ich geh' mir mal den Krebs angucken. Bis später, ja?“  
„Sicher... bis-“, tut, tut, tut. Er ließ das Handy sinken und starrte es an. Na wunderbar... eine große Hilfe. Zack könnte ihm wahrscheinlich auch gar keinen guten Rat geben, schließlich wusste er nichts über das, was man Männern tun konnte. So ein Idiot.  
Der General vergrub den Kopf zwischen beiden Händen.

 

63\. Kapitel

„Scheint, du kannst wieder laufen.“, Tyson grinste dreckig, während Cloud auf ihn zuging.  
„Klappe, Alter.“, er schlug mit einem Handschuh nach dessen Helm.  
„Was denn? Ich habe dir alles erklärt und halte dicht, kann ich dich dafür nicht mal necken?“, er zeigte so viele Zähne, dass kaum mehr zu sagen war, wie ernst er das meinte.  
„Still gestanden!“, rief ihr Oberbefehlshaber, „Wie ihr wisst, haben wir vor wenigen Wochen die Monster aus den Slums zurück gedrängt.“, das wusste er bestens, vielen Dank auch, „Leider haben sie überall Eier abgelegt, sodass da unten jetzt neue Monster schlüpfen und Bürger anfallen. Es geht also auf eine weitere Ausrottungsaktion.“  
Cloud kämpfte gegen den Drang sich zu schütteln. Ganz ruhig. Er musste keine Angst haben. Er hatte das Amulett und es waren nur Babys. Die abzuknallen war nicht zu schwer.  
„Team eins und zwei übernehmen die Slums eins, Team drei und vier die Slums zwei, Team...“, ja, ja, bla, bla... denken konnte er selber, vielen Dank. Bis sechzehn konnte er recht problemlos zählen. Team vierzehn wäre demnach in den Slums sieben, „Strife!“  
„Ja, Sir!“, er salutierte.  
„Starren sie keine Löcher in die Luft! Wir werden hier keine Extrawürstchen braten, nur weil sie den General kennen! Hast du mich verstanden, du Hurensohn?“, sein Truppführer kam vor ihm zu stehen.  
„Ja, Sir.“, er fuhr leiser fort, „Meine Mutter ist keine Hure und ich verstehe sehr gut.“  
„Davon habe ich bisher noch nicht viel mitbekommen, Strife. Der Job scheint im Blut zu liegen.“, knurrte der Andere ihm entgegen, bevor er sich abwandte, „Ausrücken!“  
„Arschloch.“, murmelte der Blonde leise und trat zu seiner Gruppe, „Morgen. War einer in den letzten Tagen unten? Wie ist die Lage wirklich?“  
„Über alles Brut.“, meinte der Typ zu seiner Rechten, dessen Stimme Cloud nicht bekannt vorkam, „Un' die Mutta, die Nester schutzen. Der letzte Aktion nicht erfolgreich. Sie jetzt machen voll die neue Abwehrsysteme. Ist alles voll automat.“  
„Hilft uns nur jetzt nicht.“, meinte er mehr zu sich selbst, „Wollen wir?“  
„Haben wir einen Gruppenführer?“, fragte Tyson in die Runde, „Wir sind ja durch das Chaos ziemlich durcheinander gewürfelt.“  
„Ihr habt noch keine klaren Strukturen?“, fragte Cloud mit in Falten gezogener Stirn nach, „Scheiße, wollen die uns umbringen?“  
„Wir sind ersetzbar.“, erwiderte ein Anderer mit einer tiefen, älter wirkenden Stimme, „Kevlas. Ich soll euch Haufen führen. Hat jeder sein Gewehr und Munition?“, allgemeines Nicken, „Gut, dann seid ihr ausgerüstet. Auf geht's.“  
„Wer ist die andere Gruppe? Wer führt die?“, fragte Cloud nach.  
„Shintenrosh. So’n Wutai-Schwein, das vor dem Krieg gekommen is‘.“, erklärte Kevlas und warf einer anderen Gruppe einen dunklen Blick zu, „Die soll’n uns mal besser nicht in den Weg kommen.“  
„Sollten wir nicht mit denen zusammen arbeiten?“  
„Mit Wutai-Schweinen?“, der Ältere drehte sich zu ihm, „Alles, was wir Soldaten außer unserem Leben haben ist unsere Ehre. Und die müssen wir uns bewahren. Wir kämpfen niemals zusammen mit dem Feind.“  
„Aber nicht alle Wutainer sind Feinde. Und der Krieg ist vorbei.“, was eher schlimm war, war die Tatsache, dass sie als getrennte Gruppen leichter anzugreifen waren. Da war es egal, ob sie nun Feinde, Freunde oder Saufkumpanen waren, zusammen waren sie einfach stärker. Wie konnte man so einen Scheiß wie Ehre über diese einfache Logik stellen?  
„Kleiner, geh mir nicht auf die Eier. Wir gehen ein paar Monsterbabys abknallen, was soll da schon passieren?“, Kevlas Mundwinkel senkten sich, „Warte, du bist dieser Strife, oder? Man hat mich vor dir gewarnt. Dass du immer aufmuckst und Befehle missachtest. Ich hätt’s ja nicht geglaubt, aber du bist wohl wirklich so einer. Pass auf, dass die dich nicht rauswerfen. Du solltest besser die Klappe halten.“  
Scheiße. Wenn er jetzt etwas sagte... verdammt. Diese verfluchten Wichser. Was hatten die alle gegen ihn? Was sie hier taten, war einfach nur unlogisch. Welchen Sinn hatte es Befehlen zu folgen, die augenscheinlich Mist waren? Cloud seufzte. Nur noch ein paar Monate... dann wäre er ein SOLDAT und arbeitete unter Zack und Sephiroth. Die würden sicher keinen Unsinn befehlen.  
Zumindest Sephiroth...

64\. Kapitel

Knurren, ein orangerotes Leuchten, der katzenartige Kopf wandte sich in seine Richtung und schleuderte die lange, dünne Mähne über die Schulter. Cloud hatte eine Millisekunde, um sein Gegenüber als Belzecue zu erkennen, bevor er unter den Klauen zu Boden ging.  
Sein Maschinengewehr ging los, doch er schoss nur in die Luft.  
Das bestialische Maul schnappte nach ihm, verfehlte ihn nur knapp und bespritzte ihn mit Geifer.  
Der Aufschlag presste die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Er prallte ab und wurde nach oben geschleudert, bevor die Pfoten ihn wieder auf den Boden drückten. Er schaffte es nicht gegen das Gewicht der Bestie anzuatmen. Wie von selbst schien sein Arm empor zu schnellen, um nach dem blauschwarzen Vieh zu schlagen.  
Es war, als würde er gegen eine Wand schlagen.  
Die orangerot leuchtenden Augen sahen auf ihn hinab, was ihn in der Bewegung erstarren ließ. Der Kopf ruckte ein paar Zentimeter zurück, das Maul wurde erneut aufgerissen und schnellte auf ihn zu.  
Mit einem Jaulen sprang das Biest von ihm und wandte sich dem Soldaten zu, der es angeschossen hatte. Cloud lag nur wie versteinert da und versuchte seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Das Biest sprang über ihn hinweg und biss dem anderen Soldaten neben ihm zielsicher die Kehle durch. Er kannte dieses Reißen und Gurgeln bereits.  
Mittlerweile reagierte auch der Rest seiner Truppe und schoss auf das schier übermächtige Wesen. Ein Knurren noch und die schwarzblaue Riesenkatze preschte davon. Cloud folgte ihr mit zitterndem Blick und spürte langsam wieder Leben in seine Glieder zurück kehren.  
„Scheiße!“, fluchte einer der Infanteristen.  
„Der ist hin.“, murmelte Kevlas mit ungewöhnlich ruhiger, abgehobener Stimme.  
„Gaia...“, ein anderer zog ein Zeichen über seiner Brust.  
Cloud drehte sich auf den Bauch, drückte sich vorsichtig hoch und krabbelte auf allen Vieren zu dem Gefallenen – das Blut floss nur immer pulsierend aus der Wunde, aber der Kopf war fast abgebissen, sodass klar war, dass sie nichts mehr tun konnten.  
„Danke...“, murmelte der Blonde leise und spürte bereits, wie Tränen seine Sicht verwischten. Er griff mit beiden Händen nach dem Helm seines gefallenen Kollegen und zog diesen vorsichtig von dem fast abgetrennten Kopf. Er schluckte und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
Tyson.  
Einer seiner wenigen bisher noch lebenden Freunde.  
Einer seiner besten Freunde in der Armee.  
Hatten sie nicht vor einer halben Stunde noch miteinander gelacht? Das konnte doch gar nicht sein. Cloud schluchzte auf und schloss die Lider über den vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen des Toten.  
Tyson...  
Einer der anderen legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und zog ihn hoch mit den Worten: „Wir sind noch immer im Feindesgebiet. Bleib wachsam. Er sollte nicht noch mehr Opfer geben.“  
„Memme.“, zischte ein anderer irgendwo.  
„Trupp vierzehn an Basis. Ein schwarzes Vieh mit leuchtenden Augen hat uns angegriffen und einen Infanteristen getötet. Wir werden es verfolgen. Schickt bitte ein Aufräumkommando zu dreiundsechzig elf, siebenundzwanzig dreißig.“  
„Sind sie verrückt?“, Cloud fuhr herum, „Das ist ein Belzecue! Der Blick paralysiert und jede Berührung mit der leuchtenden Mähne ist tödlich. Das Ding hat uns nicht einmal für voll genommen, so wie das gekämpft hat!“  
„Das kannst du ja nun schonmal gar nicht beurteilen.“, giftete Kevlas zurück, „Wäre das ein Belzecue, hätte es – ganz wie du sagst – mit der Mähne angegriffen. Es muss was anderes gewesen sein.“  
„Und was?“, wie panisch wechselte Clouds Blick zwischen Kevlas und Tyson, „Einer unserer Männer ist tot. Wir sollten die Aktion sofort abbrechen.“  
Kevlas machte nur einen Schritt auf ihn zu und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige, bevor er schrie: „Mir reicht's mit dir, du Heulsuse! Was bist du für ein Mann? Einer der unseren ist tot, es ist unsere Pflicht ihn zu rächen. Das Vieh hat uns überrascht, sonst hätte es das hier gar nicht hin bekommen. Mach dir doch nicht wegen einer Babykatze in die Hose.“  
„Das ist ein aufgewachsener Belzecue! Für die werden SOLDIER der zweiten oder ersten Klasse eingesetzt!“, erwiderte der Blonde hitzig, auch wenn er durch den Schlag einen halben Meter nach hinten gewichen war und sich die Wange hielt.  
„Willst du etwa sagen, dass die besser wären als ein ganzer Trupp unserer Männer?“, Kevlas plusterte sich auf – bereit zum nächsten Schlag.  
„Für jemanden wie Zack oder Sephiroth sind wir nicht einmal Fliegen. Ihr habt keine Vorstellung, was für ein himmelschreiender Unterschied zwischen ihnen und uns liegt. Wenn die Vorschrift sagt, dass wir einen Belzecue sofort an SOLDAT melden müssen, dann tun wir das auch.“  
„Du gibst hier keine Befehle.“, ein richtiger Schlag traf ihn und ließ ihn zu Boden gehen, „Außerdem war das kein Belzecue. Und jetzt los, bevor das Ding entwischt. Wir lassen diese Memme bei seinem toten Freund.“  
„Ihr werdet sterben.“, flüsterte Cloud nur noch, doch blieb auf der Erde. Die Tränen schossen wieder hervor und kraftlos robbte er zu Tyson hinüber. Scheiße... gestern Abend waren sie noch ganz in der Nähe in einer Bar gewesen. Auch wenn die anderen Idioten waren, so konnte er sie kaum enden lassen. Er zog sein Handy hervor und drückte die Schnellwahltaste eins.  
„Cloud?“, meldete Sephiroth sich kaum zwei Sekunden später.  
„Hey Seph, ich...“, er stoppte seinen viel zu schnellen Atem, schluckte und sprach etwas weniger hysterisch weiter, „Mein Trupp ist in den Slums sieben. Wir wurden von einem Belzecue angegriffen. Der Truppführer hat das nicht gemeldet und mich bei einem Gefallenen zurück gelassen. Der Belzecue rennt hier auch noch rum. Was soll ich-“, tut tut tut...  
„Ein Belzecue?“, fragte eine dunkle, tiefe Stimme hinter ihm, die ganz klar Sephiroth gehörte.  
„Wah!“, der Blonde fuhr herum, das Gewehr auf diesen gerichtet, bevor er es senkte, „Scheiße, erschreck mich nicht so... Kevlas – der Truppführer – meint, es sei keiner. Aber er war so groß wie ich, schwarzblaues Fell, leuchtende Augen und hatte eine schlauchartige orange Mähne. Das sind Belzecues, oder?“  
„Ohne Frage.“, Sephiroth legte einen Arm um Cloud, griff mit der freien Hand nach Tysons Leiche und versetzte sie mit einem Sprung aus dem Stand auf das Dach einer Hütte, „Sie kommen hier hoch, aber du bist etwas sicherer. Halte Ausschau. Ich werde das Monster suchen. In welche-“, der General wurde durch fernes Maschinengewehrfeuer unterbrochen und war von einer Sekunde auf die nächste nur noch ein schwarzer Schatten, der zwischen den Dächern verschwand. Sephiroth war wirklich unglaublich schnell... Cloud wandte sich wieder der Umgebung zu. Hoffentlich konnte er sie retten... auch wenn sie dumm waren, niemand hatte den Tod verdient. Auch Kevlas nicht.  
Sein Blick fiel kurz auf Tyson.  
Er kniff die Lider zu, schluchzte einmal, doch zwang seinen Blick zur Aufmerksamkeit.

 

65\. Kapitel

Keine zwei Minuten später tauchte Sephiroths schwarzer Mantel wieder zwischen den Häusern auf, hinter ihm die Infanteristen, die den Rest von Clouds Truppe ausmachten. Er konnte kalkweiße Gesichter erkennen, aber wenigstens bewegten sich alle acht auf ihren eigenen Beinen. Der General war wohl gerade noch richtig gekommen. In der Hand hielt er das Funkgerät ihres Truppführers und schien mit der Kommandoleitung zu sprechen: „...sofort abbrechen. Rufen sie alle Truppen zurück, ich schicke meine Leute hier rein... nein, das ist ein Befehl. Ziehen sie sofort alle Truppen ein.“  
Er drückte Kevlas das Funkgerät gegen die Brust, wobei es mit einem Knacken zerbrach und den Truppführer hinten über kippen ließ. Zwei der Infanteristen halfen ihm wieder auf, während Sephiroth zu Cloud hinüber kam und Tysons Leichnam entgegen nahm, bevor er diesem hinab half.  
„Wir hätten das Vieh auch gut allein erledigt...“, grummelte Kevlas und rieb sich über die Stelle auf seiner Brust, wo Sephiroth das Funkgerät zerdrückt hatte.  
„Ach wirklich?“, der hob nur eine silberne Augenbraue und schritt zu einem nahe liegenden Haus, öffnete deren Tür und trat hinein. Ein Scheppern, ein Fauchen, missmutiges Knurren und der General trat mit zwei Belzecue-Jungen wieder heraus – an jeder Hand eines. Er trat zu Kevlas hinüber, blieb vor diesem stehen und hielt sie in seine Richtung.  
„Wollen sie mir nicht eins abnehmen? Sie sind doch ungefährlich.“  
Der Truppführer regte sich nicht, wandte nur panisch den Blick von rechts nach links.  
„Könnte das möglicherweise daran liegen, dass der Blick von Belzecues paralysiert?“, der General zog die fauchenden Katzen wieder zu sich, „Oder haben sie Angst, weil die Berührung der Mähne für normale Menschen tödlich ist? Das wäre nämlich berechtigt. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem stumpfsinnigen Übermut.“, er schmiss die Katzen in die Höhe, machte eine nicht sichtbare Bewegung mit seinen Armen, trat zur Seite und wich somit den herab regnenden Einzelteilen der Katzenjungen aus, „Hätte ihr Kamerad Strife mich nicht informiert, wäre jeder von ihnen so mausetot wie ihr anderer Kamerad hier. Sie sollten dringend ihre Nase noch einmal in die Lehrbücher stecken.“, die Infanteristen ließen den Kopf hängen, während Kevlas Sephiroth einen sauren Blick zuwarf, „Folgen sie mir. Nicht, dass sie den nächsten Bergdrachen für einen streunenden Hund halten.“  
Was für eine Standpauke... und irgendwie hatte Cloud schon eine Ahnung, an wem das im Endeffekt ausgelassen werden würde – ihm. Kevlas würde ihn für seinen Fehler schuldig machen, ihn eine Petze nennen und vor allen anderen klein reden. Andererseits... wenn er eine Schlägerei begann, hatte er eine Chance zu gewinnen? Er war durch das Mako weit stärker... vielleicht sollte er Zack noch mal- ach nein, Zack war im Urlaub. Sollte er Sephiroth um Nachhilfe im Nahkampf bitten?  
Der Gewinner durfte oben liegen? Clouds Mundwinkel hoben sich. Er hatte eh keine Chance, demnach war das geklärt. Aber er könnte viel dabei lernen. Und Sephiroth konnte sicher seine Fähigkeiten einschätzen – ob er sich blamieren würde oder eine Chance hatte.  
Er sah zu Kevlas, dessen wuterfüllte Blick wirklich in seine Richtung gingen. Kein Wunder da. Wie sah es mit dem Rest aus? Wow, die schienen nicht einmal groß wütend. Die meisten ließen eher den Kopf hängen. War Sephiroths Rede zu ihnen durchgedrungen?  
Vielleicht waren sie ja nicht böse. Vielleicht war es – wieder einmal – nur sein Vorgesetzter, mit dem er in Zukunft Probleme haben würde. Das hieß zumindest, dass er nicht in einem Bett voller Frösche aufwachen oder mit Grütze statt Shampoo duschen musste. Es hieß, dass er wie heute morgen vor versammelter Mannschaft beleidigt wurde, aber das konnte er langsam ab. Schließlich hatte er Sephiroth.  
Mit strahlenden Augen, die man unter dem Helm zum Glück nicht sah, beobachtete er seinen Helden seit Kindheitstagen vor sich. Er war genauso, wie er ihn sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Er ließ sich nicht von dem täuschen, was andere sagten. Er fällte seine Urteile selbst und fair. Er kam nicht auf so komische Ideen wie Cloud zu hassen, weil er keinen Vater hatte, weil ein Bürgermeister die Schuld am Unfall seiner Tochter auf ihn schob oder weil die Dorffrauen neidisch auf die Schönheit seiner Mutter waren.  
Er war einfach nur... es war, als hätte er seinen Platz im Leben gefunden. Sein Blick fiel auf Tysons Leiche, was sein Lächeln radikal vertrieb. Tyson dachte auch seinen Platz gefunden zu haben... aber jetzt war er tot. Warum? Für was? Was, wenn es Cloud erwischt hätte?

66\. Kapitel

Cloud.  
Sein kleiner Cloud.  
Der General zog diesen mit einem Arm an seine Brust und legte sein Kinn auf dessen Kopf. Was sollte er denn noch tun? Eine Schleife besorgen? Eine Auto-Phönix-Materia? Personenschutz?  
Unmöglich könnte er Cloud zurück zu dieser Chaotentruppe namens Armee schicken. Die Infanterie war nichts als Kanonenfutter für die oberen Ränge. Es hätte heute genau so gut ihn erwischen können. Er sog Clouds Geruch ein und ließ die stacheligen blonden Haare über seine Haut fahren.  
Cloud legte zögerlich die Arme um seine Schultern und rieb die Wange an seiner nur von Lederriemen bedeckten Brust. Sephiroths behandschuhte Finger kratzten sanft über seine Kopfhaut. Ein idyllisches, ruhiges Bild, das nach einigen Minuten von einem Schluchzen unterbrochen wurde. Die silberweißen Augenbrauen wurden zusammen gezogen und Sephiroth ließ seine Hand zu Clouds Wange fahren, um eine Träne von dieser zu streichen.  
„Cloud? Was ist los?“, er trat etwas zurück, beugte sich hinab und sah in dessen Gesicht, auf dem plötzlich unaufhörlich Tränen hinab rannen. Außer Hicksen und Schluchzen bekam er allerdings keine Antwort, sodass er den Kleineren mit einem Arm hoch hob, in die Küche ging, eine Packung Taschentücher griff, im Schlafzimmer auf sein Bett warf, sich selbst an dessen Kopfende gelehnt darauf legte und Cloud auf sich setzte, dessen Kopf an seine Brust gedrückt.  
Was hatte er wohl? Trauer um den gefallenen Kameraden? Enttäuschung wegen des Verhaltens seines Truppführers? Angst, wie die Kompanie morgen darauf reagieren würde? Oder das Nachlassens des Schocks? Der Belzecue hatte die Gruppe fast umgebracht. Sicher hatte Cloud Angst gehabt. Das Erlebnis war traumatisierend gewesen.  
Wenigstens konnte Cloud noch weinen. Wenigstens war er noch in der Lage das zu verarbeiten. Cloud war stark. Er erwuchs aus den Herausforderungen, die das Leiden ihm stellte. Er reichte seinem Freund ein Taschentuch, der das nach ein paar Momenten auch nahm und sich säuberte.  
„Tut mir Leid...“, nuschelte er hinter dem Tuch hervor.  
„Das ist ganz in Ordnung so.“, Sephiroth verwuschelte ihm mit einer Hand das Haar, „Ich denke die Überzeugung, dass unsere Arbeit nicht belastend ist, dass wir nicht weinen oder leiden dürfen, ist fatal. Ich bin froh, dass du es kannst.“  
Die leuchtend blauen Augen sahen ihn nur einen Moment schweigend an, bevor Cloud die Arme wieder um ihn schloss und ihm die Luft aus den Lungen drückte. Sephiroth gluckste nur und umarmte den Anderen ebenso. Er drückte das blonde Haar zur Seite, sodass sein Blick über die Schulter, die tiefe Grube des Rückens entlang auf dessen Hintern und lange Beine fiel.  
Er leckte sich über die Lippen. Gestern Nacht mit diesen neuen Sachen war doch gut gelaufen. Ob er ihn wohl in die Stimmung kriegen konnte? Oder sollte er lieber warten, bis Cloud selbst darauf zurück kam? Schließlich war gerade einer seiner Kollegen gestorben... Sephiroth betrachtete Schulter, Haar und Nacken von der Seite, bevor er ein Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Zähne nahm.  
Fast wie von selbst sank Clouds Bein etwas zur Seite auf seinen Unterleib. Das zu den Überlegungen... Sephiroths Hand fuhr unter dessen T-Shirt, drückte den Körper an sich und rollte sie beide zur Seite, sodass er über dem Anderen lag.  
Cloud blinzelte zu ihm hoch, legte den Kopf zur Seite und hob eine Hand, mit der er einige Strähnen des silberweißen Haares direkt am Schopf griff. Er zog Sephiroths Kopf langsam zu sich, küsste dessen Lippen und drückte seinen Rücken durch, um mehr Kontakt mit ihm zu haben. Die Hand, die immer noch unter seinem T-Shirt weilte, schob dieses in die Höhe, bis Clouds Brust frei lag.  
„S- Seph...“, stotterte er hervor und drückte den Anderen wieder etwas von sich, „Ich...“  
„...will nicht?“, Sephiroth setzte einen Kuss auf seine Wange, „Kann ich verstehen.“  
„Nein, es...“, dieser seufzte, schloss die Lider und wandte den Kopf zur Seite, „Du weißt schon, die Kondome, das Gleitmittel, die Tipps...“, die silberweißen Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, „Ich mein'... die hab' ich von Tyson...“, in den blauen Augen wellten Tränen auf.  
„Der gestorben ist?“, zog Sephiroth die Verbindung, die von Clouds Nicken bestätigt wurde, „Tut mir Leid.“, er beugte sich hinab und küsste ihn diesmal auf die Stirn, bevor er sich zur Seite rollte.  
„Ich... das soll nicht heißen...“, der Blonde folgte ihm und schmiegte sich an seine Seite, „Es fühlt sich nur komisch an, weißt du?“  
„Ich sage doch, ich verstehe.“, er setzte sich auf, warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf Cloud, dessen Stirn in Falten lag, während er auf seine Unterlippe biss, „Was ist?“  
„V- v- viel- vielleicht... vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn... wenn du doch mit mir... ich meine... wenn wir ein Trauma erleiden, sollen wir ja auch schnell wieder in den Job, oder? Gegen Vermeidungsverhalten?“, die blauen Augen zitterten, als würden sie einem verängstigten Kaninchen gehören – einem der Laborkaninchen.  
„Cloud.“, Sephiroth griff dessen Kinn, „Sex ist eine Frage von wollen, nicht von müssen.“  
„Aber... vielleicht... vielleicht verschwindet die Angst auch, wenn du...“  
„Welche Angst?“, die silberweißen Augenbrauen zuckten.  
„Vor... vor... dass...“, mit einem Mal schossen erneut Tränen unter Clouds Lidern hervor, „Dass mich irgendwann... keiner rettet... keiner hilft... und ich nicht... nicht stark genug bin...“  
„Die Angst ist normal.“, Sephiroth hielt noch immer sein Kinn, „Besonders für uns, die wir täglich damit konfrontiert werden.“, er beugte sich etwas vor, sodass sich sein Gesicht kurz vor Clouds befand, „Ich habe Angst um dich. Ich würde dich am liebsten bitten aus der Armee auszutreten... würdest du es tun?“  
„Was?“, Cloud wich zurück, „Ich soll austreten? Aber... ich wollte immer SOLDAT werden. Das ist mein Traum, seit ich klein bin. Ich habe Tifa geschworen nicht eher wiederzukommen, ehe ich nicht einer bin.“  
„Wer ist Tifa?“, Sephiroths Züge verhärteten sich.  
„Nur eine Freundin aus meinem Dorf. Ist auch egal. Aber was sollte ich tun, wenn ich nicht hier arbeite?“, Cloud legte den Kopf schief.  
„Ich... du musst nicht arbeiten.“, Sephiroth griff seine Hand, „Genau, ich sorge für dich. Ich habe eh mehr Geld, als ich je ausgeben könnte.“  
„Aber...“, der Jüngere wandte den Kopf ab, „Das... das geht nicht.“  
„Warum?“, die graugrünen Augen schienen von innen zu leuchten.  
„Weil... sie... sie haben meine Mutter schon eine Hure genannt. Jetzt fangen sie bei mir an. Dass ich mich in meinem Job hoch schlafe und mir mit dir ein luxuriöses Leben finanziere und... ich... ich will nicht das Gefühl haben, dass sie recht haben könnten.“  
„Wer sagt so etwas?“, die Wut drang unverhohlen zwischen den Worten hervor.  
„Meine... Vorgesetzte...“, er sah auf, „Aber das ist okay! In ein paar Monaten wechsle ich zu euch. Da bin ich sicher, da achtet man aufeinander und man beleidigt mich nicht. Die Zeit halte ich auch noch aus.“  
„Cloud...“, Sephiroth seufzte, rückte zurück aufs Bett und schloss Cloud in seine Arme, „Wenn etwas ist, sage Bescheid. Ich will nicht... ich mache mir ehrlich Sorgen um dich.“

 

67\. Kapitel

„Hey, Schwuchtel.“, eine Hand schlug von hinten auf seine Schulter, ließ ihn nach vorne stolpern, während die Infanteristen hinter ihm lachten.  
Er wandte sich um, das Gesicht in Wut verzogen, doch sagte nichts.  
„Ah, musst du jetzt weinen? Willst du heim zu deiner Hurenmutter?“, na klasse... schien, die Infanteristen nahmen sich ein Beispiel an ihren Vorgesetzten, „Oder rennst du zu deinem Freier?“, allgemeines Gelächter folgte.  
„Erstens: Das kratzt mich gar nicht. Zweitens: Weder meine Mutter noch ich schlafen für Geld mit Leuten. Drittens: Wenn euch Kerle so sehr interessieren, probiert es an euch selbst aus.“, er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ die Schweigenden stehen. Die wütenden Rufe, die nach einigen Momenten folgten, ignorierte er.  
Ein Glück, dass er Sephiroth hatte. Ein Glück, dass jemand da war, an den er sich wenden konnte, der auf ihn aufpasste. Ein Glück... ohne ihn würde er diesen Mut nicht aufbringen. Hätte nicht die Kraft sich jeden Tag wieder gegen diese Scheiße zu wehren.  
Er ging in seinen Gemeinschaftsschlafraum und holte Trainingskleidung aus seinem Spind. Sephiroth hatte versprochen ihm Unterricht im Nahkampf zu geben. Und keiner von ihnen hatte Nachtdienst, also konnten sie den ganzen Abend zusammen verbringen. Lächelnd klemmte Cloud sich die Sachen unter den Arm und machte sich auf den Weg.  
„Na, ist sich da jemand zu fein, um sich vor uns Heteros umzuziehen? Sparst du dich für deinen Freund auf?“, einfach ignorieren, es waren nur ein paar Idioten, „Hey.“, eine Hand packte seine Schulter, „Bleibst du wohl mal stehen?“  
„Wir reden mit dir.“, meinte ein Zweiter von Vieren, die hinter ihm standen.  
„Ja, total unhöflich.“  
„Hörst du? Du bist ein unhöflicher, kleiner Stiefellecker. Oder soll ich sagen Arschlecker?“, der Typ schubste ihn, doch er konnte sich fangen.  
„Weißt ja bestens Bescheid... für einen Hetero.“, giftete Cloud zurück.  
Die Lider des anderen weiteten sich. Scheiße. Schlechtes Zeichen. Der Blonde machte kehrt und rannte.  
„Packt den kleinen Scheißer!“  
Renn! Renn, du verdammter Körper! Renn! Man griff ihn am Ellbogen, doch er riss sich los, stolperte ein paar Schritte, rannte weiter. Er konnte es schaffen. Weiter. Rennen. Etwas Hartes stieß gegen seine Schulter, ließ ihn vornüber fallen, bevor er im Schlamm landete, auf ihm der Körper eines Verfolgers.  
„Halt ihn fest!“, schrie einer, während sich eine Hand über seine Lippen legte, mit denen er gerade nach Sephiroth hatte rufen wollen. Er wehrte sich, drückte den einen fast von sich, doch ein zweiter schmiss sich darüber. Zusammen zogen sie ihn hoch, aufgespannt zwischen sich, eine dick behandschuhte Hand auf seinem Mund.  
„Du kleiner Scheißkerl.“, der Redeführer stapfte auf ihn zu und rammte eine Faust in seinen Magen, „Eigentlich wollte ich dich ja nur etwas ärgern, aber ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Weißt du, was das hier ist?“, er zog etwas aus seiner Tasche und hielt es unter Clouds Gesicht, der gekrümmt in den Armen seiner Peiniger hing – ein runder, leuchtender Ball, „Das ist eine Stumm-Materia. Und weißt du, was ich damit mache?“, sie leuchtete kurz auf, „Leider kannst du nicht mehr vor Schmerzen schreien, aber dafür unterbricht uns auch keiner. Und jetzt schau hoch und nimm es wie ein Mann... falls du überhaupt einer bist.“  
Die anderen lachten.  
Cloud schloss nur die Augen und versuchte seine Stellung zu verändern, dass die sensiblen und lebensgefährlichen Teile seines Körpers geschützt wurden. Das bereitete ihn nicht auf das Knie vor, dass von unten gegen sein Gesicht schlug. Wenigstens hatte keiner von oben gegengedrückt, sodass sein Kopf in den Nacken schlug und nur seine Nase knackte. Heißes Blut spritzte hervor, vor seinen Augen wurde es kurz schwarz, dann weiß, bevor die schemenhafte Umgebung wieder Form annahm. Der Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Körper, blieb vor allem kurz in seinen Zähnen, bevor er vor allem seiner Atemnot gewahr wurde, weil es seine Nase wohl komplett zertrümmert hatte. Er hustete Blut aus und machte zwei tiefe Atemzüge durch seinen Mund.  
Der nächste Schlag traf seitlich sein Kiefergelenk. Sein Bauch. Ein Tritt gegen sein Bein. Er sank zusammen und die anderen ließen ihn fallen. Er rollte sich zusammen, die Arme und Beine schützend vor Kopf und Oberkörper, nur half das wenig, wenn von allen vier Seiten auf ihn eingetreten wurde. Das Unheimlichste war, dass das Einzige, was man hörte, dass Lachen seiner Peiniger und das Knacken seiner Knochen war.

 

68\. Kapitel

„Cloud.“, Sephiroth fuhr mit einer Hand durch das blutig verklebte, ehemals blonde Haar, „Cloud.“, er drückte mit zwei Fingern gegen dessen Hals, um einen Puls zu finden, „Cloud?“, er schluckte, leckte über seine Oberlippe, atmete noch einmal tief durch und schloss erschüttert die Lider.  
In seinem Handschuh leuchtete eine Materia auf, die als dünner Lichtstrahl eine Uhr über dem gebrochenen Körper malte. Mit einem weiteren tiefen Durchatmen beugte er sich komplett hinab, schloss den steifen, zeitlosen Körper in seine Arme und trug die statuenartige Form in Richtung des ShinRa-Hauptgebäudes.  
Sollte er ins Krankenhaus? Konnten sie Cloud dort helfen? Oder würden sie nur vergebliche Versuche starten und ihn fast verlieren? Es wäre sicherer direkt zu den Laboratorien zu gehen. Nur... er schluckte und sah das riesige Gebäude hinauf. Konnte er seinen Freund Hojo überlassen? War das sicher, nachdem dieser wusste, was Cloud für ihn bedeutete? Oder würde er ihn sterben lassen, einfach um zu schauen, welchen Effekt es auf Sephiroths Psyche hatte? Würde...  
Er musste an Cloud denken. Musste sich vor Augen halten, was für Cloud das Beste war – ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, was seine eigene Gesundheit anging. Cloud war wichtig, nicht er. Er musste Hojo überzeugen, dass es eine gute Idee war Cloud durchzubringen. Im Zweifelsfall würde er dafür einen Handel eingehen müssen. Hojo wollte sicher wieder irgendetwas von ihm. Ja, er hatte genug Gegenleistungen, um seinen Freund durchzukriegen.  
Resolut schritt er weiter, nahm den Hintereingang des Gebäudes und strebte direkt auf die Fahrstühle zu. Sephiroths ID-Card brachte sie problemlos auf die richtige Ebene – zumindest vermutete der Silberhaarige, dass Hojo eher im Versuchs- als im Forschungslabor zu finden war. Er forschte nicht. Er probierte aus. Und oh Wunder... da war er auch schon.  
„Ach, der große Sephiroth beehrt uns mal wieder. Außerhalb der Pflichttermine?“, krächzte die Stimme des verhassten Mannes.  
„Cloud ist verletzt. Ich denke, das Krankenhaus wird ihn nicht durchbringen können.“, er legte diesen vorsichtig auf einen der stählernen Tische.  
„Wahr...“, der Forscher trat heran und beugte sich über Cloud, die Hakennase nur Zentimeter über dessen Haut.  
Sephiroth ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und atmete tief durch. Er musste Cloud schützen. Aber er durfte Hojo auch nicht davon abhalten ihm zu helfen. Allerdings schien es, als wollten diese Gedanken ein Tor in ihm öffnen, hinter dem es nicht allzu angenehm aussah, darum stemmte er sich mit aller Macht dagegen. Wichtig war das hier und jetzt. Wichtig war Cloud.  
„Er befindet sich in Stasis.“, informierte der General, wenn auch wahrscheinlich völlig sinnlos. Jeder hätte das sehen können. Hojo schien ihm allerdings nicht zuzuhören, sondern griff ein Gerät, das Sephiroth gut kannte. Ein fast kompletter Ring, der den Tisch entlang fuhr und ein inneres Abbild des Körpers schaffte.  
„Milzruptur.“, urteilte Hojo nach einem Blick, „Ohne die Stasis wäre er tot. Vielleicht macht er's nicht.“, er tippte etwas in den Computer, worauf Clouds Akte erschien, „Geh mir B positiv aus dem Kühler holen.“  
Blut? Sephiroth ließ kurz den Blick zwischen beiden schweifen. Ja, er wäre schnell genug. Gemäßen Schrittes verließ er den Raum, hastete zum Kühler, nahm das Gewünschte und betrat den Raum einige Sekunden später wieder. Hojo hatte nur einige Materialien aus dem Schrank geholt.  
„...schon wieder dieser Junge. Was Projekt S bloß an ihm findet. Kann keine Gene weitergeben. Reproduktionsrate null. Das ist nicht logisch.“, er zückte ein Skalpell, wobei Sephiroth dem klaren Drang widerstehen musste ihn aufzuhalten.  
Mit einigen Schnitten war Clouds Kleidung aufgetrennt und wurde zerschnitten auf den Boden fallen gelassen. Hojo studierte den nackten Oberkörper kurz, bevor er noch eine Schale und zwei andere Geräte herbei schaffte. Sephiroth folgte dem Befehl die Stasis zu lösen, worauf Hojo noch im selben Moment ansetzte und einen Schnitt einen Zentimeter unter den Rippen zog.  
„Zange.“, befahl der Forscher.

 

69\. Kapitel

„Er wird leben.“  
Leben... Sephiroth starrte auf seine blutigen Hände. Seine Hände. Seine verfluchten Hände. Voll von Clouds Blut. Er drehte sie vor seinen Augen. Blut. Die eingebrannten Male. Blut. Male. Blut. In ihm schien alles gefroren.  
„Junge!“, irgendetwas – er nahm es kaum wahr – schlug gegen seinen Hinterkopf, „Reiß dich zusammen. Das war kaum deine erste Operation.“, er hörte eine Art abfälliges Schnaufen, wie nur Hojo es zustande brachte, „Ich habe dich besser erzogen.“  
„Ja, Professor.“, antwortete Sephiroth automatisch und starrte auf seine Hände.  
„Wasch sie dir.“, waschen... die Hände waschen... reinigen vom Blut, das an ihnen klebte, von den Verbrechen, die er begangen hatte, „Mit Wasser und Seife, du Idiot!“  
„Ja, Professor.“, er setzte sich in Bewegung.  
„Und so etwas will General sein. An Blut hättest du dich bis jetzt langsam mal gewöhnen sollen. Oder bist du verweichlicht, weil du so lange nicht im Krieg warst?“  
„Ja, Professor.“, antwortete Sephiroth monoton, während er sich die Hände schrubbte.  
„Hmpf.“, der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf, „Du musst lernen Gefühle von der Arbeit zu trennen. Dein Beruf erfordert Kälte und Härte. Für Affären hast du nach der Arbeit Zeit.“, er sprach leiser weiter, mehr zu sich selbst, „Wenn ich auch nicht verstehe, was du an diesem Ding findest. Was habe ich in der Formel falsch gemacht?“  
„Ja...“, flüsterte Sephiroth nur und starrte auf seine Hände, die im Leerlauf weiter schrubbten, obwohl Hojo neben ihn getreten war und das Wasser ausgestellt hatte.  
„Still halten.“, befahl dieser und setzte eine Injektion in den steinhart unbeweglichen Arm, „Wasch das ab.“, er schaltete das Wasser wieder ein, „Und nun nimm deinen... dieses Subjekt und bringe es in Container zwei.“  
Mit nassen Händen fasste der Silberhaarige unter den auf dem Stahltisch auskühlenden Körper, hob ihn auf seine Arme und trat mit ihn in Container zwei. Er ließ ihn in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position sinken und hielt ihn mit seinem ganzen Körper.  
„Du willst mit rein?“, Hojo betrachtete sie einen Moment lang, „Ach, was soll's.“, er drückte auf ein paar Tasten, „Der Junge scheint langsam den Verstand zu verlieren. Ich muss ihn dringend testen... es muss... bald...“, durch die dicke Glasschicht des Containers war er kaum mehr zu vernehmen, während sich diese mit makoangereicherter Flüssigluft füllte.  
Sephiroth hielt den Körper, bis sie von der Flüssigkeit getragen wurden.  
Cloud. Sein Cloud.  
Er musste ihn fest halten, sonst würde er ihn verlieren. Cloud war sein. Ganz allein sein. Niemand durfte ihn ihm wegnehmen. Er musste Cloud beschützen. Er musste ihn retten. Er musste für ihn da sein.  
Er hatte versagt.  
Er wusste nicht, ob Tränen in seinen Augen standen oder ob er weinte, da das grünliche Mako im Flüssigsauerstoff dies von ihm wusch. Er starrte mit offenen Lidern in die grüne Masse, die sie beide umgab, unfähig sich abzulenken durch einen anderen Anblick. Überall war grün – oder Cloud. Aber selbst Cloud war grün.  
Er hatte versagt.  
Er hatte Cloud nicht retten können. Er war nicht da gewesen. Cloud war verletzt worden und das nur wegen ihm. Weil er nicht in der Nähe gewesen war. Weil er nicht... nicht bemerkt hatte, dass es Cloud schlecht ging.  
Nein, das Ganze war viel tiefer, lag weiter zurück. Er hatte Clouds Kommentare nicht ernst genug genommen. Cloud hatte ihm doch sogar von der Einstellung seiner Kameraden erzählt. Er hätte mit seiner Erfahrung Cloud übergehen müssen. Hätte ihm klar machen müssen, dass es nicht in Ordnung war beim Militär zu bleiben. Dass es zu riskant war.  
Das alles passierte sowieso nur wegen ihm. Weil er mit Cloud zusammen war, weil er ihn für sich haben wollte. Aus irgendeinem Grund schienen diese Menschen etwas dagegen zu haben. War es wegen ihm? Weil man neidisch auf ihn war? Griff man Cloud an, weil man ihn nicht erreichen konnte? War er die Zielscheibe aller Angriffe geworden, die gegen ihn gerichtet waren?  
So musste es sein. Er hatte Cloud zu seinem Sündenbock gemacht und die Gefahr ignoriert. Er hatte seinen Freund ins offene Messer laufen lassen. Er allein trug die Schuld an dem, was seinem Engel passiert war. Dieser Übergriff. Die vorausgegangen Übergriffe.  
Alles seine Schuld.  
Seine Erbschuld.  
Hojo hatte immer gesagt, er sei besonders. Er sei außergewöhnlich. Es waren die einzigen Worte, die je nach einem Lob geklungen hatten. Sie hatten ihn immer mit Stolz erfüllt. Er war einzigartig. Er war besser als alle anderen.  
Aber was nützte ihm das, wenn die Menschen, die er liebte, deswegen litten und starben? Was nützten all seine Kräfte, wenn er die, die er liebte, nicht retten konnte?  
Genesis war tot.  
Angeal war tot.  
Cloud hing nur minimal am Leben.  
Sie alle verließen ihn, weil er sie nicht schützen konnte. Weil er sie nicht retten konnte. Er war nutzlos. Er war nur eine Last. Er enttäuschte alle Erwartungen, die man an ihn hatte. Er bekam nicht einmal die kleinsten Dinge hin.  
Er war schlimmer als ein Nichts.  
Er war der Grund, warum andere litten.  
Er allein trug die Schuld.

 

70\. Kapitel

Cloud atmete ein, spürte dabei Flüssigkeit in seine Nase laufen und versuchte instinktiv sie auszuhusten – allerdings kam auch nur Flüssigkeit aus ihm heraus. Er öffnete schlagartig die Lider, versuchte in eine Richtung zu rudern, doch wurde gepackt und fest gehalten. Er versuchte abzuschütteln, was immer ihn hielt, bis er die andere Person wahrnahm.  
Leuchtend grüne Augen.  
Silbernes Haar.  
Eine muskelbepackte Brust.  
Sephiroth hielt ihn im grünen Wasser fest. Träumte er das? Warum hatte er keine Luftnot? Er atmete probeweise ein und aus, wobei wieder nur Flüssigkeit durch ihn strömte – allerdings erstickte er nicht. Es war, als würde er atmen. Als würde er Wasser atmen. Verwirrt blinzelnd griff er an seinen Hals, um zu ertasten, ob er Kiemen hatte.  
Die hatte er natürlich nicht. Aber es brachte Sephiroth zum Lächeln. Dieser ließ ihn los, nutzte seine Hand, um über Clouds Wange zu streichen, bevor sein Gesicht ein Ausdruck des absoluten Horros überkam und er die Hand wegzog, als hätte er sich verbrannt.  
Cloud war zwar noch nicht ganz wach – so er überhaupt wach war – aber er konnte sich denken, warum. Sephiroth trug keine Handschuhe. Er konnte zwar nicht sehen, was an den Händen wohl ungewöhnlich war, aber zumindest hatte er kein Schwarz erhaschen können. Jetzt, wo der Andere die Hände hinter dem Rücken versteckte, schon mal sowieso nicht.  
Er sah sich um, drehte sich im Wasser um sich selbst und entdeckte das Fenster, durch das Licht in die Röhre fiel, in der sie sich befanden. Außerhalb waren stählerne Tische in Menschengröße und viele Ablageflächen, die voller technischer Gerätschaften standen. Ein Mann im weißen Kittel ging vorbei. Waren sie in der Forschungsabteilung? Er erinnerte sich wage an Schmerzen... ja, er war zusammen geschlagen worden. Irgendwann war sein Bewusstsein ihm wohl entglitten. Schien, Sephiroth hatte ihn wieder einmal gerettet.  
Lächelnd drehte er sich wieder zu diesem und schmiegte sich an seine Brust, indem er die Arme unter dessen herführte und hinten auf die Schulterblätter legte. Nur weil dieser seine Hände nicht zeigen wollte, hieß das ja nicht, dass er ihn nicht mehr mochte, oder? Und er würde die Umarmung hoffentlich als Dank verstehen. Wehe, der Typ gab sich wieder einmal die Schuld an irgendetwas! Nach einigen Momenten wurde die Umarmung sogar erwidert.  
Sephiroths Hände auf seinem Rücken fühlten sich ganz normal an. Was auch immer ihn davon abhielt sie zu zeigen, es war nicht ihre Form. Er spürte, wie der Andere sich vorlehnte, Cloud damit nach hinten drückte und von innen gegen die Scheibe klopfte. Das Licht verschwand kurz – wahrscheinlich schaute jemand von außen herein, bevor das grüne Wasser abgelassen wurde.  
Als er versuchte Luft zu atmen, fing er dann doch erbärmlichst an zu husten. Allerdings musste Sephiroth das auch zweimal und der schien so etwas wie Erfahrung mit diesem Ding zu haben. Die Tür der Röhre wurde nach oben hin geöffnet, sodass Sephiroth ihn gebückt heraus trug und draußen wieder neben sich stellte, die Hände dabei stets hinter Clouds Rücken verschlungen. Dieser stöhnte vor Schmerz auf.  
„Holen sie Professor Hojo und bringen sie mir Handschuhe und Mantel.“, wies der General den weiß Bekittelten vor sich an, welcher nur ehrfürchtig nickte und davon eilte.  
„Scheiße, das Licht tut weh...“, murmelte Cloud und drückte sein Gesicht gegen Sephiroths Brust, „Ich kann die Leute reden hören... wie viele Räume sind das?“  
„Drei Räume weiter.“, gab der Andere flüsternd als Antwort, „Aber die Reaktion ist bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie letztes Mal.“  
„Ich weiß ja jetzt, was auf mich zukommt. Und dass es wieder weg geht.“, Schritte näherten sich ihnen, „Es tut trotzdem verdammt weh...“  
„Wieder wach?“, fragte eine krächzende Stimme, die Cloud – dank der gehörten Lautstärke – zusammenzucken ließ.  
„Es scheint ihm besser zu gehen.“, erwiderte Sephiroth neutral, während er den vom Assistenten gebrachten Mantel überzog, wofür er Cloud los ließ, „Er hat nur Probleme durch die Makoüberdosis.“  
„Immer noch?“, die Stimme war fast neben ihnen, wodurch er noch einmal zusammenzuckte und blind nach eben jenem Mantel griff, um sich dahinter zu verstecken – Hojo war ihm nicht geheuer.  
„Sie haben ihn erst ein anderes Mal Mako ausgesetzt. Nach der Brandverletzung durch die Bomberexplosion.“, in Sephiroths Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Zorn mit, doch er unterdrückte ihn merklich.  
Hoffentlich würde das hier nicht ausarten... dieser Professor Hojo vermittelte nicht den Eindruck, als sei es annehmbar ihn zum Feind zu haben.  
71\. Kapitel

Sephiroth schloss den Gürtel, mit dem er seinen Mantel stets zusammenhielt, bevor er einen Arm um Clouds Schultern legte. Die ganze Zeit lag sein Blick dabei anklagend auf Hojo, der die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt hatte und sich etwas zu ihnen beugte.  
„Nur ein Mal Mako ausgesetzt?“, fragte dieser mit seiner hohen, nasalen Stimme, „Aber du begattest ihn doch, nicht? Dein Sperma ist mit Mako durchsetzt. Sollte es sein, den Tests zufolge.“  
Den Tests... bei den Leuten von SOLDAT wurde sogar Sperma getestet? Irkh... und das war voll mit dem grünen Zeug, das so stark machte? Waren die Frauen der Leute dann nicht totale Übermenschen?  
„Ich vermute mal, dass Kondome auch makodicht sind?“, warf Sephiroth ein und stellte sich wie von selbst zwischen Hojo und seinen Freund.  
„Kondome? Welch eine sinnlose Verschwendung guter Ressourcen. Sperma ist proteinreich und enthält zwei Prozent des aufgenommenen Mako. Für SOLDAT absoluter Humbug, ihr könnt doch sowieso nicht krank werden.“  
„Aber ich kann immer noch Krankheiten übertragen.“  
„Du kannst auch Mako übertragen. Das hätte diesem Jungen gestern sicherlich mehr geholfen. Das sah mir stark nach Schlag- und Trittverletzungen aus.“, Clouds Finger, die er im Leder des schwarzen Mantels vergraben hatte, verschränkten sich krampfhaft, „Und es würde mir eine wunderbare Möglichkeit zur Studie dieses Experiments geben. Wenn du dich schon so verschwendest...“  
„Cloud ist kein Experiment!“, ein Arm wurde um ihn gelegt, zog ihn an den sich langsam wieder wärmenden Mantel.  
„Eine Blutprobe die Woche. Begatte ihn täglich – ohne diesen Latexmist. Dann werde ich ihn im Notfall auch wieder behandeln.“, eine kurze Pause, „Und werde eure... Beziehung... akzeptieren.“  
Clouds Lider flatterten in die Höhe, obwohl ihn dafür eine Welle des Kopfschmerzes fast von den Füßen warf. Scheiße, er war ja... er hatte nie daran gedacht... dieser Mann, Hojo, das war doch... hatte er nicht mal erfahren... Hojo war Sephiroths Vater, richtig? Sein einziger noch lebender Elternteil? Der Mann war vielleicht echt gruselig, aber er war immer noch ein wichtiger Mensch in Sephiroths Leben, oder? Für ihn war es sicher wichtig, dass sein Vater sie akzeptierte. Als Paar.  
Cloud spürte das Rot auf seinen Wangen brennen. Akzeptiert als Paar. Als zusammen gehörend. Als Einheit. Von Sephiroths Vater. Das war wichtig! Verdammt wichtig!  
„Niema-“  
„Seph!“, unterbrach er seinen Freund, „Ist... das ist doch okay, findest du nicht? Ich wäre tot, wenn Professor Hojo mich nicht zusammen geflickt hätte... zweimal... jede Woche eine Blutprobe bringt mich nicht um. Und wenn er sagt, das sei nicht gefährlich...“  
„Nicht gefährlich für mich, weil ich immun gegen Krankheiten bin.“, mit einer Hand fuhr der Ältere ihm durchs Haar, „Aber das bist du nicht. Zwei Prozent meines körpereigenen Mako sind auch ein Wort. Das ist beides gefährlich.“  
„Wenn ich bei SOLDAT bin, kriege ich sowieso Injektionen. Und es scheint doch jedes Mal weniger schlimm zu sein, nicht?“  
„Ein guter Punkt.“, Hojo legte eine Hand an sein Kinn, „Es ist weniger potent als eine Injektion. Es verteilt solche auf mehrere Tage. Es könnte ihm täglich schlecht gehen, aber er könnte auch gegen die Nebenwirkungen völlig immun werden. Ein gutes Experiment...“  
„Cloud ist kein Versuchsobjekt!“, heischte Sephiroth diesen an.  
„Es ist besser, als wenn er irgendwann auf eine andere Idee kommt.“, flüsterte Cloud für normale Menschen unhörbar.  
„Ich will dich nicht gefährden.“, die Hand, die in Clouds Nacken gelegen hatte, schloss sich so fest um die weniger Strähnen dort, dass es schon fast schmerzhaft war.  
„Es wird mich stärker machen. Damit schützt du mich. Und der Professor überwacht meine Gesundheit.“, hoffentlich... aber welcher Wissenschaftler würde seine Experimente sterben lassen? Cloud mochte diese Art zu denken sicher auch nicht, aber er konnte damit leben.  
„Cloud...“  
„Du tust genug. Du musst dich nicht immer für mich opfern.“, huh? Machte das, was er da sagte, Sinn? Sephiroth und sich opfern? Aber irgendwie kamen diese Worte über seine Lippen. Er fuhr laut vor: „Ich mache es.“  
„Wunderbar.“, Hojo rieb sich die Hände, „Lass dir Blut abnehmen. Dann können wir auch deine Blutwerte überprüfen... sie könnten ausreißen. Wir haben deine Milz entfernt. Ich werde dich krank schreiben für ein paar Tage.“  
„Nicht nötig. Cloud wird nicht zur Armee zurückkehren.“, bestimmte Sephiroth.  
„Was?“, zischte der Jüngste.  
„Wenn du dich in dieses Risiko schmeißt, streiche ich das andere. Du wirst zu SOLDAT kommen, in Ordnung soweit, aber du gehst nicht mehr zur Infanterie. Du wurdest dort oft genug gefährdet.“  
„Das ist mein Job!“, Cloud stemmte die Arme in die Seiten, „Ich habe es dir schon mal gesagt, ich werde nicht wie ein Hausweib bei dir warten. Die Armee ist gefährlich, das ist normal. Aber dafür trainierst du mich. Und mit dem zusätzlichen Mako dürfte ich relativ bald stärker als jeder dort sein. Ich habe keine Angst vor denen. Ich werde weiter dort arbeiten, Sephiroth!“  
„Sie haben dich so zugerichtet! Ich habe gesehen, was sie dir angetan haben! Ich war dabei, als wir dir Organe rausschneiden mussten, weil sie unrettbar geschädigt waren!“, der General griff seinen Arm und zog ihn näher, wobei er sich auf die Höhe seines Gesichts hinab beugte, „Wir werden bezüglich dieses Punkts keine Diskussion führen. Ich will dich nicht weiter durch deine eigenen Kameraden gefährdet sehen.“  
„Du hast das nicht zu bestimmen, Sephiroth.“, er versuchte sich loszureißen, doch natürlich war der andere weit stärker.  
„Du wirst-“  
„Ruhe, Subjekt S!“, ging Hojo dazwischen, was diesen sofort zum Schweigen brachte, „Für den Erfolg des neuen Experiments ist es unerlässlich, dass ihr euch vertragt. Also lass diesem Individuum seinen Willen. Ich habe dir genügend Fähigkeiten gegeben ihn auch so am Leben zu erhalten... oder bei Bedarf wiederzubeleben.“  
„Profes-“  
„Daran wirst du dich halten.“  
Sephiroth wandte den Kopf ab und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Der Blick Clouds blauer Augen unter der in Falten liegenden Stirn huschte zwischen den beiden Gestalten hin und her. Er war sicher froh, dass er nicht mehr mit dem anderen darüber streiten musste, aber es war kein gutes Gefühl seinen Willen bekommen zu haben.  
„Hast du verstanden?“, Hojo hob seinen Blick vom Spritzbesteck, um seitlich aus dem Augenwinkel zu seinem Sohn zu sehen.  
„Ja, Professor.“, quetschte Sephiroth hervor.  
72\. Kapitel

Cloud schulterte seine Waffe, seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg für den nächsten Rundgang. Es war echt zum verrückt werden. Natürlich hatte Sephiroth das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, auch wenn das Thema nicht mehr angesprochen wurde. Allerdings war es äußerst auffällig, dass er nur noch zum Wachdienst eingeteilt wurde.  
Alles so weit in Ordnung – wenn das alles wäre. Wenn das die einzigen Konsequenzen ihres Streits wären. Aber nein, der stolze Herr General musste ja unbedingt die beleidigte Leberwurst spielen und den Sex verweigern, um zu verdeutlichen, wie sehr er gegen die Experimentidee war.  
Und das hielt er für eine gute Idee? Hojo mit so etwas zu verärgern? Und Cloud dafür die Scham zu bereiten bei den letzten zwei Blutentnahmen erzählen zu müssen, warum sein Makopegel nicht stieg? Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er Cloud damit auf die Palme brachte... ein Mann hatte Bedürfnisse, erst recht mit fast sechzehn.  
Andererseits konnte er sich kaum vor Sephiroth stellen und Sex verlangen, nicht wahr? Wie sähe das denn aus... er seufzte noch einmal und marschierte weiter durch das Gebäude. Aber es war so was von frustrierend! Man konnte so einiges im Nahkampftraining an Sephiroth auslassen, doch das konterte nicht diese Sehnsucht, dieses starke Verlangen danach ihn zu packen, über sich zu ziehen, die Beine um seine Hüften zu schlingen und- Cloud spürte die Röte auf seinen Wangen. Nun ja, es waren halt schon zweieinhalb Wochen. Da würde jeder langsam ungemütlich werden, oder?  
Nicht, dass er irgendwen zum Vergleich hätte. Aber er hatte die Erinnerung daran, wie sie sich noch vor einem Monat verhalten hatten. Was sollte er denn noch machen? Wenn er versuchte den Streit anzusprechen, blockte Sephiroth völlig ab. Nach den Training verabschiedete er sich und in seiner Wohnung war der General nicht mehr zu finden – Nachfrage bei seiner Sekretärin ergab, dass er arbeitete. Es war, als wollte der Ältere außer in ihren Unterrichtsstunden nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Natürlich küsste er ihn noch, aber nur, wenn Cloud es zuerst tat.  
Es war wie vor ein paar Wochen, als Cloud sich wunderte, ob er Sephiroth vielleicht nicht gefiel, weil er nie so etwas wie Sex wollte. Da hatte Cloud ihn ja auch zuerst ansprechen müssen. Aber vielleicht wollte der Andere auch gar nicht... vielleicht war ihm die Idee zuwider und er hatte es nur Cloud zuliebe getan... der Blonde blieb stehen und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Man hatte begonnen die Autobahn zu bauen, auch wenn man noch nicht sehr weit gekommen war. Anscheinend gab es Probleme mit der Statik.  
Statische Probleme gab es zwischen ihnen beiden auch. Was, wenn Sephiroth ihn wirklich nicht attraktiv fand? Wenn der Streit nun ein guter Grund gewesen war wieder mit etwas aufzuhören, was ihm eigentlich nicht sehr gefiel? Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Hatte Sephiroth vielleicht doch ein Problem damit, dass Cloud männlich war? Stand er nur auf weibliche Körper? Aber andererseits hatte er mit Cloud zusammen sein wollen... das hieß doch, dass er Männer mochte, oder?  
Oder hatte er ihn begehrenswert gefunden, weil Cloud einen femininen Körper gehabt hatte? Bevor er durch das Mako Muskeln bekam und die Schultern in die Breite wuchsen und... vielleicht mochte er ja nur kindlich wirkende, zarte Körper. Vielleicht interessierte Cloud ihn jetzt nicht mehr. Aber wenn dem so war, wieso sollte Sephiroth dann noch mit ihm zusammen sein? Wieso sollte er ihn küssen und ihm so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken?  
Cloud blieb stehen und seufzte. Er verstand es einfach nicht. Warum wollte Sephiroth ihn nicht mehr? War er denn so... abstoßend? Nein. Er griff sein Gewehr fester. Die Erinnerung an die Lust, die sie beide geteilt hatten, sagte ganz klar etwas anderes. Es war irgendetwas im Gange... Sephiroth könnte ruhig mal Klartext reden statt ihn so in der Luft hängen zu lassen. Verdammter, schweigender Mistkerl. Aber was sollte er denn nun bloß machen? Es war ja nicht einmal so, als könnte er jemanden um Rat fragen.  
Tyson war tot.  
Zack war seit Wochen „im Urlaub“.  
Und seine restlichen Kameraden schnitten ihn.  
Seine Mutter würde er ganz sicher nicht wegen so etwas fragen.  
Er musste selbst auf irgendetwas kommen. Irgendetwas, um Sephiroth zurückzugewinnen. Um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass da etwas zwischen ihnen war, um das der sich gefälligst auch etwas zu kümmern hatte.

73\. Kapitel

Sephiroth blockte, parierte, nahm die Kraft kurz vor dem Aufschlag aus seinem Tritt.  
Cloud war so anders. In der letzten Zeit war er extrem gelehrig gewesen, hatte sich voller Enthusiasmus in das Nahkampftraining geschmissen – nicht, dass Sephiroth etwas anderes erwartet hätte – aber heute schien er ganz woanders zu sein. Es war, als würde man gegen einen Simulator kämpfen. Alles wirkte wie einstudiert, wie abgerufen, ohne jegliche Initiative. Mit einem Seufzen beendete er das Training.  
„Ist heute etwas vorgefallen?“, fragte er auf dem Weg zur Umkleide.  
Der Andere verneinte einsilbig, betrat den Nebenraum und begann die Schnürsenkel der Kampfstiefel zu lösen. Sephiroth beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Nun, vielleicht ging es ihm einfach nicht gut. Sein Makopegel war nicht so hoch, dass jede Krankheit ausgeschlossen war. Er seufzte und entkleidete sich ebenfalls.  
Mako, das war so ein Thema... was dachte Hojo sich bloß so einen Mist zu verlangen? Wirklich alles, alles begann er irgendwann zu kontrollieren. Jedes Hobby, jedes Interesse, überall mischte er sich ein. Sephiroths ganzes Leben lief völlig danach, was Hojo wollte. Aber Cloud war seins! Sein... nicht Eigentum, aber seins halt. Da hatte der Professor nicht drin rumzupfuschen. Was er wie mit Cloud machte, war seine Sache und hatte nicht irgendwelchen Experimentplänen zu folgen. Seine graugrünen Augen folgten Cloud, der nackt in Richtung der Dusche ging. Vor ein paar Wochen noch hätte er sich über die Lippen geleckt und sich auf den Abend gefreut. Jetzt sah er nur noch plötzlich Hojos Gesicht vor sich, wenn irgendetwas Sexuelles durch seinen Kopf schwirrte – und es gab kaum etwas Störenderes in Sachen Sexualität als das Gesicht des eigenen Vaters.  
Mit einem weiteren Seufzen folgte er Cloud in den Duschraum. Es hörte einfach nicht auf, dieser Gedanke an- er blieb stehen, den Blick halb fassungslos, halb fasziniert auf Cloud, der diesen stetig erwiderte, während seine Hand auf und ab strich.  
„Ich...“, murmelte er leise, unsicher, was er sagen sollte.  
„Lass dich nicht von mir stören.“, Cloud nickte zu einer der Duschen.  
Sephiroth schluckte. Sollte er das einfach ignorieren? Dass Cloud hier... er ging zu einer Dusche hinüber, begann sich zu waschen und versuchte seinen Blick nicht in Clouds Richtung zu lenken. Er scheiterte recht vergeblich.  
Der letzte Aufenthalt im Makotank hatte Cloud natürlich noch etwas reifen lassen. Er hatte definiertere Muskeln. Ein scharfes Kinn. Breite Schultern. Was er allerdings seitdem nicht bemerkt hatte, waren die Veränderungen in dessen Unterleib. Natürlich nicht, wenn er immer nur hinsah, wenn der Blonde nicht erregt war.  
Im Gegensatz zu jetzt.  
Er bemerkte, dass Cloud ihn ohne jede Scham beobachtete, bevor er schon fast errötend den Blick abwandte. Das hier war öffentlich. Natürlich würde wahrscheinlich keiner reinkommen, aber... trotzdem... er konnte sich doch nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit einen runterholen. Oder? Sowas machten Soldaten in Gemeinschaftsduschen normalerweise nicht... oder? Wie eine geisterhafte Berührung konnte er die Bewegungen, die er bei dem Anderen sah, auch an sich spüren. Der heiße Blick der blaugrünen Augen brannte sich förmlich auf seine Schultern, seinen Oberkörper, seinen Unterleib – er biss sich auf die Lippe.  
Cloud holte sich beim Anblick seines Unterleibs einen runter.  
Sephiroth atmete tief ein und aus, spürte dabei seinen Atem zittern. Das konnte er kaum einfach ignorieren, oder? Besonders, wenn sein Körper reagierte. Und wie er reagierte. Er könnte sich einfach zu Cloud drehen und ... und ... und da war wieder Hojo. Er kniff die Lider zusammen und versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen. Das hier war Cloud. Sein Cloud. Hojo hatte nicht einmal die Gedanken zu beschmutzen, in denen sein Freund herumgeisterte. Er konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte, Hojo hatte keine Macht über ihn. Er würde es nicht zulassen. Diese Veränderung begann direkt in ihm. Nicht einen Gedanken sollte er an den manipulativen Bastard verschwenden.  
Natürlich gehorchte er ihm.  
Meist.  
Nicht mit Cloud zu schlafen nach dessen Befehl, das war das erste Mal, dass er einem Befehl nicht gefolgt war. Er dürfte seinen Punkt gemacht haben. Und jetzt hatte Hojo nichts mehr in seinen Gedanken verloren. Neben ihm, fast in greifbarer Nähe, stand Cloud und lockte ihn mit unausgesprochenen Rufen. Hojo hatte hier nichts zu suchen. Nicht zwischen ihnen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sein Vater ihm das hier kaputt machte.  
Er hob seine Hand, hielt sie Cloud hin, auf dass er diese ergriff. Mit sanftem Druck zog er den Körper an sich, legte einen Arm um dessen Taille und seine Lippen auf die des Kleineren. Seins. Ganz allein seins. Zum Genießen und Lieben. Er küsste die Lippen erneut, spaltete sie mit der Zunge und drang mit dieser vor, bis er auf warmen, sich schlangenartig züngelnden Widerstand traf. Sie drückten ihre Zungen aufeinander, glitten voneinander ab, zogen sich zurück und trafen sich erneut. Cloud trat so an ihn heran, dass sein Oberschenkel zwischen dessen Beine drückte, während sein eigenes Gesäß auf dessen Becken auflag.  
„Sephiroth?“, fragte der Blonde in einem der kurzen Momente, wo sich ihre Lippen trennten, „Ich will mit dir schlafen.“  
Der Silberhaarige antwortete nicht, küsste ihn nur, ließ seine Hand von dessen Hüfte seine Lende entlang wandern und versuchte zwischen ihre Körper zu fahren.  
„Richtig“, fügte Cloud hinzu und griff dessen Handgelenk, „in mir.“  
„Ich ...“, Sephiroth atmete etwas schwer, „ich kann nicht.“  
„Warum?“, in der jungen Stimme war ein weinerisches Nörgeln zu vernehmen.  
„Kein Gleitgel.“  
„Oh“, Cloud blinzelte, „Ach so ...“, er senkte wie beschämt den Kopf.  
„Ich bringe morgen welches mit.“  
„Erst morgen?“, derselbe weinerliche Ton.  
„Das Bett ist bequemer als die Dusche.“

74\. Kapitel

Schien, als begehre Sephiroth ihn doch.  
Cloud grinste, was den anderen Infanteristen, der mit ihm Dienst hatte, eine Augenbraue heben ließ. Der Blonde lächelte einfach nur weiter. Er hatte keinen Anlass sich zu erklären. Keinen Grund mit jemandem von den anderen zu reden. Seit Tysons Tod hatte er den Kontakt zu jedem außer Sephiroth und Zack abgebrochen.  
Jeder schien zu wissen, dass er schwul war. Dass war für fast alle ein Grund ihn zu meiden oder zu beschimpfen. Er bemerkte manchmal, dass ein paar ihn eher mitleidig ansahen, aber die sagten nichts gegen den Rest. Hin und wieder gab es allerdings auch welche, die ihn ansprachen. Die selbst nicht wussten, ob sie schwul waren oder nicht und um Hilfe baten. Er nahm sich Tyson als Vorbild, ging mit ihnen etwas trinken und erklärte die Basics. Wie das ablief, auf was man achten sollte und dass es nichts war, für das man sich schämen musste.  
Einer hatte gefragt, ob seine Mutter wusste, dass er schwul war. Das war eine echt gute Frage. Wahrscheinlich nicht, oder? Sie kannte Sephiroth, sie mochte Sephiroth, aber was würde sie wohl sagen, wenn er es ihr verriet? Vielleicht sollte er es ihr schreiben. Dann hatte sie Zeit sich zu beruhigen. War echt schon länger her, dass sie telefoniert hatten, oder? Ob es ihr gut ging? Oh shit, ihr letzter Anruf war, während er im Tank gewesen war. Er hätte sich seit Wochen schon wieder bei ihr melden sollen! Sie würde stinksauer sein. Er konnte ihr ja wohl kaum sagen, dass er sie vergessen hatte, oder? Oder dass er wieder einmal verletzt gewesen war... sie sollte sich nicht sorgen. Besser, er sagte, er habe ihr geschrieben und die Post habe Mist gebaut. Genau, er würde ihr den Brief nochmal schicken. Und da schrieb er dann drin, dass er mit Sephiroth... dass sie Freunde waren. Nein, dass sie ein Paar waren. Dass sie eine Beziehung hatten. Ja, das klang gut.  
Seine Mutter würde das doch verstehen, oder? Sie würde ihn nicht dafür verstoßen? Ach was, niemals. Aber vielleicht würde sie nicht mehr mit ihm reden wollen. Oder das Geld nicht mehr annehmen, dass er ihr schickte. Das wäre das Schlimmste. Sie sollte nicht wieder als Putzfrau für den Bürgermeister arbeiten müssen, nur weil niemand ihr einen Job gab. Sie konnte sauer auf ihn sein, aber sie durfte nicht aus falschem Stolz dafür sorgen, dass es ihr schlechter ging. Es sollte ihr gut gehen.  
Hoffentlich konnte sie das mit Sephiroth akzeptieren. Wie peinlich wäre das, wenn sie auftauchen und den General zusammenstauchen würde, dass der ihren Sohn verführe... er traute es ihr schon zu. Er sollte sich wirklich Gedanken machen. Vielleicht sollte er sogar Sephiroth den Brief zeigen, damit der ihn gegenlas.  
„Strife!“  
Er zuckte zusammen und salutierte, bevor er den Blick etwas umherschweifen ließ, um auszumachen, wer gerufen hatte.  
„Sie sind hier nicht, um zu schlafen!“, schnauzte einer seiner Vorgesetzten ihn an – die einzig mögliche Quelle des Ausrufs, „Sie halten Wache! Also passen sie gefälligst auf!“  
„Sir, ja, Sir!“, erwiderte er lautstark, obwohl der Mann direkt vor ihm stand.  
„Zur Strafe werden sie nun zehn Liegestützen machen. Sofort.“  
„Sir, ich habe Wache. Ich darf meine Pflicht nicht vernachlässigen.“, argumentierte er. Was war denn der Sinn jemand für Unaufmerksamkeit zu bestrafen, indem man dafür sorgte, dass er nicht aufmerksam sein konnte?  
„Hmpf. Sagen sie mal, wie lange sind sie schon bei uns?“, fragte der Andere ihn ruhig und überlegen wirkend.  
„Anderthalb Jahre, Sir.“  
„Aus ihrer Erfahrung heraus... was würden sie sagen, ist die wichtigste Eigenschaft eines Armisten, Strife?“, die Stimme klang danach, dass sie eine Falle enthielt. Was wollte der Mann also bezwecken? Die wichtigste Eigenschaft... man müsste töten, überleben, einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und die Grundkenntnisse drauf haben.  
„Kompetenz, Sir.“, er richtete seinen Blick in die Ferne, wo er nach Vorschrift zu sein hatte, wechselnd zwischen den sich bewegenden Personen in der Nähe.  
„Das stimmt leider nicht mit den Vorstellungen der Armee überein, Strife. Dort nennt sich die wichtigste Eigenschaft Gehorsam. Wenn sie das in anderthalb Jahren nicht gelernt haben, sollten sie nochmal darüber nachdenken, ob sie hier richtig sind. Ich werde eine Disziplinarmaßnahme für sie anordnen. Und nun konzentrieren sie sich.“  
Scheißkerl! Nur weil er einmal geistig nicht ganz da gewesen war? Hier passierte eh nichts, verdammt! Dieses Arschloch! Der mochte ja noch so nett tun, er war so ein Vollidiot... scheiße. Disziplinarmaßnahmen waren echt einfach nur... schlugen sich die Vorgesetzten nun etwa auch auf die Seite der ihn offen Hassenden? Scheiße!  
Er wollte nicht stundenlang laufen oder ein Zimmer mit einer Zahnbürste schrubben oder allein einen Graben ausheben. Er wollte nicht nackt vor den anderen stehen müssen. Er wollte nicht mit eiskaltem Wasser begossen werden, während er still halten musste. Er wollte weder Schmerzen noch gedemütigt werden und er wollte vor allem nicht sein Gehalt verlieren. Seine Mutter brauchte das Geld. Sie lebte davon. Außer ihm hatte sie doch nichts!  
75\. Kapitel

Cloud biss sich auf seine Unterlippe und starrte die Decke an. Sollte er fragen? Sollte er nicht? Wie würde Sephiroth darauf reagieren? Konnte er so etwas fragen? Er hatte ja mal gesagt, er würde Cloud unterstützen, aber... das hatte er gemeint, um ihn dazu zu kriegen den Dienst zu quittieren. Nicht einfach so.  
Aber wenn er nicht fragte, gab es sonst niemanden, der seiner Mutter helfen konnte. Sie vertraute auf ihn. Sie sollte nicht darunter leiden, dass er Scheiße gebaut hatte. Er spürte erneut die Wut in sich aufkochen, doch drückte sie wieder zurück. Das hier war nicht der richtige Moment. Natürlich war übertrieben worden, aber das half ihm jetzt auch nicht. Dass die anderen Schuld waren, brachte ihm sein Gehalt auch nicht zurück.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Sephiroth leicht genervt nach einem Seufzen.  
„Du bist wach?“, Cloud schreckte hoch.  
„Du atmest so laut, es würde mich wecken, würde ich in den Baracken schlafen. Also was ist? Spuck’s aus und gib dann Ruhe.“, der General fuhr sich mit der Rückseite seiner Finger über die Lider und blinzelte etwas verschlafen.  
„Es... nun... nein, ist schon gut.“, er sank zurück auf die Matratze, „Ich werde mein Bestes geben leise zu sein.“  
„Cloud.“, ermahnte Sephiroth nur.  
„Ich will dich nicht um etwas bitten, wenn du sowieso schon so schlecht drauf bist.“  
„Cloud...“, die graugrünen Augen, die selbst im Dunkeln ein wenig leuchteten, legten ihren Blick auf ihn, „Rede. Jetzt.“  
„Es... es geht nur um... ein Vorgesetzter meinte, ich würde beim Wachehalten träumen und als Strafe haben sie mir mein Gehalt für die nächsten zwei Monate gestrichen.“, Cloud biss sich auf die Unterlippe, „Und... na ja... ich habe genug gespart, dass ich für einen Monat aufkommen kann, aber nicht für zwei. Mama lebt von meinem Gehalt und wenn ich nicht irgendwo Geld beschaffe... ich will nicht, dass sie hungern oder irgendetwas verkaufen muss.“  
„Wie viel brauchst du? Fünftausend? Zehn? Was verdient man als Infanterist?“, Sephiroths Hand fuhr in sein Haar, zog seinen Kopf zurück auf dessen Brust.  
„Äh...“, der Blonde blinzelte und versuchte seinen Unterkiefer dazu zu bringen seinen Mund wieder zu schließen, „Ab... also... äh... eigentlich... verdiene ich nur dreihundert Gil.“  
„Dreihundert Gil?“, Sephiroth richtete sich auf, zog ihn dabei natürlich automatisch mit hoch, „Für dreihundert Gil riskierst du einen Monat lang dein Leben? So viel gebe ich für ein Erfrischungsgetränk aus, wenn ich im Einsatz bin.“, ihre Blicke trafen einander, „Langsam verstehe ich, warum die Soldaten witzeln, dass Infanteristen besseres Kanonenfutter sind. Ein Schwert kostet mehr als ihr.“  
„Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen. Tut mir Leid.“, Cloud schlug die Hand zur Seite und wandte sich ab, „Ich kehre wohl besser in die Baracken zurück. Nicht, dass ich anfange verwöhnt zu werden.“  
„Cloud.“, Sephiroth griff sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn natürlich problemlos fest, „So war das nicht gemeint. Bitte bleib.“  
„Wozu?“, der Blonde fuhr herum und hasste sich einen Moment lang selbst, dass man an seiner Stimme hörte, dass Tränen in seinen Augen standen, „Ich bin doch sichtlich zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Ich kann meine Mutter nicht allein unterstützen, ich bin nicht in der Lage es irgendwem Recht zu machen und... ich meine, du schläfst nicht einmal freiwillig mit mir, oder? Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie du einer Witzfigur wie mir überhaupt ihren Willen lassen kannst. Du bist ein General, du hättest etwas so viel Besseres verdient und du gibst dich trotzdem mit mir ab-“  
„Schweig.“, Sephiroth zog an dem Handgelenk, das er hielt und fing den dafür auf ihn zufallenden Cloud, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn, um ihn am Reden zu hindern, „Beleidige nie wieder das, was ich als wertvoll erachte.“  
„A-“  
„Wage es nicht mir da zu widersprechen. Du hast dein Ansehen in der Armee aufgegeben, um mit mir zusammen zu sein und ich weiß das sicherlich zu schätzen. Wenn das so weit geht, dass sie dir dein Gehalten streichen, komme ich sicherlich mit Freuden dafür auf. Schick deiner Mutter tausend Gil von mir, sie soll sich etwas Schönes davon kaufen. Und jetzt hör sofort auf mir zu unterstellen, ich hätte keinen Geschmack.“  
„O... okay...“, Cloud blinzelte, Lider und Lippen dabei weit geöffnet, bevor er den Mund schloss und schluckte, „Entschuldige?“  
„Was muss ich tun, damit du aufhörst zu denken, du wärst nicht begehrenswert?“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Und Teil 2 des Epos :)

76\. Kapitel

„Das können sie nicht machen.“, eröffnete Sephiroth das Gespräch und trat bis zum Schreibtisch des Präsidenten vor.  
„General, womit verdiene ich die fragwürdige Ehre?“, Shinra sah von seinen Akten auf.  
„Die Armee hat klare Anweisung Cloud nicht für Außeneinsätze einzusetzen. Der einzige, der diesen Befehl widerrufen kann, sind sie, Präsident Shinra. Also tun sie nicht so, als wüssten sie nicht, worum es geht.“  
„Ihr Ton gefällt mir nicht, General.“, die Lider des Mannes verengten sich, „Ich habe sie schonmal darauf hingewiesen, dass ich bezüglich ihrer Liason keinerlei Aufsehen wünsche. Es ist mein gutes Recht entsprechend zu handeln. Mister Strife wird keinerlei Sonderbehandlung zukommen. Ich habe ihn als Wache in Junon eingesetzt, damit bin ich ihnen schon stark entgegen gekommen, Herr General. Strapazieren sie meine Geduld nicht.“  
„Sie hatten kein Recht-“  
„Ich habe jedes Recht, Sephiroth! Es sind meine Untergebenen, meine Soldaten! Ich kann tun und lassen, was ich will! Vergiss nicht, dass auch du mir zu gehorchen hast.“  
„Zwei von drei Generälen sind desertiert, Präsident Shinra. Sie sollten sich Gedanken darüber machen.“, warnte Sephiroth mit tiefer, fast zischender Stimme.  
„Jede Form von Inloyalität wird als Hochverrat geahndet und mit den Tod bestraft. Denke lieber daran, Junge.“  
Seine Lider verengten sich. Welch ein Schwein. Er schnaubte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, den Blick dabei auf Shinra hinab. Einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte in die Höhe, bevor er sich umdrehte und das Büro verließ. Und wer sollte ihn töten? Wer sollte ihn auslöschen? Auf dieser Welt gab es nichts und niemanden, der stärker war als er. Wenn Shinra Krieg wollte, würde das sein Ende werden. Dessen sollte der Präsident sich besser schnell bewusst werden.  
Niemand nahm ihm Cloud weg. Niemand hatte das Recht seinen Geliebten von ihm zu trennen. Niemand durfte zwischen sie treten. Cloud war sein Anker, sein Angelpunkt, der ihn in dieser Realität verhakte. Es war Cloud, der ihn gehorsam und submissiv hielt. Ohne Cloud ... ohne Cloud würde er diesen Präsidenten zerreißen. Ihn und all diese anderen fetten Säcke im Vorstand, die keinen Krieg von nahem sahen, aber skrupellos Soldaten in den Tod schickten. Die Forscher, die immer nur schlimmere Waffen schufen und Experimente an Unschuldigen durchführten. Und diese Menschen, die desinteressiert einfach zusahen, wie andere abgeschlachtet wurden und sich einen Dreck darum kümmerten, was täglich in ihrer Mitte geschah.  
Er war das alles so Leid. Er war nicht mehr Hojos Schoßhund, der sich keine Gedanken darum machte, was für Befehle er ausführte. Es war Cloud, der ihm gezeigt hatte, was es hieß nur ein Opfer in dieser Welt zu sein. Frau Strife, an der er gesehen hatte, wie ein Mensch eigentlich sein sollte. Zack, dessen aufrichtige Gefühle das spiegelten, was er die ganze Zeit hätte empfinden sollen.  
Wut über all seine sterbenden Männer.  
Wut über seine beiden besten Freunde, die von Shinra betrogen und ausgenutzt worden waren. Als Experimente heran gezogen und missbraucht bis zum Ende.  
Und Wut über sein eigenes Schicksal. Vielleicht degradierte er nicht, ja. Vielleicht war es ein Geschenk stärker und besser als jedes andere Wesen auf dem Planeten zu sein. Aber eine Kindheit verwehrt zu bekommen und seiner Unschuld durch gezwungenen Mordes beraubt zu werden, das konnte nicht richtig sein.  
Shinra trug die Schuld daran. Und alle, die Shinra unterstützten.  
Dennoch würde er weiter diesem System folgen. Das war die Realität. In ihr lebte er. Er brauchte nicht um verschüttete Milch zu weinen. Er musste schauen, dass er die Zukunft so gestaltete, dass sie angenehmer für alle in ihr Lebenden wurde.  
Cloud gab ihm die Kraft so zu denken und so zu handeln. Also hatte keiner ein Recht ihm diese Stütze wegzunehmen. Niemand trennte Cloud von ihm. Auch kein Präsident Shinra.

 

77\. Kapitel

Cloud drückte sich gegen eine Wand und atmete tief durch.  
Scheiße! Er sah noch einmal um die Ecke, aber ihm bot sich dasselbe Bild: Eine ihrer riesigen Abwehrskorpione hatte sich gegen sie gewendet. Unter den schweren Füßen des Metallpanzers lagen Infanteristenleichen. Er drehte sich zurück an die Wand und hörte nur das Knacken einer Wirbelsäule unter einem der Panzerschritte.  
Er schluckte und hielt die Luft an. Was sollte er tun? Was war hier los? Ihre eigenen Waffen wandten sich gegen sie! Und überall waren Soldaten mit schwarzen Flügeln unterwegs. War Genesis nicht tot?  
„An alle freien Einheiten! Evakuiert die Bevölkerung! Code C!“, rief das Funkgerät an seinem Gürtel, auf das er erschrocken schlug, doch zu spät. Hinter ihm summte der Panzer und ein Stampfer nach dem nächsten wurde in seine Richtung gesetzt.  
Er rannte. Egal, ob er vor irgendwelchen Soldaten hierher geflohen war, der Panzer war auf jeden Fall die größere Gefahr. Ob Sephiroth schon hier war? Ob er noch lange brauchen würde? Er hatte doch angekündigt heute Mittag zu kommen ... wenn es so weiterging, würde er nur Tote vorfinden.  
Cloud schaffte es unbeschadet bis zur Treppe und stürmte zum Helikopterdeck. Er musste der Zentrale mitteilen, dass der Weg nach unten versperrt war. Wenn sie Code C durchsetzten, würden alle Infanteristen auf dem Weg sterben. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Junon so eine Hölle werden würde?  
Er erreichte den Kommandanten und erstattete Meldung. Die Warnung ging sofort raus und der Befehl wurde auf Code E geändert. Cloud wurde mit in den Helikopter gesteckt, um ein Stück entfernt die hochrangigen Angestellten Shinras zu begleiten und zu schützen – er krallte sich an dessen Wand und versuchte seine Übelkeit zu unterdrücken. Scheiß Reisekrankheit.  
Er schwankte aus dem noch nicht gelandeten Helikopter, rannte gebückt über das Feld und rief eine herum stehende Gruppe von Shinra-Angestellten zu sich, um sie zu einem der Evakuierungspunkte zu bringen. Ehrlich, so eine Verschwendung. Die wussten sowieso, wohin sie mussten und helfen konnte er ihnen nicht, egal, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Er hatte vielleicht noch gegen die Bodenabwehrmaschinen eine Chance, aber keine große. Und die beflügelten Soldaten waren von Kugeln reichlich unbeeindruckt.  
Sie erreichten den Sicherheitspunkt und er gab die Nachricht über Funk an den Kommandanten, der befahl die Tore zu schließen. Der Blonde bestätigte, doch sah im Augenwinkel noch drei Leute in ihre Richtung rennen. Auf die musste er warten. Er würde sie kaum draußen lassen.  
Er rannte der Frau mit Kind entgegen und nahm das strauchelnde Kleine auf den Arm, um es in Sicherheit zu bringen, als er hinter sich einen lauten Aufprall hörte.  
Erschrocken aufkeuchend wandte er sich um, richtete sein Maschinengewehr in die Richtung und starrte auf den Skorpionpanzer, vor dem er vorhin weggerannt war. Scheiße!  
„Töte ihn!“, schrie ein alter Mann im weißen Kittel, der neben dem Gerät stand und im selben Moment richteten sich zwei Mündungsfeuer auf ihn.  
Er sprang zur Seite, rollte sich ab, straffte dabei den Arm um das Kind, um ihm nicht unnötig wehzutun. Die in den Boden schlagenden Kugeln näherten sich ihm, während er aufsprang, zum Schaltpult raste und mit der Faust gegen den Notschließer der Tür schlug.  
Zu langsam. Er sah das Mündungsfeuer in seine Richtung schnellen und wusste, es gab keinen Ausweg mehr. Sie würden das Kind und ihn durchschlagen.  
„Den Soldaten! Ihn meine ich!“, der Mann im Kittel zeigte auf einen Punkt hinter dem Skorpion, sodass dessen Feuer stoppte und er sich unwandte.  
Im letzten Spalt des sich schließenden Tores konnte Cloud hinter dem Panzer noch Zack erkennen, bevor er erleichtert zusammen sackte und die Mutter dankend das schreiende Kind aus seinen Armen hob.  
78\. Kapitel

Sephiroth hielt in der Tasche seines Mantels sein Handy umklammert, während er ansonsten ausdruckslos in Richtung Kommandozentrale stolzierte.  
Er wusste, dass es Cloud gut ging. Sie hatten bereits telefoniert. Er wusste, dass es Zack gut ging. Den hatte er gerade verabschiedet. Er wusste, dass die Attacke vorbei war. Und dennoch... Cloud war zu oft verletzt worden, als dass er noch glauben könnte, dass er sicher war. Er gab es ja zu, am liebsten würde er den Kleinen einsperren und für sich behalten. Damit er sicher war.  
Aber wahrscheinlich war er niemals sicher. Hojo und Shinra würden stets irgendwie an ihn gelangen. Würden ihn immer finden. Er musste dafür beizeiten eine Lösung finden... wie zum Beispiel Cloud stark genug zu machen. Vielleicht sollte er sich bei Hojo erkundigen, ob er wirklich durch Sex Mako übertrug? Das wäre eine recht sichere Lösung, wenn es ausreichend funktionierte. Bisher hatte Cloud keinerlei Überdosiserscheinungen gehabt, aber er wurde stets stärker. Man spürte es in seinen Schlägen und Tritten beim Nahkampf. Auch hatte er keinerlei Probleme mehr ein Schwert zu halten. Er wäre jetzt schon ein sehr guter Third.  
„General Sephiroth!“, der Kommandant salutierte, „Die Lage ist wieder unter Kontrolle.“  
„Dank Vizegeneral Fair, ja.“, er blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme, „Wie ist ihr vorläufiger Bericht?“  
„Wir haben bisher vierzehn Verlustmeldungen und einen noch verschwundenen Evakuierungstrupp, der nicht antwortet. Die Zahl der Zivilopfer beläuft sich auf dreißig zur Zeit.“  
„Das ist fatal.“, Sephiroth schüttelte den Kopf, „Hollander ist auch entkommen. Man muss ihnen jedoch zugute halten, dass keiner einen solchen Angriff erwartet hat.“  
„Wir möchten uns bedanken für die Unterstützung ihrer Truppen.“  
„Sie haben adäquat reagiert den Vizegeneral zu rufen. Ich rechne ihnen das hoch an. Wer auch immer die Idee hatte, ist sehr zu loben.“, sehr wahr, er sollte seinen Missmut nicht an diesem Mann auslassen. Es kam selten genug vor, dass die Armee freiwillig mit ihnen kooperierte, obwohl es die Opfer eindämmen würde.  
„Uhm...“, der Offizier kniff kurz die Lippen zusammen und schluckte, „Mister Strife finden sie am Ende des abknickenden Gangs.“  
„Vizegeneral Fair wird sich freuen zu hören, dass er wohlauf ist. Er hat mir bereits Bericht erstattet und ist auf dem Weg nach Midgar. Sollten sie einen Bericht von ihm benötigen, senden sie ihre Anfrage bitte an meine Sekretärin.“, Sephiroth tippte sich an die Stirn, „Sie entschuldigen mich.“  
„Natürlich, General Sephiroth.“, der Offizier salutierte ordnungsgemäß.  
Ein guter Mann. Auch, wenn es ihm zu denken gab, dass er nun schon nach offizieller Berichterstattung darauf hingewiesen wurde, wo er seinen Freund finden konnte. Vielleicht hatte Shinra einen legitimierten Grund ihn zu kritisieren.  
Andererseits, glaubte er, durch eine Versetzung dem entgegen wirken zu können? Das mit Cloud und ihm war mittlerweile ein offenes Geheimnis, anscheinend auch bei den anderen Führungspersönlichkeiten. Also was war der Sinn es zu verneinen? Es schürte das Feuer doch nur mehr. Und er würde über Cloud und ihn ganz sicher nicht lügen.  
Er klopfte an der angewiesenen Tür und bedachte, während er das Geräusch selbst hörte, dass es wahrscheinlich mehr als bezeichnend war, was er hier tat. Schadete er Cloud durch sein Verhalten? Damit wüsste jeder dort Stationierte, was hier lief... nur zu spät. Er hatte bereits geklopft.  
Ein halbwegs hochgewachsener, kaum bemuskelter Junge – Mann – machte ihm auf, blinzelte und salutierte. Die Lider geweitet, die Lippen zusammen gepresst – die ehrfürchtige Reaktion eines jedem, der er zum ersten Mal persönlich begegnete.  
Sephiroth spähte an ihm vorbei und entdeckte Cloud auf einer der Bänke des Raumes, die kaum größer war als sein Badezimmer. Er befahl dem Infanteristen sich zu rühren, was Cloud herum fahren und lächeln ließ.  
Nie würde er ihn hergeben.  
Nie ihn loslassen.  
Cloud gehörte ihm.

 

79\. Kapitel

Sie hatten unauffällig zu sein, richtig? Cloud trat vor, salutierte und rührte sich sofort, da Sephiroth den Befehl ja schon gegeben hatte, bevor er sprach: „Was können wir für Sie tun, General Sephiroth?“  
„Ich brauche einen Schreiber für die Schadensaufnahme. Ziehen Sie sich ein Shirt an, Strife, und begleiten Sie mich.“  
„Sofort, Sir.“, Cloud hob noch einmal die Hand zur Stirn, drehte sich um und ging zu seinem Platz hinüber.  
Sephiroth schloss währenddessen die Tür und würde wahrscheinlich draußen warten. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, sorgte das dafür, dass der erste schnaubte und meinte: „Schreiber, schon klar. Ihr Tunten solltet euch echt was Besseres ausdenken.“  
Cloud stockte in seiner Bewegung. Wie blöd war der Kerl eigentlich? Glaubte er, Sephiroth könnte ihn nicht hören? Illusionärer Volltrottel. Außerdem war er heute vor einem verdammten Cyberskorpion zweimal weggerannt und hatte keine Nerven für so einen Scheiß mehr übrig. Er drehte sich um, war mit einem Schritt bei dem Sprechenden und schlug ihm mit voller Kraft ins Gesicht.  
Der Infanterist flog zur Seite gegen den nahe der Tür stehenden, sodass beide auf die Bank kippten. Nicht schlimm so weit. Schlimm hörte sich das Knacken an, das dabei erklang. Er zog etwas den Kopf ein und meinte: „Ups... das war stärker als gewollt, sorry.“  
Der dritte Infanterist sah entsetzt in seine Richtung, während der eine den anderen aufrichtete und untersuchte mit den Worten: „Fuck... du hast ihm seinen verdammten Wangenknochen gebrochen.“  
„Im Lazarett stellen sie es dir wieder her, mach dir nicht ins Hemd.“, Cloud warf sich ein Shirt über und schloss den Rest seiner Sachen weg, nahm aber alles halbwegs Wertvolle aus dem Schrank an sich und steckte es ein, „Ich muss arbeiten. Bis später.“  
„Man könnte dein Vorgehen schon fast als brutal bezeichnen.“, meinte Sephiroth in voller Ruhe, nachdem die Tür wieder geschlossen worden war.  
„Mir reicht es mit diesen Arschlöchern einfach. Man kann nicht mit ihnen reden, man kann sie nicht zur Vernunft bringen und die Vorgesetzten sehen weg. Ich schlage einfach nur noch zu, bevor sie es tun.“  
Sephiroth seufzte leise und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange.  
„Aber dafür habe ich dir diese Kräfte nicht gegeben.“, er streichelte einmal sanft über seine Haut, „Wähle weise, wo Gewalt eine gute Lösung ist und wo nicht. Du kannst nicht jeden schlagen, der dir falsch kommt. Es bringt nur immer mehr Unmut gegen dich auf.“  
„Aber... es verschafft mir Respekt.“, Clouds Stirn legte sich in Falten, „Und wenn ich mich nicht wehre, dann... tun sie mir weh.“  
„Hm... vielleicht hast du Recht.“, der Andere nickte, „Vielleicht ist es manchmal besser zuzuschlagen, bevor man verletzt wird.“, er drehte sich weg, „Ich habe die leise Ahnung, dass Shinra dich verletzen wird. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das aufhalten kann, außer indem ich dich wegsperre. Sei auf der Hut.“  
„Shinra? Der Präsident? Warum?“, Cloud trat neben ihn, „Hat er etwas gegen mich? Oder gegen dich?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber er hat dich hierher versetzt. Gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl.“, sie gingen den Gang hinab, „Und es ist fraglos gefährlich geworden. Er meint, er fürchte um das Image der Firma, wenn unsere Liason bekannt wird... allerdings glaube ich, es steckt mehr dahinter.“  
„Was denn?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“, der Blick der silbergrünen Augen legte sich auf ihn, „Sei vorsichtig. Halte dich stets in Sicherheit.“  
„Gut.“, er nickte langsam, wandte den Blick ab und sah hinaus, „Was machen wir nun?“  
„Ein gutes Hotel finden.“, Sephiroths rechter Mundwinkel hob sich.

80\. Kapitel

„Cloud!“, Zack grinste, legte die Arme um ihn und hob ihn problemlos, während er ihn durch die Luft drehte, „Altes Haus, wie steht's? Immer noch mit Grummelchen zusammen?“  
„Hey, Zack.“, er ließ sich wieder abstellen und sie schlugen ihre Handgelenke zusammen, „Hier ist alles wie immer, nur noch langweiliger. Ich darf ja ohne dich nicht in die Unterstadt. Und habe wegen ein paar Vorfällen nur noch Wachdienst.“, er seufzte, „Seph übertreibt es echt. Allerdings scheint derzeit auch jeder Einsatz schlecht zu laufen.“, er schlug auf Zacks Schulter, „Noch mal danke für die Rettung.“  
„Dieses Cyberteil? Kein Problem.“, sie machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Unterstadt, „Ist Seph sehr sauer, dass ich meine Mission versaut habe?“  
„Hast du?“, Cloud hob eine Augenbraue, „Hat er nicht erzählt. Was war dein Auftrag?“  
„Hollander fangen.“, Zacks Stimme verdunkelte sich, „Das ist der Typ, der Genesis und Angeal das angetan hat... sie leben beide noch, weißt du? Aber sie zerfallen noch immer. Hollander ist der einzige, der wissen könnte, wie ihnen noch zu helfen ist.“  
„Sie leben noch?“, Clouds Stirn legte sich in Falten und er begann zu flüstern, obwohl der General, der sich gerade in Modeoheim befand, ihn sicher nicht hören konnte, „Weiß Sephiroth davon?“  
„Von Genesis auf jeden Fall. Das in Junon war ein Angriff von seinen Repliken. Hier in Midgar ist mir eine Angeal-Replik über den Weg gelaufen... ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich ihm das sagen soll.“  
„Er hat es sich gar nicht anmerken lassen... dabei haben wir die komplette Nacht zusammen verbracht.“  
„Zu viel Info, Cloud.“, Zack hob lächelnd die Hände, „Aber das zwischen euch läuft?“  
„Ich dachte schon... aber es gibt mir zu denken, dass er nichts gesagt hat. Er war wie immer. Obwohl... er hat mich aus dem Dienst geholt, das hat er noch nie gemacht. Wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke... macht es dir was, wenn ich ihn kurz anrufe?“  
„Kein Problem. Grüß ihn.“, Zack zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Er zog sein Handy hervor, drückte die Schnellwahltaste und warf dem anderen ein Lächeln zu – es hatte keinen Sinn wegzugehen, weil Zack ihn sicherlich auch auf Kilometer weit hören würde. Am anderen Ende der Leitung meldete sich sein Freund.  
„Hi, Seph. Grüße von Zack, wir gehen gerade einen trinken. Ich wollte nur fragen, wie es dir geht.“, klang unschuldig genug, oder? Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut. In Modeoheim war Genesis gestürzt und Angeal... theoretisch hätte sich dort Angeals Leiche befinden müssen. Weswegen hatten sie Seph dorthin gesandt?  
„Es... geht.“, gab der Andere etwas gezogen als Antwort, „Ich habe gerade Angeals Leiche identifiziert.“  
„Es... das tut mir Leid.“, Cloud zog es die Kehle zu. Bei Gaia. Aber warum... wenn Angeal doch lebte, warum...  
„Schon gut. Für mich sind beide bereits tot. Auch wenn Genesis sich anscheinend noch bewegt.“, Sephiroth seufzte, „Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, dass ich ihnen nicht helfen kann.“  
„Uhm... ich weiß nicht, ob das der richtige Moment ist und ob ich die richtige Person bin dir das zu sagen... ich gebe dir kurz Zack.“, der sicherlich problemlos das ganze Gespräch gehört hatte und gerade traurig den Kopf schüttelte, das Handy jedoch trotzdem annahm.  
„Sephiroth? Schlechte Neuigkeiten. Es kam zu Sichtungen von Angeal-Repliken in Midgar.“, mit seinen doch etwas feineren Ohren konnte Cloud ein Fluchen aus dem Handy hören, „Also gibt es Angeal und Genesis entweder in mehreren Körpern oder die Repliken sterben nicht mit ihrem Wirt. Das heißt, dass Genesis möglicherweise doch tot ist.“  
Gaia... seine beiden besten Freunde für tot anzusehen war wohl die einzige Möglichkeiten sich vor solchen Neuigkeiten zu wappnen. Wie musste es sein stets wieder zu hoffen und enttäuscht zu werden? Zack reichte ihm das Handy.  
„Kommst du zurecht?“, fragte Cloud besorgt.  
„Ja... natürlich. Wir werden morgen im Reaktor nach Genesis Leiche suchen. Ich rufe dich dann gegen Abend an.“  
„Wir sind hier und warten auf dich, okay?“, was konnte er bloß in einer solchen Situation sagen? Er riss an seinem Herzen. Sephiroth musste Schmerzen haben und er konnte nicht einmal annähernd helfen. Er drehte sich zu Zack, der mit gesenktem Blick neben ihm her wanderte.  
Angeal war sein Mentor gewesen. Und er hatte ihn getötet. Töten müssen. Gaia, dieser Hollander gehörte gevierteilt für das, was er den beiden angetan hatte. Ganz zu schweigen von Genesis und Angeal selbst, was er mit denen gemacht hatte...  
Wie hatte er das damals nicht nachvollziehen können, als Sephiroth ihm erklärt hatte, was Menschenexperimente bedeuteten? Wie hatte er das einfach so abtun können? War er wirklich so naiv gewesen? Experimente an Menschen waren ein absoluter Horror. Hoffentlich behielt Sephiroth wenigstens recht, dass Hollander der einzige war, der so etwas gemacht hatte.  
Da war es auch verständlich, dass Sephiroth sich so aufgeregt hatte, dass Cloud Hojos Experiment zugestimmt hatte. Im Endeffekt war es ungefährlich, es waren nur kleine Dosen Makos, die stets überprüft wurden, aber es war dennoch ein Menschenexperiment. An ihm. Gaia, was musste er Sephiroth vor den Kopf gestoßen haben... er musste sich dringend entschuldigen, wenn der andere wieder da war.

 

81\. Kapitel

Sephiroth ging in Knie und sah ausdruckslos auf das schimmernde Grün hinab. Mako. Reines Mako. Er war tief im Reaktor, wo kein Mensch außer ihm noch überleben konnte.  
Ein riesiger See aus unverdünntem Mako, die Luft geschwängert von purer, grün leuchtender Lebensenergie. Das war es, was ihm in Millilitern gespritzt wurde. Es war tausendfach verdünnt, um als Heillösung eingesetzt zu werden. Ob seine Haut es aushalten würde das unverdünnte zu berühren? Ob er überleben würde davon zu trinken? Ob er es schaffen würde darin zu baden?  
Würde diese Flüssigkeit ausreichen, um ihn zu töten? Würde sie ausreichen, um Genesis zu töten? Sephiroth atmete tief durch, spürte dabei das Mako in seinen Lungen brennen. Allein hier zu sein tötete ihn fast. Die Berührung dieser Oberfläche dürfte Genesis restlos zersetzt haben. Er schloss die Lider, schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich.  
Hojo hatte Angeals Leiche in Beschlag genommen, um den Zersetzungsprozess zu untersuchen. Vielleicht würde er rausfinden, was Hollander falsch gemacht hatte und ein Heilmittel finden. Aber sowohl für Angeal als auch für Genesis war es zu spät.  
Er gab dies als Bericht an den Rest der Truppe und ging zum Helikopter. Einer der beiden Infanteristen, die ihrem Explorationstrupp angehörten, bot ihm mit Sorge in der Stimme eine Wasserflasche an, aber er lehnte nur schweigend ab.  
„Vierzig Minuten bis zum Abflug, Sir.“  
Er nickte und setzte sich in der Nähe in die Sonne. Gedankenlos strich er über einen Ärmel seines Mantels. Wahrscheinlich war es kalt. Es lag zwar kein Schnee mehr, aber es war noch immer Winter. Oder Frühjahr. Der Wissenschaftler ihrer Truppe hatte gezittert, als sie angekommen waren. Er legte zwei Finger an seinen Hals und versuchte durch seine Handschuhe durch seinen Puls zu spüren.  
Babumm. Babumm. Babumm.  
Wenigstens konnte er sicher sein ein Herz zu haben. Egal, wie stark und ungewöhnlich er war, er war ein Mensch. Das zählte. Er gehörte dazu. Menschen wie Zack oder Cloud konnten ihn mögen, weil er ein Mensch war. Er würde nicht degradieren. Er würde nicht in ein Monster mutieren. Er war ein Mensch.  
Cloud... er zog sein Handy hervor und sah auf die Zeit. Cloud war noch im Dienst. Er konnte ihn jetzt nicht anrufen. Zack könnte er anrufen. Aber Zack war kein Trost... er hatte selbst darunter zu leiden, was geschehen war. Er hatte die beiden umgebracht. Er hatte sich nicht im Hauptquartier versteckt, weil er es nicht übers Herz brachte... er war nicht so schwach wie Sephiroth. Schwach im Herzen.  
Sephiroth hatte ja selbst die Leichenidentifikation aufgeschoben, bis es kaum mehr anders ging. Er war ein Feigling. Wenigstens das hätte er für die beiden tun können. Früher. Er hatte ihre Erinnerungen entehrt. Er stützte seinen Kopf auf eine Hand. Eines Tages würde Cloud sehen, was für eine Farce er war. Wie wenig er der Held war, für den er gehalten wurde. Er musste alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, damit sein Freund nie heraus fand, wie jämmerlich und erbärmlich er in Wirklichkeit war.  
Er brauchte Cloud. Cloud durfte ihn nicht verlassen. Er durfte niemals heraus finden, dass er etwas anderes war als der starke, selbstsichere General, den die Welt bewunderte. Er durfte nicht heraus finden, dass er im Labor aufgewachsen war und dass er weit, sehr weit über die menschlichen Möglichkeiten hinaus gehende Kräfte besaß und dass er unendlich viel Angst davor hatte Menschen zu verlieren. Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren.  
Er musste Cloud schützen. Er musste Zack schützen. Sie waren die einzigen, die ihm geblieben waren. Er musste alles tun, um ihr Held zu bleiben.  
Er steckte das Handy wieder weg.  
Ein General ehrte gefallene Kameraden und verachtete Verräter. Alles andere stand ihm nicht zu.  
82\. Kapitel

Eine Woche und es war noch immer ruhig. Cloud war schon fast in der Stimmung ein Liedchen zu trällern. Natürlich wäre das auf der Wache unangebracht, aber ihm ging es wirklich erstaunlich gut. Eine Woche ohne Beleidigungen, ohne Übergriffe, ohne verächtliche Blicke, Schnauben, Nasenrümpfen, Bespucken, Gesicht verziehen, Augenverdrehen und allen sonstigen Reaktionen, die er auslöste. Es war einfach nur angenehm.  
Bis ihm bei der wöchentlichen Verteilung der Post ein Brief überreicht wurde, der die schöne, saubere, geschwungene Schrift seiner Mutter trug. Oh Gaia... war das die Antwort auf seinen letzten Brief? Wo er ihr von Sephiroth und ihm erzählt hatte? Er steckte das Schriftstück ein und salutierte zum Dienstbeginn.  
Viermal holte er ihn raus, drehte ihn in der Hand, doch steckte ihn schließlich wieder weg. Bei der Patrouille kam er zweimal aus dem Takt und musste von einer Frau mehrfach angesprochen werden, bevor er reagierte. Als er abends mit Sephiroth trainierte, fragte dieser nur, ob ihn wieder jemand geärgert hatte. Er verneinte nur. Nachdem er allerdings noch einmal beim Kuss in der Umkleide und unter der Dusche gefragt wurde, erzählte er seinem Freund von der Situation.  
„Soll ich ihn vorher lesen?“, bot er an.  
„Würdest du?“, Cloud, der die Arme um dessen Taille gelegt hatte, sah mit großen Augen zu ihm hoch.  
„Ich kann dir dann zumindest sagen, ob die Antwort positiv oder negativ ist, oder?“, Sephiroths Gesicht war sehr angespannt.  
„Danke... ich muss dir wie ein totaler Angsthase vorkommen. Ich meine, wer hat schon vor seiner eigenen Mutter Angst? Mütter lieben einen schließlich, egal, was man anstellt.“  
„Richtig...“, er lächelte angestrengt, „Ich habe meine Mutter zwar nie kennen gelernt, aber ich habe mir als Kind immer gesagt, dass sie mich sicher geliebt hat. Das hat mich immer beruhigt.“  
„Sie hat dich ganz bestimmt geliebt.“, Cloud grinste, „Ich hoffe, meine Mutter ist nicht zu sauer.“  
„Sag mal... nein, schon gut. Lass uns in meine Wohnung gehen und diesen Brief lesen.“, Sephiroth legte von der Seite einen Arm um ihn und küsste das nasse Haar, „Auf.“  
Mit einem Handtuch um den Kopf und angezogen ließen sie sich zehn Minuten später auf dessen Couch nieder und Cloud überreichte den Brief. Er lehnte sich zurück, zog die Beine an und legte die Arme darum, um über seine Knie hinweg den General zu beobachten.  
„Dann wollen wir mal.“, dieser öffnete den Umschlag und zog zwei Seiten Papier hervor, „Soll ich ruhig lesen oder vorlesen?“  
„Uhm... vorlesen?“, Cloud kaute auf seiner Lippe rum.  
„Gut... lieber Cloud. Dein Geständnis hat mich sehr geschockt und verwirrt, aber wisse, dass ich dich deswegen nicht minder lieb habe.“, Sephiroth sah kurz auf und lächelte ihm zu, während dieser erleichtert aufatmete, „Ich habe mir mit diesem Brief so viel Zeit gelassen, weil ich einige Tage über die Sache nachgedacht habe. Ich halte es für wichtig in deinem Alter zu experimentieren und alles auszuprobieren, um später nicht zu bereuen, wie viele Chancen man vergeudet hat. Allerdings habe ich den General als einen sehr ernsten, besorgten und verantwortungsvollen Menschen empfunden, dem ich jugendliche Ausbrüche eher nicht zutraue.“, der Vorlesende blinzelte, als verwirre ihn das, aber fuhr unbeirrt fort, „Daher vermute ich, dass ihr das miteinander ernst meint. Ich habe schon manches Mal darüber nachgedacht, wie ich reagieren würde, wenn mein Sohn mir sagt, dass er schwul ist, aber die Wirklichkeit ist doch schwerer als erwartet. Du bist und wirst auf viele Hindernisse stoßen, weil die Welt voller intoleranter Menschen ist. Ich möchte dir also nahe legen nicht zu frei mit deiner Sexualität umzugehen. Wenn ich schon dabei bin dir Rat zu geben, so möchte ich sagen, dass du diese Beziehung ja ehren und pflegen sollst. Einen Mann wie diesen Sephiroth findest du kein zweites Mal. Wenn... meint sie das ernst?“, Genannter zog den Brief näher, als wolle er ihn auf eine mögliche Fälschung überprüfen.  
„Was denn?“  
„Wenn ich zwanzig Jahre jünger wäre, würde ich ihn mir schnappen.“, er reichte Cloud den Brief, „Ich glaube, das ist nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt.“  
„Ich glaube schon.“, dessen Wangen waren rot, doch er nahm nicht an, „Lies weiter.“  
„Ich denke nicht, dass deine Mutter wollte, dass ich das lese.“, Sephiroths Züge waren verhärtet, als wäre er wütend und unterdrückte es, aber seine Stimme klang eher nach Scham, „Wirklich, das sollte ich nicht.“  
„Na gut.“, der Blonde nahm ihn entgegen und las den Rest, während er immer weiter errötete, „Ich glaube, sie mag dich... sie hat mein Poster von dir außen an meine Tür gehängt und Fotos von mir daneben geklebt. Ich glaube, sie kommt damit klar...“  
„Du hast dir mehr Sorgen als nötig gemacht.“  
„Hättest du gedacht, dass sie so cool reagiert? Okay, deinen Vater scheint es nicht zu stören, aber so viele Menschen hassen solche wie uns...“  
„Solche wie uns?“, eine silberweiße Augenbraue hob sich, „Wir sind alle Menschen, nicht wahr? Das heißt, dass wir zusammen halten müssen.“  
„Erzähl das mal so Typen wie denen, die mich zusammen geschlagen haben.“, Cloud schnaubte, „Das stellt so die durchschnittliche Reaktion von Eltern dar.“  
„Aber Mütter lieben einen doch, oder? Egal, was passiert...“, gab Sephiroth leise zurück.  
„Irgendwo schon. Aber ich glaube, sie können das ausblenden, wenn sie sauer sind. Manchmal gab es ziemlich Haue zuhause. Besonders, wenn ich meiner Mutter Sorge bereitet habe.“ Cloud grinste. „Du warst sicher ein Musterkind, oder?“  
„Ich... vermute.“, Sephiroths Blick schien etwas zu suchen und landete auf dem Brief, „Wir sollten das feiern, findest du nicht?“

 

83\. Kapitel

Nibelheim. Da lebte Misses Strife, richtig? Cloud könnte seine Mutter besuchen.  
Sephiroth betrachtete den Einsatzbefehl mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Das wäre eine gute Ablenkung. Verreisen mit Cloud, Misses Strife besuchen... ja, das würde seine Welt wieder in Ordnung bringen. Cloud und seine Mutter, das war zwar eine kleine, aber für ihn wie heilige Familie. Eine echte Familie. Und er war ein Teil davon, richtig? Misses Strife akzeptierte ihn. Nahm ihn sogar als Clouds Partner an, obwohl so viele das anscheinend für falsch hielten.  
Tja, der alte Idiot konnte nicht wissen, was er ihm für einen Gefallen tat mit diesem Auftrag. Dabei hatte er schon etwas Angst gehabt, als gestern Hojo zu Shinra gerufen worden war. Leider benutzten sie für ihre Gespräche Störsender, sodass er sie nicht hören konnte, aber er konnte jeden Schritt Hojos hören – er wusste immer, wo der Mann war, um nicht überrascht zu werden. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Shinra nur nach Hojos Meinung gefragt, was diese Störung im Reaktor anging. Schließlich war dieser mehrfach im Jahr dort. In der Shinra-Villa, die dort stand, schien es ein Labor zu geben, auch wenn er selbst nie dort gewesen war. Zumindest nicht, so weit er sich erinnern konnte. Nun ja, er könnte Cloud ja fragen, der kannte die Gegend fraglos gut.  
Sollte er Zack mitnehmen? Wäre keine schlechte Idee, oder? Sie mussten sowieso noch mindestens einen Infanteristen mitnehmen, den könnte der dann beschäftigt halten. Er schrieb sie beide auf den Einsatzbefehl und fügte eine Notiz an, dass man ihm Cloud zuweisen solle.  
Hoffentlich blieb Misses Strife bei ihrer Meinung, auch wenn sie ihn in natura sah. Er hatte erst nach dem Brief darüber nachgedacht, was es bedeutet hätte, wenn sie ihn ablehnte. Cloud hätte ihn sicher verlassen, nicht wahr? Schließlich stand die Familie über allem. Er musste unbedingt auch weiterhin einen guten Eindruck machen.  
Nur wie hinterließ man einen guten Eindruck? Er atmete tief durch. Das war wieder so ein Feld, über das in der ShinRa-Bibliothek keine Bücher zu finden waren. Könnte er Zack um Hilfe fragen? Hatte er die Eltern seiner Freundin schon kennen gelernt? Er zog sein Handy.  
„Jo, Seph, was gibt's?“  
„Bist du gerade im Hauptquartier? Hast du Zeit?“  
„Sicher, Mann, immer. Was steht an? Hört sich ja nicht nach Arbeit an.“  
„Ich würde mich gern mit dir unterhalten.“  
„Öh... klar, warum nicht? Bin gleich da.“  
Gut. Das wäre getan. Er ging zum Vorzimmer und sagte seiner Sekretärin Bescheid, dass sie Zack durchlassen und etwas zu trinken bringen solle. Hoffentlich konnte Zack ihm das erklären... hoffentlich würde er ihn für seine Unwissenheit nicht verurteilen. Aber Zack schien kein solcher Mensch zu sein. Er ging ehrlich und ohne Hintergedanken alles an. Er vermittelte nicht das Gefühl, dass er ihn jemals verraten oder seine kleinen Macken gegen ihn verwenden würde.  
War es unvorsichtig ihm so zu vertrauen? War er weich geworden? Tat er das, wovor er sich selbst immer gewarnt hatte? Sich auf andere einzulassen? Es hatte drei Jahre gebraucht, bis er sich Angeal und Genesis geöffnet hatte... ihr Tod hatte dementsprechend weh getan. Würde es mit Zack und Cloud genau so sein? War es richtig ein so enges Verhältnis zu ihnen zu haben? So viel von sich preiszugeben? Es würde doch nur umso mehr weh tun, wenn sie... wenn ein Unfall sie ihm nahm.  
Ein Unfall, der zumindest in Clouds Fall schon oft eingetroffen war. Wie oft hatte er seinen Freund beinahe verloren? Vielleicht war es richtig zu vertrauen, vielleicht würden sie ihn nicht willentlich verletzen, aber wer könnte ihn davor schützen sie zu verlieren? Wer könnte die beiden schützen?

84\. Kapitel

„Meine Güte, Cloud, zieh nicht so ein Gesicht.“, Zack legte eine Hand um seine Schulter, „Bist du etwa immer noch sauer? Lass ihnen doch ihre Neckerei.“  
„Zwei Einsatzkräfte und ein Anhängsel, was? Werde ich eigentlich von irgendwem ernst genommen?“, brodelte der Blonde.  
„Keine Ahnung. Nimmst du dich ernst?“  
„Zack!“, Cloud schlug nach diesem, doch tat sich nur die Hand weh. Das Mako hatte den Typen echt zu hart gemacht.  
„Hey, hast du auch nur einen Blick in den Einsatzbefehl geworfen? Jeder würde daraus lesen, dass Sephiroth mit dir Urlaub machen geht, während ich mit zwei Infanteristen den Reaktor überprüfe.“, meinte Zack in normaler Lautstärke, während sie in den Helikopter einstiegen, der sie nach Junon bringen würde – Genannter und der zweite Infanterist sahen auf und verfolgten ihr Gespräch, „Ehrlich, man braucht keine zwei First Class, um einen Reaktor zu überprüfen. Der Überfall der Festung Talin war auf einen First und einen Second ausgelegt und da ging es darum eine wutainische Hauptbefestigungsanlage dem Erdboden gleichzumachen.“  
„Du meinst, ich habe es mit Manneskraft übertrieben?“, Sephiroths rechter Mundwinkel hob sich.  
„Och, überall tauchen Monsterhorden auf, die durch die Genverbreitung übermäßig stark sind. Die einzigen Firsts sind du als General und ich als dein Vize. Wir haben keinen Direktor mehr und noch immer fehlt uns durch die Desertationswelle ein Drittel unserer Kräfte. Aber kein Problem, dass wir beide eine Funktionsstörung in einem Reaktor mitten im Nirgendwo kontrollieren.“  
„Es war trotzdem ein ziemlicher Affront uns zwei Infanteristen und Cloud mitzuschicken, als wäre er selbst keiner.“, erwiderte Sephiroth ruhig und überging damit einfach die Implikationen, die Zack gerade gemacht hatte.  
„Vielleicht hatten sie Angst, dass wir ihre Leute verderben lassen, wenn sie uns nur einen Außenstehenden mitgeben?“, sie alle drei wandten sich dem einzelnen Infanteristen zu, der sie begleitete. „Wer bist du denn, Kamerad?“  
„Joe, Sir.“, murmelte dieser kaum verständlich, doch sie alle waren genug durch Mako gestärkt, um es genau zu verstehen.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du den Helm abnimmst, Joe? Wir haben eine lange Fahrt vor uns.“, Zack ließ sich gut gelaunt neben dem Kerl nieder, während Cloud vorsorglich in der Mitte des Fliegers auf dem Boden Platz nahm, allerdings von Sephiroth zu sich beordert wurde. Blöde Flugvorschriften.  
„Ich würde ihn gern anbehalten.“  
„Was? Angst vor uns? Bist du etwa auch ein süßer, kleiner Bursche? Die Statur dazu hast du ja...“, er lehnte sich auffällig nahe, „Sendet uns die Armee etwa Geschenke?“  
„Zack, lass den Mist.“, mischte sich Sephiroth ein und wandte sich zu dem Infanteristen, „Keine Sorge, er ist stockhetero.“  
Dieser brummte etwas halb Zustimmendes, halb Ungläubiges.  
„Also ab damit.“, in einer kaum sichtbaren Bewegung zog Zack dem Infanteristen den Helm ab, während dieser mit der nicht durch Mako verschnellerten Reaktionszeit die Hände nicht einmal heben konnte.  
„Nein!“  
Sie hoben allesamt fast synchron eine Augenbraue. Was für ein Kerl gab einen so hohen Schrei ab? Aber eine Sekunde der Betrachtung klärte das Problem – er war eine sie. Allgemein recht männlich, aber immer noch eine sie. Zack löste die Spannung, indem er lauthals loslachte.  
„Oh Mann! Ich fass es nicht! Was meint ihr, glauben die nun, ich sei homo oder hetero?“  
„Im Zweifelsfall immer beides.“, lächelnd schüttelte Sephiroth den Kopf.  
„In dem Fall hätten sie uns einen pickligen, alten Sack mitgegeben und gesagt, seine Berufserfahrung würde zählen.“, Zack grinste boshaft und hielt den Helm hoch, den die Infanteristin wiederzuholen versuchte.  
„So etwas haben die nicht. Ähnlich wie bei uns wird keiner dort auch nur dreißig.“  
„Wie?“, Clouds Stirn legte sich in Falten.  
„Dann wirst du wohl noch ein paar Jährchen arbeiten müssen, um den Ruf zu brechen.“  
„Ich habe nicht einmal die Hälfte geschafft. Über die dreißig denke ich noch nicht nach. Mit dreiundzwanzig bin ich nicht einmal ein Vierteljahrhundert alt.“  
„Tja – wer halt erst in meinem Alter eintritt.“, Zack zuckte mit den Schultern, wofür er den einen Arm senkte, von dem die Frau sich ihren Helm wieder schnappte.  
„Bitte anschnallen!“, wies ihr Pilot sie an.

85\. Kapitel

Cloud stolperte aus dem Truck, glücklich, dass er seinen elenden Ausdruck unter seinem Helm verstecken konnte. Sephiroth wusste natürlich trotzdem, wie es ihm ging. Er griff nach seinem Oberarm, damit der Junge nicht umfiel. Cloud nickte, bevor sie sich aufrichteten und Richtung Dorf gingen.  
Nibelheim... er spürte praktisch, wie sein Herz aus seiner Brust sprang und in Richtung seines Hauses davon irrte. Scheiße... hatte er dieses verdammte Kaff echt so vermisst? Und seine Mutter. Ihr Essen. Sein Bett. Entwickelte er ehrlich beim Anblick seiner Stadt Heimweh?  
„Es ist schon ein bisschen her, seit du deine Heimat das letzte Mal gesehen hast, richtig?“  
Clouds Blick schwenkte zu seinem Freund. Dieser betrachtete den Ort mit Neugierde und offenem Interesse. Wahrscheinlich wägte er gerade ab, welches der Häuser wohl seiner Mutter gehörte.  
„Wie fühlt es sich an?“, die grünsilbernen Augen wandten sich ihm zu, „Ich habe keine Heimatstadt, darum weiß ich das nicht.“  
Wie? Clouds Stirn legte sich in Falten. Sephiroth war doch in Midgar aufgewachsen, oder? Andererseits lebte und arbeitete er da, dann hatte er natürlich nichts, was er nach langer Zeit mal wieder sah. Das meinte er bestimmt.  
„Was ist eigentlich mit deinen Eltern?“, fragte Zack.  
Huh? Wusste er nicht, dass Hojo Sephiroths Vater war? Doch... da hatten sie schonmal drüber gesprochen, da war Cloud sich sicher. Aber was war eigentlich mit Sephiroths Mutter? Die war... irgendetwas war mit ihr, ja...  
„Meiner Mutter hieß Jenova. Sie starb kurz nach meiner Geburt.“, ah ja, das war es, „Mein Vater...“, Sephiroth seufzte, bevor er trocken lachte. Zack und Cloud nickten nur. Ja, sie wussten... war sicher nicht leicht mit dem Typen. „Aber warum spreche ich darüber? Lasst uns gehen.“  
Sie bahnten sich ihren Weg. Der Marktplatz, der alte Brunnen, das Haus des Bürgermeisters... Cloud sah Sephiroths Blick über die Häuser schwenken und Zack- wo war Zack? Ah, da kam er ja.  
„Sorry, war in Gedanken. Wo müssen wir hin?“, er wandte sich direkt Cloud zu.  
„Das Inn ist dieses Wirtshaus dort.“, er zeigte zur Seite, „Ich vermute, das wird gesucht?“  
„Die Firma hat es gebucht.“, Sephiroth wandte sich dorthin, sah im Gehen nochmal die Häuser an. Seine Augenbrauen hatte er zusammen gezogen.  
War ihm das Ganze zu schäbig? Natürlich, es war rein gar nichts gegen Midgar, aber... es war halt nur ein Dorf. Viel konnte man da nicht erwarten. Er war halt kein General, der eine Suite in einem der obersten Geschosse im größten Gebäude der Hauptstadt haben konnte. Er war... er war eben nur ein Infanterist, der fast nichts konnte. Er war echt ein trauriger Niemand.  
Seufzend sah er zu dem Brunnen auf. Dort oben hatte er Tifa erzählt, dass er erst zurück kommen würde, wenn er ein Soldier First Class wäre. Weit gefehlt, was? Er hatte sich das als Kind so einfach vorgestellt. Er würde hingehen, alle wären begeistert von ihm und er würde stets wieder seine Ausbilder erstaunen mit seinen Fähigkeiten. Seine einzige erstaunliche Fähigkeit war wohl Sephiroth bei Laune zu halten und wie er das schaffte, wusste er nicht einmal.  
So jemanden wie Sephiroth hatte er gar nicht verdient. Seine Mutter hatte vollkommen recht, er musste sich anstrengen ihn zu halten. Wahrscheinlich würde er dem anderen irgendwann langweilig werden, aber er sollte versuchen den Zeitpunkt so lange wie möglich herauszuzögern. Weil es ein tolles Gefühl war, dass Sephiroth ihn liebte. Dass er mit dem besten Typen dieser Welt zusammen war. Dass er der eine war, der sich ein Bett mit dem General der größten Armee teilen durfte. Und weil es einfach Sephiroth war... weil er immer für einen da war, weil er auf ihn aufpasste und ihn liebte, obwohl er so ein totaler Versager war.  
Schritte. Oh nein, nicht gerade sie... Cloud drückte sich an den Brunnen, als müsste er dort Wache stehen. Mit dem Helm konnte sie ihn nicht erkannt haben, oder? Verdammt, er hätte den anderen vorher sagen sollen, dass er nicht wollte, dass ihn jemand erkennt. Erst recht nicht sie!  
Schauspielerte Zack da total gut oder hatte er echt keine Ahnung, was sie von ihm wollte? Nun, andererseits sagte sie auch nicht wirklich, was es war. Perfekt, sie ging. Nein! Nicht wieder- ein Glück, sie traute sich nicht direkt nach ihm zu fragen. Er musste dringend mit den anderen reden. Beginnend mit der Infanteristin und endend mit Zack – Sephiroth tat schließlich einfach, um was man ihn bat.

86\. Kapitel

„Ich könnte schwören, ich habe diese Gegend schon mal gesehen...“, Sephiroth seufzte und wandte sich Zack zu, „Aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern je hier gewesen zu sein.“  
„Vielleicht warst du klein, wer weiß? Dein Vater war sicher Mako sammeln oder Versuchsobjekte fangen oder so etwas.“, dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Er würde Soldaten senden.“  
„Hm...“, sein Vize legte eine Hand ans Kinn und schien ernsthaft zu überlegen, „Ich hab’s! Cloud hat dir so oft davon erzählt, dass du es dir schon bildlich vorstellen kannst.“  
Ganz entgegen seiner Art war Sephiroth gezwungen zu lächeln. Er schüttelte halb in Amüsement, halb in Verzweiflung den Kopf. Es war echt unfassbar, auf welche Ideen dieser Junge kam. Mit einem leisen Seufzer warf er noch einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Warum erschien ihm dies alles so bekannt? So real? Und warum hinterließ es ein Gefühl, als würde jemand ein Messer in seinen Bauch rammen und dort drehen?  
„Wie soll ich die Wachen einteilen? Derzeit steht das Mädel rum. Kriegt Cloud die zweite oder dritte Wache? Oder soll ich zwei Wachen machen?“  
„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir morgen ausgeschlafen sind. Lass sie Wache halten bis zur Nacht und dann alle schlafen. Die Lage sieht mir friedlich genug aus.“  
„Alles klar.“, der andere schlenderte den Flur hinab und sah sich um, „Das könnte nur ein Problem bergen...“  
„Welches?“  
„Dieses Inn hat nur drei Betten.“, Zack zeigte in den Raum, der anscheinend der Schlafsaal sein sollte.  
„Und Shinra wollte uns zu fünft herschicken?“, der General trat neben ihn und versicherte sich, dass der andere nicht scherzte, „Jeder mit einem Infanteristen im Bett, ja? Für dich einen Mann und eine Frau, weil sie nicht wussten, was du präferierst? Ein guter Scherz.“, wenn es bloß ein Scherz wäre... er verstand langsam, was den Präsidenten störte. Die Armee nahm ihn nicht ernst. Nahm ganz SOLDIER nicht ernst. Er brachte seine Männer in Verruf. Diese Zuteilung gefährdete die Mission – er musste sich auf jeden verlassen können. Man musste ihm Kräfte nach Können, nicht nach Vorurteilen zuweisen. Er war Shinras Aushängeschild – mit seinem Ruf fiel und stieg die Firma. Fast jeder in Shinra konnte sich alles leisten. Nur er nicht, weil er im Mittelpunkt aller Medien stand.  
Er musste perfekt sein.  
Verdammt... er schluckte. Würde Shinra...  
„Sephiroth?“  
„Ich frage mich nur... nein...“, murmelte dieser gedankenverloren. Shinra würde nicht so weit gehen Cloud etwas anzutun, oder? Ihm sicherlich nicht, er war schließlich ihr letzter General – keiner im rechten Verstand würde Zack als Führer von SOLDIER sehen wollen. Aber Cloud... Cloud war für sie ein Niemand. Entbehrlich. Die Turks hatten manchmal wahrlich fragwürdige Aufträge... würde Shinra so weit gehen, Cloud exekutieren zu lassen, um die Gerüchte über sie zu beseitigen? Aber ihm musste klar sein, dass es ihn gegen die Firma wenden würde. Und Shinra wollte sicher nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass Sephiroth mit seinen Treuen desertierte und Krieg gegen Shinra führte.  
Sie würden die Hände von Cloud lassen. Wenn Shinra vorhatte sie jetzt zu beseitigen, um nicht ins Gerede zu kommen, würde er sie beide zur Zielscheibe machen. Und er hatte niemanden, der stark genug war, um gegen Sephiroth anzukommen. Kein Turk würde einen solchen Auftrag annehmen. Nein, Shinra fehlten die Mittel, um an ihm zu rütteln. Er war beschränkt auf das, was er vor den Medien noch verantworten konnte – das war nur Sephiroths Tod im Dienst. Und es gab keinen, der das herbei führen konnte.  
„Geht es dir gut?“, Zack hatte sich vorgebeugt und sah von unten in sein Gesicht.  
„Natürlich.“, ein selbstsicheres Lächeln legte sich auf Sephiroths Lippen, „Ich werde mit Cloud seine Mutter besuchen gehen.“  
„Okay... ich glaube allerdings, dass er nicht will, dass man ihn erkennt. Er will seinen Helm nicht absetzen.“, warf der Schwarzhaarige ein.  
„Ich spreche mit ihm.“, Sephiroth nickte ihm zu und wandte sich ab, „Bis später.“  
87\. Kapitel

„Du willst was?“, zischte Cloud und wies seinen Freund an ihm ins Gasthaus zu folgen. Mit einem Blick auf die Empfangsdame schritt er weiter zu ihrem Zimmer, das Zack gerade verließ. Dieser hob nur eine Augenbraue und ging weiter. „Also, nochmal... was willst du tun?“  
„Mit dir deine Mutter besuchen gehen?“, ein Hauch von Unsicherheit schwang in der Stimme des anderen mit. „Ist... das keine gute Idee?“  
„Natürlich nicht. Wenn du da aufmarschierst, werden die Bewohner denken, ich sei im Krieg gefallen und du würdest nebenher mal die Nachricht überbringen.“  
„Würde ich die Hinterbliebenen jedes Gefallenen persönlich besuchen, würde ich nichts anderes mehr tun.“, eine silberweiße Augenbraue hob sich.  
„Das weiß ich vielleicht, aber das hier sind einfache Menschen. Die fragen sich nur, was du bei meiner Mutter suchst.“, Cloud schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ist es denn so ungewöhnlich, wenn du bei mir bist?“  
„Das ändert nichts an der Sache.“, er zog den Helm ab, „Ich bin Infanterist, ich werde nicht wahr genommen.“  
„Aber wieso sollten sie dich tot glauben, wenn sie dich sehen?“  
„Weil ich... weil...“, die blauen Augen wandten sich zu Boden, „Es geht halt nicht, okay? Die Leute hier dürfen nicht wissen, dass ich hier bin.“  
„Warum?“, Sephiroth zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Weil ich es nicht will.“  
Der Ältere sah ihn an, verschränkte die Arme und seufzte leise. Nach einem schier endlos wirkenden Moment regte er sich wieder, ging auf Cloud zu, griff dessen Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her. Dieser setzte nur schnell den Helm wieder auf und protestierte, bis er zur Treppe kam, wo die Wirtsleute ihn sicher hätten hören können. Auf eben jene steuerte Sephiroth auch zu.  
„Wir haben nur drei Betten.“, die Dame blinzelte verwirrt, schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch der General sprach einfach weiter, „Der Junge hat gehört, dass hier noch eine Frau Strife wohnt, die ein freies Bett hat. Wo finde ich diese?“  
„Uhm... nun... das Haus gegenüber, links vorbei am Brunnen. Es tut uns sehr Leid, dass wir nur so wenige Betten haben. Wir haben nur selten größere Gruppen hier.“, sie legte eine Hand an ihr Kinn, öffnete ihren Mund erneut, doch wieder kam Sephiroth ihr zuvor.  
„Vielen Dank. Ich werde wohl dort Quartier beziehen. Ich wünsche einen guten Abend.“, er drehte sich um und zog Cloud hinter sich her, während er für menschliche Ohren unhörbar weiter sprach, „Was auch immer dein Problem ist, ich hoffe, damit komme ich dir nicht in die Quere. Ich möchte deine Mutter nämlich sehen.“  
Cloud presste nur die Lippen aufeinander. Hätte er bloß damals nicht allen erzählt, dass er als First Class wiederkommen würde... dann könnte er hier stolz herum marschieren. Als persönlicher Assistent von General Sephiroth. Aber so, wie er jetzt war, ging das nicht. So könnte er nicht... die Blöße durfte er sich nicht geben. Sie behandelten seine Mutter so schon schlimm genug. Er durfte es ihr nicht schwerer machen, indem er zum Gespött der Stadt wurde. Er hatte sie stolz zu machen.  
Sephiroth klopfte an ihre Tür. Er hatte Cloud immer noch nicht los gelassen sondern zog ihn barsch hinter sich her.  
„Komme!“, klang fröhlich die Stimme seiner Mutter. Hatte sie sie erwartet? Sephiroth? Er hatte ihr nicht geschrieben, dass sie beide kamen, aber die Ankunft des Generals war sicher schon jedem Bewohner bekannt. „General Sephiroth!“ Sie riss die Tür praktisch auf. „Es ist stets ein Augenschmaus euch zu sehen, kommt herein.“  
Sephiroth zog ihn mit herein und direkt bis in die Küche durch, während Frau Strife die Tür schloss. Mit einem Blick zom Fenster zog er seinem Freund den Helm vom Kopf.  
„Mein verlorener Sohn!“ Sie fiel Cloud um den Hals. „Vielen Dank, dass sie ihn mir vorbei bringen.“  
„Bitte duzen sie mich doch.“, der General verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken, „Aus irgendeinem Grund will er nicht gesehen werden. Versteh' den Jungen mal jemand.“  
„Ich habe ihn glücklicherweise vor der Pubertät in gute Hände gegeben.“, sie lächelte zu ihm hoch, „Umarmst du mich oder bist du zu stolz dafür?“  
Ein Lächeln zog an Sephiroths Mundwinkeln, während er sich zu ihr beugte und sie in die Arme schloss.  
„Und zwischen euch ist alles wie immer?“, sie warf einen kurzen Blick in dessen Gesicht, „Wunderbar! Ich habe einen hübschen und galanten Schwiegersohn.“, sie zog den General direkt nochmal in ihre Umarmung, bevor sie sich breit lächelnd von ihm löste. „Nenn mich Mama, ja?“  
„Wie sie wünschen, Mama.“  
„Und natürlich musst du mich duzen!“, wies sie ihn an.  
„Gern, Mama.“, Sephiroth beobachtete sie lächelnd, wie sie Tee aufsetzte.  
Cloud währenddessen wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Seine Mutter war so peinlich! Wie konnte sie so mit Sephiroth umspringen? Das war doch... das ging doch nicht! Echt, konnte die sich nicht ein bisschen zurückhalten? Das war so... so... einfach so! Er seufzte tief und zog die Gardine des Küchenfensters zu.

88\. Kapitel

„Bitte. Ich hoffe, du magst schwarzen Tee.“, sie goss ihnen ein und setzte sich mit an den Tisch.  
„Natürlich. Ich habe lange keinen mehr getrunken.“, er hob die Tasse und roch daran, „Tallin, richtig?“, sie nickte enthusiastisch, „Zu schade, dass die Stadt im Krieg gefallen ist. Diesen Tee wird es wohl noch viele Jahre lang nicht mehr geben.“  
„Oh nein... es ist mein Lieblingstee. Und ich habe nicht mehr viel.“  
Cloud, der die Hände um seine Tasse geschlossen hatte, seufzte unhörbar für die anderen. Sie hatte schon nicht mehr viel, als er das Haus verlassen hatte. Seine Mutter hütete Tee schließlich wie einen Schatz. Das war der einzige Luxus, den sie sich gönnte.  
„Wenn wir das nächste Mal kommen, bringen wir Tee mit. Vielleicht nicht aus Tallin, aber aus einer anderen Gegend. Man muss ihn zwar über die Slums beziehen, weil es Schwarzmarktwaren sind, aber in Midgar kann man zumindest welchen kaufen.“  
„Tee ist nicht mehr frei verkäuflich?“, ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und die Lider weiteten sich, „Dabei hatte ich schon auf das nächste Päckchen gespart...“  
„Seit dem Krieg schon nicht mehr.“, erwiderte Sephiroth und überging gekonnt, dass der nun auch schon über ein Jahr her war, „Aber ich kann auch welchen schicken.“  
„Du bist ein Engel!“  
„Nein.“, fuhr Sephiroth sie hart an, die Lider verengt, der Blick kalt, bevor er wie erschrocken zurückwich, „Bitte entschuldige...“  
„Nein, bitte... mir tut es Leid.“, sie streckte eine Hand aus, als wolle sie diese auf seine Schulter legen, doch zog sie zurück, „Was habe ich denn Falsches gesagt?“  
„Nichts, es ist... gar nichts.“, er verschränkte die Arme, legte sie auf den Tisch und stützte sich darauf, „Ich möchte einfach nur ein Mensch sein.“  
Weil Genesis und Angeal Engel geworden waren. In einem weiteren Sinne zumindest. Stur betrachtet waren sie von innen heraus verrottet, während ihr Körper die Monstergene umsetzte, wenn er Sephiroth da richtig verstanden hatte. Er schien sich wirklich tief in diese wissenschaftlichen Notizen hinein gelesen zu haben.  
„Nun gut... das ist sehr nett von dir.“, Misses Strife lächelte unsicher und warf einige kurze Blicke in Richtung ihres Sohnes, „Ich liebe Tee sehr.“  
„Ja... Tee... wir werden welchen schicken.“ Sephiroth sah wieder auf, was sie zusammen zucken ließ – seine Augen leuchteten neongrün.  
„Keine Angst, Mama. Das ist normal. Das kommt durch das Mako.“, lenkte Cloud ein, da sein Freund den Blick zu Boden gewandt hatte.  
„Wirklich... was hat der Lebensstrom mit der Augenfarbe zu tun?“, ihre Stirn lag in tiefen Falten.  
„Uhm... das wird einem gespritzt. Und es sammelt sich irgendwie in den Augen.“, er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, „Ich kann das ehrlich gesagt nicht gut erklären. Seph?“  
„Mako sammelt sich unter anderem im Blut, sodass dieses grün leuchtet. Bei Aufregung erhöht sich die Durchblutung, wodurch die Augen grün leuchtend erscheinen. Es löst sich erst bei Luftkontakt auf.“, er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Cloud, bevor er vorsichtig wieder zu dessen Mutter sah, „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung.“  
„Es- schon in Ordnung. Die Reise war sicherlich anstrengend. Ich kann verstehen, dass sie davon belastet wurden. Soll ich euch beide allein lassen? Oder möchtest du dem General dein Zimmer zeigen, Cloud? Ich habe es extra aufgeräumt.“  
„Was?“, seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit fixierte sich mit einem Schlag auf seine Mutter, „Warum warst du an meinen Sachen?“  
„Wie bitte? Na, hör mal, hätte ich den Raum zwei Jahre lang einstauben lassen sollen? In dem Chaos konnte man keinen Besen ordentlich schwingen.“  
„Du kannst trotzdem nicht einfach an meine Sachen gehen! Das ist mein Zimmer.“, der Junge sprang auf.  
„Dann lasse ich es halt herunterkommen. Allerdings werde ich dich persönlich herrufen, sobald Insekten aus deinem Raum krabbeln.“, sie verschränkte die Arme, „Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen.“  
„Ja, ja... lass uns gehen, Sephiroth.“, er nahm zwei Schritte Richtung Treppe.  
„Vielen Dank für den Tee.“, der Andere erhob sich, nickte Misses Strife zu und folgte Cloud.

89\. Kapitel

Er war dumm. Schrecklich dumm. Unfähig. Was musste Cloud jetzt bloß von ihm denken? Was dessen Mutter? Er hatte sie so vermisst. Sie war so ein netter Mensch. Und jetzt hatte er sie verletzt. Sie entfremdet.  
Er war ein Monster. Vielleicht war sein Körper menschlich, aber seine Seele war so inkompatibel, wie sie nur sein konnte. Warum baute er immer wieder Mist? Warum wusste er nicht einmal die grundlegensten Dinge über menschliches Verhalten? Das war alles so schwer. Den anderen schien das ganz natürlich zu kommen, nur er war schwer von Begriff. Und er hatte es wieder einmal nicht gut genug verstecken können.  
„Gaia, sie hat es wirklich getan.“, Cloud stand vor einer Tür und schüttelte den Kopf, „Sieh dir das an.“, er zeigte auf das Poster, das dort hing – eines der Werbeposter für SOLDIER mit ihm darauf, „Sie muss echt begeistert von dir sein.“  
Bis er ihre Erwartungen enttäuschte. Wie er es gerade getan hatte. Lang würde das da sicher nicht mehr hängen. Er hatte alles vermasselt. Misses Strife würde ihn hassen.  
Er war schließlich nicht blöd. Er wusste, was die Leute von ihm dachten. Er war wohl gutaussehend. Er war sehr stark. Aber er war nur gut als Kampfmaschine und General. Darauf hatte man ihn gezüchtigt. Er war kein Kumpel, kein Freund und auch kein Liebhaber. Er war nicht dafür gemacht worden sozial begabt zu sein.  
Es war utopisch gewesen zu glauben, dass das anders sein könnte. Dass es jemanden geben könnte, der ihn mochte. Misses Strife würde schon bald ihrem Sohn sagen, dass er besser Abstand von ihm halten sollte. Cloud würde ihn verlassen. Weil er unfähig war.  
„...und mein Schreibtisch. Sephiroth?“, der Blonde trat näher und sah zu ihm hoch, „Geht es dir gut?“  
„Wie? Natürlich, ja, ich... war abgelenkt.“, er schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich um, „Das ist also ein, ich meine, dein Kinderzimmer?“  
„Inklusive Blümchentapete und Spielzeugautos.“, der Andere errötete ein wenig, „Ist schon Jahre her, dass ich das letzte Mal hier war.“  
„Es ist sehr einladend.“, Sephiroth trat ans Regal und las die Titel der Bücher, „Sternenwanderer. Der kleine Drache... wovon handeln sie?“  
„Weiß nicht mehr.“, Cloud zuckte mit den Schultern, „Von kleinen Jungen, die Abenteuer erleben, denke ich. Was man als Kind halt so liest.“  
„Hast du die Bilder gemalt?“  
„Größtenteils, jo. Das waren alles Schulaufgaben. Papier ist leider ziemlich teuer.“, er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, „Ziemlich unspannend. Wir hatten halt nicht viel Geld. Also habe ich keine Instrumente oder Spielsachen wie die anderen Kinder.“  
„Du hast ein Kuscheltier.“, Sephiroth strich lächelnd mit der Hand über den Kopf des Nibelwolfes.  
„Na ja, das hat hoffentlich jeder gehabt.“, Cloud setzte sich aufs Bett, „Was hattest du für eins?“  
„Ein... ich... ein... Belzecue?“, er schluckte und sah zu diesem, ob er sofort aufgeflogen war. Er hatte keine Stofftiere gehabt, aber das schien wohl etwas sehr Grundlegendes zu sein. Er sollte Cloud nicht weiter entfremden.  
„Hm... ja, wenn man mal nicht an ihre furchterregenden Kräfte denkt, sind die eigentlich ganz süß. Hattet ihr Haustiere?“  
„Uhm... Versuchstiere. Ich habe manchmal mit ihnen gespielt.“, sich mit ihnen angefreundet und rumgetollt, bevor man ihn zwang sie umzubringen. Er hatte nie wieder sein Herz an jemanden gegeben, bis er nicht General geworden war.  
„Ich hätte gern mal mit einem Drachen gespielt. Die sind echt cool. Schade, dass sie so aggressiv sind und das Dorf andauernd angreifen. Ich wäre gern ein Drachenreiter oder so.“  
Fliegen... wenn es eins gab, was er niemals können wollte, war es das. Er war schon genug Freak für diese Welt. Hoffentlich würde er niemals Flügel bekommen.  
„Ich frag Mom dann, ob wir hier übernachten können, okay? Sie hat sicher nichts dagegen.“  
„...nicht?“, Sephiroths Stirn legte sich in Falten.  
„Denk nicht. Bin gleich wieder da.“

90\. Kapitel

„Mom?“, er sprang die Treppe hinab, stets vier Stufen auf einmal nehmend.  
„Cloud, verletz' dich nicht!“, sie eilte zum Fuß der Treppe, wo er aber längst angekommen war, „Mach mir doch nicht immer solche Sorgen. Was braucht ihr? Noch etwas zu trinken? Soll ich kochen?“  
„Ich wollt' nur fragen, ob wir hier übernachten können. Im Inn haben sie nicht genug Betten.“  
„Natürlich, dies ist dein Zuhause.“, sie faltete die Hände, „Ich habe euch gern hier. Nur... sag mal...“, sie räusperte sich, „Nun... seid ihr... intim?“  
„Häh?“, was ging ab? Was bedeutete das?  
„Ich meine... ihr beiden... wie weit seid ihr schon gegangen?“  
„Was zur Höl- oh! Ähm...“, die Röte schoss auf seine Wangen, „Mom! Das geht dich ja wohl gar nichts an!“  
„Ich meine nur... ihr verhütet doch, oder?“, sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Nicht mehr. Durch das Mako können wir nicht krank werden.“, murmelte Cloud vor sich hin. Sie musste ja nicht wissen, dass das Ganze wegen dieses blöden Experiments von Sephiroths Vater war.  
„Oh... gut... dieses Mako hat wohl so einige Vor- und Nachteile. Wenn das so ist... seid nur leise, ja?“  
„Mom...“, er verzog qualvoll das Gesicht, „Isses jetzt gut? Das ist peinlich.“  
„Es ist wichtig darüber zu sprechen. Es ist die Pflicht aller Eltern ihre Kinder aufzuklären.“, sie atmete tief durch, „Das... ist dann hiermit getan. Nicht wahr?“  
„Ja, ist es.“, er drehte sich von ihr weg, „Ich geh wieder hoch, ja? Und bin leise...“  
„Cloud-“  
„Ich bin schon groß, okay? Ich passe auf mich selbst auf, ich verdiene unseren Unterhalt und ich habe einen Freund. Du brauchst mich nicht zu bemuttern.“  
„Du bist gerade erst sechzehn geworden!“  
Er blieb auf der Treppe stehen, wandte sich ein Stück um und sah zu ihr runter. Nach einem Seufzen meinte er: „Ich habe trotzdem genug gesehen, um ein ganzes Leben zu füllen.“  
Einen Moment erfüllte Stille das Haus.  
„Aber... dein Leben liegt doch noch vor dir...“, ihr Gesicht lag in Falten.  
Er kam wieder ein paar Schritte hinab und hockte sich auf seine Fersen, um auf ihrer Höhe zu sein: „Ich habe getötet, Mama. Männer, Frauen und Kinder. Ich habe sie begraben und ich habe sie verbrannt. Ich habe Monster Unschuldige zerreißen sehen und ich habe sie dafür niedergeschossen. Ich habe im Kugelhagel und Explosionen gestanden. Ich habe meine Kameraden neben mir verrecken sehen. Ich habe mittlerweile fast all meine Freunde verloren. Zack und Sephiroth sind außer dir die einzigen Menschen, die ich noch habe. Ich fühle mich wie ein Greis, dessen Umfeld langsam dahin siecht, bis er vollkommen allein ist, weil niemand, absolut niemand mehr da ist.“  
„Wir... wir bleiben bei dir, Schatz. Und selbst, wenn etwas passiert... hier ist dein Zuhause. Ich werde immer hier sein und auf dich warten. Du kannst heim kommen, wann immer du willst.“  
„Danke, Mom.“, er lächelte schwach und richtete sich wieder auf.  
„Sagt... sagt Bescheid, wenn ihr etwas braucht.“  
„Machen wir.“, sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich, während er winkte, sich umdrehte und zu seinem Zimmer ging.  
91\. Kapitel

Sephiroth lehnte im Türrahmen der offen stehenden Zimmertür und folgte Cloud stumm mit seinem Blick, bis dieser vor ihm stand. Hatte er alles gehört? Was für eine Frage, natürlich hatte er das, er hatte eine übermenschliche Hörkraft. Er war schließlich der General Sephiroth. Jener hob einen Arm, legte ihn um Clouds Taille und zog ihn gegen seinen Körper.  
„Alles okay?“, fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Vögel mir einfach das Hirn raus, ja? Ich will nicht denken.“  
„Wie du wünschst.“, Sephiroth fuhr mit einer Hand tiefer bis zu seinem Hintern und zog ihn damit an sich hoch. Mit der freien Hand schloss er die Tür, nachdem er einen Schritt ins Zimmer gemacht hatte, bevor er mit zwei weiteren am Bett war, auf das er Cloud fallen ließ.  
„Mom meint, wir sollen leise sein.“  
„Quietscht dein Bett?“  
„Es ist aus Holz.“, Cloud beugte sich hinab, um seine Stiefel aufzuschnüren, „Es knarzt.“  
„Was willst du dann? Teppich? Wand? Im Stehen?“, der Andere zog seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn gefaltet auf den Boden, „Hast du Gleitmittel hier?“  
„Dein Job.“, er griff trotzdem in eine seiner Taschen und zog eine Tube heraus, „Wie gut, dass ich eine praktische Hose trage.“  
„Ich brauche halt keine Taschenlampen, Verbände, Rationen, Gegengifte, Leuchtraketen und was immer du da sonst noch mitschleppst.“, Sephiroth stellte seine Stiefel zur Seite, die stets einen Minutenakt zum Ausziehen bedeuteten.  
„Vorschriften sind Vorschriften. Ich kann mein Überleben draußen sichern.“  
„Ich auch.“, eine silberne Augenbraue hob sich, „Ich schlafe nicht, esse nicht und trinke nicht. Ich kann mehrere Tage durchgehend rennen. Ich kann sehr gut draußen überleben.“  
„Du pfuschst.“, Cloud zog eine Schnute.  
„Und du siehst anbetungswürdig aus.“, Sephiroth ließ seinen Brustpanzer fallen, hob eine Hand an die Wange des anderen und richtete sich das Stück auf, um den auf dem Bett sitzenden zu küssen.  
„Pell dich aus dieser verdammten Hose, die ich sonst nicht von dir ab kriege.“, wies Cloud ihn an und öffnete den Gürtel seiner eigenen.  
„Ungeduldiges Biest.“, der Andere richtete sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen auf und tat wie geheißen, „Die Unterwäsche lasse ich an?“  
„Seph...“, der Sitzende trat die Hose von sich, unter der er nichts mehr trug, „Zieh die verdammten Klamotten aus.“  
„Zieh du sie mir aus.“, forderte der Ältere.  
Der Blonde verdrehte die Augen, griff an den Bund und versuchte zu ziehen, doch zwei große Hände hielten ihn auf.  
„Langsam...“, Amüsement schwang in seiner Stimme mit, „Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was du dir wünschst.“  
„Leise und vergessen lassen und das jetzt.“  
„Leise heißt, es sanft zu tun.“, er kniete, wobei er die Hände von seiner Unterhose zu seinem Mund hob, „Sanft und quälend, damit du an nichts anderes als mich denkst.“, er setzte einen Kuss auf den linken Handrücken, „Es empfiehlt sich, die Matratze auf den Boden zu legen.“  
„Dann mach endlich.“, zischte Cloud.  
„Ungeduld ist eine Sünde der Jugend.“, der General erhob sich wieder, zog den Anderen an sich und legte die Arme um seine Taille, „Ebenso wie Gedankenlosigkeit.“, er drehte sich, um ihn hinter sich abzusetzen, bevor er ihn von sich drückte, „Wie soll ich denn die Matratze umlegen, wenn du darauf sitzt?“  
„Seph, hör auf mit mir zu spielen. Ich will ficken.“, knurrte der Blonde ungeduldig.  
„Du willst vieles...“, die Matratze landete endlich auf dem Boden, wonach Sephiroth darauf Platz nahm, „Komm und hol es dir.“  
92\. Kapitel

Cloud knurrte und stürzte sich praktisch auf Sephiroth. Der Kerl konnte was erleben! Echt, konnte er nicht einmal einfach tun, was man verlangte? Er stieß den Älteren zurück, packte nach dessen Unterhose und zog sie von ihm ab – eine Naht schien zu reißen, aber Cloud störte sich nicht daran.  
„Sachte...“, Sephiroth packte einen Arm und zog diesen weg, sodass der Jüngere unelegant auf ihm landete, „Beruhige dich.“  
„Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen!“, er richtete sich ein Stück auf und sah sich um, „Wo hast du das blöde Gleitgel jetzt wieder hingetan?“  
Sephiroth beugte sich nur hinab und verschloss dessen Lippen mit seinen eigenen, hielt ihn einige Sekunden danieder und löste sich darauf um nur wenige Zentimeter, bevor er hauchte: „Ich weiß, du bist aufgewühlt. Dass du vergessen willst. Aber ich will mich nicht gezwungen fühlen, mit dir zu schlafen, okay?“  
Cloud öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch stoppte sich selbst, bevor ein Ton seine Kehle verließ. Sephiroth sah so ernst aus. Besorgt. Okay, das tat er immer, aber mehr als sonst. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen faltete sich die Haut auf. Er atmete tief durch. Sein Freund fühlte sich gezwungen, mit ihm zu schlafen? Was sollte das denn heißen? Klang ja fast, als würde Cloud ihn vergewaltigen wollen.  
Er biss die Zähne zusammen.  
Das war absoluter Mist. Er wusste, wie sich eine Vergewaltigung anfühlte. Weder drückte er Sephiroth nieder noch wäre dem das sonst unangenehm. Man konnte ja wohl kaum seinen eigenen Partner vergewaltigen. Erst recht nicht, wenn man unten lag. Ganz ab davon, dass Sephiroth sich ja wohl wehren konnte, wenn er etwas nicht wollte. Der Kerl war um Längen stärker als Cloud. Es war rein unmöglich, dass Sephiroth so etwas fühlen könnte.  
„Danke...“, hauchte dieser leise und setzte einen Schmetterlingskuss auf Clouds Lippen, während er mit dem Handrücken dessen Seite hinunter strich.  
Tja, was auch immer gewesen war, es war wohl weg, indem er nicht so drängte. Er tastete mit der Hand neben ihnen nach dem Gleitmittel, bis er die Tube gefunden hatte und legte sie neben seiner Hüfte ab, während er mit der freien Hand durch das silber-weiße Haar fuhr. Immer wieder zog er daran Sephiroth zu sich und küsste ihn. Mit beiden Händen strich er über dessen muskulöse Oberarme, kratzte aus der Fuge zwischen den Schulterblättern zur Seite und sank mit den Händen hinab zu dessen festem Hintern.  
Sephiroth lachte leise in den Kuss hinein, als Cloud vergebens versuchte das Gesäß an sich zu ziehen, bis er sich selbst aus dem Liegen hob. Mit einem Murren schlang der Blonde die Beine um den oben Liegenden. Ihm entfuhr ein wohliger Seufzer, als Sephiroth mit einem Finger, auf dem er das Gel vorgewärmt hatte, sanft gegen seinen Anusring drückte.  
„Sch... ruhig... ich liebe dein Stöhnen, aber wir müssen leise sein.“  
„Dann mach mich leise.“, forderte Cloud und wurde nur Millisekunden später von Lippen zum Schweigen gebracht. Mit nur wenigen Anläufen perfektionierte es Sephiroth mit Zunge und Fingern im selben Takt in ihn zu stoßen, auch nachdem er das Zweite ersetzt hatte. Mit jedem Zurück atmeten sie ein, mit jedem Hinein wieder aus, sodass sich ein sehr langsamer Rhythmus entwickelte, der sich wie ein Crescendo immer mehr steigerte.  
Cloud klammerte sich auf Druck mit den Beinen an seinen Freund, während er mit den Fingern, die er in dessen Rücken schlug, immer wieder abrutschte. Nahe dem Höhepunkt jedoch konnte er weder Konzentration noch Muskelspannung halten, sodass er zurück auf die Matratze sackte.  
In einer fließenden Bewegung griff Sephiroth nach dessen Unterleib und hob diesen mit einer Hand an, um es ihnen einfacher zu machen. Er buckelte seinen Rücken, um weiterhin ihren Kuss zu halten, doch musste diesen lösen, als er seinen Orgasmus erreichte. Es war war nicht mehr zu hören als ein tiefes Ausatmen, auf das ein scharfes Lufteinziehen folgte.  
Cloud biss in dessen Schulter, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Die Zähne bohrten sich tief in das Fleisch, auch wenn sie kein Blut zogen. Sein Unterleib wurde vorsichtig zurück auf die Matratze gebracht, während Sephiroth weiter tief durch den Mund ein- und ausatmete. Mit dem Abklingen des Orgasmus löste Cloud auf den Biss und ließ sich zurück sacken.  
„Du bist... kräftig geworden...“, flüsterte der Größere leise und ließ sich neben ihn gleiten, bevor er die Arme um ihn legte.  
„Habe ich dir weh getan?“, er hob die Lider und besah den Schaden, den er angerichtet hatte – sah aus, als wäre der General von einem wilden Tier gebissen worden.  
„Nicht nennenswert. Bis morgen ist es geheilt.“  
„Kann ich jetzt mit Stolz behaupten, der erste zu sein, der dich je verletzt hat?“  
Sephiroth rümpfte die Nase und lächelte schwach. Er schloss beide Arme enger und zog Cloud so an seine Brust, bevor er sein Gesicht in dessen wildem Haar vergrub.  
93\. Kapitel

Tifa schluchzte noch immer. Zwar versuchte sie es zu unterdrücken, aber das Geräusch hallte durch die Gänge der Höhle, durch die sie sich bewegten. Hoffentlich vergaß sie über all den Tränen nicht den Weg. Cloud hatte keine Lust, dass sie mitbekam, dass er dabei war. Er durfte nicht als gescheiterter SOLDIER-Rekrut zurückkehren. Auch nicht als Infanterist. Er würde sich diesem Dorf nicht eher zeigen, als dass er nicht denselben Rang wie Zack bekleidete.  
Auch wenn es weh tat. Er war drauf und dran gewesen, der Gruppe von der Brücke abzuraten. Als Kinder hatten sie vielleicht dort gespielt, aber die Erwachsenen hatten schon ihre Gründe sie zu meiden. Tifa hätte das wissen sollen.  
Dann würde seine Kollegin noch leben.  
Dann wäre er nicht der letzte Infanterist dieser ganzen Mission.  
Er hatte sie kaum gekannt und schon viele in diesem Beruf sterben sehen. Es nahm ihn nicht mehr mit. Aber der Gedanke, dass er es womöglich hätte verhindern können... scheiße! Was musste Tifa auch so gedankenlos sein!  
Aber was erwartete er schon von der ewig verwöhnten Tochter des Bürgermeisters? Dem Mädchen, das ihn abwechselnd getriezt und sich als seine Freundin ausgegeben hatte? Sie hatte schon immer mit ihm gespielt. Jetzt hatte sie zumindest mal die Quittung dafür.  
Man spielte nicht mit Menschenleben.  
Man wählte immer das geringste Risiko.  
Es hätte sie alle erwischen können! Zack, Sephiroth, ihn... hätte sein Freund ihn nicht als Nachhut eingeteilt, würde er jetzt tot in dieser Felsspalte liegen. Dann wäre es sein Körper, der nun von Monstern zerrissen und gefressen werden würde.  
Tifa hatte es endlich geschafft Ruhe zu geben. Vorbei an der Makoquelle hatte sie es auch glatt hin bekommen, den richtigen Ausgang zu finden. Zumindest dafür musste er seine Identität nicht preisgeben. Sie nahmen eine weitere Kurve und kamen endlich am Reaktor raus. Wenigstens würde er sie bald wieder los sein. Er sollte stets daran denken, dass...  
Dass er soeben den Befehl bekommen hatte, mit ihr draußen zu warten. Na super. Er atmete tief durch. Er hatte ein Maschinengewehr, sie nicht. Stets daran denken. Er konnte sie auf Abstand halten. Hoffentlich kam sie nicht auf die Idee sich mit ihm unterhalten zu wollen.  
„Das ist total gemein. Ich will mit rein.“, moserte sie und begann auf und ab zu tigern, „Das hier betrifft schließlich mein Dorf. Und es ist nicht so, als würde ich darin irgendetwas klauen oder so. Blödmann...“  
Blödmann stimmte wohl. Sie hätten sie mitnehmen sollen. Oder Zack hier lassen sollen. Er hatte eh kein technisches Verständnis, wie half der schon bei dieser Mission? Würde hier draußen wirklich irgendetwas über Tifa und ihn herfallen, war es das für sie. Das war Sephiroth doch klar, oder? Er hielt nicht mal ein paar Sekunden gegen einen ausgewachsenen Bergdrachen aus. Da konnte sein Freund so schnell sein, wie er wollte, das würde selbst er nicht schaffen.  
Bei genauerer Überblick war es der reinste Aberwitz, dass Tifa und er hier draußen warteten. Sie sollten den anderen beiden dringend folgen! Die letzten zehn Minuten waren das Gefährlichste, was er in seinem Leben angestellt hatte. Um die Makoquellen wimmelte es doch von Monstern!  
Ah, Sephiroth. Sie waren wieder da. Cloud seufzte erleichtert. Er öffnete den Mund, um dem anderen zu sagen, dass er drauf und dran gewesen war, ihm zu folgen, aber schloss ihn wieder. Tifa. Sie würde seine Stimme erkennen. Leise sein.  
So schwieg er auch, als der General wortlos den Weg hinunter stampfte. War irgendetwas passiert? Wo war Zack? Was war denn-  
Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.  
Schmerz, der sich aus Arm und Brust in seinen Körper fraß.  
Den Aufprall bekam er nicht mehr mit.

94\. Kapitel

„Cloud?“, ein schwarzer Fleck schob sich in die immer noch etwas verschwommene Sicht seiner sich gerade öffnenden Augen.  
„Zack?“, er zog scharf die Luft ein und die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Hier, trink erstmal etwas.“, Zack reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser, „Eine Genesis-Replik hat dich aus dem Hinterhalt erwischt. Wir haben dich zurück ins Inn gebracht. Kannst du dich daran erinnern, dass du gestern kurz wach warst?“  
„Nicht wirklich...“  
„Dacht‘ ich mir. Du sahst zwar ganz gut aus, aber geheilt warst du nicht. Kannst du dich an unser Gespräch erinnern?“  
Gespräch? Shit, er schien ein totales Blackout zu haben. Er konnte sich nur noch an den Angriff-  
„Geht es allen gut? Auch Tifa?“, fragte er hastig.  
„Sie ist in Ordnung, keine Sorge. Habe ich dir gestern auch schonmal gesagt. Das beantwortet wohl meine Frage.“, Zacks rechter Mundwinkel hob sich.  
Cloud räusperte sich, während er sich aufsetzte. Mit leicht gesenktem Kopf lenkte er vom Thema ab: „War ich stark verletzt?“  
„Du warst ziemlich gut verbrannt, ja.“  
„Komisch, dass Sephiroth die Angreifer nicht bemerkt hat. Sie können nur Sekunden nach ihm aufgetaucht sein. Er war noch nicht um die Ecke, als sie mich angeschossen haben.“, er sah Zack auf seine Lippe beißen, „Wenn das Genesis-Kopien waren, heißt das, dass Genesis wirklich noch lebt? Die in Junon waren auch echt?“  
„Genesis war im Reaktor.“  
Oh. Shit. Dann war Sephiroth in Gedanken gewesen. Er hatte Genesis doch im Herzen für tot erklärt, um den Schmerz über den Verlust nicht ständig wieder aufleben zu lassen. Ihn jetzt sogar zu sehen...  
„Wo ist er?“  
„Genesis? Keine Ahnung.“, Cloud bedachte Zack mit einem längeren Blick, „Ähm... Sephiroth ist in der Shinra-Villa.“  
„Was will er gerade da? Die ist doch völlig herunter gekommen.“, er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Er hat sich dort in der Bibliothek verschanzt.“  
„Da gibt es eine Bibliothek?“, seine Lider flatterten, „Na ja, egal... er vergräbt sich wohl in Büchern. Was genau liest er nach? Wieder über die Experimente an Angeal und Genesis?“  
„Experimente?“, Zack schüttelte sich, „Darüber will ich erst gar nichts wissen. Reicht schon, dass sie irgendwie gezüchtet worden sind oder so. Ich will nicht auch noch hören, dass man irgendetwas mehr mit ihnen angestellt hat.“  
Ups. Angeal war auch Zacks Freund gewesen. Er sollte immer daran denken, dass nicht nur eine Person hiervon betroffen und mitgenommen war.  
Zack seufzte, lehnte sich vor und stützte die Kopf auf seine verschränkten Finger, bevor er meinte: „Das war irgendwie ganz komisch. Ich habe nicht genau verstanden, über was sie geredet haben, aber... anscheinend denkt Genesis gerade, dass er mit Sephiroths Zellen gerettet werden kann. Aber Sephiroth hat abgelehnt ihm zu helfen.“  
Cloud atmete tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf. Armer Sephiroth. Das musste verdammt weh getan haben.  
„Warum hat er das? War Genesis nicht sein bester Freund oder so? Wenn ich Angeal hätte helfen können, ich hätte sofort...“  
„Er zerfällt von innen heraus.“, erwiderte Cloud ruhig, „Dabei verteilen sich seine Zellen in anderen Lebewesen und lassen diese mutieren. Angeal hat sich geopfert, um diesen Prozess zu stoppen. Bevor er zum Monster wurde, weil er diesen Zerfall nicht aushält und bevor mehr und mehr starke Monster Menschen angreifen.“, er sah kurz zu Zack, ob mit diesem alles in Ordnung war, „So hat mir Sephiroth das erklärt. Genesis hängt aber an seinem Leben. Er will nicht sterben. Er hat Angst vor dem Tod. Deshalb versucht er alles, um nicht... aber es verletzt halt andere, verstehst du? Weil Menschen und Monster durch seine Zellen mutieren. Er ist wie ein Virus, der sich immer weiter ausbreitet. Wenn er nicht getötet wird, geht es immer so weiter... aber Sephiroth kann ihn nicht töten. Weil er sein bester Freund ist. Obwohl er weiß, dass es das Beste für alle wäre... er kann Genesis nicht töten, solange dieser verzweifelt versucht sein Leben zu retten.“  
„Aber der Typ ist wahnsinnig! Er greift Städte an, er entführt Menschen... er hat seine eigenen Eltern abgeschlachtet! Der Typ ist nicht mehr er selbst.“  
„Er ist verzweifelt. Aber er ist immer noch Sephiroths bester Freund. Hättest du Angeal töten können, hätte er dich um sein Leben angefleht?“  
Zack schluckte und wandte den Blick ab.  
„Es ihm auszuschlagen, während er um Hilfe bittet... das muss unglaublich weh getan haben.“  
„Ich weiß nicht...“, flüsterte der Andere, „Da ist noch etwas...“

95\. Kapitel

„Noch etwas?“, fragte Cloud nach.  
„Ja... Genesis hat noch etwas gesagt. Über Sephiroth.“, Zack seufzte, zog die Beine in einen Schneidersitz und stützte sich auf die Knie, „Ich... ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das richtig verstanden habe. Ich will nicht, dass... dass es wahr ist...“  
Der Blonde schluckte. Etwas über Sephiroth? Das Zack geschockt hatte? Was konnte...  
„In diesem Reaktor waren Makotanks. Total viele, mehr als wir im Shinra-Labor in Midgar haben. In diesen Tanks waren... Monster. Entartete, mutierte Wesen, die ganz, ganz leicht... also, die ein kleines bisschen nach Menschen aussahen. Sephiroth meinte, es wären auch welche. Dann begann er plötzlich ganz komisch zu reden... dass er etwas Besonderes sei, dass er anders sei, aber nicht so. Und dann sagte er plötzlich „Ihr Menschen“, als sei er selbst keiner. Und dann Genesis...“  
„Was hat Genesis gesagt?“, Cloud krallte die Decke mit beiden Händen fest.  
„Er... er sprach über Sephiroths Mutter. Jenova, erinnerst du dich? Da war eine Tür mit einem Schild Jenova drüber. Er meinte, Jenova sei ein Alien, das vor zweitausend Jahren auf die Erde kam und das man ausgegraben habe...“, Zack holte tief Luft, „Er faselte irgendetwas von Projekt S, wo man die Zellen von diesem Alien für Experimente benutzte und... dann... dann meinte er, dass Sephiroth das Ergebnis dieser Experimente sei.“  
„Was?“, zischte Cloud.  
Sephiroth... war auch aus einem Experiment entstanden? Einem Menschenexperiment? Nein... nicht einmal einem Menschenexperiment. Er war kein Mensch, wenn er aus den Zellen eines Alien gezüchtet worden war. Cloud legte eine Hand vor seinen Mund.  
„Wenn... wenn Jenova seine Mutter ist, also, wenn er künstlich aus ihren Zellen gezüchtet wurde...“, Zack schüttelte den Kopf, „War das Hojo? Ist der Typ dann nicht sein Vater sondern einfach der Wissenschaftler, der die Genexperimente durchgeführt hat? Das heißt, Sephiroth hat nicht einmal Eltern, oder?“  
Cloud wandte das Haupt langsam von links nach rechts und zurück. Sephiroth... er hatte nie etwas gesagt. Wusste er davon? Er hatte schon so viel in den Akten der Wissenschaftler gelesen. Hatte er es gewusst? Dass der Mann, der ihn groß zog wie einen Sohn-  
Cloud erstarrte.  
Der ihn groß zog wie einen Sohn? Hojo? Hatte er sich nicht immer gewundert, dass die beiden für Vater und Sohn ein ziemlich schlechtes Verhältnis hatten? Er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass Hojo einfach nur kein guter Vater war, aber wenn er einfach gar kein Vater war... was, wenn Sephiroth das nur sagte, um nicht allzu ungewöhnlich zu wirken... war er überhaupt mal ein Kind gewesen? Und wenn ja, wie war er aufgewachsen? War er wie ein Mensch groß gezogen worden oder... Cloud kämpfte gegen die aufkommende Übelkeit an.  
„Ich habe sicher etwas falsch verstanden.“, murmelte Zack, „Oder Genesis hat Mist erzählt. Das könnten alles nur Lügen sein, um Sephiroth dazu zu kriegen ihm zu helfen.“  
Ja. Es konnten Lügen sein. Vielleicht war Hojo einfach nur ein schlechter Vater gewesen. Sephiroth hatte doch vehement versucht zu beweisen, dass Hojo keine Experimente mit den verschwundenen Soldaten machte. Wieso hätte er das tun sollen, wenn er wusste, dass er selbst ein Experiment war. Und wenn, dann hätte er das ja mitbekommen, nicht? Also musste es barer Unsinn sein.  
„Vielleicht hat er sich auch schon beruhigt. Komm, wir gehen zu ihm und reden mit ihm. Sicher glaubt er auch mittlerweile, dass Genesis nur Blödsinn erzählt hat.“, Zack grinste und sprang auf, „Komm. Er freut sich sicher dich wohlauf zu sehen.“

96\. Kapitel

...mit Spuren von Carbonit und Kupfersulfat in der tertiären Geröllschicht... Probe 23 in der PCR vervielfacht... Subjekt JX03 als extraterrestrische Lebensform identifiziert... Stammzellkultur auf zwei Zentimeter Durchmesser gewachsen, kein erkennbarer Differenzierungsprozess... Klonung erneut fehlgeschlagen, Herzstillstand am elften Tag...  
Sephiroth seufzte, schlug Bericht 48 zu und schmiss diesen auf den Schreibtisch, während er sich auf den Stuhl sinken ließ. Er schloss die Lider und legte eine Hand darüber, bevor er sich mit dem dazu gehörigen Ellbogen auf der Lehne abstützte.  
Jenova... Genesis hatte nicht gelogen, was sie anging. Es. Ein Alien. Oben im Reaktor lagerten sie ein außerirdisches Lebewesen, das sie aus einer Felsschicht gegraben hatten. Bisher das einzige bekannte Wesen dieser Art war sie- war es ein einmaliger Fund. Leitende Forscherin dieser Untersuchung war Dr. Crescent, von der auch die Berichte um seine pränatale Phase stammten. Auch wenn Hojo der Leiter bezüglich der Nutzung der Jenovazellen für superhumane Lebensformen war, so hatte sie die Überwachung der Schwangerschaft von Subjekt S – später genannt Sephiroth – übernommen. Schließlich war sie es auch, die ihn ausgetragen hatte.  
Seine Mutter.  
Er nahm erneut Bericht 98 zur Hand und betrachtete ihre fein säuberliche Handschrift: ...habe mich entschieden, das Subjekt selbst auszutragen... zweiundzwanzigster Tag, erste kardiale Signale im transmuralen EKG... einhundertzweiundzwanzigster Tag, Subjekt bewegt sich, Elektromyographie angelegt... zweihundertfünfzehnster Tag – Schmerzen – Subjekt S hat erneut meine bereits angebrochene Rippe getreten...  
Ihr letzter Eintrag war nur etwas mehr als zwei Wochen später, als er ihr mit einem Tritt das Zwerchfell aufgerissen hatte. Die Kraft, die er wohl schon als Ungeborenes besessen hatte, war zu viel für einen menschlichen Körper gewesen. Er wagte es nicht die Eintragungen dieser Tage erneut zu lesen. Sie hatte ihn verflucht und verdammt und bereut, der Durchführung des Experiments an ihr selbst je zugestimmt zu haben. Sie hatte darüber nachgedacht mit Beta-Antagonisten Wehen hervorzurufen, um ihn loszuwerden. Aber Hojo hatte sie überredet abzuwarten, bis er plötzlich ihre Berichte übernommen hatte: Zweihundertzweiundreißigster Tag, Notsectio aufgrund der Blutungssituation, Kreislaufstillstand von Dr. Crescent zwei Stunden nach Entbindung, U1 unauffällig, Fotographie in drei Ebenen a.p. und einebig p.a. angehängt...  
Seine Mutter war also wirklich kurz nach seiner Geburt gestorben. Hojo hatte zumindest nicht gelogen. Er hatte sie aufgeschnitten, ihn heraus geholt und sie verbluten lassen. In seiner maschinellen, stichwortartigen Ausdrucksweise hatte er in weniger als zehn Worten abgehandelt, dass seine Kollegin – seine Frau – im Laufe des Experiments gestorben war, bevor er begann ihn zu untersuchen.  
Untersuchungen... Sephiroth schnaubte. Versuche. Experimente. Hojo versuchte nicht einmal zu beschönigen, wie er ihn wieder und wieder aufgeschnitten hatte. Entnommene Organe, die nachwuchsen. Wunden, die narbenfrei verheilten. So genannte Leistungstests. Tiere, Monster, Menschen, die man ihn hatte töten lassen.  
All diese Erinnerungen, die er immer in der letzten Ecke seiner Gedanken hatte verkommen lassen. Versucht zu vergessen. Zu verdrängen. Natürlich war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass er von klein auf dafür vorgesehen war die größte Armee der Welt zu führen. Sie hatten von Training gesprochen. Von Tests. Vorbereitungen und Prüfungen. Nur Hojo hatte immer ehrlich gesagt, dass es sich um Experimente handelte. Wie er mit Mako kämpfte. Wie er vergiftet kämpfte. Wie lange er ohne Essen auskam. Wie lange ohne Schlaf.  
Er hatte sich trotzdem in die Gedankenwelt geflüchtet, dass es nur eine Vorbereitung gewesen war. Weil man ihn ausgewählt hatte. Weil er besonders war. Weil er ein unglaublich begabter Mensch war. Weil er einzigartig war.  
Einzigartig. Das einzige erfolgreich gezüchtete Monster mit Jenovazellen. Kein Mensch, kein Kind, nicht einmal ein Zuchttier. Nicht einmal von dieser Welt. Er war eine einzige Abomination.

97\. Kapitel

„Gruselig...“, Cloud legte die Arme um sich selbst und trat näher an Zack, „Wo geht es da hin?“  
„Gräber.“, dieser schlang einen Arm über die Schultern des anderen, „Da ist die Bibliothek.“  
„Das ist – keine – Bibliothek.“, zischte Cloud und trat vorsichtig ein, „Das ist ein Labor.“, er schüttelte Zacks Arm ab und trat vor, „Das sind Makotanks. Und ein OP-Tisch. Und...“  
„Und ein mikroskopisches Labor.“  
„Wah!“, Cloud sprang zur Seite, „Seph! Du hast mich erschreckt.“  
„Ja... erschreckend, nicht? Ein geheimes Labor für verbotene Experimente.“, der General schritt an ihnen vorbei zu einem Werktisch, wo er ein Skalpell aufnahm, „Die Labore im ShinRa-Gebäude werden überwacht, wisst ihr? Und alles, was hier passiert, weiß ShinRa nicht. Oder will es nicht wissen.“, er tippte mit dem scharfen Gerät nachdenklich gegen seine Lippen, ohne dabei blutende Wunden zu hinterlassen, „Es gab nur ein Versuchstier, was es hier je wieder raus schaffte. Eher gesagt zwei.“  
„Zwei Tiere?“, Zacks Gesicht lag in tiefen Falten, „Du redest jetzt aber nicht von Genesis und Angeal, oder?“  
„Aber nein... Professor Gasts Experimente waren von ShinRa abgesegnet. Menschen zu optimieren, dafür erlaubt er Versuche. Hier allerdings wurden Menschen mit Monstern gekreuzt.“, er wandte sich von der Wand ab, wo Organe aufgereiht waren, „Und nicht irgendwelche Monster. Nein, Urmonster und Aliens. Hier wurde genetisches Material eingebaut, was eure Vorfahren fast untergehen ließ.“  
Menschen mit Urmonstern... das hieß, die zwei Entkommenen waren gefährlich, oder? Waren sie hier hinter einem der Entkommenen her? War das im Reaktor und machte die Probleme? Oder was regte Sephiroth so auf?  
„Leben die zwei noch? Sind sie gefährlich?“, fragte Zack nach.  
„Vermutlich.“, der General lächelte und begann zu kichern, „Aber ist das überhaupt interessant? Menschen fürchten, was stärker ist als sie. Sie vernichten es. Egal, ob es Gutes oder Schlechtes bringt, bevor es Kontrolle bekommt, wird es vernichtet. Schließlich ist es fremd.“  
„Das... nun ja, wahrscheinlich fürchten wir, dass etwas Nicht-Menschliches nicht versteht, was für Menschen richtig und falsch ist.“  
Sephiroth nickte langsam.  
„Wahrscheinlich... nein, nicht nur wahrscheinlich. Das stimmt. Das ist ein Fakt. Ich verstehe euch nicht.“, er schnellte in ihre Richtung und schmiss das Skalpell zur Seite, das klirrend gegen die Wand flog und zu Boden fiel, „Wie könnt ihr so etwas tun? Euch selbst mit Monstern kreuzen, auseinander schneiden und neu wieder zusammen setzen? Kinder mit Monstergenen züchten und wie Laborratten halten?“  
Cloud legte die Stirn in Falten und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, während er sagte: „Seph, du bist auch ein Mensch.“  
„Ach, bin ich das?“, dieser trat vor, griff Clouds Kragen und zog ihn daran in die Höhe, „Siehst du das?“, er zeigte auf die Wand mit den Organen in Glasbehältern, „Das sind meine. Die haben sie mir rausgeschnitten, da war ich vier Jahre alt.“, er ging hinüber, wobei Cloud ihm notgedrungen hinterher stolperte, „Siehst du das?“  
„Sephiroth!“, mahnte Zack und trat bis auf zwei Schritte heran.  
„Was? Es ist nur die Wahrheit. Helft mir zu verstehen, warum man so etwas tut.“  
Cloud war still. Er atmete nicht einmal mehr. Sein Blick lag unabwendbar auf dem Glas, in dem ein faustgroßer Fetzen Haut schwamm. Haut mit Ausbeulungen, die er recht gut kannte. Die Geschlechtsteile eines Vierjährigen. Waren das wirklich Sephiroths? Aber dann...  
„A- a- aber... das...“, die blauen Augen wandten sich zu dem Ältesten.  
„Mit was ficke ich dich dann?“, dieser legte seinen Kopf auf das wirre, blonde Haar, „Gute Frage, nicht wahr? Aus den Berichten geht es nicht hervor. Vielleicht ist es nachgewachsen. Vielleicht sind es auch gar nicht meine Körperteile. Wer weiß das schon?“  
Cloud stieß sich von Sephiroth weg, schwer atmend, die Lider geweitet.  
„Ekelhaft, nicht wahr?“  
„Wer war das?“, knurrte Zack, „Wer hat das getan?“  
„Was glaubst du denn, wer? Ich bin gezüchtet aus den Genen eines Aliens. Wer könnte das gewesen sein?“  
Nein. Bitte nicht. Nicht Hojo. Nicht der, den er Vater nannte. Genannt hatte. Hatte er es gewusst? Hatte er Erinnerung an diese Operationen? Was war noch mit ihm angestellt worden?  
„Doktor Hojo und Doktor Crescent. Sie hat mich ausgetragen. Sie habe ich getötet. Und ihn werde ich töten.“, Sephiroths Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, „Ihn. Und ShinRa. Seine Laborassistenten. Jeden.“  
Ein Moment der Stille erfüllte den Raum. Sephiroth war... sein Freund war... aber...  
„Ich helfe dir.“, Zack trat vor und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter, „Mir egal, ob du ein Mensch, ein Vogel oder ein Alien bist. Das tut man niemandem an.“  
Sephiroth blinzelte und sah in Zacks Augen.  
Cloud, der einen Arm gegen seinen Bauch drückte, richtete sich auf und wischte mit der freien Hand über seine Lippen. Scheiße... wie hatten sie so etwas nur tun können? Er trat zu den beiden und nickte seinem Freund zu. Egal, was er war, wer ihm das angetan hatte, hatte dafür zu leiden.  
Die grau-grünen Augen zuckten zu der Hand auf seiner Schulter, bevor Sephiroth eine Hand hob und auf Zacks legte.

98\. Kapitel

Sie waren hier.  
Sie hatten alles gehört und waren immer noch hier.  
Sie alle hatten ihn betrogen. Sein Erzeuger Hojo. Seine Leihmutter Doktor Crescent. Sein Besteller ShinRa. All die Menschen, die nichts gesagt hatten. Die nicht aufgeschrien hatten über das, was man ihm angetan hatte.  
Aber Cloud und Zack waren hier. Sie hatten wirklich gesagt, dass es nicht okay war, was man getan hatte. Sie waren auf seiner Seite. Sie waren für ihn da, standen für ihn ein, obwohl er nicht wie sie war. Nicht ihre Rasse, nicht ihre Art. Obwohl sie Menschen waren und er nicht, standen sie zu ihm und nicht zu ihren eigenen Leuten.  
Sephiroth seufzte leise und zog Cloud in seine Arme.  
„Müssen wir uns um das... den... ich will nicht Versuchstier sagen, du bist kein Tier. Also dieses andere Kreuzding, müssen wir uns darum sorgen?“  
„Das ist der Typ im Nebenzimmer. Er hat sich dort eingeschlossen, um niemanden zu verletzen.“, der General atmete tief durch, „Er liegt da seit fast zweiundzwanzig Jahren.“  
„Woah... shit. Okay. Also keine Sorge?“  
„Er ist gefährlich. Sagt er. Deswegen hat er sich eingeschlossen.“, wenn er das so sagte, würde das wohl richtig sein. Hoffentlich würde er selbst nie gefährlich werden. Er wollte sich nicht ewig einschließen. Er wollte sich auch nicht wie Angeal töten müssen. Er wollte einfach nur bei Cloud bleiben dürfen.  
„Und am Reaktor? Müssen wir da noch etwas tun?“  
„Wenn wir nicht die anderen Versuchstiere töten wollen, dann gibt es wohl nichts mehr zu tun.“, Sephiroth löste sich von Cloud, „Seid ihr... wirklich sicher?“  
„Dass ich ShinRa verraten, meinen Job verlieren und Forscher jagen will?“, Zack zuckte mit den Schultern, „Hört sich für mich richtig an. Ich folge Ihnen, General.“  
Cloud zuckte zusammen und verschränkte die Arme.  
Sephiroth sah zu ihm und schluckte. Würde er... würde Cloud ihn doch verlassen?  
„Du musst nicht, Cloud. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst. Wirklich.“, presste er hervor.  
„Was?“, die blauen Augen zuckten zu ihm, „Natürlich bleibe ich bei dir! Nur... ich kann ja verstehen... ich finde das hier auch erschreckend, aber... müssen wir sie wirklich alle töten? Auch wenn er ein Scheusal ist, war Hojo nicht so etwas wie ein Vater für dich?“  
Sephiroth sog scharf die Luft ein. Vater... seine Lider verengten sich. Als kleiner Rekrut hatte Angeal ihn als Einziger freundlich angesprochen. Hatte gefragt, wie er hieß, wo er her kam. Wie er aufgewachsen war, was seine Eltern so machten. Er hatte nur verwirrt geblinzelt und in seiner Naivität gefragt, was Eltern waren. Angeal hatte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und ihm nach und nach erklärt, was die Menschheit war und wie sie funktionierte.  
„Er ist der Mensch, den ich der Konvention halber Vater nannte, um nicht direkt als Alien aufzufallen. Er ist schließlich der einzige Mensch, den ich seit meiner Aufzucht kannte.“  
„Sag Kindheit.“, wies Zack ihn mit verzogenem Mund an, „Warst du überhaupt mal klein?“  
„Theoretisch.“, Sephiroth tippte mit einem Finger gegen eines der Organ haltenden Gläser, „Ich muss wohl mal so klein gewesen sein.“  
„Erinnerst du dich daran?“, der Schwarzhaarige nickte diesen zu.  
Die graugrünen Augen wandten sich zu einem Glas mit einem Kinderherz, über das er fast zärtlich mit den Fingern strich. Mit einem zitternden Ausatmen antwortete er: „Nur an die Schmerzen.“

99\. Kapitel

„Cloud!“, seine Mutter stürmte vor und schlang die Arme um ihn, „Ich bin so froh dich wohlauf zu sehen.“  
„Mama!“, der Blonde wurde puterrot, „Ich bin kein Teddybär, okay?“  
Zack grinste. Sephiroth blieb ausdruckslos.  
„Trotzdem... kommt erst einmal herein.“, sie winkte sie alle zum Tisch, „Dieser nette junge Mann hier kam vorbei, um mir zu sagen, dass du angegriffen wurdest und dich ausruhen musstest. Geht es dir wieder gut?“  
Angegriffen? Es dürfte ihm den kompletten Oberkörper verbrannt haben, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte. Zack schien eine gute Wortwahl getroffen zu haben.  
„Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass du in guten Händen bist. Aber stets wieder zu hören, dass du verletzt worden bist... ich sehe es gar nicht gern, dass du dich dem aussetzt. Doch du wirst ja eh nicht auf mich hören. Obwohl ich ehrlich sagen muss, für all diese Risiken könnten sie ruhig dein Gehalt erhöhen. Stets muss ich hören, dass du irgendein Krankenbett hütest...“  
Cloud ließ ihre Predigt über sich ergehen. Ehrlich, die Frau konnte peinlich sein... Zack lachte sich einen Ast ab und sie merkte das gar nicht. Sein Blick blieb an Sephiroth hängen. Dieser saß still auf seinem Stuhl und starrte auf die Tischplatte. Wahrscheinlich war er in Gedanken... wer wäre das nicht an seiner Stelle? Verdammt... das war alles so hart, es war kaum zu fassen. Wie konnte man auf die Idee kommen... er seufzte leise.  
Sephiroths Blick zuckte zu ihm. Die Stirn lag kaum sichtbar in Falten. Das Weiß der Augen war mit sichtbaren Äderchen durchzogen. Wie lange hatte er nicht geschlafen? Wie viele Tage hatte er sich in diesem Labor eingesperrt und gelesen? Neben seinen eigenen Organen?  
Cloud zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, aber es wollte nicht wirklich klappen.  
„Hörst du mir zu, mein Sohn?“  
„Ja, Mama... könntest du uns vielleicht etwas kochen? Ich habe die letzten Tage dank des Komas nichts gegessen und Sephiroth auch nicht, so weit ich weiß.“  
„Er kam sicher fast um vor Sorge.“, sie trat zu diesem und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, „Wer wäre das nicht in einer solchen Situation? Auch wenn man im Krieg sicherlich viele verletzte Soldaten sieht, ist es sicher etwas anderes, wenn es der eigene Freund ist.“  
Er legte seine Hand auf ihre und drehte sich zu ihr. Einen Moment schwieg er sie an, bevor er sich erhob und meinte: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich habe keinen Hunger. Ich werde mich etwas hinlegen.“  
„Tu das, mein Lieber. Du siehst erschöpft aus.“, sie strich eine ihm in Gesicht fallende Strähne zur Seite, „Ich schicke Cloud mit etwas zu essen zu dir, sobald es fertig ist. Ruh‘ dich doch solange aus.“  
Seine Lider sackten hinab, ebenso wie sein Kopf, der sich jedoch zu einem Nicken wieder hob, bevor er sich abwandte und in Richtung der Treppe ging. Sie sah ihm hinterher, bevor sich begann Nahrungsmittel aus den Schränken zu holen.  
„Zack...“, Cloud beugte sich flüsternd zu dem anderen, „Er hat mich nicht besucht, oder?“  
Dieser schüttelte nur mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf.  
„Das alles hat ihn verdammt mitgenommen.“  
„Ich kann’s ihm nicht verübeln. Er reißt sich zusammen, aber... nun, darum werden wir ja morgen aufbrechen.“, gab dieser ohne sein sonst stets vorhandenes Lächeln zurück.  
„Was tuschelt ihr da?“, Frau Strife warf einen Blick über die Schulter, „Hast du Geheimnisse vor deiner Mutter, Cloud?“  
„Nur die weiteren Pläne. Wir werden vermutlich morgen wieder nach Midgar aufbrechen.“  
„Morgen schon?“, ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten und ihre Unterlippe hob sich, „Ich dachte... wo ihr schon mal da seid... wollt ihr nicht etwas bleiben?“  
Würden sie, wäre ihr Plan nicht, sich gegen Shinra zu wenden und diese anzugreifen... war das nicht völliger Wahnsinn? Wie sollten sie gegen all die Soldaten und Technik ankommen? Sephiroth und Zack mochten stark sein, aber nicht so... oder planten sie einen Hinterhalt? Planten sie überhaupt? Und was... wenn sie als Verräter gebrandmarkt waren, was würde dann aus ihnen? Womit würden sie Geld verdienen? Wovon leben? Wo? Würden sie immer auf der Flucht vor Shinra sein? Würden die nach ihnen suchen? Nach ihren Verwandten? War seine Mutter sicher? Sollte er sie nicht warnen? Ihr sagen, was sie vorhatten?  
Cloud biss auf seine Unterlippe. Vorhin hatte das alles sinnvoll und einfach geklungen, aber jetzt... wussten die beiden wirklich, was sie da vorhatten?  
100\. Kapitel

Alien.  
Monster.  
Sephiroth umklammerte das Kissen, das so schön nach Cloud roch. Was würde seine Mutter sagen, wenn sie es wüsste? Dass er nicht menschlich war... würde sie es immer noch erlauben, dass sie zusammen waren? Dass er ihren Sohn berührte? Ihm nahe stand?  
Würde sie ihn mit denselben Augen sehen? Sich um ihn sorgen? So wie eben ihre Hand sanft an seine Wange legen? Würde sie es noch wagen ihn anzufassen? Mit ihm reden? Könnte sie ihn ansehen ohne die nackte Angst in ihrem Blick zu haben?  
Wie lange war er normal? Wie lange benahm er sich wie ein Mensch?  
Es war eine Eigenschaft aller Menschen das abzulehnen, was nicht zu ihnen passte. Sie konnten nicht einmal ihre eigene Art akzeptieren. Andere Hautfarben, Sprachen, Religionen. Sie grenzten sich voneinander ab und verachteten andere Subgruppen. Wie konnte er hoffen, auch nur ansatzweise in diese Welt zu gehören? Er wollte einfach nur sein wie alle anderen. Irgendwo dazu gehören. Zu wissen, dass es Menschen gab, denen er wichtig war, die an seiner Seite waren. Zu ihnen zu gehören.  
Aber er gehörte zu keinem. Zu niemandem. Er war ein Alien. Ein Alien einer ausgestorbenen Spezies, deren einziges Mitglied der tote Klumpen Fleisch war, den sie im Reaktor lagerten. Er war wirklich vollkommen allein.  
Zack war ein einfacher Mensch. Er war von etwas überzeugt und solange man ebenso nach diesen Überzeugungen handelte, möchte er einen. Nur war man damit im Endeffekt einer von vielen. Und sobald sie nicht mehr dieselbe Meinung vertraten, würde Zack ihn fallen lassen.  
Cloud währenddessen würde bleiben. Aber er war nicht ihrer Meinung. Man sah es in seinen Augen, in seinem Blick. Er wollte nicht töten. Er wollte nur in Ruhe und Frieden leben. Würde Sephiroth vorschlagen irgendwo ins Nirgendwo zu ziehen und Chocobos zu züchten, Cloud wäre sofort dabei.  
Aber er konnte nicht vergessen. Nicht verzeihen. All die Lügen, die Schmerzen, all diese Gedanken... wer wusste es alles? Wer hatte die Macht ihn für immer zu ruinieren? Menschen fürchteten und jagten das, was anders war. Wer konnte ihn diesem Schicksal ausliefern? Er musste sie töten. Alle töten. Wie könnte er jemals sicher sein, wenn sie nicht alle tot waren?  
Er konnte nicht irgendwo ruhig leben, stets in der Angst, dass sie doch kommen würden, um ihn zu töten. Weil er stark war. Weil er Macht hatte. Weil sie fürchteten, er würde kommen und sich rächen. Er musste sie töten, bevor sie ihn töteten. Niemand durfte erfahren, was er war.  
Er musste die Laborprotokolle vernichten.  
Er schlug die Augen auf.  
Er musste noch einmal zurück und alles zerstören.  
Es klopfte und eine Stimme vor der Tür fragte: „Sephiroth? Kann ich reinkommen?“  
Praktisch im selben Moment, wo Cloud das sagte, stand er schon an der Tür und öffnete sie.  
„Oh... ähm, ich habe etwas zu Essen mitgebracht. Mom bestand darauf.“  
„Es tut mir Leid.“, Sephiroth legte den Kopf schief, „Dass ich dich nicht besucht habe.“  
„Häh? Ach so, nein, kein Problem. Du hattest Wichtigeres zu tun. Magst du vom Eintopf? Ich glaube, er ist mit Nibelwolf. Nicht lecker, aber nahrreich.“  
„Danke.“, er nahm den kleinen Warmhaltetopf vom Tablett.  
„Vorsicht! Heiß!“, Cloud folgte mit dem Holzbrett, hielt es darunter, sollte er den Topf plötzlich loslassen.  
Sephiroths Mundwinkel hob sich selbstironisch. Hitze machte ihm nichts. Er könnte seine Finger in die Suppe halten, es würde ihn nicht verbrühen.  
„Die Handschuhe sind wohl dick.“, Cloud ließ das Tablett langsam sinken, griff den Löffel mit einer Hand und legte ihn auf den Schreibtisch, der neben dem Bett stand, bevor er zurück zur Tür ging. Statt allerdings hinaus zu treten, hielt er ein, warf einen Blick über die Schulter und schloss die Tür vor sich.  
Eine Faust schien sich um Sephiroths Herz zu schließen.  
„Die Handschuhe.“, der Blick der blauen Augen fiel auf diese, „Kannst du mir jetzt sagen, warum du sie nie ausziehst?“  
Sephiroth schluckte. Er könnte... Cloud wusste es schließlich. Wusste von den Experimenten. Er seufzte und stellte den Topf ab. Aber... das Mal erinnerte ihn an damals. Es zeigte ihm stets, dass er seinem Schicksal nicht entfliehen konnte. Das er hilflos war. Hilflos vor seinen Erinnerungen, seiner Vergangenheit. Er schloss die rechte um seinen linken Handrücken.  
Er hatte es immer gewusst.  
Dass er nur ein Objekt war.  
Ein Versuchstier.  
Er hatte oft genug versucht es zu verneinen, aber er war ebenso gebrandmarkt wie all die anderen entlaufenen Kreaturen, die er niedergestreckt hatte. Er war einer von ihnen. Einer der Gejagten. Sie würden ihn finden und ihn töten, ganz wie er es früher bei seinen Artgenossen getan hatte.  
Ihr Blut schrie von seiner Klinge.  
Mörder. Seine Brüder und Schwestern, die einzigen, die seinen Schmerz verstehen konnten... er hatte sie alle getötet. Was war er schon außer Hojos Puppe? Wer war er, der sich gegen den Schöpfer auflehnen wollte? Sie würden nur weitere wie ihn schaffen, abrichten und auf ihn hetzen. Wer wusste schon, wann er sich selbst gegenüberstehen würde. Wann sein eigener Klon kam, um ihn zu töten. Ein weiteres Wesen, dem sie eine Reihe von Buchstaben und Zahlen einbrannten, nur eine weitere Nummer.  
Wie auch er nur eine war.  
„Bitte geh.“, er konnte Cloud nicht ins Gesicht sehen.  
101\. Kapitel

„Hach, Kinder, es tut mir ja Leid zu sagen, aber mich ruft das Bett.“, Frau Strife versteckte ein Gähnen hinter ihrer Hand und erhob sich, „Macht nicht mehr zu lange, ja?“  
„Ja, Mama.“, Cloud und Zack sandten sich nur schmunzelnd einen Blick.  
„Und Alkohol brauchst du gar nicht erst suchen gehen, so etwas habe ich nicht im Haus.“, sie drehte sich auf ihrem Weg die Treppe hoch nicht noch einmal um – sie hätte eh nur völlig entgeisterte Gesichter gesehen.  
„Hätte sie das nicht sagen können, als noch irgendwer offen hatte?“  
„Meinst du, im Gasthaus schenken sie noch aus?“  
„In dieser Stadt?“, Cloud lehnte sich zurück und seufzte, „Ich wette, in Gongaga kriegt man jetzt auch nichts mehr.“  
„Wir haben nicht mal einen schönen Gasthof.“, Zack grinste, „Ihr liegt hier wenigstens an einem Bergpass. Ich komme mitten aus dem Wald. Ich kann dir höchstens sagen, aus welchen Beeren man bei uns Alkohol macht.“  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Keine Ahnung... schlafen?“  
„Langweilig... denk mal nach, das hier ist unser letzter Abend als ehrliche Menschen. Ab morgen gehen wir gegen Shinra vor. Ab dann sind wir Gejagte.“  
„Willst du kneifen?“, Zack hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Nein! Nur... du weißt schon... vielleicht ist es das letzte Mal, dass wir so ruhig zusammen sitzen. Und vielleicht ist morgen das letzte Mal, dass ich meine Mutter sehe. Ich meine nur... ihr beiden seid super stark. Ihr könnt gegen hunderte von Infanteristen kämpfen und siegt. Ich bin einfach nur ein Infanterist. Eine dieser Maschinen und mich fetzt es weg, verstehst du?“  
„Sephiroth wird schon auf dich aufpassen.“, meinte er zuversichtlich.  
„Er kann nicht immer vor mir stehen.“, Cloud biss auf seine Unterlippe.  
„Wir achten auf dich, okay? Mach dir keine Sorgen.“, Zack grinste, „Außerdem bist du dich richtig kräftig geworden. Pubertät hat dir echt gut getan.“  
„Uh-huh... ich vermute eher, dass es das Mako war. Aber ich kann's mir ja einbilden.“, er seufzte, „Du schläfst drüben?“  
„Mittlerweile als einziger.“, der Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern, „Alle lassen sie mich allein... ich freu mich drauf, Aeris wiederzusehen. Meinst du, sie lässt sich überreden, mit mir irgendwo hin zu ziehen, wenn das alles vorbei ist?“  
„Was willst du denn werden, wenn du kein Soldat mehr bist?“  
„Keine Ahnung.“, erneutes Schulterzucken, „Ich find schon was. Bin schließlich kräftig.“  
„Die Zuversicht hätte ich mal gern... dann bis morgen.“, sie erhoben sich, „Ich bring dich noch zur Tür.“  
„Aber das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen.“, Zack legte eine Hand an seine Wange.  
„Lass den Scheiß, Idiot.“, sie grinsten, machten noch einen Handschlag und winkten, bevor Cloud die Tür schloss.  
Sie würden ihn schützen... er atmete tief durch. Na gut. Das würde schon werden. Er trat in die Küche. Was, wenn er auf der Reise starb? Er würde das alles hier nie wieder sehen. Er fuhr mit der Hand über die Arbeitsplatte neben dem Herd. Wovon sollte seine Mutter in Zukunft leben, wenn er kein Gehalt bekam? Er hatte ihr genug gegeben, dass es noch ein oder zwei Monate reichen sollte, aber was dann? Sollte er ihr einen Brief schreiben, dass sie am besten eine Arbeit suchen solle? Sollte er ihr doch noch sagen, was sie vorhatten?  
Er seufzte und ging die Treppe hoch bis zu seinem Zimmer. Natürlich würde er bei Sephiroth bleiben. Wenn dieser sich gegen ShinRa wandte, würde er mitmachen. Selbst, wenn sein Freund aus Rache mordete, blieb er bei ihm. Aber Sorgen machte er sich trotzdem.  
Er klopfte, trat ein und zog seine Schuhe aus. Schlief Sephiroth? Er reagierte zumindest nicht. Cloud legte die Klamotten bis auf die Unterhose ab und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Sephiroth, der vorher auf dem Rücken gelegen hatte, drehte sich automatisch zur Seite, machte ihm Platz und legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte. Aus Gewohnheit schmiegte sich Cloud nach hinten gegen diesen, bis er ein halb eregiertes Glied gegen seinen Hintern spürte und zurück zuckte.  
Er schluckte. Was sollte das? War doch ganz normal. Das spürte er jede Nacht. Manchmal morgens auch dann in sich. Alles ganz normal. Er atmete zitternd aus. Es war normal, solange er sich nichts dabei dachte. Jetzt dachte er an die abgeschnittenen Geschlechtsteile in diesem Konservierungsglas.  
Waren die wirklich von Sephiroth? Die, die er jetzt spürte, waren das seine oder nicht? Bei Menschen wuchs so etwas nicht nach, aber vielleicht war das bei Aliens anders? Und die Organe, waren die auch nachgewachsen? War das, was man jetzt sah, sein echtes Aussehen?  
Cloud kniff die Backen zusammen. Es war doch nicht schädlich mit ihm zu schlafen, oder? Er sah zwar aus wie ein wirklich hübscher, ungewöhnlicher Mensch, aber wenn er nicht menschlich war... ob Sephiroth irgendwann nach Artgenossen suchen würde? Obwohl, nein, er meinte ja, er wäre der einzige auf Erden. Und er würde ja nicht den Planeten verlassen, oder?  
Hinter sich hörte er ein Seufzen, bevor die Gestalt dort sich erhob, ein Bein über ihn schwang und aufstand.  
„Seph?“, flüsterte Cloud leise.  
„Schon gut, ich nehme den Flur. Dann wecke ich dich auch nicht, wenn ich aufstehe.“  
„So war das ni-“  
„Schon gut.“, unterbrach Sephiroth etwas barscher, „Ich verstehe es, okay? Schlaf einfach.“  
Shit... was hatte er falsch gemacht? Hatte Sephiroth gemerkt, wie er sich verspannt hatte? Wegen ihm? Hatte er nicht geschlafen? Cloud seufzte traurig. Am besten, sie klärten das morgen. Er würde seinen Freund nur verletzen, wenn er ihn bat sich zurück ins Bett zu legen. Resignierend schloss er die Augen und wünschte Sephiroth eine gute Nacht.

102\. Kapitel

Er musste die Berichte vernichten. Vor allem anderen war das erstmal das Wichtigste. Sephiroth erhob sich und warf einen Blick zu Cloud.  
Seelenruhig... war es das letzte Mal, dass sie so ruhig sein konnten? Wenn er zurückkehrte und so tat, als wüsste er von nichts, als hätte er nie etwas erfahren... nein. Er konnte keinen dieser Forscher grüßen, die involviert waren und einfach weitergehen. Er konnte nicht wegsehen und ignorieren, was sie wussten, was sie dachten, wenn sie ihn nur sahen.  
Alien.  
Missgestalt.  
Abomination.  
Er musste sie töten. Alle Unterlagen der Experimente zerstören. Es reichte, dass es ihn gab. Cloud würde keine Kinder kriegen, es würde bei ihm bleiben. Er würde dieses Ding namens Jenova dem Feuertod übergeben und sich irgendwann dazu. Es hatte zu enden. Es durfte keine weiteren wie ihn geben.  
Dafür musste er sie töten. Alle, die davon wussten. Musste die restlichen Zellproben vernichten. Alles musste zerstört werden.  
Er erhob sich und verließ das Zimmer. Im Gehen rüstete er Masamune mit seiner stärksten Feuermateria aus, um die Bibliothek zu verbrennen. Zum Reaktor würde er auch noch allein finden. Am besten, er vernichtete ihn komplett. Dann würde es nicht nur Jenova sondern auch diese unheiligen Experimente zerstören.  
„Sephiroth?“  
Er wandte sich um und erblickte Misses Strife auf der Treppe. Was machte sie denn hier? Es war doch noch lange nicht morgen.  
„Kannst du nicht schlafen?“, sie lächelte gütig und kam die letzten Stufen hinab, „Komm, ich koche dir einen Tee.“  
„Danke, aber ich wollte die restlichen Erledigungen machen, bevor wir aufbrechen. Wir haben einen weiten Weg vor uns.“  
„Was für Erledigungen sind um diese Uhrzeit denn zu machen?“, unbeirrt setzte sie einen Kessel Wasser auf.  
„Ich... ich wollte die Leiche der Infanteristin bergen.“  
Sie warf ihm über eine Schulter einen traurigen Blick zu, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und seufzte. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck. Angeal hatte diesen Ausdruck stets gehabt, wenn er gelogen hatte, um nicht als allzu absonderlich aufzufallen. Es war Enttäuschung.  
„Ich werde den Reaktor zerstören. Und die Villa verbrennen.“, murmelte er leise und senkte den Kopf.  
„Was? Aber... warum?“, sie kam zwei Schritte heran und legte eine Hand über ihr Herz, „Das ist doch nicht euer Auftrag, oder?“  
„Im Reaktor sind Monster. In der Villa sind die Baupläne für sie. Beides muss vernichtet werden.“, das war genug der Wahrheit. Damit musste sie es verstehen. Mehr sollte er nicht sagen. „Sie dürfen nicht überleben. Nichts darf übrig bleiben, sonst wird es immer mehr von ihnen geben. Diese Forscher wissen nicht, was sie da herstellen. Was sie Menschen damit antun...“  
„Die Forscher erschaffen Monster? Shinras Forscher?“, sie kam heran und zog Sephiroths Hände zwischen ihre. „Aber warum?“  
„Sie... sie wollen Krieger. So wie mich. Sie wollen mehr von meiner Sorte erschaffen.“, er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein! Leise! Sie durfte das nicht wissen. Warum konnte er seinen eigenen Mund nicht stoppen? Warum erzählte er ihr noch das letzte seiner Geheimnisse? Warum tat es so verdammt gut, es jemandem zu sagen, der so... der jemand war, der ihn in den Arm nehmen und sagen konnte, dass alles gut werden würde?  
„Von deiner Sorte? Was... was soll das heißen?“  
„Nichts.“, er riss seine Hände weg und drehte sich zur Seite, „Nichts... ich... ich wollte doch nur ein Mensch sein... warum? Warum gerade ich?“, heiße Flüssigkeit schoss in seine Augen und ließ seine Sicht verschwimmen, „Ich werde sie umbringen. Alle umbringen.“  
„Sephiroth.“, ihr Ton wurde scharf, „Egal, was sie dir angetan haben, du wirst nicht Blut mit Blut vergelten. Rache ist keine Lösung. Du wirst sie nicht töten.“  
„Das verstehst du nicht.“, er sandte ihr einen kalten Blick, „Sie sind die Monster. Sie lassen Menschen mutieren, züchten Kinder, denen sie Monstergene einpflanzen, klonen ausgestorbene Ungeheuer... sie müssen sterben. Nichts anderes wird sie aufhalten. Diese Monster!“  
„Sephiroth, du machst mir Angst...“, sie zog die Arme vor ihren Oberkörper.  
„Angst...“, er stieß die Luft aus, „Mache ich das nicht jedem? Ich bin das Monster. Sie nennen mich zu recht so. Ich habe so viele getötet und in den Tod geschickt. Habe so viele sterben sehen. Ich häufe doch nur Leichen an. Wozu bin ich denn schon gut? Ich habe nichts als das Töten gelernt.“, er hatte sein Gesicht in einer Hand vergraben, doch hob den Blick zwischen den Fingern hindurch zu ihr, „Also werde ich töten. Immer wieder. Diese Forscher sollen meinen Weg pflastern. Jede dieser Abominationen soll durch meine Hand sterben. Ich werde sie restlos vernichten, bis diese Unnatürlichkeiten eradiziert sind. Sie werden alle verschwinden, damit nie wieder jemand so etwas tun kann.“  
„Sephiroth...“, sie kam näher, eine zitternde Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt, „Sephiroth, bitte beruhige dich...“  
„Fass mich nicht an!“, er schlug ihre Hand weg.  
„Bitte komm her...“, flehte sie unbeeindruckt und streckte die Arme aus, während sie einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu trat.  
„Nein!“, er stieß sie weg.  
Nein.  
Seine Lider weiteten sich.  
Nein...  
Er sah ihr erschrockenes Gesicht.  
Sie flog zurück.  
Zu viel Kraft. Er hatte sich nicht konzentriert. Das war zu viel gewesen.  
Sie stieß gegen die Küchentheke.  
Ein Knacken.  
Ein dumpfer Aufschlag.  
Die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. Er hob zitternd eine Hand und kam näher. Neben ihrem Körper ging er in die Hocke und strich das gelöste Haar von ihrem Gesicht und Hals.  
„Frau Strife?“, seine Stimme klang unwirklich weit entfernt. Er fühlte nach ihrem Puls, aber natürlich spürte er nichts. Schluckend löste er einen Handschuh und starrte wie mesmerisiert auf das Brandmal auf seinem Handrücken. Unter seinen Fingerspitzen regte sich währenddessen nichts mehr.  
103\. Kapitel

„Sephiroth?“  
Der General zuckte zusammen. Die Stimme. Die Schritte auf der Treppe. Das müde Gähnen. Er sprang auf und über Cloud hinweg, setzte ihm von hinten einen Handkantenschlag in den Nacken und fing seinen bewusstlosen Körper. Cloud konnte ihn nicht gesehen haben. Er konnte seine Mutter noch nicht gesehen haben.  
Was zur Hölle sollte er jetzt tun?  
Er konnte Cloud nicht sagen, dass er... was er... er trug den Körper zur Küche und sah auf die noch immer leblose Person am Boden. Was sollte er tun? Was sollte er bloß tun? Er- Phönixfeder! Natürlich, er konnte sie wiederbeleben. Sie war durch einen Unfall gestorben und noch nicht lange tot. Noch konnte er... wo bekam er eine her?  
Er wandte sich Richtung Haustür und stolperte hinaus. Hier gab es doch einen Krämer. Er musste so etwas haben. Eine Phönixfeder und alles war ungeschehen. Er würde Cloud sagen, er sei auf der Treppe ausgerutscht. Frau Strife habe sich den Kopf gestoßen. Alles würde gut werden. Das würden sie ihm verzeihen.  
„Herr General! So früh wach?“, ein Mann wandte sich zu ihm und winkte ihm zu.  
Sephiroth glitt etwas aus dem Arm. Nach einem Blick identifizierte er es als den bewusstlosen Cloud. Warum war er hier? Ach ja, er hatte ihn mit sich getragen. Warum hatte er ihn nicht im Haus gelassen? Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.  
„Herr General? Ist etwas geschehen?“, der Mann lief heran, „Geht es dem Mann gut?“, er kniete sich nieder, „Soll ich meine Frau rufen? Sie weiß etwas über Medizin.“  
„Ich brauche eine Phönixfeder.“, erwiderte Sephiroth nur.  
Der Mann machte einen Satz nach hinten und stand wieder mit den Worten: „Er ist tot? Aber... warum... was ist passiert? Es gab doch keinen Angriff, oder? Ist Frau Strife etwas passiert?“  
Dieser lief los, wollte sich wohl an Sephiroth vorbei drücken, um zum Haus zu kommen, dass der General gerade verlassen hatte. Er kam nicht weit. Blut spritzte. Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag sank sein Körper zu Boden.  
Sephiroth sah nur verwirrt hin. Was... was war geschehen? Sein Blick fiel auf seine rechte Hand, dass das blutgetränkte Masamune hielt. Warum hielt er sein Schwert? Hatte er das schon die ganze Zeit gehabt? Ja... ja, er hatte es mit Materia ausgerüstet. Feuer. Ja, Feuer! Wenn das ganze Haus brannte, würde niemand nachher sehen können, woran Frau Strife gestorben war. Er wandte sich um und schoss einen riesigen Feuerball auf das Haus.  
Aber... hatten sie alles daraus mitgenommen? Verbrannte er auch nichts Wichtiges? Cloud hatte alle wichtigen Sachen doch sicher in Midgar. Er würde trauern, aber er würde darüber hinweg kommen.  
Wie sollte er erklären, dass hier ein Toter lag, Cloud bewusstlos war und das Haus brannte? Ein Drachenangriff? Ja, ein Drache. Der Schwanz hatte den Blonden getroffen und eine retrograde Amnesie ausgelöst. Das Haus war angezündet worden. Der Drache war entkommen. Es erklärte auch das Blut an Masamune.  
Sephiroth sandte einen zweiten Feuerball zur Villa. Ein Drache konnte an zwei unabhängigen Orten Feuer spucken. Alles geklärt. Zack würde ihm glauben und jeder würde Zack glauben. Er konnte das schaffen. Er konnte noch alles zum Guten wenden. Er konnte seine Fehler ungeschehen machen.  
„Sephiroth!“, Zack stürmte aus dem Inn. Sein Blick fiel auf Cloud, auf den erschlagenen Mann und auf den General. Einen Moment lang legte sich seine Stirn in Falten. Jedoch schien der Ausdruck innerhalb von Millisekunden von seinem Gesicht gewischt zu werden und wurde ersetzt durch einen der Wut. Die Lider verengten sich, die Mundwinkel verhärteten sich, seine Augen blitzten in Sephiroths Richtung. Er verstärkte den Griff um sein Schwert.  
Sephiroth schluckte.  
Er würde ihm nicht glauben.  
Egal, was er sagte, Zack würde ihm nicht zuhören.  
Für ihn war alles klar.  
Er ließ keinen Raum für Phantasiegestalten wie einen Drachen.  
Sephiroth wandte sich ab.  
Zack... Cloud... Frau Strife...  
Er hatte sie verloren.  
Alles verloren.  
Alles auf einmal.  
Es wartete keine Vergebung, kein Happy End. Niemand wartete mehr auf ihn. Nichts als der Tod blieb ihm noch. Aber er würde nicht alleine gehen. Denn es gab jemanden, der auf ihn wartete. Die Leiche dieses Fleischklopses, dieses Alien, das sie seine Mutter nannten. Sie würde er mitnehmen. Keiner würde mehr Zellen von einer dieser Abominationen nehmen, die sie Jenova und Sephiroth getauft hatten. Nie wieder würden sie Unmenschen schaffen. Und wenn es das letzte war, was er für diese Rasse tat, die sich Mensch nannte.  
Denn es waren Menschen, die ihm das einzig Gute im Leben gegeben hatten.  
104\. Kapitel

„Cloud! Cloud!“  
Die Umwelt schwamm in sein Blickfeld, die Stimme dröhnte in seinem Kopf. Was zur Hölle... scheiße, das tat weh. Er griff in seinen Nacken. Irgendetwas musste ganz ordentlich gegen seinen Kopf geschlagen sein. Ein Glück, dass er einen Helm- wo war sein Helm?  
Mit einem Mal schlug er hellwach die Lider auf. Helm. Helm! Ah, an seinem Gürtel. Er schnappte ihn sich von der Befestigung dort und setzte ihn auf. Tifa durfte ihn bloß nicht sehen.  
Erst mit dem Aufsetzen wurde er seiner Umwelt wirklich gewahr. Zack mit besorgtem Blick. Flammen. Sein Haus! Scheiße... was war... seine Mutter! Er versuchte loszurennen, doch Zack schlang einen Arm um seine Taille.  
„Lass es. Cloud! Halt still!“  
„Mom!“  
„Cloud!“, der First packte um ihn, drehte ihn zu sich und hielt ihn dort, „Beruhige dich. Deine Mutter...“, er schluckte und atmete tief durch, „Sie ist tot.“  
„Wa- aber... nein... das kann nicht...“, Cloud schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein. Seine Mutter konnte nicht... Seph musste sie gerettet haben. Sie konnte nicht tot sein. Das würde Seph nicht zulassen. Wo war er? Der Blonde sah sich um.  
„Cloud, deine Mutter ist tot. Sephiroth hat sie getötet.“  
Sein Blick schnellte zu Zack. Sephiroth... nie im Leben. Er statierte: „Du lügst.“  
„Ich wünschte, ich würde es tun. Ich habe einen Schrei gehört und bin hier raus. Ich sah Sephiroth die Häuser anzünden. Zu seinen Füßen lag der Krämer tot und sein Schwert war blutbesudelt. Und du... was ist mit dir passiert? Du lagst auch hier draußen.“  
„Das muss ein Missverständnis sein. Seph würde das nicht tun. Ich bin nur nach unten gegangen, weil ich aufwachte und er nicht mehr da war und dann... ich weiß auch nicht. Plötzlich habe ich einen Filmriss.“  
„Cloud, deine Mutter liegt tot in der Küche. Die Flammen hatten sie gerade erfasst, sonst hätte ich sie noch rausgeholt. Sie war auf jeden Fall tot, als ich reingestürmt bin.“  
„Das müssen die Gase gewesen sein. Warum sollte Sephiroth sie töten?“, meinte Cloud.  
„Warum sollte er dein Haus und die ShinRa-Villa anzünden? Warum den Krämer töten? Warum dich bewusstlos schlagen?“, konterte Zack und ließ ihn langsam los, „Ich weiß auch nicht, was in ihm vorgeht, aber ich glaube, diese Aliensache hat ihn abdrehen lasssen.“  
„Warum sollte er meine Mutter töten?“, Cloud schüttelte den Kopf mit Tränen in den Augen. Das konnte Seph nicht getan haben... „Warum sollte er meine Heimat vernichten und die Dorfleute töten?“  
„Warum hat Genesis seine Eltern getötet? Warum hat Angeal den Tod gewählt?“, Zack legte eine Hand auf Clouds Schulter, „Alle drei waren Menschenexperimente. Alle drei sind nach und nach dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es Sephiroth traf.“, er drückte einmal zu, bevor er losließ, „Und jetzt lass uns gehen.“  
„Gehen?“, wohin? Sie konnten doch nicht alle im Stich lassen hier. Sie konnten nicht... vielleicht konnten sie das Feuer löschen. Vielleicht die Überlebenden evakuieren. All die Katastrophenhilfen, die man ihnen beigebracht hatte.  
„Wir müssen Sephiroth töten.“  
„Nein!“, Cloud hing sich an Zacks Arm.  
„Cloud, er ist wahnsinnig. Er hat deine Mutter getöten und dein Dorf angegriffen. Du willst dieses Monster doch nicht auch noch schützen, oder?“  
„Aber... das kann alles nicht sein... Seph kann das nicht getan haben!“  
„Glaub, was du willst. Ich werde ihn aufhalten, bevor er noch mehr Menschen tötet.“, er ging weiter, wodurch Cloud ihn notgedrungen loslassen musste. Zack war schließlich bedeutend stärker als er. Mit festem Ausdruck steuerte er auf einen grauhaarigen Mann zu, der gerade einen Verletzten barg.  
105\. Kapitel

Zwei Leichen am Farmhaus nahe der Villa. Ein Mann, der ihm nachgerannt war. Der Bürgermeister, wenn er sich recht entsann. Und nun diese kleine Nutte, die mit Cloud irgendeine Art von Vergangenheit teilte.  
Er konnte sich das Lächeln nicht verkneifen, sie diese Treppe herunter fliegen zu sehen. Hoffentlich brach sie sich das Genick. Ihn musste es nicht mehr stören. Er würde nur noch die Überreste dieses Aliens einsammeln und dann gemeinsam ihre Zellen vernichten. Gemessen daran, dass nicht einmal Feuer ihn gut verbrannte, wäre wahrscheinlich der Sprung ins Makobecken der sicherste Weg. Pures Mako zerstörte selbst ihn, das wusste er von den letzten Einsätzen in Reaktoren.  
Da... da war sie aufgebahrt, diese verdammenswerte Kreatur. Ohne sie hätte es diese Experimente nicht gegeben. Ohne sie wäre er nie entstanden. Ohne sie hätte er nie existiert. Nicht zu existieren... all das nicht erlebt haben zu müssen... nicht diese Kindheit, nicht den Verlust all seiner Freunde, nicht das Wissen – das, was sich tief in seinen Kopf gebrannt hatte – was er Cloud angetan hatte. Ihm blieb nichts mehr, als die Welt von seiner Existenz zu befreien. Von seiner und ihrer.  
Kabumm!  
Eine Explosion sprengte die Tür hinter ihm.  
Er atmete tief durch.  
Dieser Schritt... warum war Zack ihm gefolgt? War er hier, um ihn zu töten? So wie er Angeal getötet hatte? Nein... er konnte Zack keinen Vorwurf machen. Er hatte nur Angeals Wunsch erfüllt. Darunter hatte er genug gelitten. Wegen Genesis hatte er keine Gewissensbisse gehabt, den hatte er für wahnsinnig gehalten. Vielleicht sollte er es Zack einfach machen.  
Sephiroth atmete tief durch und sprach zu der elektronischen Abdeckung der Konservierungskapsel: „Mutter.“ – das klang wahnsinnig genug, oder? – „Lass uns gemeinsam diesen Planeten zurückerobern. Ich habe einen guten Plan. Lass uns zusammen ins versprochene Land gehen, Mutter.“  
Die Worte hatten eine gewisse Ironie. Deswegen hatte dieser Alien wohl mal den Planeten überfallen. Er wollte ihn zur Heimat für seine Rasse machen, weil der Lebensstrom hier so stark war. Die Cetra versiegelten ihn jedoch mit eben dieser Macht. Es war wohl nur zu passend das Verbrennen im Mako, aus dem der Lebensstrom bestand, so zu nennen.  
„Sephiroth!“, rief Zack, „Warum hast du die Dorfbewohner getötet?“  
Weil sie ihn angegriffen hatten, nachdem er diesen einen auf dem Marktplatz erschlagen hatte. Eine recht natürliche Reaktion auf die Vorfälle, nicht wahr?  
„Warum hast du Tifa weh getan?“  
Warum wohl... so blind konnte auch nur Zack sein. Zwischen Tifa und Cloud war ganz klar mal etwas gewesen. Wenn sie so dumm war, ihn anzugreifen, selbst Schuld.  
„Antworte mir, Sephiroth!“  
Er kicherte. Kichern war eine Domäne der Wahnsinnigen. Er hatte in Genesis sicherlich einen guten Meister gehabt. Als nächste musste er irgendetwas völlig Wirres sagen, was gar nicht zu den Fragen passte.  
„Mutter, diese Minderwertigen sind aufgetaucht.“, warum nicht erzählen, was er in den Berichten gelesen hatte? „Mutter sollte mit ihren überragenden Kräften und ihrem Wissen die Herrscherin des Planeten werden. Aber diese Minderbemittelten... diese wertlosen Dummschwätzer... sie haben dir den Planeten weggenommen, nicht wahr, Mutter?“  
Selbst Zack dürfte ihn für wahnsinnig halten, wenn er einen Stahlmantel als Mutter anredete und damit sprach, oder? Es würde es ihm leichter machen, über all das hier wegzukommen. Und Cloud erst... Cloud... es drehte Sephiroth beinahe den Magen um, aber er atmete tief durch, um das Gefühl zu vertreiben.  
Das war also dieses verdammte Alien. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, was er die ganze Zeit redete, aber wenigstens war es um so besser, wenn es nur Blödsinn war. Gaia, dieses Vieh war ekelerregend... dass er soweit menschlich aussah, war ein pures Wunder.  
Halt.  
All die Operationen...  
Was, wenn er so ausgesehen hatte? Wenn er jetzt nur menschlich aussah, weil Hojo ihn den entsprechenden Operationen unterzogen hatte? Gaia, am liebsten würde er sich übergeben. Wenn das sein Wahres Äußeres war, war es wirklich die beste Entscheidung gewesen, all das hier zu vernichten.  
„Du Verräter...“  
Das einzig ehrliche Wort aus seinem Mund heute. Jetzt war es sowieso zu spät. Aber hätte Zack ihm zugehört... nun gut, entweder dieses Alien landete im Pool und er hinterher, sollte Zack annähernd in der Lage sein ihn zu schlagen oder er schlug Zack bis zur Bewegungsunfähigkeit und erledigte sein Werk danach.  
Er musste nur weiter kichern und Stuss erzählen. Verdammt, hatte er gerade Cetra gesagt? Er sollte die Welt doch in die Hände der Aliens... ach, egal. Niemand würde darüber nachdenken. Zack war außer Gefecht und nicht sehr schwer verletzt. Er würde das hier gut überstehen. Und so sah er zumindest nicht, wie sich sein bester Freund mit einer Toten zusammen von der Plattform warf.  
„Nun ist alles bereit, Mutter...“  
Schritte.  
Sein Atem stockte.  
Er kannte dieser Schritte.  
Er biss die Zähne zusammen und keuchte auf.  
Nicht vor Schmerz. Das Schwert in seinem Bauch war kaum zu spüren. Dieses Messer in seinem Herzen jedoch, die Nadeln, die sich in jede Pore bohrten, dieser Schleier von Dunkelheit, der ihn durchfuhr...  
Clouds Schritte.  
Cloud, der ihm ein Schwert durch den Bauch rammte.  
Er ließ es geschehen.  
106\. Kapitel

Wie konnte er nur?  
Wie konnte er nur... Cloud zitterte am ganzen Körper. Monster... Monster! Er hatte Zack... vor seinen eigenen Augen... und Tifa... seine Freundin seit Kindesbeinen an, egal, wie sehr sie meistens nervte...  
„Gib mir meine Mutter zurück... Tifa... mein Dorf!“, seine Hände zitterten, aber er hielt Zacks Schwert, was er durch Sephiroth gestoßen hatte, „Ich habe dich respektiert... ich habe zu dir aufgesehen, aber...“  
„Elender...“, quetschte der General durch den Schmerz hervor.  
Er war also auch verletzbar. Er war kein Gott. Er war nur ein gescheitertes Experiment. Die Wunde würde jeden verbluten lassen, auch ihn. Cloud hatte es geschafft. Er hatte den geschlagen, den noch nie jemand besiegt hatte. Er hatte seine Mutter gerächt.  
Und sein Versprechen gehalten.  
„Tifa!“, schnell! Vielleicht könnte er noch... vielleicht konnte er zumindest sie retten. Wenn schon nicht seine- der Gedanke schnitt tief in sein Herz. Mutter... seine geliebte Mutter... was sollte er bloß tun ohne sie? Ohne das Dorf... ohne Zack? Ohne Tifa? Ohne...  
Ohne den Menschen, den er geliebt hatte.  
Den Menschen, den es in Wirklichkeit nie gegeben hatte.  
Nur ein Experiment. Ein Alien. Ein Monster.  
Tifa... ein Glück, sie lebte. Es schien ihr gut zu gehen. Sie würde es schaffen. Wenigstens sie. Ohne sie wäre er gar nichts mehr. Was war schon ein Mensch, wenn er niemanden hatte? Er wäre niemand. Es gäbe keinen, der seinen Verlust beweinen würde. Sie schon. Also hatte er für sie da zu sein.  
Ein Klirren. Ein Zischen. Schritte.  
Cloud zog scharf die Luft ein. Sephiroth? Er lebte noch? Er lief zur Treppe und sah hinauf.   
„Cloud...“, Zack! Er lebte! „Töte... ihn...“  
Natürlich... er war kein Mensch. Natürlich war er nicht tot. Weil er kein Mensch war. Er war ein Tier. Und er musste wie ein Tier abgeschlachtet werden. Cloud griff wieder nach dem Schwert. Es wirkte schon fast leicht. War das das Training? Mako? Was auch immer es war, es gab ihm die Kraft, Sephiroth zu besiegen. Sephiroth, das Monster. Diese Kreatur, die den Menschen vernichtet hatte, den Cloud einst liebte. Mit einem Kampfschrei lief er ihm entgegen.  
„Übertreib‘ es nicht, Junge!“  
Sephiroths Schwert schnellte vor, bohrte sich durch Clouds Bauch. Es glitt durch seine Haut wie durch Butter, wand sich durch seine Organe und stieß unter seinen Rippen wieder hinaus. Den Schmerz spürte er nicht. Er spürte gar nichts mehr. Nur die Wut, den Hass, dieses Biest, das sich in ihm wand und hervor schnellen wollte.  
Sephiroth.  
Da war er.  
Direkt vor ihm.  
Tiefe Falten zwischen den Augenbrauen, die Lider verengt, der Mund nur noch eine harte Linie. Ein Mund, den er einst geküsst hatte. Die Augen funkelten grün vom Mako, das durch sein Blut floss. Augen, die ihn liebevoll angesehen hatten. In den Händen das lange, scharfe Schwert, das sich durch Cloud bohrte. Hände, die sanft über seinen Körper gestrichen hatten.  
Hatte es den Menschen je gegeben, der ihn geliebt hatte? Von ihm war nichts mehr übrig in dieser Fratze direkt vor ihm.  
Cloud suchte auch nicht danach.  
Er verbannte die Erinnerung an dieses Gesicht, das ihm von Liebe erzählt hatte. Davon war nichts mehr übrig. Nur ein Alien, ein Monster, ein Experiment. Kein Mensch würde ihn jemals so betrügen. Kein Mensch würde ihm alles nehmen, was er hatte.  
Seine Familie.  
Seine Freunde.  
Seine Heimat.  
Und seinen Geliebten.  
Nur ein Monster würde ihm das alles nehmen. Das Monster direkt vor ihm.  
107\. Kapitel

Cloud... ja. Ein Lächeln huschte über Sephiroths Lippen. So war es richtig. So hatte es zu geschehen. Durch die Hände seines Liebsten zu sterben, was könnte er sich mehr wünschen? Er schnitt diesem Vieh namens Jenova den Kopf ab und nahm ihn an sich. Egal, was sie war, dadurch musste sie zwangsläufig sterben, oder? Und hier würde sie auf jeden Fall faulen. Aus verfaulten Zellen ließ sich nichts mehr machen. Mit dem Kopf zusammen in das Makobecken, so war es richtig.  
Durch Clouds Hand.  
So hatte es zu geschehen.  
Sephiroth schleppte sich zur Tür. Wo war Cloud? Wo-  
Seine Gedanken stockten. Seine Glieder stoppten. Sein Atem blieb in seiner Kehle stecken. Nein. Nein... nicht sie. Nicht diese Schlampe. Cloud ließ ihn verbluten, um sich um sie zu kümmern? Sie, die ihm als Kind eine so schwere Zeit beschert hatte? Sie, die... sie!  
„Jemand wie du...“, presste er hervor.  
Hatte Cloud ihn denn so schnell vergessen können? Alles, was zwischen ihnen war? Hatte Cloud nicht einen einzigen Zweifel? Gab er ihn einfach so auf, hörte auf Zack und nicht auf sein Herz? Zack, der wollte, dass er ihn tötete? Er konnte ja verstehen, dass Zack eine rasche Entscheidung traf... dass Cloud sein Schwert ergriff und sich rächte... und es war ja richtig so, aber... hatte er nicht einen einzigen Zweifel? Nicht einmal einen Hauch?  
„Durch jemanden wie dich...“, Sephiroths Atem beschleunigte sich.  
„Sephiroth!“  
Der Blonde rannte auf ihn zu. Abscheu im Gesicht. Nicht ein Zweifel? Nicht ein einziger?  
Sephiroths Gesicht verzog sich in Wut.  
„Übertreib‘ es nicht, Junge!“, wie von selbst hob sich sein Arm, ließ sein Schwert in Clouds Bauch fahren. So jung... sechzehn Jahre? So jung und alles verloren. Cloud würde mit ihm gehen. Einmal im Leben durfte er egoistisch sein, oder? Er konnte Cloud nicht leben lassen. Er konnte ihn nicht in ihren Armen sehen. Sie würden zusammen bleiben.  
Für immer zusammen.  
Er schmiss Cloud mit der Wucht seines Schwertes zurück in den Pool-Raum. Nur noch eine Plattform über dem großen, grünen Nichts. Er musste Cloud nur nehmen und mit ihm springen. Zusammen.  
Für immer zusammen.  
Er stieß sein Schwert erneut in den auf dem Boden liegenden Cloud und hielt ihn daran über den Abgrund.  
Zusammen... für immer zusammen...  
„Meine Familie...“, hauchte Cloud durch den Schmerz, „...und mein Heimatdorf...“, seine Arme zitterten, als er sie hob, um nach dem Schwert zu greifen, „...du hast mir alles genommen. Ich werde dir... niemals vergeben!“, er packte die Klinge und zog sich daran vor, bis er wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte.  
Sephiroth konnte nur regungslos zusehen. Diese Kraft... woher hatte er... wie konnte er... spürte er den Schmerz nicht mehr? Jeder andere hätte längst das Bewusstsein verloren. Und niemand, niemand hätte es geschafft sich mit dem Schwert im Bauch und den Händen an der Klinge so zu drehen, dass es ihn meterweit nach hinten warf.  
Warum... seit wann konnte Cloud...  
„Unmöglich... wie kannst du... was zur Hölle ist mit dir...“, stieß er ungläubig hervor.  
Cloud, der durch die Anstrengung auf die Knie gesackt war, hob den Kopf.  
Natürlich. Es strahlte klar vor seinen Augen. Das Grün in Clouds Blick. All das Mako, dass er Cloud gegeben hatte, als er mit ihm schlief. All die Kraft, die Macht, alles, was er Cloud vermacht hatte. Cloud war stark geworden. Er war nicht mehr das hilflose Kind, das er vor dem Spott und den Übergriffen der Infanteristen gerettet hatte. Seine starke Seele steckte nun in einem starken Körper.  
Cloud würde ihn nicht vergessen.  
Cloud würde immer sein bleiben.  
Auch, wenn er ohne ihn starb.  
Was hätte es für einen Sinn, all diese Alienzellen zu vernichten, wenn nicht, um Cloud eine bessere Welt zu geben? Wie hatte er auch nur einen Moment daran denken können, Cloud mit sich zu nehmen? Das hier war nicht die Zeit, um egoistisch zu sein. Cloud musste leben. Er musste leben und das Wissen mit sich tragen, um die Zukunft davor zu bewahren, je wieder eine Abomination wie ihn zu erschaffen.  
Cloud trug sein Erbe. Er war sein lebendes Vermächtnis.  
„Mutter... lass uns zusammen in Paradies gehen...“  
Mit einem Lächeln sprang er von der Plattform und stürzte sich in den Makopool.  
108\. Kapitel

Kleine, grüne Glühwürmchen. Zu Myriaden umschwärmten sie ihn, ließen ihn in sich eintauchen und sanken in ihn hinein. Sie durchfuhren jede Faser seines Körpers, schwappten durch ihn und zogen ihn dabei mit sich. Mit ihnen war alles so angenehm seicht und warm. Er spürte nichts. Er hörte nichts. Die Zeit stand still.  
Manchmal drangen Stimmen an sein Ohr. Manchmal spielten Farben vor seinen Augen. Manchmal spürte er Schmerzen. Doch das alles verging so schnell, wie es kam. Es waren nur kurze Momente im ewigen Grün. Er lebte für dieses Grün. Nicht für die Momente, in denen er gestört wurde.  
So brachte es ihm äußerstes Unbehagen, als die Stimmen, Farben und Schmerzen nicht nur einmal länger blieben, sondern nicht mehr wegzugehen schienen. Es zog nur wie ein Schleier an ihm vorbei, jedoch wurde ihm gewahr, dass immer weniger grüne Glühwürmchen ihn durchfuhren. Es ging so weit, dass er wahrnahm, dass er seine Beine bewegte. Und einer Stimme, die pausenlos auf ihn einzureden schien.  
Bestimmt Zack. Wer sonst konnte so viel reden?  
Aber warum war er bei Zack? Warum bewegte er sich? Warum verschwanden die schönen Glühwürmchen? Warum ergriff die grausame Realität immer mehr Besitz von ihm? Da waren Schreie, Schüsse, Motoren... alles so laut. Zumindest war Zack da. Das machte die Realität erträglich.  
Erneut. Schüsse. Der Geruch von Blut, über den sich der Geruch von Regen legte. Wo war Zack? Er hatte seine Stimme schon lang nicht mehr gehört. Zack? Er versuchte seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen, aber die grünen Glühwürmchen versperrten die Sicht. Zack... er ließ sich nach vorne fallen und schlug auf hartem Steinboden auf.  
Lachen. Lachte er? Nein, andere lachten. Stimmen. Eine höhnische Stimme war auszumachen: „Lass ihn liegen. Der macht es eh nicht mehr lang.“  
Gut. Stein. Er strich mit Armen und Beinen darüber. Auf dem Boden konnte er nicht allzu viel falsch machen. In welche Richtung musste er? Er stemmte sich etwas auf und sah sich um. Da! Er kroch in die Richtung. Zack lag auch auf dem Boden.  
Warum war da Blut?  
„Zack?“, krächzte er leise.  
„Für uns... beide...“, brachte dieser schwerfällig hervor.  
„Uns beide?“, Clouds Stirn legte sich in Falten. War das Zacks Blut? Aber... das konnte doch nicht...  
„Du wirst... du wirst...“, Zack zog ihn an seine Brust – es war Zacks Blut, „...leben. Du wirst... mein lebendes Vermächtnis sein.“  
Cloud richtete sich langsam wieder auf. Blut... Tod... Zack lag im Sterben. Das... das konnte nicht sein. Zack konnte nicht sterben. Ohne Zack- was sollte er- ohne... was war er denn ohne Zack? Die grünen Glühwürmchen ließen ihn immer weiter allein. Zack auch. Sie alle verschwanden.  
Sollte er denn ganz allein enden?  
„Meine Ehre... meine Träume... sind nun dein.“  
Wie sollte er so etwas auf sich nehmen? Zack war zu groß, zu wundervoll, als das seine Schultern das tragen konnten. Er nahm das Schwert dennoch. Zack starb für ihn. Er musste leben. Er musste leben und Zack und... und den Menschen, den er einst liebte, in sich tragen. Er musste für sie leben. Er musste ihre Ideale weiter tragen.  
„Danke...“  
Cloud wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Die Glühwürmchen hatten sich gelichtet und Sonne schien auf ihn. Er schleppte sich über eine Ebene, in den Händen ein riesiges Schwert und vor ihm... Midgar, nicht wahr? Ja, hier war das ShinRa-Hauptquartier.  
ShinRa.  
Er wusste nicht, warum, aber der Name ließ Hass aufkommen. Natürlich. Die Menschenexperimente. Sie hatten dieses Alien geschaffen, was er so lange für einen Menschen gehalten hatte. Seinen besten Freund. Seinen General. Sie hatten Seite an Seite gekämpft. Hatten zusammen getötet, einander geschützt, einander vertraut... ShinRa hatte ihn all das genommen. ShinRa hatte diese Lüge geschaffen, die sein Leben gewesen war.  
SOLDIER? Nur Mörder. Bluthunde eines Wahnsinnigen.  
Ruhm und Ehre? Wo war die, wenn man zu einem Monster gemacht wurde, um Monster zu töten? Um Menschen zu töten? Er war auch ein Monster. Er trug es in sich. Verfluchte Gene. Wie oft schon hatten sie Mako in ihn gepumpt?  
Oft genug, vermutlich. Er sah an sich herab. Gut. Er trug noch immer seine First Class Uniform. Zumindest seinen Rang sah man ihm noch an. Wahrscheinlich würde sich jeder erinnern, dass er Sephiroths Vize gewesen war. Vielleicht wusste auch jeder von den Experimenten. Er musste vorsichtig sein.  
„Hey, alles in Ordnung?“, rief ein Torwächter hinüber, „Scheiße, der sieht aus... ich habe noch nie einen von SOLDIER so fertig gesehen.“  
„Muss ein harter Auftrag gewesen sein.“, meinte der andere und ging ihm etwas entgegen, „Identifizieren Sie sich, bitte.“  
„Cloud Strife, SOLDIER First Class.“, er richtete sich zu voller Größe auf, „General Sephiroth ist tot. Ich vermute, das macht mich zum amtierenden Kommandanten.“  
„Woah... ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie unterwegs waren, Sir, aber der General ist schon ziemlich lange tot. Heidegger ist als amtierender Kommandant eingesetzt.“  
„Der Mistkerl, der früher die Infanteristen geführt hat? Der Kerl hat doch keine Ahnung von Führung.“, Cloud rammte das Schwert neben sich in den Boden und stützte sich darauf, „Wie lang war ich weg?“  
„Nun... Sephiroth ist vor fünf Jahren gefallen.“, der Kerl betrachtete ihn besorgt, „Zusammen mit seinem Vize, der hieß... halt mal, sagten Sie nicht, Sie seien sein Vize?“  
„Ich bin auf jeden Fall nicht gefallen.“, aber wenn ShinRa ihnen das mitgeteilt hatte, hieß das, dass er offiziell tot war. So brandmarkten sie Verräter. Oder Versuchsobjekte. Hieß, er durfte nicht identifiziert werden. Cloud hob das Schwert wieder und zog es mit einem kurzen Schrei durch den Infanteristen. Das zum Plan, ungescholten bis ins Hauptquartier zu kommen.  
„Scheiße. Scheiße!“, der andere sah zum Wachhaus, wo wahrscheinlich ihre Waffen lagen. Cloud brauchte sich nicht einmal anstrengen, um vor ihm dort zu sein. Mako machte es möglich. „Was willst du hier, du Wahnsinniger?“  
„In Ruhe leben. In einer friedlichen Stadt, wo alle glücklich sein können.“, da war noch etwas... etwas... „Ich möchte einen Bringservice eröffnen. Der alles macht, wenn das Geld stimmt.“  
„W- warum greifst du uns dann an?“  
„Weil ShinRa dafür sterben muss.“, er hob sein Schwert und schlug damit auf den zweiten ein. Blut spritzte und der Körper fiel mit gespaltenem Schädel zu Boden.  
Er musste seinen besten Freund rächen.  
Und die Menschenexperimente beenden.  
Das war Sephiroths letzter Wunsch gewesen, bevor er wahnsinnig geworden war.  
Bevor aus seinem besten Freund ein Alien wurde.  
109\. Kapitel

Tifa.  
Aeris.  
Tifa.  
Beide hübsch. Cloud betrachtete versunken die Blumen. Er konnte sich nur vage an Tifa erinnern. Sie waren im selben Dorf aufgewachsen. Irgendwann waren sie mal in den Bergen spielen gewesen, da wir sie beinahe umgekommen. Das hatte seinem Ruf nicht gerade geholfen. Aber zumindest hatten sie beide sich danach verstanden. Dieses Versprechen musste er ihr wohl irgendwann mal gegeben haben, auch wenn er sich nicht ganz so klar erinnerte. Aber kein Wunder, er war jung gewesen. Er hatte seitdem schließlich viel erlebt. War SOLDIER First Class geworden und hatte seinen besten Freund durch ShinRa verloren. ShinRa... die waren schuld, dass Sephiroth durchgedreht war. Er war ein guter Mann gewesen. Ein guter Soldat. War wohl gut, dass er bei Avalanche gelandet war.  
Aeris vermittelte so ein Gefühl der Wärme und Geborgenheit. Genau so ein Mädchen wollte man doch heiraten. Andererseits schien Tifa ihn mehr anzumachen. Wenn er mit Barrett, ihr und den anderen zusammen saß, fühlte er sich fraglos angeregter. Barrett hatte aber auch Muskeln... und Tifa große Brüste. Ja, Brüste, darauf stand er. Die hatte Aeris nicht so. Schwere Entscheidung. Irgendwie gaben beide nicht so wirklich das richtige Gefühl. Mal schauen, wie sich das entwickeln würde. Wenn es sich entwickeln würde. Hoffentlich würde ShinRa sie nicht ausfindig machen. Jetzt kannten sie ja ihre Gesichter.  
Warum waren die Turks hinter Aeris her? Sie war doch ein ganz normales Mädchen. Für die Slums vielleicht ein sehr reiches, schließlich hatte sie ein Haus und einen Garten, aber ansonsten? Obwohl, musste man die verstehen? Die entführten doch eh, wen sie gerade wollten und experimentierten an denen rum. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie Aeris nur, weil sie hübsch war. Einfach zum Spaß, wenn man schon jemanden quälen musste, dann eine hübsche Frau. Diese ShinRa-Forscher waren ekelhaft. Monster. Sie hatten Sephiroth durch Genexperimente erschaffen. Kein Wunder, dass er dem Wahnsinn verfallen war.  
Cloud atmete tief durch und legte eine Hand an seine Brust.  
Für seinen gefallenen Kameraden.  
Er stand einen Moment stramm, bevor er sich abwandte und ging. Er würde diese Aeris beschützen. Sie durfte nicht wie Sephiroth enden. Es sollten nicht noch mehr Menschen so gequält werden. Auch wenn er im Endeffekt kein Mensch war, so war er doch sein Freund gewesen. Und das zählte. Niemand tat einem Freund so etwas an und kam ungestraft davon.  
Sephiroth und er waren durch dick und dünn gegangen, hatten zusammen gekämpft und sich oft gegenseitig das Leben gerettet.  
Cloud zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und legte eine Hand an seinen Kopf.  
Argh... solche Gedanken schmerzten. Er sollte nicht an Vergangenes denken. Das machte nur Kopfschmerzen. Er lebte im Hier und Jetzt und sollte an die Zukunft denken. Mit Aeris. Mit Tifa. Mit Barrett. Äh, ja, mit seinen neuen Bekannten. Marlene war doch ganz süß. Er mochte Kinder. Sie brauchten ihn. Das gab Sicherheit.  
Erwachsene waren so unberechenbar. Man konnte nie wissen, was sie wollten. Kinder waren leichter. Kinder waren nicht verschlagen, heimtückisch und böse. Kinder waren... einfach Kinder. Und Aeris war ähnlich. Man sah ihr einfach an, was sie dachte und fühlte. Sie war so direkt. Es war einfach. Ja, einfach. Er brauchte ein einfaches Leben. Er wollte nicht denken. Denken machte Kopfschmerzen. Die hatte er oft genug.  
Elmyra rief zum Essen. Lächelnd drehte er sich um. Ein Haus, Blumen, eine nette Schwiegermutter, eine hübsche Frau, eine handvoll Kinder. Es klang so einfach. So gut. Wäre da nur keine Platte über ihrem Kopf, die Luft nicht vergiftet und die ewige Bedrohung durch ShinRa – das Leben könnte schön und einfach sein.  
110\. Kapitel

Er war nicht tot.  
Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn mit einer schier umwerfenden Gewalt.  
Er hatte es nicht geschafft zu sterben.  
Sephiroth hätte am liebsten geschrien und um sich geschlagen. All die Mühe. All die Qual. Alles für nichts? Es war fast Tränen wert. Aber hätte er sich das nicht denken können? Dass ein Wesen wie er kaum tötbar war? Auch, wenn er sterben wollte? Er hatte die ganze Zeit versucht, die Tatsache zu verdrängen, aber es war kaum mehr möglich. Nicht jetzt, wo er Zacks und Clouds Anwesenheit nicht mehr wahrnehmen konnte. Wo waren die beiden? Warum spürte er sie nicht mehr? Ihnen war doch nichts passiert, oder?  
Er schlug die Augen auf und erhob sich. Einen Moment lang sah er nur Grün, bevor sich der Makoschleier langsam löste. Grünes Mako. Kiesel und Gestein. Geklüftete Wände. Ein Berg? War er noch am Nibel? Er drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, wobei er mit dem Fuß gegen etwas Lockeres stieß. Er sah hinunter. Neben seinem Unterschenkel schwamm im Mako der Kopf des Alien, den er abgeschnitten hatte.  
Das Mako hatte ihn nicht aufgelöst? Hieß das, es verrottete nicht? Ebenso wie er? Er sog scharf die Luft ein. Das hieß, dass auch der Körper noch leben dürfte. Oder zumindest existieren. Er musste das Vieh finden und irgendwie zerstören. Vielleicht verbrennen.  
Er griff hinab, nahm den Kopf mit zwei Fingern am Unterkiefer und schleuderte ihn aufs trockene Geröll. Das Knacken löste ein Gefühl der Genugtuung aus. Vielleicht konnte er den Körper auch einfach zerquetschen. Er atmete tief durch und sah noch mal zu Boden. Wenn der Kopf hier gelandet war, musste irgendwo... ah, ja. Er zog Masamune aus dem Mako, machte einen Schnitt durch die Luft und lächelte über das vertraute Geräusch.  
Er sah sich um. Das um ihn herum schien eine Art Krater zu sein. Auf jeden Fall wurden die Wände immer steiler. Er begann die Wände zu analysieren, bevor sein Blick wieder auf den Schädel gelenkt wurde. Theoretisch war er ein abartiges Monster, nicht wahr? Angeal und Genesis hatten Flügel gehabt. Hübsche, wenn man nach Zacks Aussage ging. Angeals hatten wie Engelsflügel ausgesehen. Er wollte nicht anders sein, aber wenn er es sowieso schon war... ob er auch Flügel hatte? Die wären jetzt sehr nützlich. Vielleicht sollte er es versuchen.  
Sephiroth konzentrierte sich auf seine Schulterblätter und stellte sie sich vor. Ja, da schien etwas zu sein... er verlagerte sein Gewicht nach links, bevor er plötzlich nach rechts wegkippte.  
Er zog die Luft ein und machte ein fiepsendes, gequältes Geräusch, während er mit geweiteten Lidern auf seinen Arm starrte. Auf das Ding auf seinem Arm. Oh Gaia... er atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Er war wirklich ein Monster. Das hier besiegte jeden Zweifel. Er versuchte es zu bewegen und es gehorchte ungelenk.  
Es. Ein schwarzer Flügel. Sein schwarzer Flügel.  
Dieser Mann im Sarg hatte Angst vor sich gehabt. Vor der Welt. Vor dem, was er konnte, was er tat, was er war. Sephiroth hatte es nicht ganz verstanden. Jetzt schon. Er sah zu dem Schädel, dessen linke Hälfte durch den Aufprall aufgesprungen war.  
Wäre er gestorben, wäre er auch so geendet? Hätten sie ihn tausende Jahre später ausgegraben und ausgestellt? Aus seinen Zellen Mutanten gezüchtet? Hätte einer seiner Abkömmlinge auf eine solche Art und Weise an ihm Rache genommen?  
Er zog Luft durch seine fast zugeschnürte Kehle. Es klang wie ein Schluchzen. Nein, es war ein Schluchzen. Er strich mit der linken Hand über seine Wange und konnte die Nässe der Tränen auf seinem Handschuh sehen. Monster... ShinRa war das gewesen. ShinRa hatte diese groteske Abomination geschaffen.  
Er musste den Alienkörper finden und vernichten.  
Und er würde zuerst bei ShinRa suchen. Und ganz, ganz zufällig würde er dabei jeden Forscher töten, den er finden konnte. Und Shinra persönlich. Vor allem Shinra.  
111\. Kapitel

Er war nicht schwul.  
Definitiv nicht. Das konnte nicht sein. So etwas würde er nie... da war so ein tiefer Widerwillen in ihm. Das war einfach nicht möglich. Er mochte Aeris Sanftheit. Und Tifas Brüste. Ihm war egal, dass Barrett sehr attraktive Muskeln hatte. Er hatte schließlich auch Corneo nicht hübsch gefunden. Klar hatte er dem erzählt, dass er mit Barrett zusammen war, aber...  
Hatte er wirklich ein Kleid getragen? Aber zumindest das hatte er nicht gemocht, nicht wahr? Die anderen durften nie erfahren... vor allen Dingen durften sie nie in seinen Rucksack gucken. Er war doch kein verdammtes Mädchen. Es war auch nicht so, dass ihm das gefallen hätte. Der Tanga hatte verdammt gekniffen. Gaia, der Tanga...  
Wie viele Kerle waren das gewesen? Acht? Zehn? Cloud fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. Mit wie vielen von denen hatte er Sex gehabt? Er würde nie wieder ein Bordell betreten. Wetten, die hatten ihn für einen Prostituierten gehalten? So benommen hatte er sich fraglos. Als hätte er jahrelang etwas vermisst... bei Gaia, er war nicht nur schwul, er war eine männliche Schlampe. Da waren zehn Kerle über ihn hergefallen und er hatte er genossen. Scheiße, er war echt hoffnungslos.  
Dass er die Mädchen weggeschickt hatte, hatte die auch nicht gerade davon überzeugt, dass er hetero war. Gerade Aeris. Tifa hatte ihn ja wenigstens nur in diesem Kleid gesehen, nicht wie er begeistert vor dem Spiegel posierte mit der Perücke, dem Kleid und den Schuhen... am liebsten hätte er aufgeheult. Er war schwul, verrückt nach Sex und neuerdings auch eine Transe. Scheiße. Die anderen durften das nie, niemals erfahren. Er sollte sich mehr Mühe machen, sich an die Mädels ranzuwerfen.  
„Hat es dich so sehr geschockt?“, fragte Red.  
Der Blonde zuckte zusammen. Verdammt. Hatte er irgendetwas laut gesagt? Konnte die Katze Gedanken lesen? Oh bitte nicht. Mit leicht hoher Stimme erwiderte er: „Geschockt?“  
„Diese Brutalität. Du meintest, sie würde zu Sephiroth passen. Aber es scheint dich ja doch sehr mitgenommen zu haben.“  
Oh... ja... der Vorfall bei ShinRa. Die abgeschlachteten Forscher und der tote Präsident. Das Alien mit abgetrenntem Kopf, das- Clouds Hand schnellte an seinen Kopf, während er fast vornüber fiel.  
Schmerz.  
Übelkeit.  
Er ging auf die Knie. Alienkopf. Sephiroth. Nibelheim. Bilder zogen an seinem Kopf vorbei. Red und Barrett versuchten ihn zu erreichen, aber vor ihre Gesichter schoben sich immer wieder Erinnerungen. Sie waren mit zwei Infanteristen zur Mission gefahren. Sephiroth und er. Die zwei einzigen Firsts. Tifa hatte sie zum Reaktor geführt. Das Alien war dort gewesen. War er dabei, als sie es entdeckten? Ja, das musste er. Ja, natürlich. Da waren Kapseln mit Monstern drin. Sie hatten in eine rein gesehen. Sephiroth hatte sich über den Namen Jenova gewundert. Sie waren gegangen. Sephiroth hatte sich in die Villa gesperrt. Er war oft vorbei gegangen und hatte versucht, Sephiroth wieder hervor zu holen. Bis zu diesem einen Mal, als er an ihm vorbei gestürmt war. Draußen hatte alles in Flammen gestanden. Seine Mutter!  
Sephiroth hatte sein Haus mit seiner Mutter darin angezündet. Er hatte die Dorfbewohner getötet. Cloud hatte ihn zum Reaktor verfolgt und dort... dort war Tifa... und Sephiroth war gefallen... der Kopfschmerz wurde so stark, dass Cloud sich nur noch hin und her wälzen konnte, um sich davon abzulenken.  
Diese schlimmen Erinnerungen. Davor hatte sein Kopf ihn schützen wollen. Es hatte so weh getan, seinen besten Freund zu töten. Zu glauben, ihn getötet zu haben. Dabei war Sephiroth gar nicht tot. Aber dennoch unheilbar wahnsinnig. Sonst hätte er nicht dieses schlimme Blutbad bei ShinRa angerichtet. So eine monströse Gewalt. Das hätte sein bester Freund nicht getan.  
Ein Monster. Das Monster, gegen das er gekämpft hatte. Nicht mehr sein bester Freund. Sephiroth war wahnsinnig geworden und das wegen ShinRa. Ihn traf keine Schuld daran. Er hatte damit nichts zu tun. Alles war ShinRa schuld. Deswegen war er bei Avalanche. Um ShinRa zu vernichten. Ja, so war das richtig.  
Sephiroth war böse.  
ShinRa war böse.  
Er war hinter beiden her.  
Er war gut.  
Die Kopfschmerzen beruhigten sich langsam.  
112\. Kapitel

Cloud... Sephiroth sah die zwei Fahrzeuge über den Highway hinweg zischen und stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Das würde er schaffen, denen entkam er problemlos. Cloud hatte bereits so viel Mako in sich, dass er an Zack heranreichen dürfte.  
Trotzdem musste man immer auf ihn Acht geben! Wollte er denn schon wieder im Forschungslabor enden? Hatte er nicht ihrerzeit von Hojo genug gehabt? Die paar Male, die er hier gewesen war, dann dieser Makoübertragungstest... kopfschüttelnd ging er wieder hinein und zog Masamune aus dem Präsidenten.  
Aber etwas schien anders mit Cloud. Seine Konzentration war kaum vorhanden gewesen. Dass der Rest der Truppe nichts konnte, sah man daran, wie naiv sie Cloud folgten, aber dass Cloud aus dem Schwert in ShinRas Rücken nicht schloss, dass Sephiroth nicht weit weg war, war ungewöhnlich. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste nicht, was er die letzten fünf Jahre gemacht hatte. Aber es hatte ihn irgendwie verändert. Cloud gab ein ganz anderes Gefühl.  
Und wo war Zack? Wieso waren die beiden nicht miteinander unterwegs? Ihm war doch nichts zugestoßen, oder? Hm... wenn einer Bescheid wusste, waren das die Turks. Genau jene, die gerade ahnungslos auf dem Dach landeten. Glaubten sie echt, Cloud wäre die größte Bedrohung im Gebäude gewesen? Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Sephiroths Lippen. Das passierte, wenn die Turks nur noch aus Jungspunden bestanden.  
Er musste nur einen Moment warten. Tseng und ein blondes Mädchen gingen neben Rufus – dem Jüngeren – her und schienen ihn beide nicht zu bemerken. Bei ihr war das keine Schwierigkeit, sie redete mit dem Präsidenten und dachte nicht einmal daran, sich umzusehen. Schwerer Fehler. Er bewegte sich im toten Winkel von Tseng, indem er die Schildung des neuen Präsidenten nutze. An der Tür, durch die sie gleich eintreten würden, blieb er stehen und lauerte. Pflichtgetreu trat Tseng natürlich zuerst ein, um sich umzusehen, aber Rufus dachte gar nicht daran zu warten und wollte sich an diesem vorbei drücken. Sephiroth griff nur sein Handgelenk, zog ihn zu sich und legte Masamune an seine Kehle. So schnell konnte auch Tseng nicht reagieren. Diese Realisation konnte man auch in seinen Augen sehen, die natürlich sofort zu dem Ex-General schnellten.  
„Wir müssen kein Blut vergießen.“, meinte Sephiroth ruhig, was Tseng im Heben seiner Waffe inne halten ließ. Die Blonde fummelte noch mit dem Halfter. Wo hatte er bloß diese Inkompetenz her?  
„Was möchtest du im Austausch für das Leben des Präsidenten?“ Nun, Tseng war nie ein Mann der vielen Worte gewesen. Zumindest wusste er, wann er versagt hatte.  
„Alle hier in Midgar befindlichen Unterlagen zu Projekt S und Jenova.“ Sein Gegenüber wies das Mädchen – Elena – an diese zu holen. „Vollständig. Wage es nicht, etwas zu vergessen.“  
„In Recherchearbeit ist sie sehr gut.“, Tseng winkte sie weg, „Sie ist nur im Außendienst, weil uns die Leute fehlen.“  
„Ich fragte mich schon, seit wann du so inkompetente Leute anstellst. Verd hat dich Besseres gelehrt.“ Sephiroth stellte sich ganz auf, legte einen Arm um den jungen Präsidenten – wie alt war er jetzt? – und zog das Schwert eins bis zwei Zentimeter von seiner Haut.  
„Ich habe mich verschätzt, was dich angeht.“ Auch Tseng lockerte seinen Stand, behielt die Waffe allerdings in der Hand. Nur ein Dummkopf wäre nicht konstant wachsam. „Sie sagen, du seist wahnsinnig geworden.“  
„So wahnsinnig wie jemand, der mit Hojo gelebt hat, sein kann.“ Das Ding in seinen Armen zitterte, nein, schlotterte vor sich hin. „Wo ist er?“  
„Heute Nacht abgereist. Ihr dürftet euch höchstens um Stunden verpasst haben.“  
„Warum sollte er abreisen, wenn er gerade solch hochrangigen Gefangenen gemacht hat?“ Die er fraglos vorhatte für Experimente zu verwenden.  
„Vielleicht hatte er eine Ahnung, dass du kommen würdest?“ Eine gute Taktik zum Ablenken. Tseng wusste etwas. Er sollte daran denken, dass Sephiroth jahrelang mit den Turks gearbeitet hatte. Er hob das Schwert, so Rufus den Kopf in den Nacken legen und etwas wegdrehen musste. Seine Lider verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Er... er sagte, du würdest kommen. Ich habe das als ein Hirngespinst abgetan. Ich hielt dich für tot.“  
„Woher wusste er das?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ehrlich.“  
Dem war wohl so. Tseng sah so aus, als würde er gern mehr erzählen, um Sephiroth bei Laune zu halten. Aber zu diesem Thema würde er wohl nichts mehr aus ihm heraus bekommen.  
„Wo ist Zack?“  
113\. Kapitel

Schwarze Materia? Jenova-Klone? Willentliche Zellmutationen?  
In Sephiroth kämpften das Bedürfnis zu weinen und das sich zu übergeben um die Vorherrschaft. Er ignorierte beide. Wie konnte man nur auf die Idee kommen, aus so etwas eine neue Lebensform zu züchten? So etwas mit Menschen zu kreuzen? Nein, genau genommen war er ja nicht gekreuzt. Sein Genom war in eine menschliche Eizelle gepflanzt worden. Also waren nur seine Mitochondrien menschlich, seine eigentlichen Erbinformationen waren pur Alien.  
Natürlich, auf eine abartige Art und Weise machte es ja Sinn. Die Spezies war stärker als Menschen. Es war nur natürlich, dass man schauen wollte, ob man so etwas nicht gezüchtet und gezähmt bekam. Aber er war doch kein Hund! Er konnte selber denken. Wie konnten sie glauben, er würde zufrieden ihren Befehlen folgen, nur weil sie ihm dafür Wohnung, Essen und Luxus gaben? Er war intelligent genug, um zu verstehen, dass sie ihn benutzten.  
Und jetzt, wo er nicht mehr ihr Hund war, gingen sie ihn jagen. Töten. So wie Genesis, wie Angeal, wie Veld, alle, die ihm etwas wert gewesen waren, die er Freunde genannt hatte. Shinra war der letzte Dreck. Gewissenlos. Grausam. Für die war er wirklich nur das: Ein Alien, ein Versuchsobjekt, so lange nützlich, wie er ihnen gehorchte.  
Für seinen so genannten Vater war er nie etwas anderes gewesen.  
Er hatte keinen Vater. Hojo war der Mann, der dieses Experiment unter der Leitung von Gast geplant und ausgeführt hatte. Für Hojo hatte er nie einen höheren Wert gehabt als den eines Versuchsobjekts. Der Stolz, der manchmal in seinen Augen gestanden hatte, der war nicht auf Sephiroth. Er war auf sich selbst, denn sein Experiment hatte wunderbar funktioniert. Er hatte ein Wesen mit übermenschlichen Kräften erschaffen, dass auf jeden Befehl hörte. Biotech – die Domäne, die SOLDIER über die Armee gestellt hatte, die rein von Mechanotech abhängig waren. Und er war ein Pionier dieser Forschung.  
Die Mutter, um die er getrauert hatte... es hatte nie eine gegeben. Eine Forscherin hatte ihn ausgetragen, weil die Föten im Reagenzglas abgestorben waren. Das war der einzige Grund, warum er geboren und nicht erschaffen wurde. Und auch sie hatte gewusst, auf was sie sich einließ. Welchem Schicksal sie ihn überließ. Es hatte sie nicht gestört. Sie tauchte auch in diesen Berichten nach der Geburt nicht mehr auf, also hatte er seine Rache wohl schon genommen. Er hatte als noch Ungeborenes seine Trägerin getötet.  
Zu Recht.  
Keinen hatte es interessiert, dass er ein Kind gewesen war. Dass er eine Mutter brauchte. Einen Vater. Irgendjemanden, der ihn lieb hatte. Er war nützlich gewesen, das war alles. Nie hatte ihn jemand um ihn selbst willen geliebt.  
Niemand außer Cloud.  
Und Cloud hatte er selbst verraten.  
Es blieb nichts außer weiter den Tod zu suchen. Aber wenn er das hier richtig verstand, waren diese Alienzellen an die Magie des Aliens gebunden, die in der schwarzen Materia versiegelt worden waren. Das hieß, dass dieses Vieh in dem Sarg, auf dem er nun saß, ebenso wie er selbst, nicht sterben würde, bis die Materia nicht vernichtet war. Er musste also irgendwie an diese schwarze Materia kommen.  
Und er musste Hojo fragen, wo sie zu finden war.  
Aber selbst wenn er sie fand... diese Testergebnisse wiesen darauf hin, dass die Alienzellen sich wehrten, wenn man sie töten wollte. Das hatte schon so einigen Forschern das Leben gekostet. Ihm gegenüber war hingegen nichts passiert. Hieß das nun, dass sie ihn als gleichwertig erkannten und daher keine böse Absicht vermuteten? Oder war er nicht in der Lage Zellen zu töten? Er musste das irgendwie ausprobieren. Wer wäre in der Lage, diesen Zellen einen formidablen Feind zu stellen?  
Und er musste zurück nach Nibelheim, um sich diese Abominationen anzusehen. Man hatte dasselbe, was man ihm angetan hatte, mehrfach wiederholt. Es konnte gut sein, dass Nibelheim voller identisch aussehender Klone von ihm steckte. Allerdings waren die meisten entweder körperlich gebrechlich oder mental völlig instabil. Er atmete zitternd aus. Würde er sein Ebenbild töten können? Jemanden, der vielleicht innerlich wie ein Kind war, weil der Reifungsprozess nicht wie bei ihm geklappt hatte? Würde er Krüppel erschlagen können? Würde er die einzigen lebendigen Wesen auf der Welt töten können, die ihm auch nur annäherungsweise ähnlich waren? Die dasselbe durchgemacht hatten wie er?  
114\. Kapitel

Was zur Hölle war das gewesen?  
Cloud hatte Schwierigkeiten den entsetzten, angeekelten Ausdruck wieder abzulegen. Dieses Vieh, dieses... Alien – sah Sephiroth in Wirklichkeit auch so aus? Bei dessen Anblick hatte ihn der Schlag getroffen, der praktisch direkt in seinen Unterleib weiter gewandert war, aber diese Vorstellung... das machte den Eindruck fraglos wieder zunichte.  
Das... es sah aus, als hätte Sephiroth ihnen ein Stück Fleisch hingeschmissen und plötzlich war das daraus geworden. Dieses... dieses Ding. Gaia, allein der Anblick hatte Würgereize ausgelöst. Das war nicht mal mutiert, das war nicht mehr menschlich.  
Und weiblich.  
Cloud stöhnte vor Verzweiflung. Könnte er mal bitte irgendwie das Hirn aus seiner Hose kriegen? Sie waren hinter einem Massenmörder her. Es war total egal, dass er aussah wie ein Gott und das Gefühl weckte, am liebsten auf die Knie zu fallen und seinen Schw- und ihn anzubeten. Halt! Vielleicht war das ein Zauber, eine Art Aura, mit der Sephiroth andere in seinen Bann zog. So ein... eine Hexerei. Okay, er war vielleicht schwul, aber wenn er früher nicht auf Sephiroth stand, musste das ein neuer Effekt sein.  
Auf jeden Fall war es nicht angemessen auf einen Massenmörder abzufahren, der komische Fleischstücke nach ihnen warf, die sich in ekelhafte Aliens entwickelten. Wollte Sephiroth ihnen seine Mutter in Scheiben vorsetzen? War das sein neuer Fluchtplan? Mit Teilen seiner Mutter nach Leuten werfen? Cloud hätte am liebsten gelacht, aber er spürte Tränen in seinen Augen brennen.  
Was war aus diesem Mann geworden, den er einst verehrt hatte? Hatte der Wahnsinn die Klauen so tief in ihn geschlagen? Er konnte das, was er gesehen hatte, einfach nicht fassen. Dieser kühle, kalkulierende Blick, diese abschätzige Handbewegung, mit der er dieses Stück... Cloud atmete tief durch. Nicht daran denken. Sich nicht erinnern. Sephiroth war sicher schon längst irgendwo in Nord Corel.  
Was genau sollten Hojos kryptische Worte bedeuten? Nach was suchte Sephiroth? Warum reiste er immer weiter nach Westen? Warum ließ jeder ihn im Dunkeln? Warum konnte ihnen keiner sagen, was nun eigentlich stimmte und was nicht?  
Sephiroth war wahnsinnig und böse, das stand fest.  
Rufus war der neue Präsident von ShinRa und jagte diesem ebenso hinterher. Dabei wollte er aber auch Avalanche fangen, also war er kein Bruder im Krieg sondern ebenso ein Feind. Er und alles von ShinRa waren also auch böse.  
Aber ein Großteil der Bevölkerung mochte ShinRa und unterstützte die Firma. War damit nicht Avalanche böse, auch wenn sie für den Planeten kämpften? Stellte das nicht vielleicht Sephiroth und sie auf dieselbe Stufe?  
Rufus hatte sie schon oft angegriffen. Sephiroth nie. Er hatte sich verteidigt, um zu fliehen, aber er hatte sie nie angegriffen. Also warum verfolgten sie ihn? Weil er verrückt war? Er hatte in Midgar ein ziemliches Blutbad angerichtet, ja, aber... nun gut, er war wahnsinnig und er war mächtig, vielleicht war es eine gute Idee, ihn als Gefahr anzusehen. Nur konnten sie das eigentlich auch ShinRa überlassen, oder? Andererseits kümmerte sich ShinRa keinen Deut um die Menschen, wenn es nicht zu ihrem Profit war. Sie würden Sephiroth laufen lassen.  
Also gab es wohl nur sie, die sich darum kümmern konnten. Nur ihn, der Sephiroth schon einmal besiegt hatte. Ihn, den ehemaligen First Class. Er schuldete es der Welt, das zuende zu bringen, was er damals nicht konnte. Sephiroth zu töten.  
Fünf Jahre hatten seinen alten Freund nicht kuriert. Es schien sogar, als wäre Sephiroth noch wahnsinniger als je zuvor. Wer sonst würde seine Mutter zerteilen und von sich werfen, egal, was ihr Fleisch für Kräfte hatte? Er war zu mächtig, als dass man ihn guten Gewissens wegsperren konnte. Er würde überall entkommen. Und er würde alle töten. Sephiroth war ganz fraglos nicht mehr bei Verstand.  
115\. Kapitel

Cloud seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Wollten ihn die anderen eigentlich alle falsch verstehen?  
Aeris ging jetzt auch noch davon aus, dass er auf ihren Exfreund eifersüchtig war. Ehrlich, was musste er denn noch tun, damit sie alle kapierten, dass er nicht hetero war? Dieser ominöse Exfreund würde besseres Material für bestimmte Tätigkeiten abgeben als alle Frauen, die er kannte, zusammen.  
Eigentlich hatte er doch immer ein gutes Gedächnis gehabt... es war schon komisch, dass er sich an keinen Zack erinnern konnte. Ob er wohl einer der neuen Thirds gewesen war? Obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, dass da irgendetwas war. Hatte er den Namen auf irgendeinem Einsatzbefehl gelesen?  
Andererseits war das alles über fünf Jahre her. Dazwischen lagen... nein, daran wollte er nicht denken. Es war lange her. Er konnte diesen Menschen nicht sagen, was ihrem Sohn geschehen war. Wenn der Kerl so ein Schürzenjäger war, wie Aeris sagte, hatte er wahrscheinlich auch kein Verantwortungsgefühl. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich bei seinen Eltern einfach irgendwann nicht mehr gemeldet, ebenso wie bei ihr. Solche Idioten sah man immer wieder, auch wenn sie eher in der Armee zu finden waren.  
Zum Glück brachten es solche Leute nicht weit. Auch wenn Sephiroth später wahnsinnig geworden war, er war auch ein wahnsinnig guter General gewesen. Er hatte ein sehr gutes Auge für Leute gehabt. Außer bei dieser Geschichte mit Genesis hatte es nie Deserteure oder Putsche gegeben. Er war ein sehr fähiger Mann gewesen.  
Ein fähiger, sehr gut aussehender Mann. Es war schon irgendwie verwunderlich... derzeit schien er jedem halbwegs attraktiven Kerl hinterherzuhecheln. Irgendwie konnte er nicht verstehen, wie er nicht auf seinen General hatte stehen können. Es war sicherlich gut so, er hätte es nie ausgehalten, einen Geliebten anzugreifen und in den Tod zu schicken, aber es war schon verwunderlich. Er war stark, selbstbestimmt und sicher gut bestückt – alles, was Cloud an einem Kerl gefiel.  
Vielleicht hatte Sephiroth ihm einfach immer zu abgehoben gewirkt. Er war nicht nur ein General, er war praktisch ein Gott gewesen. Jeder betete ihn an. Die Konkurrenz, die Eifersucht, aber auch die schiere Unfassbarkeit, hätten sie etwas miteinander... nein, allein schon den Skandal hätte Sephiroth nie zugelassen. So er überhaupt eine Sexualität hatte. Ja, das war vielleicht der Knackpunkt. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass dieser jemals etwas über sexuelle Vorlieben, Affären oder Begierde gesagt hatte. Wer wusste schon, vielleicht waren Menschen für einen Alien nicht attraktiv? Wenn er daran dachte, wie Sephiroths Mutter aussah, beruhte das auf Gegenseitigkeit.  
Gaia, dieses Alien war widerlich gewesen.  
Wie konnte ein solches Wesen einen so hübschen Sohn haben? Es war echt eine Schande... nein, halt. Halt! Er dachte nicht wirklich darüber nach, mit dem Feind- er schüttelte den Kopf. Ehrlich, was war bloß mit ihm los? Er kämpfte sich jeden Tag durch die Wildnis auf der Jagd nach einem Massenmörder und all seine Gedanken drehten sich um... also echt, er konnte sich nicht verstehen. Als wollte ihm sein Körper irgendetwas sagen. Irgendetwas... vermissen. Vielleicht gab er dem Ganzen einfach zu viele Gedanken. Er musste das einfach verdrängen. Das hatte keinen Platz neben der Suche nach Sephiroth.  
116\. Kapitel

Sephiroth versuchte seine Mimik unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber das schiere Entsetzen ließ seine Muskeln trotzdem zucken. Was bei Gaia war hier passiert? Natürlich, er hatte gelesen, dass Nibelheim wieder aufgebaut und dort die Klone und Schauspieler untergebracht wurden, aber... hier stimmte jeder Stein. Alles sah haargenau so aus wie damals, als... als all das passierte.  
Völlig entgeistert trat er auf die Mitte des Platzes und hörte mit seinen Ohren das Verriegeln von Türen und Fenstern und die Gespräche. Die Menschen hatten Angst. Er sah an sich hinab. Seine Kleidung trug Blutkrusten von den Monstern, die er besiegt hatte. In der einen Hand das Schwert, in der anderen den zerstückelten Körper eines Alien – er war wahrlich kein gesellschaftsfähiger Anblick.  
Im Schatten eines Hauses erblickte er eine Gestalt in schwarzer Kutte. War das einer? Einer seiner Brüder? Er legte das Alien ab, das Schwert ebenso und ging langsam in die Richtung des anderen.  
„Hab' keine Angst. Ich tue dir nichts.“, er hob beschwichtigend die Hände, „Mein Name ist Sephiroth.“  
„Sephiroth?“ Die Stimme des anderen war zittrig und schwach. Er schien nicht oft zu sprechen. Er kam hervor und ging etwas ungelenk in die Richtung des Generals, der stehen geblieben war. „Sephiroth...“  
„Kennst du mich? Hast du von mir gehört?“  
„Sephiroth...“ Er stolperte vorwärts, bis er gegen dessen Brust fiel und sich an dem schwarzen Mantel hochziehen konnte. „Sephiroth.“  
Das vor ihm war ein Junge, vielleicht dreizehn oder vierzehn Jahre alt. Er war ungefähr so groß wie Cloud – allein der Gedanke an ihn schmerzte, daher verdrängte Sephiroth das sofort wieder – und hatte ebenso wie er weißes Haar. Die Haut war bleich, die Wangenknochen nicht so ausgeprägt und die Augen schienen größer.  
„Wie heißt du?“  
„Neun.“  
„Hast du... nur diese Nummer? Keinen Namen?“ Sephiroth griff nach dessen Hand und hob kurz die schwarze Kutte – es war wirklich IX eintätowiert. Hatte Hojo sogar aufgehört, ihnen Namen zu geben?  
„Neun kein Name?“  
„Neun ist eine Zahl.“, erklärte er ruhig, „Das heißt, du kannst dir deinen Namen selbst aussuchen.“  
„Echt?“ Ein breites Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Jungen aus, „Sephiroth lieb. Sephiroth Freund.“  
„Ja, ich bin ein Freund.“ Er hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Er war kein Freund. Er war hier, um die anderen Experimente zu töten. Es durften keine Zellen überleben. „Wie viele Brüder sind hier?“  
„Uh...“ Die Stirn des anderen legte sich in Falten, „Sieben Brüder. Sechs und ich. Andere sind fort.“  
„Wo sind sie hin?“  
Der Junge zeigte nur den Berg herauf, wo bereits die ShinRa-Villa und die Spitze des Reaktors zu sehen waren.  
„Sind weg. Sind suchen.“  
„Was suchen sie?“  
„Sephiroth. Und Mutter. Wo ist Mutter?“  
Er schluckte. Was hatte man diesen Kreaturen bloß erzählt? Wer war er für sie? Was war Jenova für sie? Er konnte kaum sagen, dass dieses halb zerstückelte Alien dort die Mutter war, auf die dieser Junge anscheinend freudig wartete. Auch wenn sein Hirn sichtlich gelitten hatte, war er immer noch ein Kind ohne Eltern, das auf seinen Bruder und seine Mutter gehofft hatte.  
Und er war dieser Bruder. Der, der gekommen war, um alle zu töten. Zusammen mit dem Alien, was er zu vernichten suchte. Was sollte er dem Kind bloß antworten?  
„Auch weit weg.“ Er strich über den Rücken des Jungen. „Sie ist in den Lebensstrom gegangen. Du wirst sie eines Tages wiedersehen, wenn dein Körper alt wird.“  
„Will jetzt sehen!“ Der Junge schlug relativ heftig mit beiden Fäusten gegen Sephiroths Brust. „Will Mama!“  
„Das...“ Das ließ sich sofort einrichten. Er musste nur das Schwert nehmen und zuschlagen. Er musste sie alle töten. „Das geht nicht. Sie ist nicht mehr auf dieser Welt.“  
„Uns verlassen?“, fragte das Kind mit großen Augen und enttäuschtem Blick.  
„Ja, sie musste. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie... sie hat uns aber trotzdem lieb. Du bist ein guter Junge.“ Sephiroth tätschelte ihm unsicher den Kopf, worauf er er strahlend seine weißen Zähne zeigte.

117\. Kapitel

Sephiroth seufzte und ließ sich auf der Treppe in der Eingangshalle nieder – die Villa war anscheinend nicht abgebrannt. Sie hatten kaum die Schlitzer nachgestellt, die sein Schwert vor fünf Jahren hier hinterlassen hatte. Er sah ruckartig auf. Das hieß... ja, er müsste noch hier sein. Er erhob sich und begab sich in den Keller. Im selben Moment, wo er sich fragte, was er eigentlich genau wollte, klopfte er auch schon an den Sarg und hob dessen Deckel.  
„Sephiroth.“  
„Valentine.“  
Der Liegende seufzte und setzte sich auf, bevor er meinte: „Ist diese Tür nicht eigentlich zugesperrt? Was machst du schon zum zweiten Mal hier?“  
„Antimaterie-Materia.“, Sephiroth hob eine Hand, an deren Gelenk der Armschutz leicht leuchtete, „Warum tötest du dich nicht?“  
Zwischen den schwarzen Brauen bildeten sich kleine Falten.  
„Du hast gesagt, du bist eine Gefahr für die Welt. Dass du die Monster in dir nicht kontrollieren kannst. Aber warum beendest du es dann nicht?“  
„Leben ist Leiden. Ich muss büßen für das, was ich getan habe.“, der Mann legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und fühlte nach seinem Puls, „Außerdem bin ich schon lange tot. Mir wurde in den Kopf geschossen. Die Monstergene halten mich... sorgen dafür, dass ich mich weiter bewege.“  
„Das Gefühl, sich nicht töten zu können, kenne ich.“, nicht, dass er es nicht versucht hätte, „Auch, dass man der Welt noch etwas schuldet, bevor man geht.“, er musste alle Jenovazellen vernichten, damit so etwas wie er, Genesis oder Angeal nie wieder erschaffen wurden, „Nur was hilft es, wenn du hier liegst?“  
„Sephiroth, was willst du?“, der Blick der roten Augen bohrte sich in ihn.  
„Sterben.“, er schlug die Hand auf seinen Mund.  
Valentine seufzte. Er betrachtete den anderen einen Moment lang schweigend, bevor er erwiderte: „Wir sind in derselben Situation. Du willst ihr entkommen. Ich habe sie als meine Strafe akzeptiert. Ich werde dich nicht von meinem Weg überzeugen und du mich nicht von deinem. Also was willst du?“  
Ja, was wollte er? Die Frage stellte er sich auch die ganze Zeit. Warum hatte er Valentine geweckt? Er fühlte sich verbunden zu dem Mann, sie waren wirklich in derselben Situation, aber was half das? Was half es... er erwiderte Valentines Blick und antwortete: „Hilfe. Ich kann das nicht allein. Ich kann meine Klone nicht töten. Sie sind nur Kinder, sie haben dasselbe hinter sich wie ich... diesen Leichnam namens Jenova kann ich auch nicht vernichten. Da wehren sich meine Zellen gegen. Aber ich muss dem allen ein Ende machen. Ich will nicht, dass nochmal jemand diese Zellen missbraucht.“  
„Hast du die Zellendatenbanken in Midgar vernichtet?“  
„Datenbanken?“, er senkte den Blick. Natürlich, er hätte sich jawohl denken sollen, dass es Sicherungen gab. Wie dumm war er gewesen? „Ich habe alle Forscher getötet.“  
„Auch Hojo?“  
Er wandte den Kopf ab.  
„Du kannst Jenova nicht töten, du kannst die Klone nicht töten und du hast keine Ahnung von den anderen unterirdischen Laboratorien. Also weckst du mich auf, um mich zu bitten, für dich zu töten. Und danach? Dich auch? Weil du dich selbst auch nicht töten kannst?“, Valentines Lider verengten sich, „Ich büße, weil ich sie damals nicht aufhalten konnte, dich zu erschaffen. Ich werde dennoch nicht damit büßen, all das restlos zu vernichten. Ich mag nur noch ein wandelnder Toter sein, aber ich liege hier, gerade weil ich nicht mehr töten will.“  
Sephiroth zog den Kopf ein, wie seine Rekruten es einst getan hatten, wenn er sie ermahnt hatte. Valentine hatte Recht. Das war eine verdammt dreiste Bitte. Und dennoch... „Aber es würde verhindern, dass sie mehr Monster wie mich schaffen.“  
Synchron wandten sie den Blick zur Decke.  
„Schritte?“, fragte Valentine.  
„Cloud...“, das tiefe Gefühl von Sehnsucht schlug seine Klauen in Sephiroths Herz und zog, „Ich...“, er erhob sich, „Ich habe Jenovas Leiche oben liegen lassen. Die dürfen sie nicht sehen, sonst...“  
„Sonst?“  
„Sonst stellen sie vielleicht Fragen. Derzeit wollen sie mich töten.“, Sephiroths Lippen lächelten, doch seine Augenbrauen waren zusammen gezogen und sein Blick gesenkt, „Cloud darf nicht wissen, dass... er muss mich weiter hassen, sonst...“  
„Sonst schaffst du es nicht, weiter deinen eigenen Tod zu planen?“  
Der Silberhaarige drehte sich um und verließ den Raum durch die Wand.

118\. Kapitel

Cloud setzte sich auf sein Bett, um sich davon abzuhalten, seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Mit einem Seufzen vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
Wie hatte er ehrlich denken können das mit Barrett und ihm hätte etwas werden können? Nicht nur war der Kerl hetero – war verheiratet gewesen! – er dachte auch noch, Cloud wolle etwas von Marlene, weil er sich so an ihn ran gemacht hatte.  
Gerade mit einem kleinen Mädchen!  
Er war doch kein Perverser, verdammt. Na gut, er war schwul, so viel konnte er sich ja mittlerweile eingestehen, aber das war bei weitem nicht so verquer wie mit jungen Mädchen... irgh! Wie hatte Barrett nur auf so etwas kommen können?  
Und was machte er hier überhaupt? Hatte er sich selbst nicht gesagt, dass dieses Bedürfnis hier nichts zu suchen hatten? Dass er das gefälligst zu verdrängen hatte, bis sie Sephiroth gefasst hatten? Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster, gegen das er seine Stirn lehnte. Irgendwo hinter seinem Kopf warteten schon die Schmerzen, das konnte er spüren.  
Warum hatte er immer Kopfschmerzen, wenn er genau nachdachte? Wenn er an früher bei SOLDIER dachte, an Nibelheim, an diese tiefe Sehnsucht in ihm... Sehnsucht? War das Sehnsucht? Er schaute jedem zweiten Kerl hinterher, aber war das... ja, vielleicht vermisste er irgendetwas und das waren nur die Auswirkungen.  
Trotzdem sollte er erst danach suchen, nachdem er Sephiroth besiegt hatte. Er sollte besser darüber nachdenken, wie sie den zum einen finden und zum anderen besiegen sollten. Finden würden sie ihn wahrscheinlich beim Tempel des alten Volkes. Besiegen... Cloud schnaubte.  
Vincent war stark. Es war schon erschreckend, wenn er sich plötzlich in irgendein Monster verwandelte, aber er war stark. Er wusste sicher, wie sie gegen den Ex-General ankommen könnten. Und Sephiroth wurde schonmal besiegt worden. Also konnte das alles nicht so schwer sein. Nur wenn er an die aufgespießte Riesenschlange zurück dachte, wusste er nicht mehr, wie er Sephiroth je hatte besiegen können.  
Trotzdem, sie würden das irgendwie hinbekommen.  
Aber warum wollte Sephiroth die schwarze Substanz? Um die Welt zu zerstören? Was für ein Unheil meinte er, das herabsteigen werde? Und was hätte er davon? Nun... warum machte er sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber? Es machte doch kaum Sinn einen Wahnsinnigen verstehen zu wollen. Und dennoch... er verzog das Gesicht und fuhr mit einer Hand in sein blondes Haar.  
„Au... Gaia, verdammt!“, er warf sich ins Bett. Kopfschmerzen. Da waren sie wieder. Altbekannte Freunde, seit er in Midgar aufgekreuzt war. Was war vor Midgar gewesen? Er jaulte auf und krümmte sich auf dem Bett. Nicht denken... bloß nicht denken. Es tat so unglaublich weh.  
Warum tat es weh? Warum konnte er sich an so wenig erinnern? Da waren nur Fetzen in einem großen Nichts. Seine Lider schnellten in die Höhe und er lag ganz still. Und... was, wenn das schon die Lösung war? Er hatte gehört, dass Leute manchmal Dinge einfach vergaßen, weil sie viel zu schrecklich waren. Was, wenn er genau so vergessen hatte? Wenn etwas Schreckliches passiert war, an das er sich nicht erinnern sollte?  
Vor Midgar... er erinnerte sich vage an Nibelheim. Aber war das direkt vor Midgar gewesen? Nein, in Midgar war... da war er sechzehn gewesen. Er sah nicht aus wie sechzehn. Tifa auch nicht – dabei waren sie gleich alt. Was, wenn da Jahre dazwischen lagen? Was war da gewesen? Sein Kopf dröhnte vor Schmerz. Aber das war wichtig! Was war in diesen Jahren passiert? War da das Schlimme, was er vergessen hatte?  
Und Nibelheim? Warum konnte er sich da dran nicht klar erinnern? Warum... er schloss die Augen wieder, die mittlerweile tränten. Es tat weh. Zu weh. Das reichte für einen Abend. Er sollte morgen darüber nachdenken. Nicht jetzt.  
Aber würde er sich morgen noch daran erinnern, dass er darüber nachdenken wollte?  
119\. Kapitel

Cloud...  
Sephiroth seufzte und ließ das Lächeln einfach zu. Ihn konnte eh niemand sehen. Zu viele blinkende Lampen und glitzernde Lichter in der Dunkelheit, als dass man einen schwarz Gekleideten an einer Häuserwand erkennen würde. Und seine grün leuchtenden Augen hatte er dem Inneren des Hauses zugewandt. Fokussiert auf ein kleines Bündel unter einer dicken Decke.  
Nun, kein allzu kleines Bündel mehr. War Cloud mit vierzehn noch schmal wie eine Bohnenstange und nur knapp über anderthalb Meter messend gewesen, war er jetzt schon fast etwas, was man als stattlichen Mann bezeichnen konnte. Auch wenn er neben ihm noch immer klein wirkte... aber wer tat das nicht?  
Ganz ab von all diesen Gedanken drängte sich ihm stets ein anderer auf: Was machte er hier? War er von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wenn er entdeckt wurde, konnte er seine Geschichte von Weltherrschaft und Selbstvergöttlichung in den Wind schmeißen. Das würde selbst ein Einfaltspinsel wie Zack nicht glauben. Ein Messer bohrte sich durch seine Rippen – Zack... was war mit ihm passiert? Tseng meinte, er sei getötet worden, aber... Zack? Getötet von Infanteristen? Mit was für einer Armee waren sie denn angerückt?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Auch das waren Gedanken, die völlig fehl am Platz waren, während er an einer verdammten Häuserwand im Gold Saucer vor Clouds Zimmerfenster hing. War er denn verrückt geworden? Aber... wenn er sich schon mit dem Einschlag eines Meteors umbrachte, dann wollte er vorher wenigstens einmal noch seinen Geliebten sehen. Und zwar nicht im Kampf. Nicht mit wutverzerrter Miene. Eigentlich wollte er nichts anderes, als Cloud im Arm zu halten, aber... das war wohl kaum möglich. Das hier musste genügen.  
Andererseits... Cloud hatte den Schlüsselstein. Er brauchte den Stein, um die schwarze Materia aus dem Tempel zu holen. Es war ja wohl der perfekte Vorwand, um hier einzubrechen. Rein, den Stein nehmen, manisch lachen wie ein wahrer Irrer und wieder verschwinden. Er hätte den Stein und die sinnvoll platzierten Hinweise auf seine Intentionen würden bestätigt werden.  
Gesagt, getan. Mit dem Antimateriezauber machte er sich kurzzeitig zu einem Geisterwesen und schwebte ins Zimmer, wo er sich wieder materialisierte. Gut, jetzt den Stein... er wanderte zum Bett hinüber und ging in die Knie. Cloud hatte seinen Rucksack sicher irgendwo hier hingestellt. Er musste nur... er musste nur seinen Blick von Cloud abwenden. Er seufzte leise und stützte sein Kinn auf eine Hand, während er das schlafende Gesicht betrachtete.  
Ehrlich, welcher kriegserfahrene Kämpfer hatte einen so tiefen Schlaf, dass er Gegner so nah an sich ran ließ? Das war eine der ersten SOLDIER-Lektionen: Stetige Wachsamkeit! Da konnte er ja gleich den Stein nehmen und einfach gehen. So tief, wie Cloud schlief, würde er das wohl alles nicht mitbekommen. Sephiroth strich mit der freien Hand über dessen Wange. Nicht einmal davon wachte er auf. Schien, als hätte der General das ihrerzeit zu oft getan, als das so etwas Cloud noch wecken würde. Wenn er zurück dachte... er hatte Cloud sogar umziehen können, ohne dass dieser aufwachte. Schien, als hatte sich daran nichts geändert. Das zum Plan mit dem manischen Lachen.  
Ob er... Sephiroth leckte sich über die Lippen. Cloud war sein. Seit Jahren schon. Er hatte das Recht... nach dem, was er Frau Strife angetan hatte? Niemals. Aber wenn er... er seufzte und strich über Clouds Lippen. Beim zweiten Ansetzen schnellte eine Zunge dazwischen hervor und leckte über das schwarze Leder an seiner Fingerspitze.  
Oha. Sephiroth schluckte.  
War er wach? ... Nein. Das war eine völlig unbewusste Reaktion gewesen. So eine, wie er früher auch schon ausgelöst hatte. Es war, als wäre kein Tag vergangen. Cloud war völlig auf ihn geprägt. Das, was er machte, was er wollte, wie er reagierte... ob er immer noch der einzige war, der Cloud je so berührt hatte? Ob er noch immer der einzige war, dem Cloud sich freiwillig anbot?  
Er schnaubte. Das war vorbei. Was sollte er schon erwarten nach dem, was er getan hatte? In Nibelheim war er in Clouds Augen von seinem Geliebten zu einem mordenden Monster mutiert. So, dass dieser ihn nun verfolgte und töten wollte. Von Liebe konnte er da kaum mehr sprechen. Liebe hatte er nicht verdient. Er war ein Monster.  
Die blauen, schreckgeweiteten Augen, die ihren Blick auf ihn richteten, bestätigten das.  
120\. Kapitel

Cloud war wach.  
Und er kniete hier vor den Bett und fuhr mit einer Hand durch dessen Haar. Ein wunderbarer verrückter Bösewicht war er. Nun gut, für Selbstironie hatte er keine Zeit – was zur Hölle sollte er jetzt tun?  
„Bist... bist du ein Traum?“, fragte der Blonde, der natürlich instinktiv zurückgewichen war und wahrscheinlich festgestellt hatte, dass das Schwert neben der Zimmertür viel zu weit entfernt platziert war.  
Sephiroth hielt seine Mimik erstmal ausdruckslos. Sollte er bejahen? Würde Cloud das echt glauben? Er hob vorsichtshalber den rechten Mundwinkel und senkte den Kopf etwas. Daraus konnte er immer noch ein manisches Lachen werden lassen, sollte die Situation es erfordern.  
„Okay, was frage ich überhaupt?“, Cloud atmete tief durch und entspannte sich, bevor er sich wieder so hinlegte, wie er vorher gelegen hatte, „Bei meinen unzähligen feuchten Träumen in den letzten Wochen war es wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du auch in einem vorkommst.“  
Ah... Cloud hielt ihn wirklich für einen Traum. Nun, alles andere wäre wohl auch zu abwegig. Schien, als wünschte Cloud, sie wären keine Feinde... zumindest im Traum warf er ihn nicht raus. Und sagte er gerade feuchte Träume? Sephiroth hob den Mundwinkel höher und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, bevor er sich etwas über den dort liegenden Cloud beugte und meinte: „Auch? Warst du mir untreu in deinen Träumen?“  
Gaia, das fühlte sich gut an. Es war, als wäre Nibelheim nie zwischen ihnen gewesen. Nibelheim und all die Lügen... plante er hier wirklich gerade Cloud zu verführen, während der ihn für einen Traum hielt? Was für ein Monster war er eigentlich? Aber was machte eine weitere Sünde zwischen all denen, die er schon hatte?  
„Ja“, Cloud schnappte sich eine silberne Haarsträhne und drehte sie zwischen seinen Fingern, während er keck grinste, „Du wirst mich bestrafen müssen.“  
„So läuft der Chocobo also? Du willst bestraft werden?“, Sephiroth packte Clouds Kinn und überstreckte dessen Hals ein wenig – bei Tieren eine Geste der Unterwürfigkeit. Der Andere würde das sicher verstehen. „Soll ich dich fesseln? Auspeitschen? Oder soll ich dich quälen, bis du dich vor Lust unter mir windest?“  
Hoffentlich das letzte. Man mochte ihm ja die wildesten Dinge nachsagen, aber eigentlich war er kein Anhänger von diesen etwas... härteren Sexspielen, von denen er die Soldaten in der Kaserne hatte reden hören, als er noch kein First Class gewesen war. Wenn Cloud auf so etwas stand, hatte er es zumindest nie verraten. Gaia, wie krank war er eigentlich, dass er das hier mitmachte? Aber... es war halt...  
„Was wäre das für eine Strafe, wenn ich selbst entscheiden würde, was sie ist?“, Cloud leckte über seine Lippen, strich mit einer Hand über Sephiroths Wange zu dessen Nacken und zog ihn in einen Kuss, „Ich lege mein Schicksal für diese Nacht in erfahrene Hände. Ich bin euer... mein General.“  
Egal. Seine Moralvorstellungen über diese Sache konnte er auch morgen durchdenken.  
Cloud schien interessante Sexphantasien zu haben. Er hätte sich schon früher einmal für einen Traum ausgeben sollen. Nur hätte Cloud das damals sicher nicht geglaubt. Aber gut... so waren sie halt für eine Nacht die Phantasie des jeweils anderen. Seine Realität war schließlich auch, dass Cloud ihn töten wollte. Sähen sie sich bei Tag, würde der Andere ihn wieder aus vollem Herzen hassen. Diese eine Nacht sollte er einfach als Geschenk annehmen – wenn er die schwarze Materia morgen holte und im Meteoreneinschlag starb, hatte er damit wenigstens etwas, an das er mit einem Lächeln zurückdenken konnte.  
Er schlug die Decke zurück, legte eine Hand auf Clouds Hüfte und fuhr mit dieser unter dessen Shirt, während er ihn küsste. Er legte den Kopf zur Seite, leckte über dessen Lippen und durchdrang sie mit der Zunge. Cloud hatte wahrlich Muskeln bekommen... er fuhr mit den Fingern über das Relief des Sixpacks, bevor er nach dem Umfahren der Pektoralen die Brustwarzen traktierte. Der unter ihm Liegende reagierte noch weit heftiger als früher – er unterdrückte dessen Stöhnen mit einem Kuss. Nun – es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er seinen Freund leise halten musste. Und nicht das erste Mal, dass er für sie beide bis zum Morgengrauen plante...  
121\. Kapitel

Cloud blinzelte und schaffte es verschlafen seinen Kopf ein paar Zentimeter zu heben. Bei Gaia, hatte er überhaupt geschlafen? Der Traum war ja mal verdammt real gewesen. Und sein... hatte er wirklich mit seinen Fingern? Oh Gaia, er war völlig daneben... er zog die Hand aus seiner Hose, seufzte tief und sah sich im Raum um. Ja, es wirkte alles wie gestern. Das im Traum umgerissene Schwert, das achtlos auf den Boden geworfene Shirt, der Abdruck seiner Hand auf der Fensterscheibe – alles war so, wie es sein sollte: nämlich nicht da.  
Es war also wirklich ein Traum.  
Aber bei Gaia, er wünschte, er wäre wahr... nein, besser nicht! Obwohl... wenn Sephiroth in echt so wäre, dann konnte er doch nicht verrückt sein, oder? Dann gäbe es keinen, der Menschen niedermetzelte und die Welt zu zerstören suchte. Dann gäbe es einfach nur... nur Sephiroth und ihn. Zusammen. Hoffentlich. In die Arme dieses Mannes – natürlich dem aus seinem Traum – würde er sein Leben jederzeit legen. Der war ein ganz anderes Kaliber als der Verrückte, der draußen rumrannte und blutige Schlachtfelder hinterließ. Cloud schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Er klang selbst vor sich selbst wie ein verliebtes Mädchen.  
Wäre Sephiroth so wie der, von dem er geträumt hatte, gäbe es kein Problem auf dieser Welt. Dann wäre da einer, der alles geben würde, um das zu schützen, was ihm wichtig war. Gaia, die Menschen, die Tiere... er wäre für alles da. Und er hätte die Macht, alles Übel abzuwenden. Er wäre wie ein Gott. Er wäre so übermenschlich, das man ihn nur verehren oder hassen konnte. Und solange er gut zu den Menschen war, würde man ihn verehren und lieben.  
Man würde ihn verehren, wie man es früher schon getan hatte. General Sephiroth... die lebende Legende. Der Mann, der die Bevölkerung vor Wutai geschützt hatte. Der Mann, der mit seinen Truppen die Menschen vor wilden Bestien rettete. Der Mann, der sich in den Dienst Shinras gestellt hatte, um mit seinen Kräften die Zivilisation zu beschützen. Warum war er wahnsinnig geworden? Er hätte so ein wundervolles Leben haben können. Warum hatten ihn diese Berichte so abdrehen lassen? Gut, an ihm war experimentiert worden, aber was sollte das schon ausmachen? Das war an ihm selbst auch-  
Cloud sank mit einem Schrei in die Knie und hielt seinen Kopf. Scheiße. Scheiße! Es tat weh... so weh... halt, die Kopfschmerzen! Was hatte er gerade gedacht? Was wollte sein Kopf ihn vergessen lassen? Er hatte über Sephiroths Wahnsinn nachgedacht, aber was genau? Er kniff die Lider zusammen, aber der Schmerz war so schlimm, dass er kaum einen sinnvollen Gedanken zusammen bekam. Aber so würde er sich nie erinnern können!  
Wollte er sich erinnern? Der Schmerz ließ langsam nach. Natürlich wollte er wissen, was passiert war, aber... wollte er auch die Erinnerung dazu? Wenn es so schlimm war, dass er es vergessen hatte, wollte er wirklich zurückdenken? War es nicht besser, sich nicht zu erinnern? Andererseits wusste er auch nicht mehr genau, wie er Sephiroth besiegt hatte – das wäre eine echt nützliche Erinnerung. Er seufzte und massierte seine Schläfen. Der Schmerz flaute langsam ab. Er sollte es immer wieder versuchen, aber er sollte sich wohl auch nicht zwingen. Es tat zu sehr weh. Und er konnte keine Ablenkung gebrauchen, wenn er kämpfte.  
Weder durch Kopfschmerzen noch durch feuchte Träume von ihrem Erzfeind.  
Egal, wie angenehm die Träume waren.  
Sie würden heute zum Tempel des alten Volkes aufbrechen. Er musste konzentriert sein und bei der Sache bleiben. Er führte diese kleine Gruppe. Sie verließen sich auf ihn. Gerade er durfte nicht schwanken. Er konnte sich den Luxus solch einer Ablenkung nicht leisten – weder die angenehme noch die unangenehme. Er atmete tief durch und seufzte. Wenn Sephiroth nur so wäre wie in seinem Traum... aber was, wenn er so wäre und die Welt vernichten wollte? Nein, es war leichter so. Sephiroth war ein wahnsinniger Massenmörder. Es war jemand, der man hassen und töten konnte. Keiner würde ihn beweinen. Gegen einen guten Sephiroth könnte er sein Schwert nicht erheben. So stark war er nicht.  
122\. Kapitel

Selbstzerstörung ... wie äußerst genial. Würde es ihn töten, wenn er die Materia an sich nehmen würde? Andererseits konnte er hier noch nicht sterben. Er hatte die Zelldatenbanken, von denen Vincent gesprochen hatte, noch nicht zerstört und seine Klone lebten ebenso noch. Er würde einen von diesen hinein schicken, um die Materia zu holen.  
Er schnaubte. Wurde er schon zu dem Monster, was er vorgab zu sein? Nein, was er war... ein echtes Monster schickte auch einen Bruder zu einem Ort, wo er genau wusste, dass er sterben würde. Nun, wie sollte er wählen? Wie entscheiden, wer sterben musste? Nein... wer jetzt starb. Sie würden alle sterben. Mit ihm. Bei ihm. Und dennoch schien es so falsch, einen zu wählen und zu opfern. Er atmete tief durch und seufzte. Es erinnerte an damals... im Krieg, wo die Wutaianer überall Bomben gelegt hatte. Er hatte mehrere Teams losschicken müssen, um einen sicheren Weg zu finden – eines würde früher oder später lebend zurückkommen. Den Rest erwischte es nunmal. Es hatte ihm damals genau so sehr missfallen wie heute. Und dennoch war es ein notwendiges Übel.  
Er legte seine Hand auf den Boden und spürte den Lebensstrom unter seinen Fingern. Wenn er sich konzentrierte, konnte er nach und nach jedes Lebewesen erspüren, was er suchte. Clouds Präsenz war immer spürbar, seine Aura kannte er am besten. Er war auf dem Weg hierher. Die seiner Klone kannte er mittlerweile auch. Einer befand sich ganz in der Nähe.  
Das traf die Entscheidung für ihn. Dieser eine war es. Egal, ob er gleich einem Erwachsenen oder Kind gegenüber stand, dieser eine würde sich opfern. Nein, von ihm geopfert werden. Er begab sich mit dem Antimateriezauber aus dem Tempel und flog zu der Stelle, wo er seinen Klon gespürt hatte.  
Ihn schaute ein junger Mann mit schreckgeweiteten Augen entgegen, welcher automatisch Abstand zu ihm hielt. Er meinte: „Wer bist du? Ich kenne dich nicht. Bist du entkommen, bevor ich ins Dorf kam?“  
„Ich war nie gefangen.“ War er das wirklich? Hojos Manipulationen hatten ihn jahrelang bei Shinra gehalten. Und seine eigene Trägheit... seine Unfähigkeit die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen und für das einzustehen, was richtig war. Er hatte sich selbst gefangen gehalten.  
„Sephiroth“ Der andere fiel auf die Knie und sah ihn an, als wäre er eine Erscheinung. „Du bist... der Wahre?“  
„Ich bin Sephiroth, ja.“ Was hatte Hojo diesen Kreaturen über ihn erzählt? Was war ihr Verwendungszweck? Warum hatte er so viele geschaffen, wenn er sie dann aussetzte? Oder waren sie noch immer alle überwacht? Andererseits sagte dieser hier, er sei entkommen... aber niemand entkam Shinra. Erst recht kein Versuchsobjekt.  
„Du weißt, wo Mutter ist, nicht wahr? Sie ist doch bei dir. Ich habe es die Leute flüstern hören. Ich bin los, um dich zu finden.“, helle Freude legte sich auf sein Gesicht, „Aber du hast mich gefunden. Du bist hier, um uns alle zu befreien, nicht wahr? Bringst du uns zu Mama?“  
Bei Gaia, ein Kind. Ein weiteres Kind, was er in den Tod schickte. Mit genau diesem Blick hatten seine Rekruten ihn angesehen. Hatten darauf vertraut, dass ihnen in seiner Nähe nichts geschehen würde. Und sie waren alle tot... alle für ihn in den Tod gegangen. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er konnte das hier nicht mehr.  
Aber darum brachte er sich ja um, nicht wahr?  
Um die Menschheit vor Wesen wie ihm zu schützen.  
Wesen, wie dieses Exemplar eines werden würde. Übel musste in der Wurzel erstickt werden. Und sie waren das Übel. Er lächelte und meinte: „Aber ja. Ich bin hier, um dich zu unserer Mutter zu bringen. Mutter hat große Pläne für uns. Sie möchte, dass wir alle eine Aufgabe erfüllen, bevor wir sie sehen dürfen. Du hast auch eine Aufgabe. Komm mit mir, ich erkläre sie dir...“

123\. Kapitel

Diese inkompetente, kleine... Frauen! Immer diese Frauen! Er wusste ganz genau, warum er keine bei Soldier zugelassen hatte. Sie waren zu weich. Sie waren nicht zum Kämpfen geeignet. Warum hatte Tseng so jemanden angestellt? Waren sie wirklich so schlecht besetzt, dass er solch einen Einfaltspinsel in den Außendienst ließ?  
Ein echter Turk hätte den Stein geholt. Er hätte nicht alles stehen und liegen gelassen, um einen Kollegen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Nicht so wie sie! Es war schlimm genug, dass die beiden Turks aufgetaucht waren, bevor er den Jungen hatte die Materia holen lassen können. Er war sicher gewesen, wenn er genug komisches Zeug redete und wieder verschwand, würden die Turks sich um die Materia kümmern und er brauchte den Jungen nicht zu opfern.  
Aber nein. Diese dumme Pute musste ja erst Tseng raus bringen, obwohl die schwarze Materia zum Greifen nah war.  
Und er war gescheitert. Er war erneut darin gescheitert jemanden zu beschützen. Dieser Junge wäre nützlich gewesen. Er schien relativ beisammen gewesen zu sein. Bis auf seinen Fanatismus zu seiner Mutter zu gelangen, die es gar nicht gab... und für die er in den Tod gegangen war. Es war nur natürlich, dass er die beiden Turks schlagen und die Materia holen wollte. Schließlich hatte Sephiroth ja selbst gesagt, dass das sein Test war, um sich zu beweisen.  
Nur war trotz aller Dummheit dieses Mädchen immer noch eine Turk. Der Junge hatte keine Minute gegen sie standgehalten. Sephiroth schlug gegen einen der Bäume und riss ihn damit fast mit den Wurzeln aus der Erde. Hätte er eingreifen sollen? Auch die Klone mussten sterben. Und es wäre zu unglaubwürdig gewesen, hätte er einen Klon gerettet. Und dennoch... er hätte die Macht gehabt. Die Möglichkeit. Er schlug gegen einen zweiten Baum, der dadurch brach.  
Ruhig. Immer die Ruhe bewahren. Was war jetzt wichtig? Er brauchte die schwarze Materia und irgendwer musste sie holen. Irgendwer musste sterben. Am liebsten dieses kleine Gör, aber die brachte Tseng weg, der Cloud den Schlüsselstein zurückgegeben hatte. Cloud und dieses andere Versuchsobjekt – Aeris, er hatte über sie gelesen – befanden sich im Tempel. Wenn er nichts tat, würden sie unachtsam die Materia nehmen und damit den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus des Tempels auslösen, der sie töten würde. Er musste das verhindern. Und den toten Körper seines Klons vernichten.  
Wie? Wie sollte er das alles anstellen? Der Klon war einfach. Er musste ihn nur in den Tempel bringen, der sich selbst zerstören würde. Aber Cloud? Wie rettete er Cloud? Außer natürlich... konnte er das? Er hatte noch nie versucht über den Lebensstrom zu kommunizieren, aber wenn er darüber Auren spüren konnte, müsste er doch dazu auch in der Lage sein, oder?  
Er konzentrierte sich auf einen seiner Klone und fragte, ob dieser ihn hören konnte – keine Reaktion. Natürlich. Selbst wenn sie ihn hörten, wie sollten sie antworten? Wen kannte er, der antworten konnte? Wer war mit dem Lebensstrom verbunden und konnte ihn steuern? Vincent? Nein, selbst dem fehlte die Kontrolle darüber. Außer Aeris gab es niemanden. Er musste es wohl einfach versuchen. Oder einschreiten, wenn sie trotz aller Warnungen... aber wie sollte er das erklären? Dass er ihnen das Leben rettete? Er konnte die Materia nicht selbst nehmen. Er musste noch zu viel anderes tun, bevor er... warum war er gerade in solchen Situationen so schwach?  
Er legte seinen Klon ab und begab sich in die Haupthalle des Tempels. Ins Relief unter der Abbildung des Tempels ritzte er die Worte „Schwarze Materia“. Wenn sie nicht von selbst darauf kamen, musste er halt versuchen, Aeris zu alarmieren.  
Stimmen. Sie waren nah. Zeit, sie wieder daran zu erinnern, dass er völlig wahnsinnig war. Und Cloud vorzuwarnen, dass er von diesem Meteor Abstand zu halten hatte. Nicht, dass sein kleiner Held plante, sich todesmutig vor den Planeten zu stellen.  
124\. Kapitel

Sephiroth. Clouds Lider verengten sich. Die fraglos wahnsinnige Version – er redete Mist, verschwand durch Wände auf tauchte woanders wieder auf. Ein Gott werden, indem er einen Meteor beschwor und sich in die Einschlagsstelle stellte – dem fehlte doch jedes mögliche Rad. Wie seine Tiraden, dass er der Auserwählte war, dass die Menschheit ihn verraten hatte und es seine Aufgabe war, zum versprochenen Land zu reisen. Der Kerl hatte echt nur Mist im Kopf. Das versprochene Land, hah!  
Das versprochene Land? Wann hatte er davon erzählt? Die blonden Augenbrauen wurden zusammen gezogen. Er hörte die Stimme, aber das Bild... er roch Blut. Verbrannten Stoff. Öl. Das blaugrüne Makoleuchten. Tifa. Tifa? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was sponn er hier zusammen? War das nicht...  
Nibelheim!  
Der Reaktor von Nibelheim. Sephiroth hatte diese Worte gesagt, kurz bevor Cloud ihn erschlug. Jene grauenvolle Nacht, die er verdrängt hatte... Clouds Hände schlugen gegen seine Schläfen. Schmerzen, unsägliche Schmerzen schossen wie Blitze durch sein Gehirn. Es schien in seinem Kopf zu pulsieren, drückte überall gleichzeitig gegen.  
Aber er würde sie nicht gehen lassen! Er wollte diese Erinnerung. Er brauchte diese Erinnerung. Er musste wissen, was damals wirklich gewesen war. Er musste sich erinnern! Da war ein Vorraum... jede Menge Makotanks und dazwischen eine Treppe. Tifa lag dort unten, niedergestreckt durch Sephiroth. Was hatte er getan?  
Das Schwert. Er hatte das Schwert genommen, was dort lag. Nein, falsch, dass er bei sich trug. Ja, natürlich, das breite Schwert, das er immer getragen hatte, es war auf seinem Rücken gewesen. Er hatte es genommen und war die Treppe hoch. Sephiroth hatte mit dem Rücken zu ihm gestanden. Er hatte mit dem Alien gesprochen, war unaufmerksam gewesen – und schon hatte er das Schwert im Rücken gehabt. Hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, nicht gehört, war völlig überrascht worden.  
Das war alles, nicht wahr? Nein... Cloud hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Warum sollte er das haben? Das machte keinen Sinn. Und Sephiroth wäre nicht durch einen Schlag gestorben. Wo er schon daran dachte, Sephiroth hätte sich nie treffen lassen. Er war wohl sehr abgelenkt gewesen... oder hatte vergessen, dass er verletzlich war. Oder hatte er sich treffen lassen? Nein, wieso sollte er?  
Wieso glaubte er eigentlich, dass Sephiroth gestorben war, wenn er vor ihm stand? Vielleicht wahnsinnig, aber fraglos lebendig – hatte er ihn damals nicht getötet? Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, hörte die Stimmen der anderen, Sephiroths Lachen. Lachen... er erinnerte sich an Sephiroths Lächeln. An ein gütiges, liebevolles Lächeln. Hatte das ihm gegolten? Hatte er Sephiroth einmal so gesehen?  
Warum erinnerte er sich nicht? Warum war alles so verschwommen? Hatte Sephiroth ihm diese Erinnerung genommen? Wollte er ihn vergessen lassen, dass... dass was? Was wollte er ihn vergessen lassen? Dass er nicht gestorben war? Dass er gelächelt hatte? Dass er lächelnd in den Tod gesprungen war?  
Mit einem Mal war der Schmerz verschwunden. Cloud blinzelte verwirrt und richtete sich auf. Sie waren noch immer in der Hauptkammer des Tempels. Er stand vor der Wand, an der Sephiroth gelehnt hatte. Die Wand, auf der der Einschlag eines riesigen Meteors verzeichnet war. Aeris rüttelte leicht an ihm und er gab ihr schnell eine beruhigende Antwort.  
Wenn Sephiroth lächelnd ins Mako gesprungen war und jetzt vorhatte, sich in die Einschlagsstelle eines riesigen Meteors zu stellen... konnte das sein? Aber warum würde er sich töten wollen? Das ergab doch gar keinen Sinn. Oder doch?  
Wollte Sephiroth in Wahrheit sterben?  
Er ließ sich erstmal mitzerren. Die Alten sagten Aeris, der Tempel sei die Materia... schon war, damit war sie sicher vor jedem. Wer sie haben wollte, musste sich selbst opfern. Aber wenn sie die Materia hatten, hatten sie etwas gegen Sephiroth in der Hand. Dann musste er kommen. Musste auftauchen, um sie zu holen – und dann konnte er mehr Fragen stellen. Er musste mehr wissen, wenn er Sephiroth ergründen wollte.  
Ob er wirklich glaubte, was er sagte.  
Er brauchte die Materia, um ihn anzulocken. Jetzt musste er nur die anderen überzeugen und irgendjemanden finden, der- wow, der sich freiwillig opferte. Er lauschte der Stimme in seinem Handy. Wie auch immer er hier drin Empfang hatte, das war wahrlich mal eine Geste. So fehlte ihm auch jedes schlechte Gewissen, als sie den Tempel verließen. Jetzt müsste Sephiroth auftauchen. Er hatte keine andere Wahl.  
Und Cloud würde seine Antworten schon noch kriegen.

125\. Kapitel

Hm, auf die Idee, das Fellknäuel zu nehmen, wäre er nicht gekommen. Aber gut. So war der Roboter auch zu etwas gut. Sephiroth betrachtete die Vorgänge aus einigen Metern Entfernung. Genau genommen verlief alles nach Plan: Er hatte Aeris über den Lebensstrom gewarnt, was es mit dem Tempel auf sich hatte und jemand von der Gegenseite opferte sich, um die Materia zu kristallisieren. Jetzt musste er nur erneut auftauchen, eine seiner Reden schwingen, ein Körperteil des Alien zurücklassen – der sich in der Nähe von Feinden sofort in irgendein ekelhaftes Monster verwandelte – und die Materia nehmen. Er sprang vom Ast und ging zum Kadaver seiner so genannten Mutter herüber.  
Je mehr er der Gruppe vorwarf, desto stärker war das Wesen. Er hatte mit einem Finger angefangen und mittlerweile fehlte schon ein halber Arm. Der Oberarm würde sich wohl als nächstes gut machen. Er besah das tote Stück Fleisch und seufzte.  
Kopflos. Armlos. Herausquellende Gedärme.  
Er empfand nur Ekel und doch wehrten sich die Zellen in ihm, dieses Ding zu vernichten. Mutter... welch ein Witz. Und doch waren sie verbunden. Er konnte dieses Ding zerteilen, aber nicht vernichten. Die Zellen blieben erhalten. Sie starben nur, wenn Menschen sie töteten. Menschen wie Cloud.  
Echte Menschen. Nicht so ein Abklatsch, wie er selbst es war. Nicht dieser Schatten einer Existenz. Er schnaubte und verstaute das Körperteil an seinem Gürtel. Mit aktiviertem Antimaterie-Zauber schwebte er über das große Loch, in dem Cloud und Aeris hockten und die schwarze Materia besahen.  
„Sei ein guter Junge“, lockte Sephiroth sein Blondchen. Er wusste, er würde nicht hören, aber er konnte ja so tun, als wäre es ihm völlig fremd, dass nicht jeder ihm dienen wollte. Es würde dem ungeheuren Plan unterstützen, dass er Gott werden w-  
In seinem Kopf breitete sich Stille aus. Die blauen Augen nahmen ihn gefangen. Clouds meerblaue Augen, in dem nicht ein Funken von Hass stand. Eher... Kuriosität. Misstrauen, doch auch Neugier. Vorsichtige Zuneigung. Sephiroth schien wie gelähmt.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort schritt Cloud auf ihn zu, in der Hand die Materia. Das Weib sah ihnen entgeistert zu. Sephiroth fürchtete, sein Gesicht sah nicht viel anders aus. Hoffentlich hatte er seine Züge besser unter Kontrolle. Ohne eine Veränderung der Mimik, ohne ein Wort, ohne eine Unsicherheit reichte Cloud ihm die Materia.  
Er war ihm doch nicht auf die Schliche gekommen, dass die Nacht Wirklichkeit gewesen war, oder? Doch, das musste es sein... er war so ein Dummkopf! Natürlich akzeptierte Cloud das nicht einfach als Traum. Wer würde das schon? Er hatte sich einer hirnlosen Illusion hingegeben. Natürlich wusste sein langjähriger Geliebter, dass er das gewesen war – und dass er damit nicht war, was er vorgab.  
„Ich weiß, was du tust“, flüsterte Cloud, sodass nur er es hören konnte.  
Sephiroth schluckte. Wusste er es wirklich? Oder glaubte er es nur? Sollte er nachfragen? Andererseits... er atmete tief durch und griff nach der Materia. Wie wollte Cloud das vor den anderen rechtfertigen? Wollte er ihnen etwa die Wahrheit sagen? Bisher hatte es so ausgesehen, als hätte er kein Wort verlauten lassen. Das war doch wahr, oder? Oder hatte er alles falsch gedeutet?  
Er musste das klären. Dringend. Und erstmal durfte er Cloud nicht noch mehr Stoff geben. Er musste weg hier. Dringend. Er aktivierte den Antimaterie-Zauber und schwebte davon. Den Kadaver fischte er im Vorbeiflug auf. Seine Lider weiteten sich. Der Kadaver!  
Er hatte den Oberarm noch immer im Gürtel. Er hatte keine wahnsinnige Rede gehalten. Er hatte nicht einmal schaurig gelacht. Er hatte Cloud allen Stoff gegeben, den er brauchte, um seine Zweifel zu bestätigen. Entsetzt stieß er den Atem aus und schüttelte den Kopf – er hatte sich selbst verraten. Er hatte sich Cloud verraten. Wie sollte er das wieder unter Kontrolle bringen?  
126\. Kapitel

„Cloud?“, Aeris rückte in sein Blickfeld. Ihre Stirn lag in Falten und ihre Hand kam näher, bis sie sich auf seine Stirn legte, „Wie fühlst du dich?“  
Wie er sich... was war denn passiert? Da war die Materia und Sephiroth gewesen – und was für ein Sephiroth! Er hatte ganz klar die Fassung verloren. Das war kein Wahnsinniger. Das war ein berechnender General, den er überrascht hatte. Sephiroth war nicht wahnsinnig. Und wenn seine Theorie stimmte, musste er ganz dringend mehr über die Sache nachdenken.  
Aber dann? Er hatte einen Zusammenbruch vorgetäuscht, um die anderen abzulenken. Sie würden sicherlich glauben, dass Sephiroth ihn kontrolliert hatte. Nur was war danach gewesen? Plötzlich schien da ein Filmriss. Oder... nein, das war ein weiterer Erinnerungsschub gewesen. Er erinnerte sich an...  
Oh, Gaia.  
Nein... er schloss die Augen und zwang sich dazu nicht aufzuschluchzen. Er erinnerte sich an das liebevolle Lächeln. Nicht nur in der Nacht in Nibelheim. Nein, auch in der Nacht davor. Und der davor... all den Nächten, die er mit Sephiroth geteilt hatte. Das hatte sein Kopf ihn vergessen lassen? Dass er Sephiroth liebte? Dass er mit ihm zusammen gewesen war?  
„Cloud?“, fragte Aeris erneut.  
„Ich... ich habe etwas Schreckliches getan...“  
„Gib dir nicht die Schuld“, sie griff seine Hände und drückte diese, „Wir wissen, dass Sephiroth dich kontrolliert hat. Niemand gibt dir die Schuld.“  
„Nein... nein, nicht das... Sephiroth“, er atmete tief durch, um die Tränen in seinen Augen gefangen zu halten, „Ich habe... ich habe ihn angegriffen... ich habe ihn dazu gebracht, Selbstmord zu begehen... zu versuchen...“  
„Cloud, was redest du da? Was ist in dich gefahren?“  
„Ich muss weg.“, er stand auf, stieß sie zur Seite und rannte in irgendeine Richtung davon. Egal wohin – nur weg. Sie waren mitten im Wald, hier lebte keine Menschenseele. Einfach weg von diesen Menschen mit all ihren Fragen.  
Sephiroth... waren sie wirklich zusammen gewesen? Waren diese Erinnerungen wahr? Hatte er wirklich... er blieb stehen und starrte den Baum vor sich an. Hatte er Sephiroth wirklich geliebt? Und der ihn? Er sah dieses Lächeln und die lieben Berührungen in seinen Gedanken. Gesten, die er nie von Sephiroth erwartet hätte. Warum hatte Sephiroth seine Heimat zerstört? Warum war er dem Wahnsinn verfallen? War das Wahnsinn gewesen?  
Es passte so gar nicht... der Sephiroth, der liebevoll über seine Wange strich und der, der blutend ins Mako gesprungen war. Warum wollte Sephiroth sich töten? Weil er Nibelheim angegriffen hatte? Aber warum hatte er das getan? Cloud schrie wütend auf und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Es ergab alles keinen Sinn!  
„Da bist du ja.“, Aeris lief heran und blieb keuchend neben ihm stehen, „Warum bist du plötzlich weggerannt?“  
„Ist doch egal...“, er schlug auf einen Baum, der gefährlich knackte, „Scheißegal...“  
„Cloud?“, sie legte die Hände auf seine Schultern.  
„Ich habe ihn nicht getötet...“  
Aeris schwieg einen Moment und massierte sanft seine Schultern. Als er nicht weiter sprach, erwiderte sie: „Das ist in Ordnung. Wir wissen, dass er dich am Tempel kontrolliert hat. Du konntest dich nicht wehren.“  
„Nein!“, er richtete sich auf und drehte sich zu ihr, „Ich habe ihn nicht getötet, verstehst du?“  
„In Nibelheim?“, sie blinzelte verwirrt, „Das wissen wir auch. Sonst wäre er ja jetzt nicht hier, nicht?“  
„Aeris...“, was wollte er eigentlich von ihr? Was wollte er ihr sagen?  
„Ist schon gut. Natürlich ist das nicht leicht. Sephiroth ist ein starker Gegner, aber wir werden das schaffen. Auch wenn er dich kontrolliert oder uns Menschen nimmt, die uns wichtig sind. Wir geben nicht auf und irgendwann haben wir ihn.“  
„Ich liebe ihn“, erwiderte Cloud mit einem Blick auf sie.  
Sie stockte, sah überrascht zu ihm auf. Nicht entsetzt, nicht angeekelt, nicht ungläubig, nur überrascht. Nach einem Moment nickte sie mit einem Seufzen und meinte: „Das hatte ich befürchtet.“  
„Hattest du?“, es war an Cloud, überrascht zu sein.  
„Natürlich. Wie sonst kann er dich so gefesselt haben? Er kontrolliert das, was du tust und er spielt dich gegen uns aus. Er benutzt dich wie eine Marionette. Warum bin ich nicht eher darauf gekommen?“, sie sah nachdenklich zur Seite, „Wir müssen dich von seinem Einfluss befreien... lass mich etwas versuchen.“  
Mit einem Schritt stand sie direkt vor ihm und noch bevor Cloud realisierte, was sie tat, küsste sie ihn bereits.  
127\. Kapitel

„Es wäre äußerst leicht, euch jetzt zu töten.“, Sephiroth ließ sich von seinem Ast fallen und landete grazil neben den beiden verlorenen Schafen.  
Das Weib schreckte von Cloud – seinem Cloud – weg. Ihre Lider geweitet, ein Spalt zwischen ihren weiblichen, vollen Lippen. Wie rot ihr Blut auf seiner Klinge glänzen würde...  
„Seph, sie glaubt, dass du mich mit Magie kontrollierst.“, sein Geliebter trat vor sie, die Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Befürchtete er etwa, dass er ihr wirklich etwas tat? Nun ... vielleicht fürchtete er zu recht.  
Sephiroths Lider verengten sich. Cloud war sein, ganz allein sein. Da würde sie nicht dazwischen kommen. Sie hatte kein Recht, sich an Cloud zu hängen – jetzt, wo sie Zack nicht mehr hatte. Sie schien einfach nur Beschützer zu suchen. Und Cloud passte gerade perfekt in ihr Schema. Das würde er niemals, niemals zulassen, das konnte sie vergessen. Cloud gehörte ihm.  
„Du hast kein Recht, ihn anzufassen.“, heischte er das Weib an.  
„Bitte lass mich los.“, gut so, Cloud, so war das richtig. Cloud war sein. Sein allein.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wich doch zurück.  
„Sephiroth...“, er schluckte, drehte sich zu ihm und trat einen Schritt in seine Richtung.  
Er selbst war bei weitem sicherer, ging einfach die wenigen Schritte zu ihm, packte sein Kinn und versiegelte die Lippen mit den seinen. Seins. Seins ganz allein. Sollte Cloud doch jemand anderen finden, wenn er tot war. Später. Aber nicht jetzt. Sicher nicht jetzt. Cloud war sein. Sein geliebter Cloud...  
„Seph...“, sein Geliebter wich nicht aus seinen Armen sondern lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn, ganz wie früher, „Ich kann mich wieder erinnern.“  
Es lief kalt über Sephiroths Rücken und die Kehle schnürte es ihm zu – Cloud hatte seine Erinnerung verloren? Wann? Wie viel? Wie war sie zurück gekommen?  
„Ich habe vergessen, dass wir zusammen waren. Dass wir uns geliebt haben... ich hatte das alles über dich vergessen. Es tut mir Leid.“, hauchte der Blonde.  
Aeris schüttelte weiter mit schockgeweiteten Augen den Kopf. Sollte sie doch glauben, dass er Cloud all diese Gedanken eingespeist hatte, um ihn auf seine Seite zu bringen. Was zählte, war nur Clouds Meinung. Aber wie hatte er ihre Beziehung vergessen können? Als Reaktion auf den Schock?  
„Du bist nicht wahnsinnig. Ich weiß es. Ich sehe es.“, Clouds Ton klang mehr beschwörend als überzeugt, „In deinen Augen steht dasselbe, was dort immer war. Dass du ein guter Mensch bist, der mich liebt.“  
Ein Mensch... beinahe hätte Sephiroth geschnaubt. Erinnerte sich Cloud überhaupt an Nibelheim? Nein... wahrscheinlich nicht. Sonst würde er nicht in seinem Arm liegen. Sobald er sich erinnerte, dass Sephiroth seine Heimat abgebrannt und sein Dorf niedergemetzelt hatte – ihn und Zack in Hojos Hände gegeben hatte – wäre alles wieder vorbei. Alles wie vorher. Wieder nur Hass. So, wie es sein sollte. Cloud durfte ihn nicht lieben. Nicht, wenn er ihn töten sollte.  
Cloud musste ihn hassen. Also was tat er hier?  
„Warum machst du das alles, Seph? Warum hast du so viele Leute angegriffen? Warum hast du Shinra getötet? Warum hast du die schwarze Materia geholt?“  
Warum wohl... wenn er fragen musste, warum er Shinra getötet hatte, erinnerte er sich wirklich nicht. Er hielt ihn gerade nur für den Menschen, den er geliebt hatte. Wie sollte er sich da rauswinden? Sollte er sich da rauswinden?  
„Ich werde Meteor rufen. Meteor wird die Erde zerstören und alles schändliche Leben verschlingen. Meteor wird eine neue, bessere Welt schaffen. Eine Welt ohne Shinra. Eine Welt ohne Monster wie mich.“  
„Aber du bist kein Monster!“, widersprach Cloud sofort.  
„Cloud!“, Aeris schien ihre Fassung wieder gefunden zu haben, „Sieh ihn dir doch an! Er will alles Leben vernichten. Er ist ein wahnsinniges Monster! Wir müssen ihn aufhalten.“  
Ja. Sie hatte Recht. Er war ein Monster und er musste aufgehalten werden. Deshalb würde er sich mit Meteor zerstören. Er musste sterben. Genau so wie Shinra. Genau so wie alle Zellproben. Genau wie alle Wissenschaftler.  
„Sie müssen alle sterben. Alle Shinra, alle Wissenschaftler, alle Monster. Alle müssen sterben. Also werde ich sie alle töten.“  
„Seph...“, Cloud schüttelte leicht den Kopf, „Es muss eine andere Lösung geben. Wir können nicht alles mit Blut vergelten. Natürlich gibt es schlechte Sachen auf der Welt, aber es gibt auch gute. Du musst sie nur sehen.“  
„Cloud, er kann sie nicht sehen.“, das Weib schien ihn anflehen zu wollen, „Cloud, bitte gib es auf. In Sephiroth ist nichts Gutes mehr. Da ist kein Licht mehr zu finden. Du kannst ihn nicht retten.“  
„Aber ich kann meinen Geliebten auch nicht sterben lassen!“, schrie Cloud ihr zu, bevor er die Arme wieder um Sephiroth schlang, „Ich will dich nicht aufgeben. Ich kann dich nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt, wo ich mich erinnere.“  
„Du glaubst dich zu erinnern und doch weißt du nichts.“, erwiderte Sephiroth kalt. Es schnitt zwar auch in seinem Herzen, aber wie sollte er Cloud sonst helfen? „Meine Rettung ist die Vernichtung. Die Vernichtung allen schändlichen Lebens.“  
„Ich werde dich aufhalten, Sephiroth.“, das Weib wandte sich zu ihm, „Wenn Cloud durch deine Verwirrungen nicht kämpfen kann, dann werde ich es tun. Ich werde dich aufhalten.“  
„Komm und versuch es.“, ein grausames Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

128\. Kapitel

„Du siehst aus wie nach einem Alptraum.“, meinte Barrett ruppig.  
Alptraum? Ja... da war was mit Aeris und Sephiroth und einem Wald und... alles war so wirr. Er versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, aber alles entschwand ihm.  
„Weißt du, Cloud – Aeris ist weg.“, eröffnete Tifa ihm  
Was? Aeris war weg? Aber ja... natürlich... sie hatte gesagt, wo sie hin wollte. Was war das nochmal? Er richtete sich auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte Sephiroth aufhalten. Irgendwie... er murmelte: „Stadt des alten Volkes. Aeris ist auf dem Weg dorthin.“  
Ja... ja, da war es wieder. Sephiroth wollte sie alle töten. Alle. Mit einem Meteor. Aeris wollte ihn aufhalten. Aber... Sephiroth war sein Geliebter. Er wollte, nein, konnte nicht glauben, dass dieser einfach so dem Wahnsinn verfallen war. Nicht Sephiroth. Das passte nicht. Er konnte sich doch nicht gegen seinen Geliebten stellen.  
„Gehen wir, Cloud.“  
„Nein.“, er schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich könnte wieder die Kontrolle verlieren. Wenn Sephiroth in meine Nähe kommt, würde ich vielleicht...“  
Ihm helfen? Natürlich. Das war kein Kontrollverlust, das war sein Wille. Aber die anderen sollten besser glauben, er würde gesteuert werden. Es wäre leichter so. So könnte er Sephiroth helfen. Und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht konnte er ihn so zurückbringen. Von was auch immer ihn plagte. Warum auch immer er alles vernichten wollte.  
Aber was, wenn es nicht sein Wille war? Wenn Aeris Recht hatte? Wenn Sephiroth ihn doch kontrollierte? Wenn die Erinnerungen gar nicht wahr waren? Vielleicht nutzte Sephiroth nur aus, dass er sich so einsam fühlte und manipulierte ihn, sodass er glaubte, sie seien einmal ein Paar gewesen. Schließlich wusste er immer noch nicht, warum Sephiroth Nibelheim angegriffen hatte. Ja, das wäre viel sinnvoller... Cloud packte an sein Herz und schüttelte sich. Die Erinnerungen waren eine Lüge. Er hatte Sephiroth die schwarze Substanz gegeben und er hatte Aeris heraus gelockt, sodass sie ihm allein folgte. Er ganz allein hatte all das getan. Er hatte Sephiroth die Vollendung seines Plans auf dem Silbertablett geliefert. Er war schuld, dass es jetzt so schlimm war, wie es war.  
Nur was sollte er tun? Und was, wenn seine Erinnerungen nun doch stimmten?  
„Willst du nicht deine Rechnung mit Sephiroth begleichen?“  
„Nein... ich habe Angst. Wenn das so weitergeht, dann werde ich noch wahnsinnig!“  
Er drückte die Hände auf seine Ohren. Was sollte er denn tun? Was stimmte denn jetzt? Seine Erinnerung? Aeris Worte? Barretts Worte?  
„Ich verlasse mich auf dich.“, meinte Tifa und verließ die Hütte.  
Wie? Wie konnte sie das? Er war so sicher gewesen, dass er endlich alles durchschaut hatte. Aber ich Wirklichkeit klafften da große Lücken in seiner Erklärung. Waren seine Erinnerungen richtig? Waren sie es nicht? Waren seine Gedanken seine eigenen? Und was war in Nibelheim passiert? Natürlich, Sephiroth hatte das Dorf angegriffen und er hatte ihn bekämpft... bis er in den Reaktor gesprungen war. Aber warum hatte Sephiroth sie angegriffen? Warum war er in den Reaktor gesprungen? Wollte er wirklich sterben? Wenn er sterben wollte, warum wollte er alle mit sich reißen?  
Wenn er sterben wollte, warum war er noch am Leben?  
Warum sollte er Clouds Erinnerungen fälschen? Waren sie gefälscht? Hatte er die ganze Zeit auf das Falsche vertraut?  
„Ich hab' Angst, die Wahrheit herauszufinden ...? Aber... warum?“, fragte Cloud sich selbst.  
Wer konnte ihm sagen, was richtig und was falsch war? Sephiroth wirkte wie der, an den er sich zu erinnern glaubte, aber gleichzeitig schien er davon besessen sich und so viele andere umzubringen. Aeris hatte immer ruhig und besonnen gehandelt... dass sie sich so gegen ihn stellte, das konnte doch nur heißen, dass etwas schief lief. Aber wem von beiden sollte er vertrauen? Sephiroth oder Aeris?  
129\. Kapitel

„Verdammt … wo sind die beiden bloß?“, Cloud sah sich um und joggte weiter den Weg hinab. Er fühlte es genau, in dieser seltsam leuchtenden, unwirklich wirkenden Gegend, waren die beiden irgendwo. Wie konnte es sein, dass er sie nicht fand?  
Die anderen schliefen seelenruhig in einem der verlassenen Häusern – mit Ausnahme von Vincent, dessen Blick ihn immer zu verfolgen schien. Aber er sagte nichts. Er urteilte nicht, obwohl er wohl als einziger zu ahnen schien, dass Cloud nicht nur Sephiroth hinterher jagte, um Aeris vor ihm zu schützen.  
Und da lag immer noch die Frage. Würde er Aeris überhaupt schützen? Sie war ein guter Mensch, der die Welt retten wollte. Die das Leben schützen wollte. Eigentlich müsste er auf ihrer Seite stehen. Aber konnte er sich gegen Sephiroth stellen? Mit dem, was er jetzt dachte und fühlte? Wenn er bloß wüsste, was der Kerl überhaupt dachte!  
Cloud schreckte auf und zog die Lider zusammen. War da nicht ein Silberstreif gewesen? Da hinten, vor dem verlassenen Haus? Er rannte los. Vielleicht war es Wunschdenken gewesen. Vielleicht verfiel er wirklich langsam dem Wahnsinn. Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht war dort wirklich der Mensch, der er gerade dringend sehen wollte.  
„Seph?“, er lief ins Haus, nachdem draußen keiner war, „Seph? Bist du hier?“, hinauf in den zweiten Stock, „Seph?“  
Es war recht dunkel, sodass er zuerst zum einzigen Fenster des Raumes sah. Dort saß genau der, den er sich her gewünscht hatte. Der, der ihm nicht aus dem Kopf ging.  
„Sephiroth...“, er kam näher und kam vor diesem zum Stehen. Eigentlich wollte er die Arme um ihn legen und sich an ihn drücken, aber... er war derzeit schon nicht so ganz er selbst. Nicht ganz der, an den er sich erinnerte.  
„Suchst du nach mir oder nach ihr?“, der im Fensterrahmen Sitzende sah weiter nach draußen. „Sie lebt, so das deine Frage ist.“  
„Nein, ich ... ich wollte dich ... wollte zu dir“, unsicher streckte Cloud seine Hand aus, doch wagte es nicht, den anderen zu berühren. Wer saß da vor ihm? War das noch der Mensch, den er geliebt hatte? Hatte er ihn je geliebt? Waren seine Erinnerungen wahr?  
Sephiroths leicht grünlich leuchtenden Augen wandten sich ihm zu. Nach einem Moment der Betrachtung fragte er: „Du weißt, dass ich sie stoppen muss?“  
„Musst du?“, fragte Cloud mehr resignierend als bittend nach und strich über die weißgraue Schulterplatte, „Warum müssen all diese Menschen sterben?“  
„ShinRa zerstört diesen Planeten. Er steht kurz vor dem Ende. Sie schüren das Elend der Menschen. Denk nur an Midgar. Sie züchten widerwärtige Monster, um die Welt zu beherrschen. Das, was sie da tun, haben sie schon lange nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. ShinRa muss komplett ausgelöscht werden.“, erklärte der Sitzende.  
„Das wollen wir auch! Wir sind auch gegen ShinRa!“, Cloud trat näher und legte seine Hand auf Sephiroths Schulter, „Wir wollen genau dasselbe. Warum können wir nicht zusammen arbeiten?“  
„Weil es nicht reicht, ein oder zwei Reaktoren zu sprengen.“, dieser erhob sich, wodurch es dunkel wurde, weil er das Fenster verdeckte, „Um ShinRa zu vernichten, muss man die töten, die die Fäden in der Hand halten. Und die, die ein gefährliches Wissen tragen. Das sind der komplette Vorstand, alle Wissenschaftler, alle Turks und verschiedene SOLDIER und Infanterie-Führer. Ebenso wie alle Orte, wo dieses Wissen archiviert ist. ShinRa hat sehr viele geheime Archive und Labore, die alle zerstört werden müssen.“  
Das... klang sinnvoll. Auch wenn es sehr viel Morden bedeutete. Aber Sephiroth hatte Recht, das war genau das, was er selbst kritisierte. Avalanches Maßnahmen waren vollkommen sinnlos. Es war der Protest von Zwergen. Sephiroth dagegen war ein Riese – einer, der gefürchtet wurde.  
„Aber warum ein Meteor? Das wird so viele andere auch töten.“, Cloud legte die Arme um ihn, auch wenn er dabei noch etwas Abstand hielt, „Dass wir einige Leute töten müssen, davon kann ich die anderen vielleicht überzeugen... aber nicht davon. Warum, Seph?“

130\. Kapitel

Warum... da fragte er warum. Sephiroth unterdrückte sein Seufzen. Was sollte er denn sagen? Das hier war so unerwartet. Unerwartet positiv. Er legte die Arme um Cloud und zog ihn an sich.  
Er wollte Cloud an seiner Seite. Er wollte ihn bei sich spüren. Aber das konnte er nicht. Wie konnte er seinem Freund sagen, dass er sterben musste für diese neue Welt? Er durfte nicht überleben, egal, wie sehr er es wollte. Wie sollte er das Cloud erklären? Wie erklärte man seinem Freund, dass man sterben musste, weil man ein Monster war? Eines, das nicht existieren durfte?  
Und wenn der ihn überzeugen wollte, nachdem er das gehört hatte? Überzeugen, dass er kein Monster war, dass er bei ihm bleiben würde – wie damals in Nibelheim – was sollte er sagen? Ihm die Wahrheit sagen, wer seine Mutter getötet hatte?  
Das wollte er ihm nicht gestehen. Vielleicht sollte er einfach direkt schweigen. Cloud nicht noch näher an sich heran lassen – dann würde es ihn auch nicht so sehr schmerzen, wenn er starb. Wenn er sich selbst tötete. Das musste er für Cloud entscheiden. Er musste ihn schützen.  
„Ich muss sterben.“, platzte es trotzdem aus ihm heraus, während er Cloud an sich drückte, „Ich bin ein Experiment. Ich bin auch gefährlich. Meine Zellen müssen vernichtet werden, sonst kann man aus mir Monster züchten.“  
„Seph?“, Clouds Stimme war dünn, zittrig.  
„Damals in Nibelheim habe ich dich vor dem Anblick schützen wollen. Meine eigenen Soldaten, deformiert, verwachsen und entstellt, weil man ihnen meine Zellen injiziert hat. Die Klone, geistig und körperlich behindert. Meine Organe, die sie aus mir geschlachtet haben, um sie anderen zu verpflanzen...“, Clouds blaue Augen betrachteten ihn zittrig, „Du sagst, du hast viel vergessen. Dass du nicht weißt, ob du deinen Erinnerungen trauen kannt. Ich hoffe zutiefst, dass du den Anblick vergessen hast. Auch, wenn du dann vielleicht nicht verstehst, dass ich sterben muss... ich möchte als Mensch in deiner Erinnerung bleiben.“  
„Ich... erinnere mich nicht...“  
Gaia sei Dank. Sephiroth atmete tief durch, beugte sich hinab und setzte einen warmen, weichen, sanften Kuss auf Clouds Lippen. So war es gut. So sollte es sein.  
„Dann... willst du wirklich... sterben? Durch den Meteor?“, Clouds vorher locker um ihn liegenden Arme festigten ihren Griff, „Aber das will ich nicht! Ich will dich nicht verlieren!“  
„Cloud... bitte. Es muss sein und es muss so sein.“, er versuchte seinen Freund durch einen Kuss zu besänftigen, „Aeris will ein Ritual durchführen, um den Meteor aufzuhalten. Das kann ich nicht zulassen.“  
„Also tötest du erst sie und danach dich?“, fragte Cloud mit einer plötzlich sehr ruhigen, resoluten Stimme, „Du nimmst mir alle, die ich noch habe? Und ich? Mich lässt du zurück?“  
„Dir gebe ich die Welt. Eine friedliche Welt. Eine Welt, in der du glücklich werden kannst. Eine Welt, in der du keine Angst haben musst. Wo du sicher bist.“, Sephiroth strich mit den Daumen über Clouds Wangen, „Ich wünschte auch, ich könnte diese Welt mit dir teilen, aber... das ist leider nicht möglich. Also kann ich dir nur die Welt geben. Ich werde an deiner Seite sein, auch wenn du mich nicht sehen kannst.“  
Cloud blieb still, während Tränen seine blauen Augen glänzen ließen. Bestimmt wollte er irgendetwas sagen, aber er schluckte die Worte. Ihm zuliebe. Weil er wusste, dass er an Sephiroths Meinung nichts mehr ändern konnte. Er musste damit leben. Und er würde damit leben. Cloud war stark. Cloud konnte ohne ihn auskommen.  
Nicht so wie er. Cloud war alles für ihn. Cloud hatte ihm die Welt gezeigt – was Zuneigung und Liebe hieß. Was es hieß, für jemanden da zu sein. Er hatte ihm die Kraft gegeben, nicht mehr alles über sich ergehen zu lassen. Durch ihn war er stark und konnte das Richtige tun. Auch wenn es schwer war. Auch wenn es weh tat. Aber er konnte es, solange Cloud da war.  
131\. Kapitel

Sephiroth wollte wirklich sterben.  
Cloud wiederholte den Gedanken wieder und wieder, aber er schien immer noch keinen Sinn zu ergeben. Er hatte gesagt, dass der Grund das war, was Cloud vergessen hatte. Und dass es gut war, dass er vergessen hatte. Dass es besser war, wenn er nicht verstand sondern einfach glaubte.  
War es nicht das, was er gewollt hatte? Einen klaren Befehl, eine klare Linie? So wie früher? Einfach nur stur dem folgen, was sich andere ausgedacht hatten? Cloud schüttelte den Kopf. Wie sollte er das können? Wenn sein Befehl war seine Freundin Aeris und seinen Geliebten zu töten? Den Mann zu töten, der ihm alles bedeutete, obwohl er bis vor wenigen Stunden noch so an seinen Erinnerungen gezweifelt hatte? Sephiroth zu töten... nun, sterben zu lassen, aber jemanden wissentlich sterben zu lassen war doch fast dasselbe wie ihn zu töten, nicht wahr? So fühlte es sich zumindest an. Nein, es fühlte sich schlimmer an als das, an das er sich erinnerte. Er wusste, er hatte Menschen getötet. Aber die Erinnerung war so schal, so weit weg... all die Gefühle waren weit weg.  
Das hier war real. Aeris Tod. Sephiroths Tod. Es stand beides kurz bevor und er konnte rein gar nichts tun, um es aufzuhalten. Er konnte es einfach nur mitansehen. Einfach nur daneben stehen... und zusehen. Verbannt zum ewigen Zuschauer des Untergangs der Welt – seiner Welt.  
„Cloud?“, fragte einer der Truppe, als er vor die kniende Aeris getreten war und nach seinem Schwert griff.  
Ein ewiger Zuschauer? Sollte er es nicht besser selbst beenden? Aeris hob ihren Blick, aber sagte kein Wort. Sie wusste, dass sie ihren Tod finden würde. Den Weg hatte sie selbst gewählt. Es machte es dennoch nicht einfacher.  
Er stoppte das Schwert in der Luft und atmete tief durch. Nein, er konnte Aeris nicht töten. Aber er konnte doch wohl kaum zusehen, wenn Sephiroth auftauchte und sie tötete. Aber gegen Sephiroth konnte er sich auch nicht stellen. Was sollte er bloß tun? Aeris würde-  
Ein Lufthauch.  
Ein leises Zing, was die Stille durchbrach.  
Clouds Lider weiteten sich.  
Kaum eine Sekunde war vergangen. Er hatte nicht einen Moment gehabt, um zu reagieren. Vor seinen Augen sackte das Mädchen in sich zusammen und Blut quoll aus der tiefen Wunde in ihren Brustkorb. Er wagte es nicht zu atmen, hob nur langsam den Blick zu dem, der hinter ihr stand. Demjenigen, der nicht eine Miene zog. Der kaltherzig gemordet hatte, nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. Den Cloud liebte.  
Liebte... Aeris Körper fiel zu Boden. Wortlos ging Cloud auf die Knie und schloss sie in seine Arme. Das war nicht passiert, nicht wahr? Nein... sie war nicht tot. Sie war... er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Sagte etwas. Irgendetwas.  
„Keine Angst. Das Mädchen wird bald Teil der Energie des Planeten werden.“, sollte das ein Trost sein? Clouds Hand begann zu zittern, als er sie zur Faust ballte. Aeris war tot. Tot! „Ich werde zu einem neuen Wesen, indem ich eins mit dem Planeten werde. Genauso wie das Mädchen...“  
Genau so? Genau so? Die Worte steigerten sich in Wut. Wie konnte er nur? Wie hatte er das nur tun können? „Halt die Klappe! Der Kreislauf der Natur und dein idiotischer Plan sind unwichtig.“, schrie Cloud. Wie konnte Sephiroth nur? All das hier planen. Diesen Mord – die vielen, die kommen würden. Den Mord an sich selbst! Sephiroth würde bald genau so tot sein wie sie... würde ebenso nicht mehr da sein. Wie konnte er das zulassen?  
Cloud hob seinen Blick mit Tränen in den Augen und starrte der Figur des Mannes nach, den er über alles liebte. Über alles hasste dafür, dass er ihm auch noch den nehmen wollte, den er liebte. Liebte und hasste... gleichermaßen. Weil Mörder und Gemordeter derselbe war.  
132\. Kapitel

Leichen – alles voller Leichen. Widerwärtige, abartige Abomination, entstellt und gepeinigt. Entartete Kreaturen in schwarzen Roben. Cloud folgte entsetzt dem Strang ihrer halbtoten Körper. Zusammen gebrochen durch die Beschwerden der Reise.  
Waren das diese Klone? Die Wesen, von denen Sephiroth gesprochen hatte? Die, wegen denen er sich selbst vernichten wollte? Damit sie nicht noch einmal produziert wurden? Übelkeit durchfuhr ihn. Vielleicht... vielleicht hatte Sephiroth Recht. Vielleicht war es besser... nein! Nein, er musste ihn aufhalten. Er konnte ihn nicht einfach so sterben lassen.  
„Das ist das Ende... für euch alle.“, hörte er Sephiroths Stimme. Er machte noch ein paar Schritte und konnte hinter einer Erhebung seinen Geliebten und zwei dieser berobten Kreaturen stehen – mit einem Schwertstreich fielen beide in den unendlich scheinenden Abgrund.  
Oh Gaia... was war Sephiroth nur? Was war das, was er vergessen hatte? Ein unzählbar weiteres Mal sah er sich einem ekelhaften Alien gegenüber. Wie oft sollte er dieses den noch zerschlagen? Immer diese Fleischklumpen, die sich in so ein Vieh verwandelten... er verstand es nicht. Er verstand das alles nicht. Warum warf Sephiroth ihnen diese entgegen? Wollte er sie denn wirklich aufhalten?  
Wollte er ihm schaden?  
Es machte alles keinen Sinn. Ja, vielleicht wollte Sephiroth sterben. Musste sterben wegen etwas, das Cloud nicht verstand. Aber dieses etwas, das er nicht verstand... es schien so viele Geheimnisse zu geben. Sephiroth verschwieg ihm so viel. Wie konnte er ihn lieben, wenn er ihm nicht vertrauen konnte? Wie konnte er ihn lieben, wenn er ihn hasste für das, was er plante?  
Und warum hinterließ er ihnen die schwarze Substanz? Cloud schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Er machte keinen Sinn. Es machte alles einfach keinen Sinn. Er gab die Substanz jemand anderem – er selbst hätte sie vielleicht Sephiroth wieder gegeben. Wer wusste das schon. In Sephiroths Nähe schien er zu einem anderen zu werden. Er seufzte tief.  
Und wenn Sephiroth nicht sicher war, was das Richtige war? Vielleicht hatte er nur so getan, als sei sein Wille fest. War die Substanz vielleicht ein Zeichen, dass er die Entscheidung in Clouds Hände legte? War er das wert? Tränen traten in Clouds blaue Augen, aber er schluckte sie hinunter. Die anderen durften es nicht sehen. Durften es nicht wissen... dass er nicht auf ihrer Seite stand. Er wollte Sephiroth nicht tot sehen.  
Aber wenn er an die Klone dachte... diese Abominationen. Was, wenn es wirklich besser war? Sephiroth hatte Aeris getötet. Er hatte sie nicht retten können. War der Glaube, Sephiroth retten zu können, hochnäsig? Was, wenn er niemanden retten konnte? Was, wenn es besser war, wenn er niemanden rettete?  
Sie kamen in eine Lichtung umgeben von Kristall. In der Luft hing ein riesiger Baum, in den Sephiroth sich eingelassen hatte. Das verwirrte Cloud weniger als die Anwesenheit dieser Menschen. Scarlett, Rufus und- er zischte und fasste an seinen Kopf. Schmerz. Wilder, tiefer Schmerz. Bestialischer Schmerz. Er senkte den Kopf, versuchte tief durchzuatmen.  
Experiment.  
Er war auch nur ein Experiment.  
In Sekunden tauchten Jahre seines Lebens vor seinen Augen auf. Schmerzen, Operationen, Schmerzen, Injektionen, Schmerzen, alles grün, alles so schrecklich grün und immer nur Schmerzen. Ein Experiment. Er war auch nur ein Experiment. Nur Sephiroths Experiment. Auch nur noch ein Klon. Auch jemand, in dem seine Zellen lebten.  
Mit einem Mal war der Schmerz hinweg gefegt.  
Alles war klar.  
Natürlich – er war auch ein Experiment. Nur ein Experiment. Auch nur ein Bruchstück Sephiroths. Alle Zellen mussten sterben – auch er selbst.  
133\. Kapitel

Cloud schlug die Augen auf und fühlte sich wacher als er es je zuvor gewesen war. Es war wieder da. Alles da.  
Wie die Kinder ihn gehänselt hatten. Wie er Tifa versprochen hatte, als SOLDIER zurück zu kehren. Wie er durch die Prüfung gefallen und Infanterist geworden war. Wie Sephiroth und er sich ineinander verliebt hatten – DER Sephiroth. Der General der stärksten Armee der Welt und er, der nichts geschafft hatte. Nur ein Infanterist. Er war nichts gewesen. Er hatte sich gewünscht, ein starker SOLDIER zu sein, aber er hatte nicht einmal die Aufnahme geschafft. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit eingebildet, Zacks Leben gelebt zu haben.  
Zack... stumme Tränen rannen aus seinen Augen. Zack hatte ihn gerettet. Er hatte sich für ihn geopfert. Er hätte einfach rennen können. Er hätte nicht gegen all diese Infanteristen kämpfen müssen... er hatte es nur für ihn getan. Weil er ihn nicht zurücklassen wollte.  
Und wie hatte er es ihm gedankt? Er war doch echt ein Nichts. Weniger als ein Nichts. Er hatte Zack sterben lassen. Er hatte Aeris sterben lassen. Und jetzt ließ er Sephiroth sterben. Er war einfach nicht in der Lage jemanden zu schützen. Er konnte nur zusehen, wie die starben, die er liebte.  
Und dann all diese Experimente... er erinnerte sich wieder. Fünf Jahre in grünen Tanks, immer wieder aufgeschnitten, immer wieder zusammen genäht. All die Injektion, die sich schmerzhaft durch seine Adern gefressen hatten. Damit war Sephiroth aufgewachsen. Das und nichts anderes musste er auch erlebt haben.  
Nur um zu erfahren, dass er aus den Genen eines Monster gezüchtet wurde. Kein Wunder, dass er sterben wollte. Er hatte nun all die Klone getötet, die ihm nachgefolgt waren. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die vielen Labore vernichtet. Jetzt blieb nur noch die Zerstörung Midgars und sich selbst.  
Und Clouds.  
Trug er nun nicht auf diese Zellen in sich? Oder war es nur Mako? Er legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch. Dort... waren dort noch immer Sephiroths Zellen? Sie hatten so oft miteinander geschlafen. Daher hatte er das Mako gehabt, mit dem er Sephiroth in Nibelheim angegriffen hatte. Daher hatte er das Mako, um ihn jetzt zu bekämpfen. Von ihm und den Experimenten. Es war doch ein einziger Witz.  
Hatte er wirklich Sephiroth die schwarze Substanz gegeben? Erneut? Hatte er wirklich Hojo angefleht, ihn zu brandmarken? Und dann war er gefallen... er ließ zum ersten Mal den Blick schweifen.  
Weiß bezogene Betten. Medizinisches Gerät. War er in einer Klinik? Aber einer kleinen. Auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett saß Tifa. Ihr Kopf lag schlafend auf dem Laken. War sie wirklich mit ihm in seiner Erinnerungswelt gewesen oder hatte er das geträumt?  
Tja... egal was, sie war hier. Das hieß, die anderen waren wahrscheinlich auch nicht weit. Sie hatten ihm doch nicht etwa schon wieder verziehen, oder? Sahen Sie ihn etwa immer noch als ihren Anführer? Cloud hätte beinahe freudlos aufgelacht. Diese Wahnsinnigen... wollten Sie in den Tod geführt werden? Denn da ging sein Leben hin.  
In den Tod.  
Zu Sephiroth.  
Er konnte einfach niemanden retten. Er würde gehen und Sephiroth seinen Wunsch erfüllen. Alle Monster mussten sterben – Sephiroth und die Klone, die Labore, die Wissenschaftler und er selbst. Alle sterben. Er würde Sephiroth helfen. Und dann würde er zu ihm gehen.  
Sephiroth würde ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen. Das wusste er. Sephiroth liebte ihn. Sephiroth würde den Tod und sein Leben von ihm nehmen. Er würde durch seine Hand sterben und dann würde Cloud ihm folgen.  
Und dann würden sie zusammen sein.  
Ohne Angst. Ohne Verstecken. Mit all ihren Liebsten. Glücklich.  
Sie würden zusammen sein am Ende.

134\. Kapitel

„Mehr konnten wir nicht tun.“, teilte Cloud den anderen mit und ließ den Kopf hängen.  
Es war also vollbracht. Beendet. Sephiroth hatte ihnen die letzten Jenovateile entgegen geworfen und sie hatten alle getötet. Alle Zellen vernichtet. Den Alien zerstört, verbrannt, verätzt und für alle mal ausradiert, damit niemand je wieder seine Zellen missbrauchte.  
Auch Sephiroth selbst.  
Für Cloud war das nur noch ein Gedanke, der im Raum schwebte. Ganz objektiv betrachtet hatte er wahrscheinlich gar nicht realisiert, dass er gerade den Menschen getötet hatte, den er über alles liebte. Es war ein komisches Gefühl. Er wusste, dass Sephiroth tot war. Er wusste, dass er ihn getötet hatte. Allerdings schien der Gedanke gar nicht bei ihm angekommen zu sein. Da war kein Schmerz. Keine Trauer. Keine Freude oder Erleichterung. Nur absolute Gleichgültigkeit … oder nicht einmal das. Da war einfach gar nichts in ihm.  
„Was geschieht mit dem Planeten?“, rief Barrett halb wütend, halb aggressiv hinüber.  
„Muss das der Planet nicht selbst entscheiden?“ In Clouds Ton lag kein Ausdruck. Schließlich war es doch egal, nicht wahr? Er würde Sephiroth bald folgen. Was kümmerte ihn der Planet? Seine Freunde kümmerten ihn. Er musste sie noch hinaus bringen. Nur alle in Sicherheit bringen, so gut es eben möglich war und dann … dann konnte er sterben.  
„Cloud...“, flüsterte eine Stimme leise. Fragend gar.  
Er blieb stehen und schluckte.  
Seph?  
Nein… nein, der war tot. Es war nicht möglich. Er konnte nicht… wie konnte er sprechen? Oder bildete Cloud sich das nur ein?  
„Was ist passiert?“, Tifa war stehen geblieben und sah ihn an.  
„Cloud“, die Stimme war kräftiger als zuvor.  
„Ich kann es fühlen… er ist immer noch… hier“, brachte Cloud leise hervor.  
„Cloud!“, die Stimme klang fröhlich. Ihr folgte ein Kichern, ein erleichtertes Lachen. Sephiroth lachte?  
Er sah ihn vor sich. Sein Lächeln. Sein fröhliches Gesicht. Eine echte Mimik – Erleichterung – auf seinen Zügen. Die Mundwinkel in die Breite gezogen, die Lider entspannt und ein Funkeln im Blick.  
„Cloud!“, rief Tifa, doch ihre Stimme klang weit entfernt.  
Und sie war ihm egal. In diesem Moment war sie ihm einfach egal. Sollten die anderen doch alleine raus finden. Sephiroth rief ihm. Er wollte bei ihm sein. Einfach nur bei ihm sein. Cloud trat näher auf die Gestalt zu.  
„Danke“, sagte sein Geliebter sanft und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange, „Danke, dass du es warst.“  
„Der dir das Leben nahm?“  
Sephiroth nickte nur. Er legte die Arme um Cloud, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Einen Moment blieben sie einfach nur so stehen, bevor er weiter sprach: „Der Meteor wird von der Erde abgewehrt werden. Aber er wird Midgar dennoch zerstören.“  
„Ist dein Ziel erreicht?“  
„Ich denke schon.“, Sephiroth fuhr mit einer Hand durch das blonde Haar und sah ihn... ja... verliebt an. Ja, verliebt konnte man es wohl nennen. „Ich habe Vincent gebeten, die restlichen Zellen zu zerstören, falls ich etwas übersehen habe. Wenn du etwas brauchst, wende dich an ihn. Er weiß über alles Bescheid.“  
„An ihn?“, Cloud schnaubte, „Nein. Ich komme mit dir.“  
„Wohin?“  
„Weiß ich nicht. Dahin, wo du jetzt hin gehst. Da, wohin alle Seelen gehen. In den Lebensstrom.“  
„Nein.“, mit einem Mal klang der Größere herrisch. Er wich von Cloud, als würde ein Magnet ihn abstoßen und war mit einem Mal zwei Schritte weit weg. „Du wirst mir nicht folgen.“  
„W- was?“, stotterte Cloud langsam und blinzelte, „Aber wieso nicht?“  
„Weil ich gestorben bin, um eine gute Welt zu schaffen. Eine freie Welt ohne Monster. Eine Welt für dich. Damit du glücklich sein kannst.“  
„Aber ich kann ohne dich nicht glücklich sein!“, herrschte Cloud ihn an. Was für ein Mist! Der Kerl dachte doch nicht etwa, dass er einfach brav am Leben bleiben würde, wenn er starb. Allein der Gedanke, wie sehr es wehtun würde, wenn er verarbeiten müsste, dass sein Geliebter tot war.  
Dass er seinen Geliebten getötet hatte.  
„Das kannst du wohl. Ohne mich wird die Welt viel besser sein. Du wirst es sehen. Du wirst glücklich sein in dieser Welt.“, beharrte Sephiroth auf seiner Meinung.  
„Und wenn nicht?“, flüsterte Cloud.  
Stille.  
Sephiroth rührte sich nicht mehr.  
Cloud seufzte und wandte den Blick ab.  
„Versprich es mir.“, meinte Sephiroth und trat wieder näher, „Versprich mir, dass du mir nicht folgst.“  
„Das kann ich nicht versprechen.“, erwiderte Cloud leise.  
„Cloud.“, der Andere strich mit den Händen sanft über seine Oberarme, „Bitte. Versprich es mir.“  
„Seph...“  
„Versprich es.“, forderte Sephiroth und sah tief in blauen Augen, über die sich ein glänzender Film gelegt hatte.  
Cloud schluckte und ließ den Kopf nach unten sacken. Mehr als ein müdes Nicken bekam er nicht zustande.  
„Gut so.“, lobte Sephiroth, schlang die Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich, „Du wirst sehen, diese Welt wird schön. Wunderschön.“  
„Ich kann mir so eine Welt nicht vorstellen.“, flüsterte er. Wie sollte er auch? Alles, was er kannte, war Einsamkeit und Schmerz. Gut, er hatte nun Freunde, aber... was waren die gegen Sephiroth? Vielleicht machten sie die Welt ein bisschen besser, aber wie sollte er ohne Sephiroth leben? Er gehörte doch zu ihm.  
„Ich gehe zu meinen Freunden und du bleibst bei deinen. Und bald sehen wir uns wieder. Dann, wenn du alt und grau bist und viele kleine Chocobos groß gezogen hast. War das nicht dein Traum? Eine eigene Farm?“  
„Das war mein Traum mit dir zusammen.“, flüsterte Cloud, „Ohne dich... habe ich nichts.“  
„Du hast deine Freunde. Finde mit ihnen einen neuen Traum.“, Sephiroth strich sanft über seine Wange und verwickelte ihn in einen Kuss, bevor er flüsternd weiter sprach, „Ich muss gehen...“  
„Nein!“, Cloud krallte sich an ihm fest.  
Aber es änderte nichts daran, dass der Vorgang, der schon seit einer halben Minute vonstatten ging, sich fortsetzte. Zuerst hatte Sephiroth nur grün geleuchtet. Jetzt begann er sich aufzulösen. Der Lebensstrom rief nach ihm.  
„Ich muss gehen.“, wiederholte er noch einmal, „Denk immer daran, dass ich dich liebe.“  
„Seph!“  
„Ich liebe dich.“, wiederholte er noch einmal, legte seine Lippen auf Clouds, doch verschwand nur Momente später wie ein Lufthauch in grün leuchtenden Funken.  
Er unterdrückte das Schluchzen, das sich von unten gegen seine Kehle drückte und sah den Lichtern einfach nur nach. Er streckte eine Hand nach ihnen aus, doch sie nahmen ihn nicht mit. Er musste bleiben.  
Er hatte es versprochen.  
135\. Kapitel

Er war weg.  
Er war nicht plötzlich durch das Fenster gestiegen und hatte ihn angelächelt. Er hatte sich nicht zu ihm ins Bett gelegt, als er schlief. Er hatte nicht durch den Lebensstrom zu ihm gesprochen.  
Sephiroth war wirklich weg.  
Tot.  
Getötet.  
Cloud betrachtete seine eigenen Hände. Jedes Mal, wenn er das tat, erwartete er Blut zu sehen. Jedes Mal sah er nur seine Haut. Wahrscheinlich sollte er dankbar sein – nur konnte er das nicht. Das Blut hätte ihn an seine Schuld erinnert.  
Er brauchte etwas, dass ihn daran erinnerte, dass er Sephiroth getötet hatte.  
Seine einzige Buße konnte sein, mit diesem Schmerz zu leben. Er brauchte etwas, dass diesen Schmerz frisch hielt. Dass ihm jeden Tag vor Augen führte, was er getan hatte, damit er versuchen konnte, für seine Schuld zu leben. Denn für irgendetwas musste er leben.  
Sühne.  
Ja, dafür sollte er leben. Es war Sephiroths letzter Wille gewesen, dass er lebte. Er musste sein Versprechen ehren. Wie konnte er das besser, als dafür zu leben, was er getan hatte? Zu leben, um den Schmerz zu spüren. Zu leben, um für seine unvergebbaren Sünden bestraft zu werden. Zu leben, damit sich wenigstens einer mit allen Gefühlen, die ein Mensch aufbringen konnte, an den einen erinnerte, der sein Leben für diese Welt gegeben hatte.  
Unverstanden.  
Ungeliebt.  
Von jedem außer ihm. Er war der einzige, der wusste, was wirklich passiert war. Der einzige, der alle Hintergründe kannte. Er war der einzige, der mit diesem Wissen weiterlebte. Er war das lebende Vermächtnis zweier großartiger Männer. Er musste für Zack leben – und er musste für Sephiroth leben.  
Cloud öffnete die Augen.  
„Erwacht, Dornröschen?“, fragte eine kühle, fast emotionslose Stimme.  
Der Blonde sah zu dem Sprechenden, richtete sich auf und meinte müde: „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du Märchen kennst.“  
„Ich habe sie Sephiroth vorgelesen, als er noch im Bauch seiner Mutter schlummerte“, Vincent stieß sich von der Wand ab und nahm auf einem Hocker nahe Clouds Bett Platz – er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er sich auf der Krankenstation des Schiffes befand, „Ich habe dich in deinem Zimmer gefunden. Du hattest dir die Pulsadern der linken Hand aufgeschnitten.“  
„Ich... was?“, Cloud hob seinen Arm und fand ihn einbandagiert. Er sah ihn einfach nur überrascht an. Ihm waren die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten gewesen? Und er selbst sollte das getan haben? Aber... er wollte doch leben! Warum hätte er das tun sollen?  
„Cloud“, Vincent rüttelte an seiner Schulter – wahrscheinlich hatte er schon öfter seinen Namen genannt, „Cloud!“  
„Ich... ich will nicht sterben“, der Blonde wandte sich mit großen Augen zu dem anderen, „Ich darf nicht sterben. Ich habe versprochen, dass ich...“  
„Dass du lebst?“, Vincent behielt seine Schulter einfach im Griff. Ob nun, um ihn aufrecht zu halten oder festzuhalten, sei dahin gestellt. „Ich habe den anderen nichts gesagt. Zur Zeit ist diese Sache zwischen uns beiden.“  
„Ich wollte das nicht tun! Ehrlich nicht!“, beteuerte Cloud, ohne ganz zu wissen, zu wem er das eigentlich sagte. Vincent? Sephiroth? Ihm selbst?  
„Cloud“, der Griff festigte sich kurzzeitig schmerzhaft, „Ich weiß, Cloud. Ich weiß alles.“  
Ja... Sephiroth hatte gesagt, dass er Vincent alles gesagt hatte. Den Plan. Ja, er hatte Vincent gebeten, die restlichen Labore zu vernichten. Vincent wusste von allem. Er war nicht allein. Vincent wusste die Wahrheit ebenfalls.  
Vincent wusste auch, dass er seinen Geliebten getötet hatte.  
Cloud legte die Arme um sich selbst und wich auf dem Bett zurück. Er fühlte sich zu schwach, um zu gehen oder den anderen von sich zu stoßen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Blut verloren. Wahrscheinlich eine Menge.  
„Ich weiß, was es heißt, mit einer Sünde zu leben, die einem niemals vergeben werden kann“, sagte Vincent leise und das erste Mal schien in seiner Stimme ein Hauch von Gefühl mitzuschwingen, „Im Gegensatz zu dir ist es mir unmöglich, mich selbst dafür zu richten. Ich kann nicht sterben.“  
„Du...“, du kannst nicht sterben? Cloud schluckte die Frage. Vincent sagte nichts Unnötiges. Wenn er das so sagte, meinte er das genau so. Er war unsterblich. Das klärte die Frage, die er ohne Wasser und Nahrung anscheinend jahrelang in einem Sarg überlebt hatte. „Du trägst auch eine Sünde?“  
„Ich war dabei, als sie das Experiment starteten“, erzählte Vincent ruhig, „Als sie Sephiroth schufen und in den Bauch einer Forscherin pflanzten. Ich habe getobt, gefleht und alle Mächte beschworen diesen Wahnsinn zu stoppen, aber...“  
„Du wusstest, wie es ausgehen würde?“, Cloud entspannte sich etwas. Vielleicht war Vincent einer der Forscher gewesen. Auf jeden Fall war er dagegen gewesen. Er war wohl einer der wenigen gewesen, die wussten, dass ein solches Experiment nur Leid über die Welt bringen würde.  
„Ich hatte eine vage Vorstellung. Sephiroths Mutter versuchte sich zu ermorden. Das war die Frau, die wir oben in der Höhle des Berges gefunden haben.“  
„Deine Geliebte?“  
„Sephiroth verzweifelte über das Wissen seiner Herkunft.“, fuhr Vincent fort, ohne auf die Frage einzugehen, „Er begann, die Welt zu hassen. Auch wenn sein endgültiges Ziel die Selbstzerstörung war – zwischendurch wollte er alle Menschen töten. Er hasste alles und sich noch am meisten.“  
„Und ich habe ihn getötet...“  
„Du hast ihn erlöst“, noch einmal drückte die Hand auf seiner Schulter zu, „Du hast den Menschen, den du über alles liebtest, getötet, ja. Aber du hast ihn damit auch erlöst. Ich habe Lucrezia einfach nur sterben lassen. Und noch schlimmer – ich habe Sephiroth leben lassen.“  
„Aber...“, hätte er ihn getötet, hätte Cloud ihn nie getroffen. Hätte er Sephiroth nie getroffen, hätte er nie all dieses Leid erfahren – aber auch nie all die Freude, die Sehnsucht und die Leidenschaft. Die Liebe. „Ich wäre nichts ohne Sephiroth.“  
„Nur liegt nun diese Welt in Trümmern“, Vincents Augen wandten sich zu einem der Bullaugen, „War unser... war es die Zerstörung der Welt wert?“  
„Die Welt wird schön werden. Das hat Sephiroth versprochen.“, erwiderte Cloud mit Überzeugung.  
„Dann musst du leben, um diese Welt zu erleben.“, Vincents Blick bohrte sich in ihn, „Du musst leben, Cloud.“  
Etwas eingeschüchtert nickte der Blonde. Er musste leben. Er hatte es versprochen. Und jetzt hatte er zwei Gründe zu leben. Um mit Schmerz Sephiroth zu gedenken. Und um die neue Welt zu sehen, die kommen würde.  
„Wofür lebst du?“, hauchte er leise.  
„Um einen Grund zum Leben zu finden.“, erwiderte Vincent ebenso leise.

136\. Kapitel

Cloud legte die Arme auf Fenrirs Tank und stützte sich auf diese. Sein Blick weilte auf Midgar, das als großes, graues Stahlwrack mitten in der Gegend prankte. Mit einem Seufzen drehte er sich um und legte sich rücklings auf sein Motorrad, um lieber den Himmel anzusehen.  
Schade, dass es geregnet hatte, als Zack gestorben war. Der schöne, blaue Himmel wäre ein guter letzter Anblick gewesen. Er streckte eine Hand zur Seite und strich über das Schwert, was er in Erinnerung an seinen besten Freund dort aufgestellt hatte. Wenigstens Sephiroth hatte als letztes das gesehen, was er sich gewünscht hatte. Da war Cloud sich sicher. Und auch Aeris war wahrscheinlich nicht unglücklich gewesen – sie hatte das getan, was sie tun wollte und war zu dem zurück gekehrt, den sie hatte sehen wollen.  
Cloud hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren Nachforschungen angestellt. Über sie, Zack und Sephiroth. Alle gefundenen Labordaten wurden natürlich vernichtet, aber Vincent gab sie ihm, bevor er das tat. Dass Aeris vom alten Volk war, das hatte er gewusst. Dass sie auch in Laboren aufgewachsen war, nicht. Die Frau, bei der sie in den Slums gelebt hatte, war gar nicht ihre Mutter gewesen... sie hatte dennoch geweint wie eine Mutter, die ihr Kind verloren hatte. Sie hatten lange geredet. Und sie hatte ihm auch verraten, dass Aeris früher mit einem Kerl namens Zack ging, der gefallen war. Also hatte Cloud ihr auch von Zack erzählt und sie hatten erneut zusammen geweint.  
Mit Zacks Eltern war es leichter gewesen, obwohl er erwartet hatte, dass sie ihn für Zacks Tod beschuldigen würden. Er hatte ihnen die ganze Wahrheit gesagt. Nicht über Sephiroth, aber über Zack, die Experimente an ihm und auch Aeris. Zacks Mutter hatte geweint. Der Vater hatte sie im Arm gehalten. Und sie hatten ihm gedankt, dass er ihnen nun doch alles erzählt hatte. Er kam gar nicht dazu ihnen zu erklären, dass er sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte, bevor sie sagten, dass sie gut verstanden, dass so eine Abbitte sehr schwer zu leisten sei. Sie sagten, sie waren bereits davon ausgegangen, dass ihr Sohn gefallen war – auch wenn sie natürlich gehofft hatten, dass er noch lebte. Zacks Mutter fragte nach Aeris und schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf, als sie von ihrem Tod hörte. Es war sie, die ihn erst auf den Gedanken brachte, dass das hieß, dass die beiden nun wieder zusammen waren. Es linderte Clouds Schmerz im Bezug auf die beiden gewaltig, wenn er ehrlich war. Natürlich wäre Zack ohne ihn erst gar nicht gestorben und zu Aeris zurück gekehrt, aber... vielleicht waren sie auch so glücklich. Hoffentlich.  
Und vielleicht hatte sich auch Sephiroth beruhigt. Vielleicht machte er Scherze mit Zack und trank Tee mit Clouds Mutter. Vielleicht übte er Schwertkampf mit seinen zwei besten Freunden Angeal und Genesis. Cloud hatte nicht viel über sie heraus finden können, aber seine eigene Erinnerung half ihm langsam wieder auf. Er war sich recht sicher sich mittlerweile an alles erinnern zu können. Schließlich erinnerte er sich sogar an die Szene, wie Genesis die zwei Kerle geköpft hatte, die... er legte die Arme um sich selbst.  
So viele Erinnerungen schmerzten. All die Tode... seine Kameraden, seine Mutter, Zack, Sephiroth, Aeris, die vielen Unschuldigen, die er nicht hatte retten können, die vielen Unschuldigen, die er getötet hatte – seine Seele fühlte sich unendlich alt an. So alt, dass sie lange nicht mehr zu seinem Körper zu passen schien. So alt, dass sie nicht mehr zu den Menschen passte, mit denen er sich umgab. Tifa wollte einen jungen, romantischen Liebhaber. Denzel und Marlene einen Bruder oder Vater. Barrett und Cid wollten mit ihm trinken und über Frauen reden. Yuffie Abenteuer erleben.  
Er passte in keine dieser Rollen. Er konnte all ihre Erwartungen nicht erfüllen. Das war er einfach nicht. Er war nicht jung und abenteuerlustig. Er war unendlich müde und wartete darauf, dass es vorbei war. Er wollte glauben, dass Sephiroth ihn nicht belogen hatte, aber in seinen Augen sah die Welt nicht einen Deut schöner aus. Sie war genau so trist wie vor zwei Jahren. Noch trister, da er nicht mehr so fühlte, als wäre er ein Teil von ihr. Er schien nur noch daneben zu stehen. Es gab hier nichts mehr, das ihn hielt. Alles, was er wünschte, waren Sephiroths Arme. Seine Küsse und seine Liebe.  
Hatte er hier denn noch irgendeine Aufgabe? Hatte er einen Grund, hier zu sein? Alles tat weh und sein Herz zog sich zusammen – jedes Mal, wenn er an seinen Geliebten dachte. Aber konnte das wirklich ein Grund sein, um zu leben? Leben, um den Schmerz zu spüren? Um immer und immer weiter für das zu leiden, was er getan hatte?  
Er schloss die Lider und atmete tief aus.  
Er wollte Erlösung.

137\. Kapitel

„Zusammen könnten wir ShinRa wieder aufbauen... ihr mich auch.“, Cloud spuckte auf die Seite des Weges und schwang sich auf sein Motorrad. „Was für ein ausgemachter Mist. Die ganze Sache.“  
Rufus war also noch am Leben und wollte mit Reno und Rude ShinRa wieder aufbauen. Na, viel Glück... wenn sie eine Forschungsabteilung eröffneten, würde Cloud sie hochgehen lassen, so viel stand fest. ShinRa hatte genug Mist angestellt. In Zukunft würde er jedes Menschenexperiment vereiteln, bevor er überhaupt gestartet wurde. Ein Glück, dass Vincent sich bereits um Hojo gekümmert hatte. Von den alten Forschern war damit keiner mehr übrig.  
Aber was Rufus sonst noch erzählt hatte... das Beunruhigenste war wohl Kadaj. Kadaj und die anderen beiden. Wahrscheinlich waren sie übrig gebliebene Klone. Welche, die sich recht lange recht gut gehalten hatten. Aber recht klar Klone, wenn sie Leute angriffen, um an Informationen zu kommen. Sie schienen keinerlei soziale Umgangsformen zu kennen. Die drei mussten also getötet werden.  
Aber wonach suchten sie? Die Klone früher hatten nach Sephiroth gesucht und diese drei suchten nach Mutter... Mutter? Wen meinten sie? Jenova? Aber Jenova hatten sie zerstört vor zwei Jahren. Sephiroth hatten ihnen das Alien doch stückchenweise vorgworfen, damit sie die Teile besiegten. Und alle Überreste waren zerfallen. Das Alien in Sephiroths Händen war nie zerfallen, aber die Teile, die sie im Kampf besiegt hatten...  
War das damals der Sinn gewesen? Hatte Sephiroth ihnen die Teile vorgeworfen, weil er sie selbst nicht zerstören konnte? Ja, das war wahrscheinlich... so hatten sie alle Zellen vernichtet. Sephiroth hatte sie bei seinem Plan helfen lassen. Deswegen hatte er immer größere Teile genommen, die dementsprechend auch schwerer zu besiegen waren. Er hatte ihre Gegner ihnen angepasst. Aber sie hatten alles vernichtet, oder?  
Nein... nein, einen Teil hatten sie nicht vernichtet. Den einen Teil, den Sephiroth abgetrennt und nie vor sie geworfen hatte. Aber er hatte ihn doch nicht vergessen, oder? Diesen einen Teil... den, den er im Arm gehalten hatte, als er gesprungen war.  
Jenovas Kopf.  
Das Mako hatte ihn doch sicher aufgelöst, oder? Wenn nicht, hätte Sephiroth daran gedacht, oder? Es konnte nicht sein, dass er diesen Teil vergessen hatte... und wenn doch? Wenn irgendwo noch Jenovas Kopf existierte? War es das, wonach die Klone suchten? Und wenn sie ihn gefunden hatten... dann...  
Konnte Rufus recht haben? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie Sephiroth wiederbeleben wollten? Oder einen neuen Sephiroth schaffen? Cloud würgte beinahe. Er fuhr zur Vorsicht das Motorrad an die Straßenseite und stieg ab. Einen neuen Sephiroth... ein neues Experiment? Wollten sie den Kopf des Alien, um Sephiroth erneut auf Erden zu bringen? Einem weiteren Kind so etwas antun?  
Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Konnte es nicht irgendwann ein Ende haben? Er war so müde. Er wollte nicht mehr kämpfen. Nicht gegen Sephiroth, nicht gegen diese Gestalten, die ihn so an seinen Geliebten erinnerten. Nicht gegen die Turks oder Rufus. Nicht gegen irgendwen.  
Nicht gegen Geostigma.  
Er umfasste seinen linken Oberarm. Ihm war es ganz recht, dass er krank war. Er würde bald sterben. Er konnte bald zu Sephiroth. Vielleicht hatte die Krankheit wirklich etwas mit Sephiroth zu tun. Sein Geist war sicherlich noch irgendwo. Schließlich wartete er auf ihn im Lebensstrom. Vielleicht hatte er ihn krank werden lassen, um ihn zu sich zu holen. Geostigma war etwas Gutes. Für ihn zumindest.  
Wenn es denn sein Wille war, kämpfte er gegen Kadaj und die anderen zwei. Nein... besser noch, er würde Vincent informieren. Ja. Es war Vincents Aufgabe die Zellen zu vernichten. Vincent konnte die drei besiegen. Vincent konnte den Kopf suchen und zerstören.  
Und Cloud konnte in Ruhe sterben.  
„Ich bin nur eine Marionette“, flüsterte er leise, „Eine leere Marionette.“

138\. Kapitel

Cloud blinzelte, öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. Das 7th Heaven? Warum... wie waren sie hergekommen? Er warf einen Blick auf Tifa, die noch immer bewusstlos auf dem Bett neben seinem lag. Was war bloß geschehen?  
Sie hatte doch nach Marlene gefragt, nicht wahr? Er stand auf und suchte die Zimmer ab, während er ihren Namen rief. Jemand musste sie angegriffen haben, als die beiden in der Kirche waren. Wer könnte... die Klone? Warum sollten sie Marlene entführen wollen?  
„Denzel! Denzel, bist du hier?“ War der nicht normalerweise zuhause? Unten in der Bar gab er mit einem Seufzen die Suche auf. Die Kinder waren weg. Beide. Waren sie beide entführt worden?  
Aber warum sollten die Klone Kinder entführen? Als Geiseln? Wollten sie ihn zwingen ihnen zu helfen? Ihn zwingen ihnen den Kopf des Alien zu bringen? Wenn sie überhaupt den Kopf suchten... vielleicht waren sie auch einfach nur wahnsinnig und suchten nach irgendetwas, das sie nur fälschlicherweise als Mutter bezeichneten. Vielleicht wussten sie nicht einmal, dass es Jenova nicht mehr gab.  
Vielleicht... Cloud setzte sich auf das Bett, lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss die Lider. Vielleicht waren sie auch gar keine Geiseln. Vielleicht waren sie gar nicht mehr am Leben. Vielleicht wollten die Klone Rache an ihm nehmen und brachten dafür seine zwei... die Kinder um. Vielleicht waren sie tot.  
Wegen ihm.  
Immer wegen ihm.  
Weil er unfähig war Leute zu beschützen. Alle, die er ins Herz schloss, starben. Zack, seine Mutter, Sephiroth, seine Kameraden... früher oder später starben sie alle und das immer wegen ihm. Wahrscheinlich waren die Kinder tot.  
So wie Aeris.  
Aeris hätte er retten können, hätte er nur früher gemerkt, was sie plante, was Sephiroth plante, hätte etwas gesagt, hätte es nicht einfach nur geschehen lassen. Warum belog er sich eigentlich selbst? Er hatte genau gewusst, was Sephiroth tun würde und er hatte es geschehen lassen. Er hatte Aeris sterben lassen.  
Er hatte Marlene und Denzel sterben lassen. Warum hatte er nicht sofort nach den Klonen gesucht? Warum war er ihnen nicht sofort hinterher gejagt, um sie zu vernichten? Er war schwach. Er war dumm. Er hatte die Kinder sterben lassen. Es war allein seine Schuld. Er war für sie verantwortlich gewesen und er hatte sie sterben lassen.  
Er war ein Nichtsnutz. Unfähig. Gescheitert.  
Ein gescheitertes Experiment, ganz wie Hojo gesagt hatte.  
„Du bist ganz schön schwer.“, riss Reno ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er wandte sich den zwei Turks zu, die unbemerkt das Zimmer betreten hatten.  
„Hast du nicht mit ein paar Kindern zusammen gelebt?“, fragte Rude.  
Cloud wich innerlich zurück. Ihre Augen klagten ihn an. Ihre Stimme klagte an. Die Worte, die sie nicht sprachen, klagten an.  
„Sie sind nämlich nicht hier.“  
Er wandte den Blick ab. Er wusste, dass sie nicht hier waren. Und er wollte ihre leblosen Körper nicht sehen.  
„Es ist dir egal?“, fragte Rude.  
„Es ist nur...“, setzte er, aber brach ab. Was sollte er ihnen schon sagen? Dass er im Inneren bereits wusste, wie es ihnen ergangen war? Denn was sollten die Klone sonst mit ihnen tun?  
Reno seufzte und meinte: „Du machst ganz schön Arbeit.“  
Er betrachtete Tifa, während die beiden gingen. Wie sollte er ihr das beibringen, wenn die zwei wirklich... wenn sie erfuhr, warum die zwei nicht mehr da waren?

139\. Kapitel

Ajito... die verlorene Stadt der Ältesten.  
Wie passend. Dort, an dem Ort, an dem er Aeris zur Ruhe gebettet hatte, sollte er nun also die Kinder abholen. Vielleicht nur ihre Leichen. Vielleicht nur Teile ihrer Leichen, wenn er an seine Begegnung mit den zwei Klonen dachte.  
Und dennoch war er auf dem Weg. Mit dem Motorrad müsste er schnell genug sein, dass er ihren Vorsprung fast einholte. Er dürfte nur ein oder zwei Stunden nach ihnen dort sein. Wie hatten die Turks bloß heraus gefunden, wo sie mit den Kindern hin waren?  
Er versuchte, über alles Mögliche nachzudenken, um nicht daran erinnert zu werden, was für einen Anblick er in Ajito erwartete. Ihn sicherlich auch erwarten würde. Warum hatte er Tifa nicht sofort angerufen, nachdem er von den Klonen erfahren hatte? Ihm hätte doch einfallen müssen, dass die Kinder ein mögliches Ziel darstellten. Über Jenova wussten nur ShinRa und ihre Gruppe Bescheid – und ein Schwachpunkt ihrer Gruppe waren die Kinder. Warum hatte er nicht sofort daran gedacht?  
Es war alles seine Schuld.  
Auch wenn er innerlich wie tot war, die Kinder waren ihm wichtig. Besonders Denzel. Marlene hing mehr an Tifas Rockzipfel, aber Denzel verließ sich immer vor allem auf ihn. Dass er da war, dass er immer wieder heim kam, dass er ihren Kindergeschichten lauschte... seit er Denzel aus dem Slums geholt hatte, hatte der Junge ihn nicht mehr losgelassen. Zumindest emotional. Er klammerte an ihm und egal, wie abweisend Cloud sich durch seine Abwesenheit gab, er kam trotzdem immer wieder und wollte gerade seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
Und Cloud hatte nachgegeben und sie ihm gegeben.  
Der Junge regte etwas in ihm. Genau genommen schien er der einzige, der zur Zeit Emotionen bei ihm auslösen konnte. Allerdings wäre er wohl auch von sich schockiert gewesen, wenn ein todkrankes Kind ihn völlig kalt ließ. Denzel hatte Geostigma nicht verdient. Keines der Kinder hatte den Tod verdient. Nicht seine, nicht die auf den Straßen.  
Tifa hatte schon recht... Denzel kämpfte. Er gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass man ihn heilen würde. Claud aber lief nur davon, weil er sterben wollte. Weil ihn hier nichts hielt... nichts außer einem Versprechen, dem Schmerz und vielleicht den Kindern.  
Er konnte kaum sagen, dass sie ihm egal waren. Denzel brauchte ihn. Marlene lächelte auch mehr, wenn er da war (sagte zumindest Tifa). Sie hatte schon recht. Auch wenn es nur eine minimale Chance war, dass die beiden noch lebten, sie hatten es verdient, dass er selbst für sie kam. Dass er selbst die Verantwortung auf sich nahm, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich wieder nur Tote vorfinden würde.  
Wie damals, als sie Aeris hinterher jagten. Innerlich hatte er schon gewusst, was er finden würde. Dass Sephiroth sie töten würde, das hatte er gewusst. Und er hatte sie dennoch nicht aufgehalten. Hatte die anderen nicht gehetzt.  
Darum war er auch schuld, dass sie tot war. Weil er sie nicht aufgehalten hatte, weil er Sephiroth nicht aufgehalten hatte, weil er sie nicht bewahrt hatte. Weil er nicht alles gegeben hatte, um sie zu retten. Es war, als hätte er sie selbst getötet.  
Genau so würde es mit den Kindern sein. Zwei weitere Sünde, die niemand ihm je vergeben konnte. Zwei weitere Sünden, die er sich nie vergeben durfte.  
Ein neuer Punkt auf der Liste der Dinge, für die es keine Vergebung gab.

140\. Kapitel

„Ich wusste, ich kann gar nichts.“, murmelte Cloud und ließ den Kopf hängen.  
Er hatte die Kinder also gefunden und sie waren am Leben – und Vincent hatte ihn retten müssen, während die Kinder immer noch in Gefangenschaft waren. Er war doch einfach zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Er sollte das alles besser Vincent überlassen. Er war eine einzige Enttäuschung.  
„Vincent, was weißt du hier drüber?“, fragte er den Mann, der ihn ruhig beobachtete.  
Und natürlich wurde er nicht enttäuscht. Vincent wusste alles. Vincent hatte wie immer den Überblick. Er hatte Elena und Tseng gerettet, er wusste, dass die Klone nach Jenovas Kopf suchten und er hatte sogar heraus gefunden, woher Geostigma kam. Fehlte nur noch, dass er auch direkt eine Heilung entdeckt hatte.  
Cloud fühlte sich zutiefst minderwertig, wenn er Vincent ansah. Er lebte mit denselben Schmerzen, derselben Schuld, aber er bekam das alles viel besser hin. Er war währenddessen noch nützlich. Er kümmerte sich um die Welt. Cloud schaffte es nicht einmal sich um die Kinder zu kümmern.  
Sephiroth hatte sich in ihm getäuscht. Er war nicht stark. Er war schwach. Er konnte weder die Welt retten noch die, die ihm wichtig waren. Er konnte ja nicht einmal sich selbst retten. Warum waren all diese Menschen für ihn gestorben? Sie waren alle so viel besser gewesen als er. Warum für ihn? Zack hätte ihn einfach zurück lassen sollen. Zack würde das alles hier auch hinkriegen. Zack hätte Aeris beschützen können. Wer weiß, vielleicht hätte er sogar Sephiroth retten können.  
Nicht so wie er.  
Er war nichts wert.  
Ein Rascheln ließ sie beide aufmerken. Sie zogen ihre Waffen, aber was aus dem Gebüsch hervor preschte, stellte sich nicht als Feind heraus.  
„Marlene“, stellte Cloud überrascht fest und legte eine Hand auf ihren kleinen, zitternden Rücken. Natürlich, sie wollte Tifa sprechen. Das Letzte, was sie gesehen haben dürfte, war, dass Tifa ohnmächtig geschlagen wurde. Cloud sah sich nach seinem Telefon um, aber das schien er im Kampf verloren zu haben.  
Nutzlos.  
So wie immer.  
„Vincent, kannst du Marlene zu Tifa bringen?“  
Oh je ... falsche Frage. Prinzessin war eingeschnappt. Nun, sie hatte ja Recht ... aber er konnte doch nicht zu Tifa fahren und ihr sagen, dass er versagt hatte. Er wollte sie nicht noch mehr enttäuschen.  
„Bist du sicher, dass es um den Kampf geht?“, fragte Vincent ruhig.  
Cloud seufzte innerlich. Der Mann wusste zu gut, was in ihm vorging. Er rannte davon – vor Verantwortung, vor Verpflichtungen, vor Menschen. Ihm war das alles zu viel. Er konnte das nicht. Er konnte sich selbst nicht verzeihen, dass er so ein Versager war. Und er konnte ... er durfte nicht gemocht werden. Er durfte Menschen nicht an sich lassen. Er durfte nicht glücklich sein. Das würde Sephiroths Erinnerung beschmutzen.  
Er hatte ihn getötet, er ganz allein. Er hatte ihn getötet und er hatte ihn sterben lassen. Nie wieder Freude zu empfinden, das war der einzige Weg, wie er dafür büßen konnte. Dasselbe galt für all die anderen, die für ihn gestorben waren. Es war seine Schuld. Eine unvergebbare Schuld.  
Aber es tat so verdammt weh. Das alles ... die Kinder bohrten sich einen Weg in sein Herz und er konnte ihnen das nicht verweigern. Sie waren unschuldig. Sie hatten nicht unter seinen Sünden zu leiden. Auch wenn er sich selbst die Liebe seiner Freunde verweigerte, um sich zu bestrafen, so konnte er das doch den Kindern nicht antun. Das ging nicht.  
„Können Sünden jemals vergeben werden?“, fragte Cloud den rot Gewandeten.  
„Ich habe es noch nie versucht.“, erwiderte Vincent leise.  
Dann war es wohl Zeit, damit anzufangen. Es konnte doch nicht angehen, dass er die Erinnerung aller beschmutzte, indem er so eine jämmerliche Gestalt war. Sephiroth wollte, dass er lebte. Also würde er ihn gefälligst stolz machen.  
Und er musste sich um die Kinder kümmern.  
„Marlene, lass uns gehen“, Cloud hielt ihr die Hand hin und unterdrückte die Freude darüber, dass sie ihn anlächelte, nicht, „Ich werde es ausprobieren. Ich ruf dich an mit dem Ergebnis.“  
Schade, dass er Vincents Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen konnte.

141\. Kapitel

Das Wasser rann sanft über seine Haut. Während Kadaj Schmerzen zu haben schien, fühlte es sich für ihn einfach nur angenehm an. Was war das für Wasser? Er streckte eine Hand aus und betrachtete die kleine Pfütze.  
Einfach nur Wasser.  
Er sah zu Kadaj auf. Dieser jaulte vor Schmerz und schmiss sein Motorrad an, um zu fliehen. Was unterschied sie denn? Doch nur die Anzahl... er sah zu seinem Arm. Seine Lider weiteten sich.  
Geostigma.  
Das Wasser löste Jenovazellen auf. Nein! Er wollte doch... das war alles, was ihn noch mit Sephiroth verband. Diese Zellen, die ihn zu ihm bringen sollten. Er legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, aber es war bereits zu spät. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.  
„Willst du mich nicht mehr sehen oder warum liegt dir mein Überleben so am Herzen?“, fragte er die Stille um sich herum. Nun ja, er übertrieb. Er vertraute auf weniges, aber er vertraute darauf, dass Sephiroth ihn liebte. Wenn er wollte, dass er lebte, dann...  
Dann konnte das keine Strafe sein, wenn er ihn liebte.  
Clouds Lider weiteten sich und sein Blick schnellte zum Himmel.  
„Ist das hier keine Strafe?“, stellte er eine zweite Frage. Natürlich wurde ihm nicht geantwortet. Aber wie hatte er so dumm sein können? Wenn Sephiroth ihn von sich weg hielt, dann nicht, um ihn zu strafen. Sephiroth wollte ihn nicht strafen. Er war aus irgendeinen anderen Grund noch hier. Und sollte hier anscheinend auch bleiben.  
Er hob die Hand von seinem Arm und betrachtete die glatte Haut. Er sollte hier bleiben. Er hatte hier noch eine Aufgabe. Deswegen war er hier. Er atmete tief durch und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Okay... jetzt musste er nur noch heraus finden, was seine Aufgabe war.  
Und was war besser als einfach zu fragen?  
Wenn Vincent recht hatte, dann würde Kadaj mit Jenovas Kopf Sephiroth wiederbeleben.  
Ein weiteres tiefes Durchatmen.  
Sephiroth würde wieder kommen. Und er würde erneut sterben wollen. Cloud wusste schon, warum er davon gerannt war... das wollte er nicht nochmal durchstehen. Aber es gab ihm auch Chancen. Es gab ihm die Chance mit Sephiroth zu sprechen, wenn das wirklich er war. Er konnte fragen, was seine Aufgabe war.  
Und vielleicht wollte Sephiroth ja auch nicht sterben.  
Oder Cloud durfte ihm folgen.  
Er schmiss sein Bike an und fuhr an dem kleinen Teich vorbei, der sich gebildet hatte. Vielleicht war es nur kurz, aber er könnte Sephiroth sehen. Könnte mit ihm sprechen. War das nicht den Schmerz wert, ihn erneut zu verlieren? Natürlich, alles würde wieder aufreißen, aber war Sephiroth das nicht wert? Ihn ein einziges Mal wieder zu sehen...  
Warum eigentlich nur ein einziges Mal?  
Cloud spürte in sich eine riesige Kraft erblühen. Hoffnung. Warum sollte er Sephiroth noch einmal sterben lassen? Sie hatten fast alles vernichtet. Mit diesem kleinen Teich konnte er Geostigma heilen. Die drei Klone, der Kopf und Geostigma – mehr war da nicht mehr. Nach dieser Sache würde nur Sephiroth übrig bleiben.  
Sie konnten seinen Körper dem Wasser übergeben, wenn er tot war. Endgültig. Als alter Mann. Nachdem – mit Betonung – nachdem er mit Cloud gelebt hatte.  
Vielleicht hatte er dafür leben sollen. Vielleicht hatte Sephiroth ihn deshalb leben lassen. Weil er wusste, dass er zurück kommen würde. Weil er damals schon wusste, dass sein eigener Tod nur ein Schritt auf einem langen Weg war.  
Cloud versuchte diese Gedanken in sich wieder zu verdrängen. Kleiner Idiot. Wenn er Hoffnung zuließ, würde die Enttäuschung nur noch mehr schmerzen. Er sollte sich nicht in diesen Mist verrennen. Es war unsicher, ob sie Sephiroth überhaupt rufen konnten. Es war unsicher, ob das dann überhaupt Sephiroth war. Es war mehr als unsicher, ob er ihn überreden konnte, für ihn am Leben zu bleiben.  
Und trotzdem... ein Hauch von einem Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Auch wenn der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung umso heftiger werden würden. Hoffnung war ein verdammt gutes Gefühl nach all den Jahren.

142\. Kapitel

Shera drehte ab und zauberte somit ein Lächeln auf Clouds Lippen.  
Wer auf immer von ihnen verstanden hatte, dass er mit Sephiroth allein sein wollte – wahrscheinlich hatte Vincent sie überredet – seie gepriesen. So lieb sie auch waren, wenn er eins gerade gar nicht gebrauchen konnte, dann waren das seine Freunde. Er wollte Sephiroth für sich. Allein.  
Und da er Kadaj klar überlegen war, würde es wohl auch nicht so lange dauern, bis er ihn rief. Wenn er ihn rief. Wenn es überhaupt irgendwie ging. So, wie er derzeit waffenlos an dieser Wand hing, sah es nicht gerade danach aus, als würde noch groß etwas passieren. Cloud seufzte innerlich. Vincent hatte ihre Fähigkeiten wohl überschätzt.  
Umso mehr erschrak er, als Kadaj ihm plötzlich die Box mit dem Kopf entgegen warf. Ganz instinktiv schlug er sie zur Seite, nur um den Silberhaarigen hinterher springen zu sehen. Er wollte doch nicht... so schnell?  
Mit einem Hechtsprung stieß er sich von dem Vorsprung ab, auf dem er gestanden hatte, um Kadaj hinterher zu springen. Das sollte ausreichen, um Sephiroth zu rufen? In Kadajs Körper oder... Kadajs Körper und Jenovas Zellen? Vereint? Würde das nicht nur einen stärkeren Kadaj machen? Er schlug auf den jugendlichen Körper, doch prallte mit dem Schwert auf ein anderes, dünnes, doch festes.  
Masamune.  
Clouds Lider weiteten sich.  
„Es ist gut dich zu sehen, Cloud“, sagte Sephiroth ruhig.  
Sephiroth... Cloud schien wie gelähmt. Er sah aus wie Sephiroth. Er klang wie Sephiroth. Er parierte den Stoß wie Sephiroth.  
Er sah ihm nach.  
So einen Sprung hätte Kadaj nicht geschafft. Das dort war wahrlich und wahrhaftig Sephiroth. Cloud spürte seine Knie zittern, doch ging in die Hocke und sprang hinterher. Es war wirklich wahr. Sephiroth war wieder hier.  
„Dein Geostigma ist geheilt... zu schade.“  
Cloud stockte. Schade? Hatte Sephiroth nicht gewollt, dass er lebt? Oder wollte er nun doch, dass er ihm folgte? War Geostigma doch ein Geschenk an ihn gewesen? Hatte er endlich die Erlaubnis Sephiroth zu folgen?  
Aber was er redete... die schwarzen Wolken, Jenova, das heilige Land, die Weltherrschaft... natürlich, davon hatte Sephiroth früher auch erzählt, aber das war zur Show gewesen. Hier waren sie unter sich. Warum sollte Sephiroth das erzählen? Ihn brauchte er doch nicht in die Irre führen. Und Sephiroth war ja wohl kaum dem Wahnsinn verfallen, während er im Lebensstrom... nein, irgendetwas stimme hier nicht.  
Clouds Lider verengten sich.  
Wenn das hier nicht Sephiroth war, wer war es? Er sah aus wie Sephiroth. Er sprach wie Sephiroth. Er kämpfte wie Sephiroth. Aber... nun, es war Kadaj mit Jenovas Zellen. Was, wenn er Kadaj vor sich hatte? Kadaj in Sephiroths Körper. Kadaj, der glaubte, er seie nun Sephiroth, der sich wie Sephiroth verhielt.  
Konnte das sein? Es klang absurd, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, wenn das hier nicht Sephiroth war. Und er konnte es nicht sein, oder?  
„Auf deinen Knien sollst du um Vergebung bitten“, heischte der Andere ihn an.  
Cloud zuckte zusammen.  
Vergebung... ja, das sollte er wirklich. Sephiroth hatte recht. Er trug Schuld. Sünde. Es musste Sephiroth sein. Nur Sephiroth wusste um seine Sünden. Er war also doch wütend. Es war also doch eine Strafe, dass er weiterleben sollte. Er unterdrückte das Schluchzen, was gegen seine Kehle presste.  
Nicht jetzt. Nicht vor Sephiroth.  
Das hier musste Sephiroth sein. So etwas konnte Kadaj nicht wissen, nicht wahr?  
Masamune fuhr in seine Schulter und heftete ihn gegen eine Betonwand.  
„Ist das der Schmerz, den du früher gespürt hast?“  
Das und viel mehr. Dieses Stechen. Mitten in seinem Herzen. Cloud verzog das Gesicht.  
Es war Sephiroth.  
Es war wirklich sein Sephiroth.  
Ein Sephiroth voller Trauer und Enttäuschung, voller Wut darüber, was Cloud getan hatte. Vielleicht sprach er gar nicht von dem Schmerz, der durch seine Brust fuhr. Wenn das hier Sephiroth war, dann spürte er nun wieder den Schmerz eines menschlichen Herzens. Den Schmerz über das, was Cloud getan hatte. Vielleicht sprach er von seinem eigenen Schmerz.  
„Lass mich dich daran erinnern... damit du ihn diesmal nicht vergisst.“  
Diesmal? Clouds Lider weiteten sich. Wollte er wirklich, dass er den ganzen Schmerz noch einmal durchlebte? Wieder und wieder, bis er für seine Sünden gebüßt hatte? Würde Sephiroth wieder und wieder kommen, nur um ihn wieder zu verlassen?  
Masamune durchbohrte ihn. Wieder und wieder.  
Er hatte es verdient. Er hatte das alles verdient.  
„Sag mir, was dir am wichtigsten ist. Gib mir die Freude, es dir wegzunehmen.“  
Cloud hielt inne.  
Nein... nein, das würde Sephiroth niemals sagen. Sephiroth wusste, was ihm am wichtigsten war. Er wusste es, weil er es ihm schon einmal weggenommen hatte. Nämlich sich selbst.  
Das hier war Kadaj.  
Neue Stärke durchflutete Cloud und er schmiss sich wieder in den Kampf. Kadaj würde niemals Sephiroth sein. Nicht, wenn er wie er aussah. Nicht, wenn er wie er sprach. Nicht, wenn er wie er kämpfte. Sephiroth machte etwas anderes aus. Sephiroth hatte eine bedingungslose Liebe zum Leben. Leben zu retten.  
Das hier war nicht Sephiroth.  
„Bleib eine Erinnerung“, hauchte Cloud in den Wind.  
„Ich werde niemals nur eine Erinnerung sein.“, erwiderte Sephiroth mit zweideutiger Stimme.  
Nein, es war nicht Sephiroth. Es konnte nicht Sephiroth gewesen sein. Cloud sah Kadaj in seinen Armen vergehen. Nein, es war nicht Sephiroth gewesen... oder? Nein. Nein, es war Kadaj. Und es war vorbei. Die letzten Zellen waren ausgelöscht. Der letzte Klon, der letzte Fitzel von Jenova.  
Es war vorbei.  
Er würde Sephiroth nicht lebendig wiedersehen.  
Cloud schloss die Augen. Und wenn er es doch gewesen war? Wenn es doch Sephiroth... hatte er ihn erneut getötet? Hatte er erneut Sünden auf sich geladen? Oder hatte er Sephiroths Wunsch erfüllt Jenovas Zellen zu vernichten?  
Er lauschte in sein Herz. War da neuer Schmerz? Neue Schuld? Oder Erleichterung?  
Doch bevor sein Herz ihm ein Gefühl sandte, wurde es von einer Kugel durchschossen.

143\. Kapitel

Aeris. Zack. Sie waren hier.  
Nein.  
Cloud lächelte – er war da. Er war endlich da. Angekommen. Er öffnete die Augen, doch sah nichts als endloses Weiß. Eigentlich hatte er Grün vermutet, aber wer verstand schon den Lebensstrom? Zack und Aeris wollten, dass er zurück ging, aber er wusste ganz genau, was er wollte.  
„Sephiroth?“, flüsterte er ins weiße Nichts.  
„Du musst dich nur umdrehen.“  
Er schoss herum und blickte in kaum einen Meter entfernte graue Augen. Stahlgrau. Ohne den geringsten grünen Schimmer. Aber ansonsten war alles, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Samtene Haut, kantige, doch feine Züge und meterlanges, glänzendes Haar. Gott und Soldat zugleich. Erhaben und roh in einem. Die Legende seiner Kindheit, das Idol seiner Jugend und die verbotene Sünde seiner letzten Jahre. Er nahm die zwei Schritte und schlang seine Arme um Sephiroth.  
„Ich bin hier“, er schämte sich nicht einmal, dass man die Tränen in seiner Stimme hören konnte, „Ich bin wirklich hier.“  
„Das bist du“, der Größere legte eine Hand unter sein Kinn, zog sein Gesicht nach oben und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen, „Aber deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen.“  
„Das ist mir scheiß egal. Ich will einfach nur hier bleiben“, Clouds Arme zogen sich fester um den Anderen, „Ich will bei dir bleiben. Alles andere ist mir egal!“  
„Alles?“, beide Daumen strichen über Clouds Wange und hoben so sein Gesicht, dass er Sephiroth wieder ansah, „Alles andere ist dir egal?“  
„Natürlich! Ich liebe dich! Ich will einfach nur bei dir bleiben. Bitte!“, er war sich nicht zu schade, um zu flehen. Er würde auf die Knie gehen und betteln, wenn es sein musste. Er wollte Sephiroth. Er wollte nie wieder weg.  
„Und die Kinder? Tifa? Deine Freunde?“  
Cloud blinzelte. Kinder... Denzel. Denzel und Marlene. Seine Kinder. Seine Augen huschten herum, als könnte er irgendetwas im endlosen Weiß entdecken, was ihm Antwort geben konnte.  
„Sie sind dir nicht egal, nicht wahr?“  
„Sie... sie...“, Cloud seufzte, sackte in sich zusammen und legte seine Stirn an Sephiroths Brust, „Nein, das... das sind sie nicht. Denzel und Marlene... besonders Denzel. Er... er braucht mich. Sie verlassen sich auf mich.“  
„Du hast ihnen versprochen, dass du zurück kommst.“  
„Aber- du...“, Cloud sah auf und schüttelte den Kopf, „Du bist wichtiger! Natürlich brauchen sie mich, aber sie kommen über mich hinweg. So wichtig bin ich nicht. Aber du... du... ich brauche dich. Ich schaffe das nicht ohne dich. Es tut so weh, wenn du nicht da bist.“  
„Ich bin immer da.“, Sephiroth legte eine Hand auf Clouds Herz, „Genau hier. Und da werde ich auch immer bleiben. Genau so, wie ich hier bleibe und auf dich warte. So lange du mich nicht vergisst, bleibe ich hier und warte.“  
Cloud seufzte. Nein, so wichtig war er nicht. Aber er hatte es trotzdem versprochen.  
„Ist meine Strafe noch nicht abgegolten?“, murmelte er traurig.  
„Welche Strafe?“  
„Dass... dass ich leben muss. Ohne dich.“  
„Das ist doch keine Strafe.“, Sephiroth schnaubte beinahe bei der Aussage, „Das Leben ist ein Geschenk, Cloud. Ich habe bis auf das eine Mal immer versucht, dein Leben zu schützen. Alles gute Leben zu schützen... bitte sag mir nicht, dass das ein Fehler war.“  
„Du hast versucht die Menschheit auszurotten.“, konterte Cloud etwas kälter als geplant.  
„Ich habe versucht mich auszurotten. Mich und die Stadt der Sünde.“  
Sünde... Cloud lockerte seinen Griff, um leichter zu ihm aufsehen zu können.  
„Nicht alles in Midgar war schlecht. Die meisten Erwachsen waren vielleicht nicht besser als Tiere, aber Aeris Ziehmutter lebte dort. Denzel lebte dort. Das sind keine schlechten Menschen. Du hättest beinahe tausende von Unschuldigen getötet.“  
Sephiroth wandte den Blick ab.  
„Du hast es gut gemeint“, Cloud lehnte sich wieder gegen dessen Brust, „Du hast uns alle retten wollen.“  
„Kannst du mir verzeihen?“, flüsterte Sephiroth.  
„Dass du gestorben bist? Oder dass du mich gezwungen hast dich zu töten?“, er erhielt darauf keine Antwort, sodass er sich mit einem Lächeln an die warme Haut kuschelte, „Stände ich hier, wenn ich es nicht hätte?“  
„Sagst du mir dann, warum du gestraft werden musst?“, fragte der Größere ebenso leise.  
„Weil...“, weil er Sephiroth getötet hatte? … Nicht wirklich. Er hatte dessen Wunsch erfüllt. Er hatte sich seine eigene Liebe gestohlen, aber war das ein Grund dafür sich selbst zu strafen? Was für ein ironischer Teufelskreis.  
„Gut“, Sephiroth lächelte, „Dann geh zurück. Ich warte hier auf dich. Kümmere dich um die, die dich brauchen.“  
Cloud nickte, stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und hauchte einen Kuss auf Sephiroths Lippen. Bevor er sich jedoch ganz von ihm löste, fragte er: „Woher wusstest du, dass ich gebraucht werden würde?“  
„Das wusste ich nicht.“, ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln legte sich auf Sephiroths Lippen, „Ich wusste nur, dass ich wollte, dass du lernst, was es heißt glücklich zu sein, bevor du stirbst.“  
„Aber-“, Clouds Stirn legte sich in Falten, „Aber ich kann nicht glücklich sein. Ohne dich.“  
Er fand sich seines Atems beraubt durch einen stürmischen Kuss.  
„Ich wiederhole es gern noch einmal für die ganz Langsamen.“, Sephiroths Stimme enthielt denselben Ton, den er auch anschlug, wenn er einer Rede an seine Truppen eine Warnung folgen ließ, „Ich. Bin. Immer. Bei. Dir.“  
„Ist das eine Drohung?“, fragte Cloud mit etwas, was halb Lachen und halb Schluchzen war.  
„Das ist ein Versprechen. Das Einzige, das ich je machen werde. Ich werde niemals eine Erinnerung sein.“  
Schock weitete Clouds Lider, doch er spürte die Hände, die ihn zurück zogen. Weg zogen. Er schrie Sephiroths Namen, aber er sah nur das Lächeln der sich immer weiter entfernenden Person.  
Plötzlich umfing ihn Wasser. Instinktiv öffnete er die Augen und drehte sich so, dass er schwimmen konnte, aber er fand schnell Grund unter sich. Ein Teich? Kinder? Er sah sich um. Ah... Aeris Kirche. Er schloss kurz die Lider und atmete tief durch. Er war wirklich wieder da.  
Er hatte wirklich noch weiter zu leben.  
Er drehte sich zu seinen Freunden und fand sie alle am Rand des Teiches. Allen voran Denzel, der noch immer eine Geostigmanarbe auf der Stirn trug. Er hatte sich also noch nicht ins Wasser getraut. Wie auch... Cloud ging hinüber und hob den Jungen hinab. Er wusste ganz genau, was in dem kleinen Kopf vor sich ging. Was, wenn es nicht funktionierte? Was, wenn er nicht geheilt werden konnte? Er goss das Wasser über das braune Haar.  
Sephiroth hatte Recht. Sie brauchten ihn.  
Er sah den tobenden Kindern im Wasser zu und ganz unwillkürlich zog sich einer seiner Mundwinkel in die Höhe. Er legte eine Hand auf sein Herz und spürte statt der endlosen Trauer, die ihn immer eingenommen hatte, die sanfte Wärme dessen, der stets bei ihm war. Es war keine Drohung, es war keine Strafe – es war ein Versprechen.  
Er lächelte.


End file.
